Rose Colored Glasses
by MadameRozaBelikova
Summary: SEQUEL TO TAKEN: AN AlTERNATIVE ENDING TO SHADOW KISSED. Please read that one first. This story picks up four years later and follows our main characters through the next phases of their lives. Lots of Drama, humor, Romance, Magic and New Villans!
1. Chapter 1: 4 Years & Many Changes Later

**Rose Colored Glasses BY: MadameRozaBelikova**

**Chapter 1: Four Years and Many Changes Later**

**Disclaimer: I own a very cute little Puggy, but sadly I do not own Vampire Academy. This story is not intended for monetary gain or copyright infringement. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead. **

**This is the sequel to Taken: an Alternative Ending to Shadow Kiss. You might not understand this story without reading that one so go back and read it first. It's good I promise! Anyways I hope you like my new story and where I take things. I promise lots of fun, excitement, drama and fluffy happy moments as well. Please review at the end if you are interested and want to read more. Remember all italics are when they are communicating through the bond. All three of them hehe! **

_Lissa where did you put my shoes for today? I can't find them anywhere! _

_Duh Rose they're in the closet where they should be. You'd know that if you ever put anything where it belongs._

_No need to be snippy Princess!_

_Only for one more day!_

"Yes your majesty." I said snarkily bowing at her as I pulled on my shoes that had indeed been in my closet.

"Can you believe we're graduating from college today?" She said ignoring my rude comment as usual. "So much has happened in the last four years." She said tears glistening in her jade green eyes.

"Yep who would've thought that Rose Hathaway would be graduating with honors from Lehigh University?" I responded with a laugh. Certainly not me.

" I did and I thought it was Belikova now?" Dimitri said coming up behind me snaking his hands around my waist.

I smiled as my husband's warm touch sent tingles all throughout my body. "Whoever made up that rule that women must change their names must have been a man."

He spun me around and I looked into his dazzling chocolate brown eyes.

"I am rather fond of that rule Mrs. Belikova." He said before capturing my lips between his and bending me over kissing me senseless.

"Hmm I guess it's not such a bad rule if it means I get to own your lips." I told him.

He gave me one of his heartbreaking smiles reserved only for me as he set me back on my feet. I felt lightheaded like I could float on air. His kisses still did that to me even after four years. I sighed in contentment.

_Gross! Get a room._

Dimitri and I both chuckled at Lissa's comment and the look of disgust on her face. We had found over the last few years that we can project our thoughts between the three of us using me as a medium. For it to work I had to open the bond to both of them and then it was as if we all shared the same thoughts. It can come in handy, but can be a real bitch if you don't remember to filter to one or the other when it pertains especially when its dirty talk only meant for your husband's ears.

"Hey we're newlyweds." I told her and stuck out my tongue.

"Yea you were for the first year you were married." She said sarcastically.

"Every time is like the first time with my Roza." Said Dimitri gazing at me with love.

"Yea yea yea you'd think after two years you two would be tired of going at it like bunnies." Commented Christian as he entered the room all dressed up in a sharp black suit with a blue shirt that matched his eyes perfectly.

"You're just jealous Sparky." I told him punching him lightly on the arm as he passed by me to get his jacket.

"Yea jealous that's it." He muttered under his breath.

"You look amazing Roza." Dimitri whispered in my ear as we grabbed the rest of our stuff and headed out the door.

"Don't I always?"

"Of course."

As I sat in the Limo Christian had rented for us to go to the ceremony in I couldn't help but think about how much things had truly changed in the past four years. 

The Royal Council came to a decision that Lissa would be appointed as the new Moroi Queen. She accepted the title, but with the stipulation that she be able to finish college before fully taking on the responsibility. They'd agreed that the council would run things under loose supervision from Lissa until after she graduated. The transition had actually gone rather smoothly. Many changes had begun to take place in a short time. Lissa had implemented a defensive magic curriculum at two test schools one being St. Vladimir's under the supervision of Alberta and the other at St. Basils in Russia.

Christian had actually taken charge of a similar program here at the Royal Court and Tasha was working with him. It actually had a higher interest rate amongst the Moroi after having had their own Queen turn on them. Due to this Christian had put his studies on hold. He was taking classes by correspondence instead and he would graduate in another year or so but he didn't care he was happy.

Two years after Dimitri proposed we went back to Hawaii and had the most beautiful beach wedding at sunset on the same cliff where he proposed. It was a small ceremony with just us, my parents, Viktoria, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia and Tasha. We honeymooned in Istanbul at my father's private estate and then went on to Baia to visit with Dimitri's family for a few weeks. Lissa was right we were so completely wrapped up in each other that sometimes we forgot other people were in the room. It hasn't always been smooth sailing and we've had our spats but we have always enjoyed the making up and boy do we know how.

Viktoria had graduated and moved to the Royal Court to become Adrian's Guardian. We all knew that she was far more than just his Guardian. They were so in love it was disgusting. That's how everyone felt about us haha. I guess having to be around them is what some like to call getting a taste of your own medicine. Speaking of Adrian, he and Dimitri had actually become very good friends. It's actually kind of weird when they go out together. I always worry that Dimitri will end up in jail and Adrian will end up with a black eye or bleeding or something.

It turns out that somehow when Adrian brought me back Dimitri and I became bonded to one another. I have no bond with Adrian other than our close friendship. I am still bonded to Lissa and with a lot of practice she, Dimtri and I have learned to do some really neat stuff. Dimitri and I have become much closer since we became bonded if that's at all possible. Most of the time we allowed each other full access to our thoughts and feelings. We tried to keep our relationship as open and honest as possible.

Sometimes that is our downfall. He can be overprotective and bossy and I can be reckless and slightly immature at times. Our bond has helped us greatly in some pretty hairy Strigoi situations. We have both killed so many Strigoi between battles and keeping our charges safe that we both have numerous battle star markings and so many molnija they had to make a new symbol that meant one had killed too many Strigoi and had lost count. Eddie also had one of those marks as well as my mother. Adrian, Abe, Lissa, Christian, Mia and Tasha all had battle stars as well. They were the only Moroi in history to ever bear molnija marks and they wore them proudly.

Even more shocking than Rose Hathaway graduating college with honors was that my parents are getting married next week. Yea as gross as it sounds Janine and Abe are head over heels in love. Mom retired from her position with Lord Seltzky permanently a few years ago and is Abe's spare Guardian which is a fancy term for she goes everywhere with him. I am Matron of honor at their wedding . Who'd have thought that this could happen? Certainly not me. Abe and I have become extremely close in the past four years and I couldn't imagine my life without him. Dimitri finally agreed that Abe wasn't going to be a horrific influence in my life. As it turns out most of what my dad does in his business is very legal he just has a reputation for being ruthless in business and that somehow spiraled into rumors that he fueled further by dressing like a mobster. I think he secretly loves that he can make grown men wet themselves in his presence. I had almost as kick ass of a reputation, but only amongst the Strigoi population. Everyone knew I'd never hurt a Moroi or a Dhampir.

As we reached the University grounds Dimitri opened my door for me and helped me put on my hideous dark brown graduation cap and gown. I mean seriously who makes these abominations of a wardrobe malfunction anyways. I know the colors for Lehigh are brown and white, but couldn't they have gone with the white?

"Don't pout Roza you look so cute in your cap and gown." Chastised Dimitri snapping a photo of me. I glared at him.

"Comrade you have ten seconds to delete that photograph or I'm going to go all Jasper on your ass!" I growled at him.

He just laughed. "I think I could take you in those heels." He said with a cheeky grin.

I advanced towards him with my fists clenched. He didn't even flinch.

"Now now Little Dhampir you wouldn't want to ruin your makeup and hair by getting his blood all over you would you?"

"Adrian!" I all but screamed as I ran forward to embrace my friend in a huge bear hug.  
"When did you get back?" I asked.

He'd been in Romania visiting relatives for a little over a week. Although it'd been four years the Ivashkovs now rivaled the Ozeras for bad Royal blood due to Tatiana's escapades with Victor Dashkov who was still serving a life sentence in Tarasov. A lot of Ivashkovs had fled back to their home country to avoid persecution at the Royal Court including Adrian's parents.

"We just got back today. Oh Roza you are too beautiful for words." Cried Victoria pulling me away from Adrian and crushing me in a huge hug.

"Hey now she missed me not you." Adrian argued playfully.

"Oh shut up you silly Moroi." Replied Victoria with a mischievous grin.

She sure knew exactly how to put Adrian in his place. They were totally perfect for each other.

"Didn't you miss your big brother?" asked Dimitri faking like he was hurt.

"Of course brat, but you know I like Roza better than you." She said with a wink.

He gaped at her and broke out into a smile. He is so handsome when he smiles. I thought staring dreamily at my husband.

"Can we please go inside and get seats?" Christian whined.

"Geez Sparky who lit your ass on fire?" I joked as I slapped him upside the back of his head.

"You're so funny Rosemarie."

"You better watch it Ozera. The last time someone called her Rosemarie he was picking cactus out of his ass for a week." Said Abe as he and my mother and Abe's other Guardians joined us.

"Yea and it wasn't pretty. I couldn't sit down for a month." Griped Eddie.

"It was so damn funny I thought I'd pee myself." Added Mia as she and Eddie made their way over to the rest of us.

"Gang's all here. This is it." Said Lissa.

"That it is." I replied.

By this time tomorrow Lissa would be crowned Queen and life as we know it would change yet again.

**So tell me what you think? Do you want more? Please review so I can continue with my hopefully awesome story. I have the best readers! **


	2. Chapter 2: Marital Bliss

**Chapter 2: Marital Bliss**

**Disclaimer: I own a really old crappy Saturn, but I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**So great response to my first chapter. I am so excited to post another one. I did post a picture of Rose's wedding dress and a few other things on my profile if anyone is interested. So I know a lot of you have been asking for what is in this chapter. Please review and tell me how much you love me for making your wish come true=) Also Lemon Warning for those of you who don't like Lemons! **

Graduation was as to be expected. Long monotonous speeches given by irritating humans that prattled on and on about well I don't know I wasn't listening. I zoned out until my name was called. I could hear the loud cheering and whistling coming from my father, husband and Adrian. Dimitri kept snapping pictures telling me I'd want to remember this moment someday and that he was too proud of me not to capture it on film. I rolled my eyes at him telling him that it was sweet, but I was going to break his camera if he didn't stop flashing it at me. He didn't listen of course.

Abe took everyone out to a fancy dinner after. As per usual he went all out. After all he said it wasn't every day his little girl graduated from college. In fact I don't think I'd ever met a Dhampir who graduated from college were his exact words. He went overboard and rented out the entire restaurant and had it staffed with extra Guardians just in case. You had to love him he was so happy to do these things for me even though I always insisted I didn't want him to make a fuss. He always did anyways and it made me feel really special.

It was strange how Lissa's parents used to be like my parents and now mine were like hers. Janine and Abe were both very protective of her. She'd grown to love them as well. We'd just finished our dinner and dessert was about to be served when Christian broke the silence.

"Attention everyone!" Said Christian loudly clinking his fork on his champagne glass and standing up. "I'd like to propose a toast to Lissa and Rose. Congratulations! You two never cease to accomplish the impossible." He said raising his glass.

"Here here." Everyone chimed in raising their glass. I only pretended to drink mine. I had been waiting for the right time and I'd decided that tomorrow after the coronation I would tell my husband that I was three months pregnant with his child. He was going to be so surprised and happy. I couldn't wait to tell him. It was a bitch trying to hide my excitement and extreme morning sickness from both him and Lissa. I think I've done a spectacular job so far and as far as I could tell neither of them suspected a thing.

I set my champagne glass down and looked at Adrian. He nodded and when no one was looking picked up my glass and downed it in one gulp. He smirked at me as he replaced the glass where it had been. I mouthed a quick thank you and he winked at me.

He was the only one who knew I was pregnant. He had approached me right before he left for Romania and called me out on it. I had just found out myself and I was shocked when he confronted me. He said he'd seen a change in my aura and that I had small swirls of pinks and purples and blues floating around my abdomen which he usually saw on pregnant women. Thank God Lissa still sucked at reading people's aura's or I'd be in big trouble.

He'd been thrilled to be the only one in on the secret and I told him if he spilled the beans to anyone including Viktoria that he'd wake up a woman soon after. He looked frightened and agreed to be my co conspirator. I wanted to wait until graduation was over to tell Dimitri and then Lissa. I'd decided I'd need to suspend my Guardian duties until after the baby was born and I didn't want Dimitri to freak out and ban me from leaving the house until after Lissa was Queen. I also didn't want her to worry before the coronation about finding a replacement. After tomorrow she would be able to appoint anyone she chose to be her temporary Guardian and hold my place for me.

"I'd also like to ask someone special a very important question tonight." Said Christian after everyone had finished toasting.

_Oh my God Rose He's going to propose _Lissa squealed loudly through the bond. I could feel the nervousness and excitement course through her as he got down on one knee and pulled out a little black ring box. I'd known for about a month that he was going to propose tonight. He'd confided in me and showed me the ring. It had belonged to his mother and it was beyond gorgeous. Lissa was going to freak out when she saw it. It was twice as big as mine and I'd thought Dimitri had gone way overboard with my ring. I suspected Adrian had something to do with funding that purchase, but neither of them would admit to it. Men were so damn frustrating.

"Vasilisa Dragomir. Will you make me the happiest Moroi on earth and marry me?" he asked with a huge smile.

"Yes Yes yes!" she squealed jumping out of her seat and throwing her arms around him.

He slipped the huge rock onto her finger and we all clapped for the happy couple as they kissed with wild abandon.

I looked over at Tasha. She had tears in her eyes. Christian was everything to her and I could tell that she was happy for them. I reached over and squeezed her hand tightly under the table. We'd become good friends over the past few years. She was really a genuine person and such a good friend. She'd recently started seeing a non-royal Moroi. His name was Clay. He was tall and thin like most Moroi with blonde hair and blue eyes. They lived together at Court to be closer to Christian. We were hoping to hear news of their engagement any day now, but apparently Christian beat them to it.

We returned home and parted ways to give the lovebirds some alone time. Lissa and I agreed to meet up tomorrow before the coronation so I could help her with her hair and make-up and calm her down. She'd been a nervous wreck about it for weeks and between her nerves and my morning sickness it was a wonder I ever kept anything down.

As I went upstairs and began to ready myself for bed I realized how glad I was that I would be telling Dimitri about the baby tomorrow. It was hard enough to hide my morning sickness, but I'd also had to find reasons not to spar with him for the past few weeks. Luckily I'd had tons of finals to study for, but he'd tried dragging me away to the gym a couple of times and it was getting harder and harder to turn him down without telling him why. I could tell he was getting suspicious and I knew it was time to tell him.

After I'd stripped off my clothes I glanced at my reflection in the mirror and did a double take. Damn my breasts had nearly doubled in size. They were humungous and to be honest they were very tender. I can't believe Dimitri hadn't noticed. As if on cue he came out of the shower wearing absolutely nothing. I took a minute to appraise his muscular physique before he grabbed me from behind and pushed himself up against my backside using his large wet hands to cup my breasts. If he noticed that they were any larger he didn't indicate it.

I moaned loudly at his touch. Another thing about pregnancy is that it was making me so damn horny. I couldn't get enough of him. We usually made love quite regularly, but lately I had to have him like three times a day or I was a lust filled raging maniac. Luckily for me he was happy to ravage my body as much as I wanted and hadn't questioned my sudden increase in libido.

"You are incredibly sexy right now do you know that Mrs. Belikova?" he asked while sucking gently on my neck.

"You've mentioned it on occasion."

Like the vixen I was I ground my ass into his manhood is a slow, but forceful circular motion. He groaned and I felt his hands grip my hips tightly as he pulled me towards him lining us up and then thrusting himself deep inside of me.

I couldn't help the growl that escaped my lips as he continued to move within me. He kept one hand anchored on my hip, the other roamed the length of my body settling on my sensitive area. His lips trailed fiery kisses from my cheek down my neck and onto my back. I shivered and gripped the edge of the sink tightly as he became more aroused taking me slightly more aggressively than before. I met him thrust for thrust and just when I thought I would explode from the pressure he brought me to my climax. When I was spent he continued to move in and out of me several times before shuddering and uttering my name in ecstasy as he spilled into me.

"That was…. Amazing." He finished for me.

I was panting as I looked around for my panties and nightgown I'd set out before entering the bathroom.

"Looking for these?" My sexy Russian husband asked clenching my lacy red panties between his teeth.

"Yes, now give it to me." I told him slightly aroused at the look of my panties hanging from his mouth.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He growled. In one quick fluid motion he'd snatched me off the ground, splayed me out on the bed and was hovering over me.

We made love again before falling asleep in each other's arms. I never did get around to putting on my panties.

The next morning I awoke early as usual to my gurgling stomach. I gently slipped out from underneath Dimitri's arm and crawled out of bed. I closed the door to the bedroom behind me and made a mad dash for the guest bath as I did nearly every morning for the past three weeks.

After emptying the entire contents of my stomach I used my spare toothbrush and toothpaste that I'd started keeping in here to freshen up, put on the robe I'd hung on the back of the door and then made my way down to the kitchen to start breakfast.

For the first year we lived in our townhouse Dimitri had cooked nearly all the meals we'd shared. I was pretty useless when it had come to cooking, however numerous visits with his mother and sisters, the cooking classes that Lissa insisted on getting for me one Christmas as well as Dimitri teaching me a few things had made me into a pretty decent cook. I had no problem with breakfast foods since they were pretty easy. I got out a couple of eggs, some milk, bread and cinnamon and decided to make French Toast. It was one of Dimitri's favorites.

I cracked open an egg and was nearly sick at the smell. I took a few deep cleansing breaths and waited for the nausea to pass.

I was nearly finished cooking when Dimitri entered the kitchen. He looked sleepy and cute as he was wearing only his pajama bottoms.

"Good morning Roza." He yawned coming over and kissing me gently on the cheek.

"Morning Comrade." I responded. "Breakfast is ready sit down and I will bring it to you."

He complied and I served him up a generous helping.

I grabbed a cup of black coffee which is about all I could stomach at the moment and sat beside him.

"Aren't you having any?" he asked between bites. I could feel he was slightly worried about my eating habits recently. Usually I eat like there's no tomorrow, but I'd been so nauseous the past few weeks that I'd had to be careful as to when and what I would eat.

"Nah I ate before you came down. You know me I couldn't wait." I lied hoping he take me at face value.

He nodded and went back to stuffing his face. I swear if we didn't both workout six days a week we'd both be fat as pigs.

**ATTENTION: Updates on this story will be at least once a week. I would like to post twice a week, but right now I do not have enough chapters written to do so. I promise one a week. Hopefully I can update more frequently once the plot develps a little more. **

**Please Review! Should Rose and Dimitri have a boy or a girl? Should Lissa and Christian actually get married? Let me know what you think. Also what actress do you think should play Rose in the VA movie? Yes they are making a movie Yay**!


	3. Chapter 3: My Wife the Sneak

**Chapter 3: My Wife the Sneak**

**Disclaimer: I own a Two Bedroom Condo, but I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Wow over 50 reviews you guys are awesome. That has enticed me to write faster so I can update faster. Here you go enjoy and please review! **

**Okay so this chapter is short, but I thought we should all hear from our favorite sexy Russian before the story progresses. **

DPOV

I stood in front of the mirror in our bedroom trying to fix my neck tie. I'd always hated wearing these and an occasion that I was required to rarely arose, however today was an exception. Today my incredibly intelligent and beautiful wife was graduating with honors from college.

It was rare for a Dhampir to attend any sort of schooling after they received their promise mark, but my Roza as usual was the exception to this rule and it seemed to every other rule. Her close personal relationship with her charge had allowed her to pursue her own degree and being the fierce and talented woman she was she came through it with flying colors. I was so very proud of everything she had accomplished over the years. It made me proud to call myself her mentor, but even more proud to call myself her husband.

We'd been married just under two years and yet it seemed as if it were yesterday that I stood on top of that bluff in Oahu pledging my heart to my one and only soul mate. Things since then seemed to fly by in a blur. We'd had our share of ups and downs like any other couple, but we always managed to patch things up before bedtime or sometimes during. I smiled as I thought about our last fight and how we'd made up.

She truly was the woman of my dreams. I couldn't wait to see her walk across that stage like I had just four years earlier at St. Vladimir's Academy. She was my everything and our love was so deep that sometimes I felt it would consume me. We've become even closer now as our bond grows.

There is an upside and a downside to being privy to most of your spouse's intimate thoughts, emotions and private moments. It can be a gift when we are making love and we can both feel the others emotions. I feel that it is times like that that build up our relationship. On the other hand being witness to each other's emotions and thoughts when we are having an argument is definitely a downside and has caused both of us some heartache over the years. We've learned to do our best to block one another out at times like those, however it isn't always the easiest thing to do when we are in the heat of the moment. It is also kind of a pain to be inside the mind of an at the time eighteen year old girl. I mean there's only so much a guy can take. Between her up and down emotions, her constant thoughts about sex, shopping and all the other crazy things teenage girls think about it had nearly driven me mad those first few months before I learned to block her out.

Tonight I could feel her excitement for herself and for Lissa. I could also feel a slight apprehension in the back of her mind. She would never admit to it, but she felt guilty for being in the spotlight. It had been ingrained in her head for so long that Dhampirs were only there to be slaves to the Moroi that she couldn't accept that she was allowed to have a life too.

I laughed because she was rushing around as usual looking for her shoes. Lissa was giving her a hard time about not ever being able to find things because she didn't ever put her stuff away. That was entirely true. She was utter chaos when it came to keeping house. It was one of the things I loved most about her. It was hysterical because one time I'd actually found her keys in the refrigerator. Yes that was my wife for you. Just when I thought I'd seen it all she always found a way to prove me wrong.

We met up with the usual crowd outside the University. It wouldn't be a night out if my Roza didn't threaten my life at least once. I had to laugh she was such a little badass with her tough girl attitude. I could tell on the inside though she was soft as ice cream on a ninety degree day. Most people who knew her well knew that her rough exterior was a façade and underneath she was a very kind good natured person. She just didn't like that getting around. After all she was Abe Mazur's daughter.

Abe and I had actually come to some sort of understanding. He knew I loved her and that I'd do everything in my power to keep her safe and I knew that he felt the same. Ivashkov on the other hand was a different story. Even though he was madly in love with my sister or so he claimed I was still extremely jealous of the special relationship he shared with my wife. She seemed at ease to talk at leisure about anything and everything with him. I knew that she didn't harbor any romantic feelings towards him, but I couldn't help not liking that he was around all the time. It irked me that he could enter her dreams at will and she didn't stop him. Hell she actually liked it. But as they say keep your friends close and your enemies closer so I made friends with him and discovered he'd not such a bad guy after all. We've had some good times out us guys me, Christian, Adrian and Eddie. I think it made Roza nervous that we hung out though. That gave me all the more pleasure in doing it knowing how much it tortured her.

The ceremony was the same generic one they do at most universities, but it still gave me a thrill as they called Rosemarie Belikova over the microphone. I knew Rose wasn't too happy about having to change her name, but she did it to please me. As far as being a Guardian came she would always be Guardian Hathaway, but in real life she was Mrs. Roza Belikova and I have to say that made me the luckiest man on earth and I was about to get even luckier.

I slipped into her head so she wouldn't see me watching her as she allowed Ivashkov to drink her Champagne. I smirked at my sweet little wife thinking she was being sneaky. Truth is I had figured out her little secret about two weeks ago. As much as she tried to be stealthy when sneaking out of bed she wasn't. I'd followed her the one day using my mad ninja skills and heard her getting sick. Sevral times she's been so ill that I've been sucked into her head while it was happening. My poor Roza. The smell of most of her favorite foods has been making her extremely nauseous. I knew that she was afraid that I'd ban her from leaving the house once she told me and she'd pretty much hit it right on the head. The last few times we've left the wards I'd had an extra Guardian tailing us just in case there was trouble tonight included. I didn't want her involved in any fighting.

It was actually quite amusing listening to her think up reasons not to spar with me. I'd bugged her about it more than normal just to see what she could come up with. I had to hand it to her she was pretty convincing. This morning as usual I was woken up as she quickly hopped out of bed and ran for the toilets. Last night we'd been ravenous in our love making. I'd come out of the shower and she was just standing there naked in front of the mirror. I couldn't help myself. If she thought that I hadn't noticed the not so subtle changes in her figure she was dead wrong. Her breasts were staring me right in the face they must have grown at least a whole cup size. I really shouldn't have taken her as roughly as I had, but she hadn't stopped me and we'd both thoroughly enjoyed ourselves.

I sighed to myself. Life could not get any more perfect. I was living in a dream house with my dream girl and tonight after our good friend was crowned Queen she was going to tell me that I was going to be a father. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face for the rest of the day.

**Leave me some love! Damn sneaky Russian! Can't pull the wool over his eyes can you? **


	4. Chapter 4: All Hail Queen Vasilisa!

**Chapter 4: All Hail Queen Vasililsa! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Just so you know in this you don't need a quorum to be on the council and you also don't have to have a title. That is how Lissa decided to make things a little more fair. **

**So aren't I nice updating twice this week? Just thought I would because I had some sudden inspiration and wrote a ton yesterday. So stick with me. I might update more often with a lot of reviews for incentives. **

RPOV

"Liss you're nerves are making me dizzy." I told her as she paced around the room in her robe and curlers. She'd been doing the same thing now for almost a half an hour and I was afraid she would burn a hole in the rug.

"Rose I'm scared. What if I screw up? The whole Moroi world is counting on me and I still feel like a teenager. What if I trip and fall on my face tonight? No one will see me as a Queen after that."

I had to laugh at her way of thinking. She was hardly clumsy and I don't think I'd ever seen her as much as stumble over anything in all the years I'd known her. I needed to put an end to this or she'd burn a whole in the rug.

"Vasilisa Dragomir you stop that right now! You were made for this. You are one of the most kind, fair, rational people I know and besides you've pretty much been running things for the past four years anyways. Look at all the good you've done." I tried to reassure her.

She sighed and came to sit next to me on the bed where I was putting a fresh coat of polish on my nails.

"I know you're right. I just really want things to go smoothly." She said wiggling her fingers so that her brand new five carat engagement ring sparkled in the light.

"Gah! You're blinding me with that thing."

She blushed. "I'm so excited Rose. I can't wait to be married to Christian."

"Yea who'd have ever thought that Sparky would be King?" I joked.

Her mood became slightly dark as I mentioned that.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's stupid."

"No you got all upset what did I say?"

"It's just that Christian doesn't want to be King. He's agreed to a spot on the Royal council, but he refuses to rule with me." She said sadly.

"Oh Liss you know him. He just doesn't like the spotlight. Plus I think he really enjoys teaching those classes." I told her.

I could still feel her worry through the bond.

"I know it's just that first he didn't graduate with us and now he's not going to be crowned with me and I just feel like we're growing apart." A small sob escaped her.

I put down my bottle of nail polish and put my arms around her tightly.

"Liss you're not losing him. You're closer than ever. He just asked you to marry him. You just have to understand that he's not like you. He's never been interested in politics and stuff. You have to let him do his own thing. That doesn't mean that you're growing apart. It just means you are both finding your niche in life. "

"But you and Dimitri are inseparable. You do everything together." She sniffled.

I handed her a tissue. "Liss Dimitri and I are bonded. We also had to fight tooth and nail to be together. You two have always had the privilege of doing whatever you want whenever you want. We are just finally getting to that place. Plus no two couples are the same. Look at my parents. They are getting married next week and God knows that they don't spend every waking moment together. If they did one of them would be in jail for murder." I said laughing at the thought. I wondered which one though. My bet was on Janine.

" Eddie and Mia each do their own thing. Mia runs the coffee shop and practices her water magic and Eddie is your Guardian and spends most of his time with us. Give Sparky a break. He's doing what he loves and he's marrying the woman he loves and that my dear is you. So quit your bitching will you and let's get you dressed for tonight."

"Yes your majesty." She said through her laughter as she bowed in front of me.

"Very funny Princess." I told her.

"I thought it was."

"Of course you did."

It was time for the coronation to begin. The procession consisted of the 12 members of the Royal Council, Lissa, Christian, Myself, Dimitri and Eddie. Christian was there for moral support and the newest member of the council. He would be representing the Dragomirs. Lissa had changed the rule that the council would be made up of only princes and princesses. Any member of a Royal family was allowed to apply for the position and just had to get voted in. Adrian had taken over the Ivashkov's council seat last year. His father couldn't take the humiliation of his Aunt betraying everyone and he and his wife had moved back to Romania as had many of his other relatives leaving him the only one willing to take the spot. Adrian had really changed quite a bit since we'd moved to Court. I think his friendship with me and his relationship with Viktoria had something to do with that. He claimed that he didn't need to drink as much because having true friends and a loving girlfriend were enough to keep his darkness at bay. He'd also quit smoking some time ago. For that I was truly grateful. I didn't need to lose him to lung cancer.

Dimitri and I and Eddie were asked to walk behind Lissa and Christian as we were their current Guardians. I don't know how I was going to break it to Lissa that I would be abandoning her as her Guardian only the day after she was crowned Queen. She was going to freak out. I knew she would understand, but it would still make her upset. She was going through a lot of changes right now with becoming Queen and getting married. I was afraid that me leaving would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

As we walked in the entire crowd knelt before Lissa. Dimitri, Eddie and I did the same only we were behind her. I could feel that all of this royal treatment was making her slightly uncomfortable. Christian reached out and squeezed her hand in reassurance. I felt the instant calm come over her at his touch.

Prince Anthony Badica (Not sure that this is the case, but we'll got with it) was the oldest Royal with a title that is after Victor Dashkov who was currently in prison so he would be the one to present Lissa the crown.

"Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. Do you pledge to uphold the duties and mission of the Moroi people and to represent them with honor?"

"I do." She said.

"Do you pledge to rule fairly and justly over the Moroi and Dhampir?"

"I do."

"Do you pledge to join in our mission to eradicate the Strigoi population and strengthen the Moroi and Dhampir community?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of the Royal Council I crown you Queen Vasilisa Dragomir." He stated lifting the Royal Tiara off of its red velvet pillow where it had sat locked up for the past four years since Tatiana's demise. He placed the crown gently on Lissa's head and knelt in front of her.

"All hail Queen Vasilisa." He shouted loudly.

The crowd erupted in cheers. "ALL HAIL QUEEN VASILISA!" they chanted.

I smirked a little because I could feel her laughing internally at everyone chanting for her while on their knees. She was proud to be their Queen, but she was also planning some changes because she thought that in the 21st century bowing to royalty was simply outdated and unnecessary.

"Prince Anthony rose from his kneeling position and motioned for Lissa to sit on her thrown."

She did so uneasily, but with grace and dignity.

Christian and the Royal council were seated in chairs just behind her. Dimitri Eddie and I stood at a distance and watched over her.

"Thank you all for being here." Said Lissa. "It means a lot to me that you've chosen me to be your Queen. Over the past four years we have seen numerous changes in our society. I would like to thank each and every one of you for your participation in our new programs and for readily accepting the much needed changes."

"There are two orders of business I would like to address this evening before we get this party started. The first is for me to announce my choice for my royal advisor and the second for me to announce changes in my Guardians.

I looked at her as she met my eyes briefly. I had no idea what she meant by changes to her Guardians. She hadn't discussed anything with us about that. I knew she'd need more Guardians, but I thought the Court had already chosen them. I kept my Guardian mask on, but I knew Dimitri was aware of my apprehension.

_Don't worry Roza. You know Lissa. She would never do anything rash._

_I know. I just don't like being out of the loop._

He laughed internally. _I know my love. I know._

"For my royal advisor I have chosen a woman who is every bit the reason I am standing before you today. She has been with me through thick and thin, put herself in harms way for me numerous times and builds me up when I am in need. She is the woman who has influenced many of the changes you've seen over the past four years. She's my closest friend and a woman I am proud to call my sister. Guardian Rose Hathaway will you step forward and accept the honor of being my royal advisor?" 

I couldn't breathe. She was calling out for me to come and stand before her and pledge myself to her. I never in a million years would have expected that I would be Guardian to the Queen, but to be her advisor was even more prestigious. It came with a huge pay increase and I would have Guardians of my own.

"Roza I think she is waiting for you." Dimitri's soft voice coaxed me out of my spell.

I stepped forward with tears in my eyes.

_Is this really what you want Liss?_

_Of course you silly girl. You honestly thought I'd choose anyone else? _

_But I'm just a Dhampir._

_What did I tell you about saying that? Don't make my first act as Queen be kicking your ass! _

I had to choke back a laugh at my best friend threatening me through our psychic bond in front of thousands of people who couldn't hear her.

"Do you accept the position Rose?" she asked me aloud looking at me expectantly for my answer.

"Yes, your majesty it would be a great honor to serve as your Royal advisor. I accept."

I bowed to her and she gave me a death glare. I just smirked at her. I knew bowing would piss her off so I couldn't resist. I rose to my feet and she smiled.

She got up and hugged me tightly. "Thanks Rose. You're the best." She whispered.

The rest of the evening went very well. Lissa announced that Dimitri would be moving from being Christian's Guardian to being Guardian to the Queen and to the royal advisor. Eddie was moved to the position of being Christian's first Guardian and he was also assigned a guarding partner. His name was Guardian Javier Fuentes. He was in his early thirties probably only a few years older than Dimitri.

I was so excited that I wasn't going to have to resign after all. This new position wouldn't involve me being on duty as a Guardian. I would still protect Lissa at all costs after our baby was born, but this was the solution I needed so that I didn't have to stay home and be a housewife. Bleah! I knew that is kind of what Dimitri would want me to do, but I also knew that he knew me well enough to know that I would never be happy staying home all day. I would never do what my mother did to me, I wanted to raise our children, but that didn't mean that I had to stay home 24/7 either. Was it so wrong of me to want the best of both worlds?

**How was it? You better review or I'll write it in that Rose is pregnant with Adrian's baby! Hehe I'm so evil! **


	5. Chapter 5: You Knew?

**Chapter 5: You Knew?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Another early update. Please enjoy! **

**Okay so Dimitri is finally going to hear it from Rose about the baby! Also check my profile for pics of Lissa's engagement ring and Rose and Lissa's ball gowns. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

LPOV

I could feel the shock running through Rose as I announced her as my Royal Advisor. She was crazy if she thought I was going to choose anyone other than her. I needed her with me everyday helping me make the hard decisions that I would face. I couldn't face it alone. I'd have Adrian and Christian on the council, but I needed Rose too.

Her mood had been so confusing the last few weeks. She was really really happy most of the time and she was also excited and anxious. I couldn't figure out what was going on with her. I also felt that she was hiding something big from me. I could feel her itching to tell me something and it would be on the tip of her tongue and she'd change her mind and block me out completely. I hoped she was going to clue me in soon. I was so riddled with anxiety of my own that I don't know how much spill over from her I could take.

She and Adrian had also been thick as thieves before he left for Romania and the past few days as well. I wondered what that was about. Dimitri didn't seem to be acting any different than usual, although you could never tell with him because he was too good at that whole Guardian face thing that Rose liked to practice.

I was amazed at the turnout at the coronation. Everyone seemed to be having a fabulous time. It was somewhat difficult to move in the poofy dress that they'd decided appropriate for me to be crowned Queen in, but it was always heaven when I was in Christian's arms. I looked at him and smiled. He was so handsome in his tuxedo. I can't believe that he finally asked me to marry him last night. I'll bet anything that is what Rose was hiding from me. Maybe that is why she's been so happy and secretive lately. That's so totally it. I couldn't wait to start the wedding planning with her. Since she and Dimitri didn't have a huge ceremony and I didn't get to plan much except for another trip to Hawaii Christian and I were going to do it right and when I say right I mean big.

I wanted Roses hundreds of them everywhere and gardenias and tulips and a huge shimmering white cake iced with that sugary frosting and draped in lace and fresh flowers. Rose of course would be my matron of honor and I'd have Mia and Viktoria stand up as well. Christian would have Dimitri as his best man and Adrian and Eddie would stand up as well. Oh my God this was going to be the best party ever I can't wait for me and Rose to go dress shopping. She of course would wear red cause it made her look totally hot and I would…

"What are you thinking about Sweetheart?" Christina leaned down and whispered in my ear interrupting my overzealous train of thought.

"Our wedding." I answered truthfully with a big grin.

"You've just been crowned Queen and you're thinking about our wedding?" he questioned.

"Yep!" I said popping the P.

"Baby don't you for one second think that me being Queen is going to change me one bit. I am still the girl you fell in love with. I want us to be close and I can't wait to be your wife. So yes silly I am thinking about what will be the most life changing event in my life. "

"You are really the best girl a guy could ask for." He responded.

"Do you think it would be inappropriate to kiss the Queen on the dance floor?" he asked with a wink.

"What am I going to do banish myself?" I asked bringing my lips to his in a soft chaste kiss.

I glanced over at Rose and Dimitri who were dancing a few paces from where we stood. They looked so blissfully happy wrapped up in each other as usual. I couldn't wait until we were married and could be just the same.

I spent the rest of the night dancing in Christian's arms. Tomorrow would be my first day on active Queen duty. I finally felt that everything would be okay.

RPOV

"May I have this dance?" asked Dimitri taking my hand in his and bowing his head to kiss it.

I giggled. Sometimes he was so sappy. It was so cute that I just couldn't resist.

"But of course kind sir." I responded curtseying for him.

He flashed me one of his most debonair smiles and I melted as he took me into his arms and whirled me around the dance floor. Tonight was definitely going to be a real good night.

He held me close most of the rest of the evening. I didn't eat much at dinner. The smell of the seafood on my plate was definitely making my stomach churn, but at least I managed not to throw up this time.

As we were about to leave I looked over at Lissa and opened myself up to her feelings. She seemed to be floating on cloud nine. It made me so happy to see her like this. She'd been so up and down since her parents died and with the whole spirit thing. All I wanted for her was that she was as happy as I was.

_Liss, Dimitri and I are going home. Do you need us to stay and escort you? _

_No we'll be okay. Eddie and some of our new Guardians will escort us. You two have fun. _

_Goodnight Your Majesty. _Dimitri chimed in.

_Don't call me that! It's Lissa. _

_As you wish. _He replied. _Goodnight Lissa._

_Much better. Goodnight Dimitri. Goodnight Rose. See you both around 9am tomorrow._

_Will do. _

As we headed across the Royal Court towards our townhouse which Lissa insisted that none of us moved out of because we were all so happy living there, I could feel excitement rolling off of Dimitri.

"Comrade what's got you so excited?" I asked him curiously.

He looked somewhat surprised at my question and that got me even more inquisitive.

"Well?"

"I am just excited to get you home and get you out of that dress. You look so very tempting." He said raking his eyes over my body.

If I were the type of girl who blushed I would have, fortunately for me I wasn't the type.

We made it back to the house as he closed the door behind us he swept me off my feet before I had the chance to turn around.

He carried me upstairs to our bedroom and as he opened the door I could feel his surprise at what I had set up for him.

Earlier while we were all at the ball I had Adrian sneak out and light candles and cover the room in rose petals. The room was now glowing as around thirty candles were lit all around the room.

He set me down gently on my feet and turned to look me in the eye.

"Roza?" he questioned. "This is very romantic, what's going on? I didn't forget our anniversary did I?" he asked jokingly.

"No nothing like that besides I'm more likely to forget our anniversary than you are Comrade." I said with a smirk. I was practically jumping out of my skin with excitement I couldn't wait another second to tell him.

I led him over to the bed and he sat down. I stood between his legs and he put his hands on my hips.

I took a deep breath.

"Dimitri there's something I want to tell you, but instead of telling you I'm going to show you." I told him.

He looked at me curiously, but didn't say anything. We'd learned that we could project previous or future thoughts to each other if we so chose to.

I clasped his hands in mine closed my eyes and concentrated on putting my words into thoughts. I thought of how sick I'd been feeling, the changes I'd experienced and focused in heavily on the exact moment I'd figured out I was pregnant and the joy I felt inside.

When I opened my eyes the first things I saw were the tears that glistened in his eyes.

"Oh Roza!" he whispered placing his hands over my abdomen.

I could feel the love and happiness radiating off of him. I think he was even happier than I was if that was at all possible.

Then in a very soft soothing tone he began speaking in Russian. I laughed as I realized he was talking to my stomach.

After a few minutes of that he pulled me towards him and slowly lowered the straps to my dress unzipping the back as he did.

"Roza everyday with you is a miracle in itself, but what you've given me tonight is the most precious gift in the entire world. All I have ever wanted is for you to be my wife and the mother of my children. Thank you for making all of my dreams come true." He said as he gazed deeply into my eyes. Now I was the one who was crying. He used his thumbs to gently wipe the tears from my eyes.

I opened up myself to him completely as he did to me as well and we made slow, passionate love.

"Dimitri?"

"Yes Roza." He answered as I lay wrapped up in strong arms. He had his left hand strategically placed protectively right over where our baby was. The question that I was going to ask him flew right out of my head as I realized that I'd woken up every day this week with his hand in the exact same spot.

I quickly shot up in bed and glared at him.

"You knew!" I screeched in exasperation.

"Roza!" he said sitting up beside me.

"How long?"

"Just a few days."

"Don't you lie to me!"

"Okay about ten days." He said rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

I couldn't help the fat tears that began to roll heavily down my cheeks.

The look of concern on his face was making me feel terrible about the way I was reacting, but damn it I was pissed. The one time I was really excited and wanted to surprise him and he'd already known.

I thought I did such a good job of hiding it too.

"Roza I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please don't cry." His eyes pleaded with me to understand him.

"How did you figure it out?"

"You were so sick Roza. I was there when you were ill." He said sheepishly. "I got sucked in. The first time I thought you were just sick, but then it was happening every morning. Then I started to notice your lack of appetite, fatigue and headaches. Then there was the time you got dizzy walking up the stairs and don't forget that your body has become even more beautiful than before." He added assessing my body with an appreciative smile as he spoke.

I couldn't blame him. He was being so sweet. I wiped away the tears that were still rolling down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" I sniffed. He sighed.

"Because Roza, I knew that it meant something to you to be the one to tell me and I didn't want to spoil it for you." He responded. I could feel his guilt as he spoke.

I smiled a little. He knew me so well.

"You're right. I'm just mad because I thought I could surprise you." I admitted grudgingly.

**So what did you think? Please review. I wouldn't want to have to write them onto the Maury show for paternity testing… that would be awful =) **


	6. Chapter 6: The Grudge

**Chapter 6: The Grudge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Everything is property of Richelle Mead. **

**Warning this chapter is rated M! Just thought I'd let you know that there is a lemon and some profanity. Enjoy! **

DPOV

I felt so bad that I couldn't let her surprise me. I could feel how disappointed she was. It made me feel awful to cause her such sadness.

"Roza please don't think for one second that I wasn't excited when you told me because I was ecstatic. I know you felt it." I told her pulling her back down on the bed and holding her close to me. Her tears had slowed, but I could still feel that she wasn't as happy as she'd been just a half an hour ago.

"I know. I'm sorry it's just that this bond sucks sometimes." She said softly.

I understood completely where she was coming from.

"And I hate that you're so much better at blocking me out than I am at blocking you out." She huffed still extremely tense.

I laughed. "Roza I've never had such a hard time keeping you out as the past few weeks. The only reason it worked was that you were trying to keep me out as well. Believe me I am no better at it than you are."

"You're just saying that so I'll stop crying."

"No I am not. I am being honest. I hate keeping you out. The thing I love the most about our bond is that I can allow you to feel how much I love you and need you and want you." I began to kiss her right behind her ear just the way I knew would drive her crazy.

"Comraaaaaade." She whined her tiny body squirming slightly against me. I loved the reactions I could produce in her with just a single kiss.

"You like that Roza don't you?" I whispered huskily in her ear.

"No don't! I'm still mad at you." She tried sounding serious, but it wasn't working. I knew I had her. She'd been insatiable lately during our love making and I was going to take full advantage of that while I could.

I put my hands slowly on her hips and slowly ghosted them upwards until I hit the firm fullness of her swollen breasts. I cupped them both in my hands and ran the pads of my thumbs over her hard nipples.

"You're playing dirty Comrade." She moaned as I brought my lips down to gently suck on the base of her neck.

"Is it working?" I asked while continuing my ministrations. Just the thought of what I was going to do to her was enough to make me feel as if I were going to explode.

"Not on your life." She said quickly getting up from the bed leaving me surprised and very aroused.

"Roza." I growled. "That wasn't nice."

"Don't I know it?"

She winked at me as she grabbed her black silk robe from the chair in the corner and slipped it over her as she darted into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

I knew she wasn't angry with me. Now she was playing hard to get and boy was she going to lose this one.

"You know you can't keep me out of there for long Roza." I called after her.

"Wanna bet?" she called back playfully. I could hear the water running as she filled the large Jacuzzi tub. Now she was just being cruel. I put on my boxers and quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the drawer and retrieved a small screwdriver and a flashlight. She liked to play this game and I had to admit that it was very sexy and turned me on even more.

I was back up the stairs in a flash and it took me less than a minute to pick the lock on the bathroom door. I opened it wide. Rose giggled from her spot in the Jacuzzi. It was filled about halfway with water and bubbles.

"Took you longer this time Comrade." She said pointing at her wrist and shaking her head.

I closed the door to the bathroom and made my way over to the tub.

"You're so going to get it." I told her as I eased myself gently into the water with her careful not to splash water onto the floor. She took that opportunity to blow a handful of bubbles into my face.

I grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck and brought her closer so that she was straddling me. I crashed my lips to hers and settled one hand in her wet tangled mass of hair and the other just under her sweet little ass. She ground her center against me causing me to twitch in anticipation.

She used one of her hands to grab my throbbing member and position herself directly over me. We both groaned loudly in pleasure as she gently lowered herself onto me. We moved as one letting each other feel what we were feeling. I took care not to slam her into the side of the tub as we became more aggressive in our love making. I could tell she was close so I relocated my hand to her breast and pinched her nipple hard between my fingertips. I felt her clench down around me and let out a growl as she dug her fingernails into my back. I slowly drew myself out of her and then slammed back into her with abandon. She lost control crying out in ecstasy as she achieved her release. I waited for her to stop shuddering before spilling in to her. When we were finished I held her against me as I washed her hair and massaged the tension out of her neck and shoulders. When the water became cool I reached for a towel wrapped it around her shivering body and carried her back to the bedroom. We lay together damp and still naked.

"I love you Comrade." She whispered.

"As I love you my beautiful Roza." I told her kissing her forehead as we both drifted off to sleep.

Unknown POV

Look at them all those pitiful shmucks bowing down to Queen Vasilisa Dragomir. What a fucking Joke! I can't even believe the hypocrisy of it all. Those sheep would follow anyone. Vasilisa Dragomir is unstable at best. She's a spirit user for one; she's prone to dark spells and cutting herself. She ran away with her wannabe Guardian while in high school and has absolutely no respect for her title as the last Dragomir. It shows by the company she keeps. Always hanging around with that Dhampir girl Rose Hathaway and being engaged to that Strigoi wannabe Ozera. She even allowed her Guardians to eat at the table with her like friends. She might as well just get down and eat slop with them out of a pig trough. She utterly disgusted me. What has this world come to?

Dragomir and her crazy band of loony toons were going to screw up the Moroi world as we know it. She'd already passed quite a few hideous laws regarding the equal rights and treatment of Dhampirs. What a crock of shit. Didn't being born with Royal blood count for anything anymore? Dhampirs were low life beings meant to die for and serve us. They were good for nothing but protection and cheap easy sex, especially that Hathaway chick. I wouldn't mind getting into her pants and treating her as my blood whore for a while.

I cannot even believe they allowed the Queen to appoint a blood whore like Rose Hathaway as her royal advisor. The nerve thinking that anyone other than a royal Moroi could fill that position. She was going to pay. There was no way around it. That little bitch and her blood whore best friend were going to wish they'd never been born. I dutifully bowed along with the rest of the drones as they chanted. "All Hail Queen Vasilisa." Someone put a bullet in my head right now. I thought as I faked a smile. I didn't know how I was going to fake it through the rest of the evening.

**Wow someone is really angry. Any guesses on who it is? Could be someone new could be someone we've already met. Could be one of her friends? Tell me what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7: Belikov You Dog!

**Chapter 7: Belikov you dog!**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Richelle Mead owns everything. Now hurry up and release The Last Sacrifice will you! **

RPOV

I woke up to my usual morning sickness only this time I was able to use our master bathroom and Dimitri was right there behind me holding back my waist length hair. When I was finished I moved to stand up and became so dizzy that I failed to remain upright and was extremely grateful that my strong Russian was there to catch me before I hit the ground.

"Roza?" he questioned.

"I'm okay Comrade just kind of dizzy." I said.

He sat me down on the edge of the tub and reached over to get me a glass of water.

"Here drink this." He said handing it to me. He retrieved a wash cloth from the drawer dampened it. He placed it against the nape of my neck and I took a few deep breaths.

"Thanks Comrade. I feel better now." I told him.

"Are you always this woozy after?" he asked concern in his eyes.

I smiled at him. "Yeah pretty much comes with the territory." I said with a slight laugh.

It was really cute that he was so concerned, but I didn't want him going into overprotective mode so I decided to keep things moving so his mind would stop working over time.

"Now come on we don't want to be late for our first day with the Queen." I said changing the subject.

"Are you going to tell her?" He asked.

_Tell me what?_

_Thanks Comrade now she's in my head._

_Sorry Roza. You really should tell her._

_Tell me what? Rose what's going on. Come downstairs. Christian made us breakfast for our first day._

_We'll be down in a few. Relax. _

"You weren't planning on telling her today?" he asked as we readied ourselves for the day each dressing in our black Guardian attire. I was glad that they were loose fitting. I wasn't exactly showing, but I'd definitely put on a few pounds in that general area.

"Yea I guess. She probably already knows because apparently I suck at keeping secrets from my bond mates." I sighed.

"Rose if she knew you'd know. She can't hide that kind of excitement and you know it." He reasoned.

My mood immediately perked up. "I actually get to surprise someone." I cried happily yanking a brush through my tangled hair and pulling it up in a high bun.

"Yes now answer me one thing." He said crossing his arms.

"Okay." I had no idea where he was going with this.

"I am curious as to how Lord Ivashkov became privy to this information before you had the courtesy to tell your own husband you were carrying his child."He asked. I could feel a slight jealousy ripple through him.

"I didn't tell him I swear. He figured it out from my Aura." I hoped he wasn't too mad. I didn't mean for it to happen that way.

"I figured as much. So nice of him to drink your champagne for you wasn't it?" he asked with a smirk.

"You jerk!" I said swatting him with a towel. "I just can't believe you knew."

"Come on let's go downstairs." He said grabbing my hand and leading me down the stairs.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Rose what in God's name are you wearing?" gasped Lissa as we entered our kitchen which had been taken over by the rest of the gang. Sparky was at the stove flipping pancakes and there were donuts on the counter. I groaned internally and screwed up my nose at the smell. It was truly nauseating. Dimitri rubbed my shoulders supportively.

"What do you mean what am I wearing? This is my Guardian attire."

"You're not a Guardian anymore Rose you can dress in something more like me." She said happiness radiating off of her.

"I'm comfortable in this." I told her as Dimitri handed me a glass of orange juice. I tried to raise my eyebrow at him. If he thought I was drinking this with an upset stomach he had another thing coming.

"Coffee." I commanded as I set the orange juice on the far side of the counter.

Dimitri gave me a disapproving look and I glared at him. One cup of coffee was certainly not going to hurt. The doctor had said so herself. I could feel that this was going to be a very long six months.

Sparky handed me a steaming cup of coffee and I fixed it up the usual way.

"Rose aren't you going to change?" groaned Lissa. She herself was dressed in a cream colored woman's suit with a pale pink silk dress shirt complete with pearls. Her long blonde hair was pulled up elegantly into a twist.

"Fine." I acquiesced as I allowed her to drag me upstairs to find something else to wear. It was going to be slightly difficult due to the fact that most of my tops had become too tight.

I sat on the bed nervously as she fished through my closet. "Here what about this?" She asked showing me a grey pencil skirt and a silky red blouse. I sighed and stripped to change.

I zipped up the skirt and it fit a little snug, but it looked alright, but I couldn't even button the blouse.

"Rose that blouse fit you at Christmas what's wrong with it?" asked Lissa with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Well you may want to sit down for this." I told her.

"Uh oh." She said. She complied and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Liss. I'm pregnant." I squealed excitedly.

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head and she leapt off the bed and threw her arms around me screaming.

"Oh my God Rose! That's so great. I am so happy for you guys!" She was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Wait is that what you've been hiding from me?" she asked pulling away.

I grinned sheepishly. "You knew I was hiding something?"

"Well I couldn't figure out what, but you seemed anxious and excited."

"Well the anxiety was trying to figure out how to tell you I wouldn't be able to guard you for a while." I confessed.

"Don't be silly Rose. You know that wouldn't have been a big deal. You could have taken all the time you needed and came right back whenever you were ready." She said easily.

"Really you wouldn't have been mad?" I asked grabbing a dark blue shirt that was slightly stretchier, but still looked professional. It buttoned easily for which I was grateful.

"Mad? Why would I have been mad? I knew it was only a matter of time before you two started a family. But now you don't have to worry. You will not be on active guard duty and you'll even have Dimitri as your Guardian so everything is going to work out. When it is time for the baby you'll take a leave of absence." She said non chalantly like she had it all figured out already.

"How does this look?" I asked.

"Hmm wear the black and grey candies." She told me referring to one of my most favorite pair of shoes.

"There all done. You look fabulous." She commented.

"When is the baby due?"

"Sometime around Thanksgiving." I told her.

She squealed again in excitement. "I'm going to be an Aunt!"

I rolled my eyes. Always with the dramatics.

We joined the boys back in the kitchen. "What was with all the screaming upstairs?" asked Christian with a grimace.

_Can I tell him please please Rose can I?_ Lissa begged.

_No let me tell him. You can tell him when you are pregnant. _

_Fine. _

Dimitri came over to where I was standing and put his arms around my waist. He was smiling like a fool.

"Okay everyone listen up. I'm not going to say this twice." I called out. Mia, Eddie, Christian, Adrian and Viktoria who had joined us while we were upstairs turned around and looked at me. Adrian had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Dimitri and I are going to have a baby in November." I announced.

Mia and Viktoria screamed as I thought they would.

"Dimka, Roza I am so happy for you. Have you told Mama yet? I'm so excited I'm going to be an Aunt!" she said reaching over and touching my stomach.

"Woah there!" I cried stepping back. "Don't get overly excited."

"Sorry I just can't help it." She hugged me and then Dimitri.

"No Vivie I haven't told Mama yet. I'm going to call her soon though so don't let the cat out of the bag." He told her.

"You know that Babushka probably already knows." She said.

"I'll be she does crafty old bat." I responded.

"Roza!"

"Sorry."

"Congratulations Rose, Belikov you dog!" said Christian embracing us both tightly.

"Don't worry Sparky I'm sure after you're married that Lissa will have a whole litter of Fireballs!" I said with a smirk.

He growled a little at me holding the pancake spatula like a weapon.

"Hey now you wouldn't shoot fire at a pregnant woman would you?" I mocked.

"Don't worry I can wait." He said with a grin.

**Haha so was Lissa's reaction expected? Next up Lissa's first day as Queen! **


	8. Chapter 8: Royal Commotion

**Chapter 8: Royal Commotion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Everything is the property of Richelle Mead except for Dimitri's winning personality.**

**Only two weeks until school starts again and it's back to the grind. Excuse me while I moan and groan=(**

LPOV

My first official day as Queen couldn't have started off better. Rose was having a baby and I was going to be an Aunt. I loved that my best friend would be going to work with me everyday. It made me feel stronger and more in control when she was around. I knew it was partially because she took my spirit darkness, but also because she would tell me like it is no matter what.

Our first task was to hold a council meeting regarding the defensive magic classes that had been running as a trial at St. Vladimir's and St. Basil's for a little over three years now. I felt confident that the motion would pass with me, Christian and Adrian on the council. I stepped confidently up to the podium and began our first meeting.

"I Queen Vasilisa Dragomir now call this meeting to order. The first item on today's agenda is to vote on whether or not to keep the current Moroi defensive magic classes confined to only two schools or to expand the project to all of our American academies and several more overseas. Our first speaker will be Lord Christian Ozera speaking about his involvement with the program here at the Royal Court. Lord Ozera you may precede."

"Thank you your highness." Replied Christian bowing slightly. I gave him a look of irritation. I hated when he did that and he knew it.

"I'd like to give testimony that of the group of thirty-two Moroi involved in my defensive magic classes the 13 fire users have all learned and maintained control over their element. They are able to accurately incinerate or engulf their practice dummies in flames.

The eight water users have all learned to move large amounts of liquid. They have mastered many concepts including using water to break through glass and various other materials. The five air users have learned to deprive their attackers of air and also to force air upon them to the point of explosion.

The four earth users have learned to bust up rocks and to move heavy earthly materials to a place of their choosing at a controlled speed. They've also learned to warp and crumble the earthly objects around them should it become necessary to bury their attacker or cause a tree to fall on them. The two spirit users the Queen herself and Lord Ivashkov have demonstrated the ability to cause their attackers to see things and feel things that are not really there thus incapacitating them until Guardians may stake them. I am a firm believer that these Moroi would benefit from extra training time; better training facilities and the opportunity to shadow Guardians in real life situations. All in all I believe the program to be a huge success and would recommend that it be implemented globally."

Wow my man sure knows how to wow the crowd. Tasha was smiling proudly at him as were Rose, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian and I.

"If I may have the floor I have a few questions." Responded Prince Nikolas Zeklos.

"Permission granted." I responded.

"So what you are suggesting is that we willingly endanger Moroi by sending them out to fight side by side with their Guardians? I'm not sure that the general public would agree with this disregard of safety that has been promised to us."

Oh brother here we go again with the us versus them. Can't they ever give it a rest? I thought to myself. I knew Christian was prepared to answer so I stayed out of it and left him to his vices.

"If I might rephrase my statement. The thirty two Moroi that are in my class are doing so voluntarily. They have not been coerced or forced into anything against their will. The Moroi that would go out with the Guardians would be hand picked. They would be the best of the group and also willing volunteers. No one is suggesting that just any Moroi would be drafted to leave the wards." Christian replied holding his ground.

God he was sexy when he was all commanding like that.

"Assuming that is how it starts out, will it eventually become normal for all Moroi to be expected to fight alongside their Guardians?" Princess Elena Conta asked.

"We would never ask anyone to fight who doesn't want to."

"What about the Spirit darkness? Won't that be a problem?" asked Prince Dashkov.

"I'll let you field that one Lord Ivashkov." Christian responded giving the floor over to Adrian.

"We have found outlets for our darkness. It takes a toll, but we have been working hard to control it through healing charms and meditation." Responded Adrian.

"If we are going to be out there protecting ourselves that what will the Dhampirs be doing? Surely they won't abandon us." Princess Camilla Voda asked nervously.

"I believe the only way to settle that question is to ask a Dhampir." Responded Adrian giving me a pointed look.

"I believe that is an excellent idea. Rose would you kindly field Princess Voda's question?" I asked her. I could feel her chagrin through the bond, but we needed her on this. Her testimony would be vital.

RPOV

Oh great I knew it would come to this. Why did she always think I had the answer to everything? I gave Adrian a glare. He just smiled at me and sat back in his seat. I stood and faced the council with determination.

"Princess Voda brings up an excellent point. What will us Dhampirs be doing while the Moroi are out protecting themselves? Let me assure everyone that just because the Moroi will be helping us does not mean that we would ever abandon them. We Guardians take our work seriously. Guardian numbers have fallen in the past due to disrespect and ill conditions especially for female Dhampirs who wish to raise their children. By offering options and allowing willing Moroi to fight alongside us in our mission we hope to entice more females and even more male Dhampirs to join the fight and become Guardians. It's a win win situation. We would get time off and better living conditions and the Moroi would learn that they aren't helpless and be able to take some control of their lives instead of hiding behind their Guardians. We truly believe that this will be beneficial to all who are concerned."

_Way to go Rose! That was really good. Thank you._

_No problem Liss. Next time warn me that I'm going to have to speak at these things. _

_Okey Dokey._

I sat down feeling a little unnerved, but proud that I stood my ground. I could feel the negative energy in the room, but things needed to change and bringing about a change of this caliber was not going to be an easy task. Many opposed our mission and who knows what type of upset all of this would cause. 

_You did wonderful Roza. I think you really got through to them._

_Thanks Comrade. I needed to hear that. _

It was really great that Dimitri was always going to be at work with me. That way we had the same schedule. I glanced over to where he was standing next to Eddie along the far wall in his Guardian attire and his mask in place. I couldn't be prouder to be his wife.

"The council will now take a vote. All in favor of extending our program to all of the American Academies will respond Yay. All those opposed Nay."

"Badica."

"Yay."

"Conta."

"Nay."

"Dashkov."

"Yay."

"Drozdov."

"Nay."

"Dragomir."

"Yay."

"Ivashkov."

"Yay."

"Lazar."

"Yay."

"Ozera."

"Yay."

"Sarcozy."

"Nay."

"Seltzky."

"Yay."

"Voda." 

"Nay."

"Zeklos."

"Nay."

"And that settles it vote is in favor of passing the motion 7 to 5." Said Lissa banging her gavel excitedly.

_They never should have given you that thing._

_Hey now be nice Rose it was my first royal motion and it got passed I'm excited so sue me._

_Can't too tired. Can we go home now?_

_No silly there are a lot of other things to do today. _

I groaned internally at her cheerfulness. This was going to be a long day.

Unknown POV

As I sat in the audience of the Royal Council meeting I nearly jumped out of my seat as the Queen allowed her Dhampir to speak. The nerve of her at a Royal Council meeting. Blah blah Dhampirs are people too, we need our time off and it will make us all better for it. Give me a break. Sending out Moroi to do Dhampir's job was insane. Those selfish bastards. How dare they think they had rights? What made them think they could be our equals? That is not how this works. We help them procreate so they can protect us not so they can live their lives happily ever after. How far were they going to take this madness?

I was going to put a stop to it that was for sure. I just needed to come up with a plan. Too bad Dashkov is in Tarasov. Although the bastard was pro-Moroi using defensive magic I knew he absolutely hated Hathaway and her band of buffoons. I needed to find more people who felt that way. We needed to stage a revolt and seize control of the throne. That would be the only way to stop the insanity that had ensued since the fall of Queen Ivashkov. She may have been a bitch, but at least she wasn't allowing Dhampirs to run the kingdom. Yes this was a huge problem. One that needed to be dealt with sooner or later. If I had my way with it Hathaway would be the first to die and then the Queen but not until I had a little fun with them first.

**Caution Evil Plot being hatched. I cannot take responsibility for lives lost. Stay tuned.**

**Review if you agree with Moroi using their magic to help protect themselves.**


	9. Chapter 9: Chinese for 100 Please

**Chapter 9: Chinese for 100 please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Everything is the property of Richelle Mead. **

**This chapter is light and fluffy. I love it! I made it extra long for you don't you love me? **

**Also one correction for my last chapter. Sarcozy is not a Royal name I got slightly confused and someone gave me the correct name. It is Tarus for the 12th royal family. Sorry for the confusion. Thanks to TeamBelikovGasp for helping me out. =:)**

RPOV

My first week as Royal Advisor went by rather quickly although I had to admit that at the end of it all I was beyond exhausted. I returned home on Friday afternoon after a long day locked up with mounds of paperwork. I kicked off my not so comfortable shoes and flopped down on the couch. Oh how I longed for my Guardian uniform. I used to wish to wear pretty clothes and not have to wear black all the time, but after a week in too tight skirts and button up blouses, styling my hair and using more make up than I ever had I couldn't help but wish for the comfort of my old clothes.

"Tough day at the office Little Dhampir?" asked Adrian wandering into our living room which he frequently did at will much to the annoyance of my husband. He too kicked off his shoes and tossed me a cold bottle of water. He sat down next to me and leaned his head back against the sofa. I rested the cold water bottle against my temple and took a deep cleansing breath.

"Yea I need to get some clothes that fit and some more comfortable shoes." I complained loudly.

"And don't even get me started on all the royal bitching that goes on in that office."

"Welcome to the fabulously boring and corrupt life of Moroi politics." He said cracking open a bottle of Vodka and taking a long drink.

"I thought you were done with that stuff?" I asked curiously. He'd pretty much stopped drinking a few years ago. He and Lissa had figured out ways to relieve some of their darkness through intense meditation and use of Spirit infused healing charms, but every once in a while the strain was too great and I pulled the excess darkness from Lissa.

Adrian however did not have the luxury of a bond mate to take his darkness. Even though he'd brought me back from the dead we had not formed a bond. We suspected it was because I was already bonded to a Spirit user. We also suspected that Dimitri had somehow interfered with the bonding by holding Adrian while he healed me thus causing the bond to pass over Adrian and form with Dimitri instead. I had to say that it was lucky that I wasn't bonded to two Spirit users that would surely create far too much darkness for me and I probably would have gone mad long ago. Also I didn't think Dimitri would take kindly to Adrian being in my head and vice versa. That would make for some awkward sexual encounters. I almost laughed out loud at the mental images that were floating through my mind.

Not many knew of our bond or that I was pregnant with a child fathered by another Dhampir. I was already looked slightly ill upon for being shadow kissed and bonded to Lissa. Also the Moroi were not too happy about having two Guardians married to each other. We didn't need anyone finding out about my other abilities and trying to exploit me at least that is what worried Dimitri the most.

We'd all agreed for the sake of our child as well to hide the fact that Dimitri was the biological father. As much as I could tell it hurt him to openly deny it we knew it was for the best. People would speculate that I had had an extra marital affair with a Moroi most likely they would think it was Adrian and he'd agreed to admit to being the father. If they asked which most probably wouldn't I would just tell them that yes Adrian and I had been together and that my husband was fully aware of the situation. It would be a scandal, but hopefully more short lived than two Dhampirs procreating together.

Dimitri was none too pleased to allow Adrian to claim to be the biological father of his child, but knew that it was necessary lest our child be probed and prodded and me and him or her treated as a science project.

The only people who would know the truth were Dimitri and I of course, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, the Belikovs, Eddie and Mia and my parents. Our child would know the truth of course from the beginning. I would never lie to our child and deny Dimitri the chance to claim his own son or daughter. It would kill him.

"You think you've had a rough time in there then imagine what it was like for me sitting there amongst those haughty stuck up Royals. Not only do they hate me because I'm a drunken fool and a Spirit user, let's not forget that my Aunt the former Queen betrayed all of them and dragged the Ivashkov name through the mud, my best friend is a Dhampir, I'm dating my Guardian and let's not forget that my father is ashamed of me. Oh yea and wait until they find out I knocked you up. That's going to make me look even peachier in their eyes." He said with a sigh.

"Yup, I feel sorry for you." I said honestly. "You're lucky you didn't really knock me up though or you wouldn't be alive to be ridiculed about it." I said trying to lift his mood a little.

"True that Little Dhampir. Speaking of the big bad where is that Russian husband of yours?"

"Hmm still standing guard for Lissa. She let me go an hour early because there wasn't much left to do."

"What's for dinner?" he asked playfully.

"Yea what's for dinner? It's time to feed our baby." I joked glaring at him. "What are you making us?"

He laughed nervously. "I uh well… " he stammered.

"I know you can't cook." I told him letting him off the hook.

He seemed relieved that I had been messing with him.

"You know I didn't really expect you to cook."

"How about I order us in Chinese. I think everyone has had a long week. I'll get the menu and you can pick stuff." He said not moving from the couch.

"That sounds good." I replied.

A minute later he still hadn't moved.

"I thought you were getting the menu." I asked.

"I am." He said taking out his phone. "I'm texting Viktoria to get it and bring it over." He said with a smirk."

"You ass." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Be nice Little Dhampir or I won't order any eggrolls."

"Don't even joke about that with a pregnant woman Ivashkov." I said menacingly.

"Woah I was only kidding. I'll order a hundred please don't hurt me." He squeaked as I continued to pelt him with throw pillows.

"Hey knock it off children." Called Viktoria entering the living room through the connecting doors.

"And Adrian could you be any lazier? You couldn't walk next door to get a menu?" she tisked.

"I'm going to flush that stupid I-phone of yours one of these days if you don't stop texting me to be your slave." She said walking over and handing me the menu.

"Well hello to you too my sweet." He said with a slight slur.

"Don't hello sweet me and give me that bottle Ivashkov." She said grabbing his bottle and chucking it in the trash.

"Hey that was still half full." He whined.

"Baby you know I don't like it when you're wasted." She told him planting a kiss on his lips.

"Yuck you stink like Vodka." She groaned pulling away quickly.

"Hello my wonderful sister- in- law Roza and hello my little niece or nephew." She cooed putting her hands all over my almost non existent baby bump. I was lucky to have such tight ab muscles. They say the tighter your muscle tissue the longer it takes for you to show. However that is only true for your first child. After that It's a free for all because you're already stretched out and stuff.

"Hey Vivie. What is it with everyone always touching me?" I asked.

"We just love you that's all." She said with a smile.

"Have you picked what you want Little Dhampir?" asked Adrian.

"Yup I'll have one of everything." I told him with a grin.

His smile faltered when he realized I was serious.

"Well then one of everything it is." He said picking up his phone and calling in the order.

I headed upstairs to change. Viktoria said she'd set the table up and wait for the food.

I put on some comfy sweats and pulled my wavy hair up into a high ponytail. I unhooked my necklace and dropped my earrings and bracelet onto the dresser. I instantly felt more relaxed as I skipped my way back downstairs.

Almost everyone was already there and the food had just arrived.

"Hello my love." Dimitri greeted me encircling my waist with his arms and bringing his lips down to kiss my neck. "How are you?"

I groaned. "Why do you ask?" I know you already know that I'm fine and that I'm starving."

"I ask because I want you to tell me and it is polite." He responded with a slight smirk.

"Woah what did you order Adrian? There's like a million boxes here." Said Lissa looking at the table in astonishment. In truth there were more boxes on the table than I'd ever seen before.

Viktoria laughed. "Roza told him she wanted one of everything and you know him he can't say no to her so he ordered one of everything."

"That's my Roza." Dimitri chuckled and everyone burst out laughing.

"Geez Rose you'd think you were eating for ten with the amount of food you have piled on your plate." Christian snarked after we were all sitting down eating.

"Christian dude do you have a death wish?" asked Eddie wide eyed. "I won't be able to keep her off you if she decides to cause you some pain." Mia snorted and almost choked at Eddies' comment.

"Better listen to him Sparky. You're lucky I'm too hungry to care about kicking your pasty ass right now." I said stuffing another bite of crab Rangoon into my mouth.

Christian just glared at me while the rest of the table including Lissa laughed.

After dinner was finished and everything was put away Dimitri pulled me aside.

"I think it's time to call Russia." He told me. "I don't know how much longer Vivie is going to be able to sit on this news." He added.

I laughed. "Dial away." I told him as we sat down in the living room.

"Privet." Came Olena Belikova's voice from the speaker phone.

"Mama. It's Dimka." Said Dimitri. He'd promised to keep the conversation in English so I could understand it.

"Dimka what a wonderful surprise! How are you? How is Roza? Is everything okay?" she asked sounding slightly worried.

"Everything is fine Mama. Why are you worried?"

"Nothing just I haven't heard from Viktoria in over a week and it's very unlike her not to call."

"Oh well about that. I asked her not to talk to you until I did." He responded.

I was getting antsy. I wanted to tell them. I was so excited.

"Oh why is that?" she asked curiously.

"Is anyone else home?" Dimitri asked her.

"Yes, everyone is here do you want me to put you on speaker?" she asked.

"Yes that would be good so we can talk to everyone at once."

"You're worring me Dimka. Everyone is here now spill." She told him in a motherly tone.

"Roza is on the line as well and we have something we want to tell you." He continued.

He looked at me as if to ask did I want to be the one to tell them. I shook my head. It was his family. I didn't want him to miss out on telling them.

"What is it Dimka?" his mother responded eager to hear the news.

"Mama Roza and I are going to have a baby." He said and then paused.

I heard three simultaneous squeals through the phone from none other than Olena, Sonya and Karolina.

"Oh my dear Lord Dimka. That is wonderful news. Congratulations Roza! Are you there?" she asked.

"I'm here. We're very excited and we couldn't wait to share the news with you all." I told them.

"So this is what your grandmother has been so happy about lately huh?" mused Olena.

"Yes we figured she would know. She's actually the one who figured out it was possible." I told her.

"What is possible?" asked Karolina and Sonya at the same time.

"Are you sitting down?" I asked.

"Yes now tell us."

"The baby is mine and Dimitri's together." I deadpanned.

There was silence for a few seconds and then whispering. I could hear Yeva in the background confirming what I just said.

"Mama you didn't think that Roza would be unfaithful did you?" Dimitri asked with a smirk.

_You're so bad. _I told him through the bond.

"What of course not. We just thought that you might have you know found someone to help you out say Lord Ivashkov?" she questioned.

"See everyone is going to think I'm a slut." I said in frustration. Dimitri's eyes widened. I put my hand over my mouth. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Sorry." I mouthed.

He just shook his head at me.

"We're so happy for the two of you. When is the baby coming?" asked Olena trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"November." Dimitri answered.

"We will have to come visit for the holidays then and to see the baby." She replied happily.

Dimitri talked to his mother for a few more minutes. I made my excuses and went to lie down. I was starting to wonder if it would be such a good idea to pass the baby off as Adrian's? I wondered if we could handle the pressure. Only time would tell.

**So what do you think? Would you believe she had an affair with Adrian? Who do you think will be the most upset about it? **


	10. Chapter 10: How Could You do That Rose?

**Chapter 10: Oh Rose How Could You do That? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Here's some OOC Janine! **

It was now Saturday evening and we were all getting ready for my parent's rehearsal dinner. My mother had wanted a small intimate affair, but you know Abe and his flashiness wasn't having any of that. He'd enlisted Mia, Lissa, Vivie and I to help plan the entire thing. I'd tried for my mother's sake to keep it as simple as possible, but after Dimitri and I had such a small ceremony Lissa guilted me by saying I'd jipped her on the last one so I owed it to her to let her do it up big this time.

I'd reluctantly agreed and that is why a small rehearsal dinner of 12 became a gala for everyone we'd ever met. Earlier today I'd gone for my final fitting on my Matron of Honor dress and I wasn't at all surprised when they'd had to let it out and inch and a half in the waist and almost two in the chest. My mother was curious to say the least.

Flashback

"You gained weight I can't zip it." Said the clerk. Her name was Allison and she was quite the snob. She was used to fitting rail thin lanky Moroi. When I'd come in a few months ago she'd nearly had a heart attack because nothing in the store was made to fit someone with my curves. She's had to start completely from scratch.

My mother looked at me quizzically and I just shrugged.

"Let it out then." I practically snapped. I did not need a reminder that I was going to soon be losing my beautiful figure that I'd worked so hard to maintain. The doctor had said I could still run and do light strength training, but I would have to quit sparring and lay off some of the other types of workouts Dimitri and I had become accustomed to over the years. I could see myself becoming six hundred pounds before this was over.

"I already let it out the last time. Lay off the donuts." She said in exasperation.

My mother raised her eyebrows in anticipation of my reaction to the seamstress' rude comment. I just sighed and stood there while she made the alterations.

"Rose what's going on?" my mother asked me with concern as we were leaving the shop.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing dumb. I really didn't want to tell her before the wedding. Over the years it had come to be common knowledge among our group of friends that Yeva thought that Dimitri and I could have a baby together so none of them were really surprised when we told them, but talking about something like that with my parents was a whole different story.

"Rosemarie! You will stop avoiding the subject and tell me what's going on right now!" she demanded forcefully. We'd stopped walking and people were beginning to stare.

I pulled her around the corner into a small deserted courtyard.

"Please just leave it alone mom at least until after the wedding." I pleaded.

"Oh my God you're pregnant. I knew it!" she gasped.

Damn she was good. I can't believe she guessed it.

"Yes, I am pregnant mother. I was going to tell you and Dad, but not until after the wedding." I explained.

"Rose how could you do that to your husband? Does he know? Oh and what about poor Viktoria. I assume it is Lord Ivashkov's." she rambled loudly putting her hand to her forehead. I thought she was going to pass out from the shock.

"Mom, shhhhhhhh!" I hissed clamping my hand over her mouth. She pulled away sharply.

"Oh Rose. How could you have let this happen? What will people think?"

"Mom stop. It's not what you think." She just looked at me with wide eyes waiting for a response.

"The baby isn't Adrian's mom." I started. "It's Dimitri's and yes he knows. I would never be unfaithful."

"Rose. I am not stupid Dhampirs cannot procreate together. It's genetically impossible." She said without a doubt of uncertainty in her voice.

"I'm not just a Dhampir mom remember? I've died twice now and have been brought back from the dead by not one but two Spirit users. Dimitri's grandmother told us a long time ago to be careful because she thought it would be possible." I could see her trying hard to swallow what I was feeding her. I think she'd rather believe I was a slut who cheated on my husband instead of her regrettably weird daughter.

"I suppose you aren't normal." She said shaking her head.

"No one is going to believe you."

"That's okay we don't want them to."

"What why would you want them to think you're a tramp?" she asked incredulously.

"Mother please listen to me. We are going to pass the baby off as Adrian's because we think it is too dangerous for our child if people know that he or she is the first and only to be mothered and fathered by a Dhampir."

She thought for a moment. "Is Dimitri okay with this?" she asked.

"No, I am not okay with it, but I will do my best to try. It's what we believe will be best for our child." Said Dimitri who had been sucked into my head at my obvious distress and had come to rescue me from my mother's vices.

He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips kissing it gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize." She stammered.

She had figured that she's upset me because Dimitri had known exactly where to find us.

"Can't we ever have a private conversation?" she muttered as we walked back to our townhouse where we'd be getting ready for the rehearsal dinner.

Dimitri and I just looked at each other and laughed.

End Flashback

The rehearsal went smoothly and after the last minute details had been taken care of we'd all headed our separate directions. Dimitri and I turned in early. I was utterly exhausted and he could feel it.

The next morning was a hustle and bustle around our place. Lissa was on the phone with the caterer, the florist and the harpist she had insisted play at the ceremony and this was all before 8am.

I trudged into the kitchen with Dimitri trailing behind me. Adrian and Viktoria were already awake and dressed sitting at the breakfast bar drinking coffee and eating. Somehow since our house was in the middle everyone always ate here. It wasn't uncommon for me to wake up and find Sparky cooking up a storm in my kitchen. Hey as long as I didn't have to do it. I was fine with it. I plopped down next to my sister- in- law and stole some bacon off her plate. For the first time in weeks I hadn't thrown up my guts upon waking this morning. That was good because I was starving. I chowed down on the bacon as Dimitri joined me and placed a large plate in front of me and a steaming cup of half caff coffee.

He said he didn't like the idea of me drinking coffee but would agree to it if I drank the half caff kind. I agreed reluctantly. Hey it was better than nothing. I wolfed down a donut, two more pieces of bacon and some scrambled eggs.

"Its good to see you've gotten your appetite back Little Dhampir." Said Adrian as I grabbed for the chocolate donut that was on his plate.

He let me have it like I knew he would. He was so good to me.

"Thanks." I replied stuffing the donut into my mouth being as unlady like as possible. Dimitri, Sparky and Viktoria couldn't contain their laughter.

After breakfast we separated into men and women.

The boys went to go get their tuxes. They would meet us at the chapel.

Us girls went upstairs to ready ourselves. My mom arrived shortly after and I'd never seen her more nervous in all my life.

"Sit still will you!" I demanded as I smeared eyeliner all over her cheek for the third time. She kept shifting her head.

"I can't help it. I'm so nervous. I mean should we be doing this? It's crazy." She said her voice shaking.

"Mom listen to me. You and Dad have waited long enough to finally commit your lives to each other. You've already had his child, you're his Guardian and you love him. What more is there in life? You've been living with him for the past four years."

"I know I know it's just so hard to change my way of thinking after all these years. When you were born it would have been a scandal for a Moroi to wed a Dhampir. Now with all that has changed no one would even blink an eye especially after you and Dimitri got married."

She always had to bring that up didn't she?

"That's true mom just try to remember that when you're walking down the aisle. I just might have to the shove her down the aisle.

**Okay don't hate me for the short filler chapter. Janine had to find out and next chapter has the wedding and some major drama. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bang Bang Went the Trolley

**Chapter 11: Bang Bang Went the Trolley**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a bunch of warn out books written by an awesome lady named Richelle Mead. Everything belongs to her. **

**One order of Drama coming right up! **

When we were all dressed and ready to go the trolley that Lissa had arranged picked us up and brought us to the chapel. It was outside the wards so Lissa had twelve Guardians on duty just for her alone. Six of them were on the trolley with us and the other six followed in their own vehicle.

The ceremony was beautiful. My mother had Dimitri walk her down the aisle. She looked really beautiful. I could finally see a little bit of me in her. My dad had Pavel as his best man and Sergei and Dimitri stood up for him. Lissa and Alberta were mom's bridesmaids. I didn't know it at the time, but when my mom sent me off to the Academy she had entrusted me with one of her closest friends. Alberta Petrov had mentored my mother throughout her days at a different Academy in Europe. She'd asked her to look after me while she was away. I'd always liked Alberta and was very happy to see her again. It had been a long time. I guess that is one of the reasons she kept mine and Dimitri's secret and the reason she'd never allowed me to be expelled for any of the chaos I'd caused at the Academy.

I couldn't help myself and I cried through nearly the whole ceremony. Damn hormones messing with my head. I wasn't usually this emotional. I guess it was normal though I mean I was getting every kid whose parents were not married's wildest dream. I got the chance to catch up with some old friends at the reception.

"I hear congratulations are in order to the two of you." Alberta said with a smile as she approached Dimitri and I.

I looked at her trying to figure out how she knew about the baby when Dimitri cut in.

"Thank you Alberta. It was only possible to make Rose my wife because of understanding people such as yourself. We are very grateful to you." He put his arms around me and it was then that I realized she was talking about our wedding.

"Yes we owe you a lot Guardian Petrov." I said recovering from my shock.

"You're welcome Rose and it's Alberta now. You make me feel old when you call me Guardian." She said with a laugh.

"Alberta it is." I replied.

I was dancing with Dimitri when my father asked if he could cut in. Dimitri stepped aside and Abe took his turn whirling me around the dance floor.

"Your mother says you have something to tell me Kizim." He whispered in my ear as we danced. I stiffened at his words. Damn her why couldn't she have just kept her mouth shut.

"You don't have to tell me whatever it is now if you don't want. I'll be waiting when you are ready." He said. Relief flooded through me and I relaxed once again into his arms.

"Thanks for not pressuring me Baba. I will tell you soon. Here is just not the right place."

"I understand." He said. I loved my father for always letting me come to him in my own time. He was so unlike my mother in the way that she pressured me into telling her everything all the time. I was happy that we were getting closer and that she'd taken such an interest in my life, but sometimes she really annoyed the hell out of me. Abe told me that I was finally feeling what normal daughters feel about their mothers. Can't live with them can't live without them. He didn't know how right he was. Especially after her outburst in the alley the other day.

When it came time for my matron of honor speech I clinked my glass nervously with my knife.

Once I had everyone's attention I cleared my throat and began.

"As most of you know my mother and I were not close until I was an adult, however in the past five years I have come to realize that Janine Hathaway is a wonderful woman. She's everything a man could ask for in a wife. She's passionate, loyal, loving and she can kick his ass when he gets out of line." Everyone laughed at this.

"Although I didn't meet my father until I was eighteen it can surely be said that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Abe and I are a lot alike. We are both extremely stubborn and we think we know everything, but we also love with everything we have and are loyal to a fault. He truly is the only person in the world I would trust to love and cherish my mother for the rest of their lives. I can't tell you how happy I am that the both of you have finally found it in your hearts to stop fighting your love and come together as one. To the bride and groom." I said lifting my glass in a toast.

"Oh and one more thing. Please please I do not want a little brother or sister."

"Rose!" my mother cried her face flushing with embarrassment.

"Well I just thought I should get it out in the open." I told them. Abe just smirked at me. I mean how weird would it be if I had a baby the same age as my parents. Gross! I can't even think about that it makes me so sick.

The rest of the reception passed quickly as we were all having so much fun. We even got Janine to get her groove on and dance with us girls. She was pretty fun once she had a few drinks in her.

It was time for my mother to throw her bouquet and it was funny to see all the single girls out there hoping to be the next one to get married. I laughed as Adrian nearly choked on his own tongue as Viktoria caught it. Abe whipped his garter directly into Adrian's hands as well even though he was standing near the back trying to look inconspicuous.

"Well well Ivashkov looks like you're not going to be a bachelor forever after all." I teased.

He paled at the thought of marriage and Iaughed nervously again.

"You better wipe that scared look off your face before Viktoria wipes the floor with you." I told him.

He glared at me, but put on a smile.

"What was that all about?" aske Dimitri coming up behind me.

"Just teasing Adrian about being the next one to get married." I told him.

He stiffened. "He better be good to my Sestra or I will murder him." He growled.

"Woah calm down Comrade. I was only joking with him. I don't think either one of them are truly thinking about marriage right now." He seemed to relax after that.

The reception had ended and we all piled onto the trolley to take us back to Court. It was late and everyone was in good spirits. My parents were leaving tomorrow evening to go to Italy. Abe had booked a rather elite Villa for a few weeks in Florence. Maybe he could actually get my mother to relax a little. Yuck my mind started to wander to the awful things they would be doing on their honeymoon.

Dimitri just laughed as he knew what I was thinking.

"I'll try to keep you too busy to think about it." He promised kissing my cheek.

"I sure hope so Comrade." I told him choosing to sit near the front of the trolley next to Lissa. Even though I'd spend hours upon hours with her this week it seemed like I hadn't seen her in ages. It was probably because we were always talking shop when we were at the office.

"It was really a beautiful wedding Liss. Thanks so much for all your input. I would have been really stressed helping Mom plan it all by myself." I told her with much gratitude.

"No problem. You know me I'm always ready to plan the next big event. I can't wait for my wedding it's going to be huge!" she squealed.

I didn't doubt for a minute that it would be huge. Not only was she a Royal and the last in her line, but she was now the Queen. This was definitely going to be an affair to remember.

"Yes Liss it's going to be the social event of the century." I giggled a little. Her excitement was bubbling up through the bond and I was so happy that she was happy. I'd always thought she'd get married and have five kids and I would be alone forever. I glanced in the direction of my husband and her fiancé and patted my belly thinking about how wonderfully rosy life was right now.

I was thoroughly enjoying my reverie when suddenly there was a loud noise as the trolley hit something. My heart leapt into my throat as we began to swerve uncontrollably. The driver had lost all control over the vehicle and it was apparent that we were going to crash. I braced myself and before I knew what was happening the trolley broke through the guardrail and was airborne. It flipped onto its side and began to roll down a hill tossing us all around like rag dolls. Instinctively I curled my body around Lissa's to absorb the impact. I knew that even if we survived this there was a possibility that our baby would not. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

**So any predictions on deaths? I'd love to hear them. Please review and try not to hate me for leaving you with a cliffy. Review or the Russian dies! Hehe=) I might be slightly power hungry. **

**Also Check out my webpage for a new poll and also the dresses from the wedding. **


	12. Chapter 12: Chaos

**Chapter 12: Chaos **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**So here's the next chapter. I gave you Rose and Dimitri's POV this time. Hope you enjoy.**

**Sadly on Monday I must return to work full time. The school year seems to start earlier and earlier each year. I will still continue to post, however it may not be as often because I will have lessons to plan and papers to grade. Stick with me though. I intend to finish this story regardless of how busy I get. I wouldn't leave you hanging. That is mean. =) **

RPOV

When we finally stopped moving the entire trolley was turned upside down as it had come to a stop with the roof on the ground.

I groaned as I could feel I had numerous injuries. I could hear Dimitri's worried voice calling out for me.

"Roza?" he called anxiously. I tried to call out to him, but there was so much debris on top of Lissa and I that it would be impossible for him to hear me over the loud panic that had broken out.

"Liss! I called out. Are you alright?"

She was still cradled protectively in my arms. She moved slightly. I could feel through the bond that she was in pain, but that she was conscious. I let out a deep sigh of relief.

"I think I'm okay." She groaned. Neither of us were able to move. I was afraid to try. So far I hadn't felt any cramping and I prayed to God that having Lissa pressed up against me would have shielded the baby from harm.

_Roza? Where are you are you alright? Please baby I need you to answer me. _I could hear the panic in his thoughts as he reached out to me through the bond.

_I'm okay I think. We are trapped under one of the seats and I can't move it. _

_Don't move I am coming to find you._

I could hear the sounds of everyone else trying to find their loved ones and moving things out of the way.

"Just hang on Liss. Dimitri is coming to find us." I told her as I stroked her hair.

"Rose you shouldn't have protected me." She said crying softly.

"What are you talking about? You know I couldn't let you get hurt. You're my best friend not to mention the Queen" I responded. My head was pounding and I could feel the blood running down my temple. I was fighting hard to remain conscious. If I kept talking maybe I could do it.

"But Rose your baby. You should have just let me die." She whimpered.

"Stop that right now." I told her sternly. "Everything is fine. We're all going to be okay." I reassured her. I didn't really believe what I was saying, but I needed her to believe it.

I could still hear the panic and confusion that was going on around us.

"Adrian? Adrian where are you?" cried Viktoria. Her voice was full of hysteria.

He didn't respond. She kept calling out to him and I was starting to worry that he'd been killed.

It had only been a few minutes since the crash, but it felt like an eternity when I heard my angel's voice beside me.

"Roza, I am here. Don't move I am going to lift the bench off of you. Tell me if I am hurting you." He said.

I nodded as best I could. Things were beginning to become a little hazy.

"Lissa is Lissa under there?" cried Christian frantically.

"She is." Dimitri confirmed.

I could feel him lift the bench off of us and then everything went dark as I succumbed to the blackness that had been trying to overcome me.

DPOV

As we boarded the trolley to go back to the Royal Court Rose decided to sit up front next to Lissa. They seemed to be in deep discussion about how lovely the wedding had turned out and some other girly stuff. I decided to leave them to their girl talk and Christian and I headed to the back and struck up a conversation about his classes.

We'd only been driving for a few minutes when there came a loud noise and then it felt like we hit something. It all happened so fast. The driver lost control of the vehicle and we drove right over a large embankment. The trolley rolled several times before landing on its roof. The whole time it was happening I couldn't stop thinking about Roza. She was so far away from me. I couldn't protect her or our child. I could feel her fear and pain through the bond and it was killing me.

Chaos erupted when it was over and we finally lay still. I could feel that my shoulder was dislocated and I could feel blood dripping from a wound on my head. Other than that I seemed to be okay. I looked next to me and Christian had fared slightly worse. He had deep gashes on his chest and one by his neck. He was slumped over in his seat passed out I think.

"Wake up." I growled shaking him. He slowly came to, but remained disoriented. I pushed the debris away from us and tried to get up.

"Roza!" I called desperately. There was no response. I used the dim light from the back of the trolley to assess the damage. I gaped in horror as I looked to the seat where Rose and Lissa had been sitting. It was gone and in its place was just a large pile of rubble. I began to shake with panic. Somewhere something was on fire. We needed to get everyone off the wreck before something exploded. I needed to find Roza.

_Roza? Where are you? Are you alright? Please baby I need you to answer me._

_I'm okay I think. We are trapped under one of the seats and I can't move it. _

_Don't move I am coming to find you._

She was alive. She had answered me and although I could feel she was far from okay at least she had survived the crash. I don't know what I would do if I had to relive her death yet again.

I climbed over the destroyed seats and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Viktoria standing a few feet from me calling out for Adrian. She had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise she was unharmed. I resumed my search for my wife and the Queen and as I neared the front of the wreck I cringed as I saw Rose's long hair sticking out from underneath a bench.

I rushed towards it as quickly as possible and knelt down beside her.

"Roza, I am here. Don't move I am going to lift the bench off of you. Tell me if I am hurting you." I told her.

I could see her nod in agreement.

"Lissa is Lissa under there?" cried Christian frantically.

"She is." I confirmed.

It took everything in me to lift that bench off of them and as I did I heard Roza cry out in agony.

I tossed the bench out the broken window and onto the pavement.

"Roza, baby can you hear me?" I asked clasping her hand in mine. She had curled her body protectively around Lissa's and I could see that her back and legs had taken the brunt of the impact. She was bleeding from several locations and it broke my heart to see her like this yet again.

"We have to get out of here." I told the Lissa and Christian. "Something is on fire."

The rest of the passengers were slowly being evacuated by the rescue team that had shown up within minutes of the crash. The Guardians who had been traveling in the car behind us had alerted the Royal Court. There were several ambulances and two helicopters waiting to evacuate the most severely injured.

I carefully lifted my wife into my arms and I could feel that she had some broken bones. I couldn't help the sobs that escaped my chest as I carried her out of the wreckage. Eddie had already gotten Mia to safety and had come back to carry out Lissa who was not as severely injured as Rose.

As I stepped out of the trolley and onto the assfault I took in the sight before me. Janine and Abe seemed to be doing okay and rushed over to see Rose. My sister was screaming frantically as they loaded Lord Ivashkov's bloody and unconscious body into one of the helicopters. I could tell that his injuries were grave.

"Queen Vasilisa. I was told to escort you to the second helicopter and to take you immediately to the Court infirmary." Said one of the Male Guardians I recognized as Vladimir Rustikov. He was head of the Royal Guard.

Lissa who was able to stand on her own and was leaning against a very weak Christian adamantly refused to go.

"No take Rose. She's pregnant and she's in much worse condition than I am." She said tears spilling down her bloody cheeks. "She protected me." She said guiltily meeting my eyes.

I shot her a sympathetic look. If anything happened and Rose or the baby didn't make it through this I knew she'd blame herself.

"I am under strict orders from Prince Anthony to take you." He argued.

"And I am your Queen and I am ordering you to take Rose instead of me. Would you dare defy a direct order of the Queen?" she shouted at him.

"No your majesty." He stammered.

"Thank you Lissa." I mouthed to her. Rose had slipped into unconsciousness before I'd even gotten her off the trolley. I was beyond worried.

"I wasn't able to fly with her and it pained me to leave her, but she needed medical attention as soon as possible.

I watched in agony as they loaded her broken body into the helicopter and took off towards the Royal Court.

Christian was consoling Lissa and I quickly went to find my sister who was falling to pieces as they air lifted Lord Ivashkov just seconds after Rose.

"Vivie it's going to be okay." I told her.

"Dimka! I'm so scared Roza and Adrian they're everything to us and what if they…"

"Don't!" I commanded her. "You can't think like that. They need us to be strong."

"Come on we need to get back to Court right away." I told her.

"Vivie and I managed to hitch a ride with Lissa and Christian."

Lissa wailed the whole way there about how it was her fault that Rose was injured. That if she hadn't protected her that she would be okay.

"Lissa. Listen to me." I told her. "You know that Rose would never ever put herself before you. That's just who she is. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she stood by and watched you die."

"But the baby." She cried.

"I know I'm worried as well about Rose and the baby, but we have to think positive. Rose is a fighter. She'll pull through this." I reassured her even though I was worried as hell that I was going to lose everything that was dear to me this night.

**Uh oh! Rose and Adrian and that baby are in big trouble. What do you think will happen? Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Dead Man Dreaming

**Chapter 13: Dead Man Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Richelle Mead. I own nothing. **

**Sorry this is short. Only two days back at work and already I am swamped...=(**

APOV

I was dreaming or at least I think I was asleep. I couldn't really remember what was going on. Everything was hazy. I remembered being at Abe and Janine's wedding. I remembered dancing with Viktoria and Rose and Viktoria catching the bouquet and me the garter, Rose was teasing me and then nothing. I was drawing a complete blank from when Rose was teasing me to well whenever and wherever it was that I'd fallen asleep. I groaned. Don't tell me I got so plastered that I passed out drunk. Viktoria was going to kill me when I woke up especially if she had to carry my drunk ass home. Last time that happened she refused me for three weeks. It was a living nightmare. I couldn't figure it out though. I only remembered having two glasses of champagne. Don't tell me I was that much of a lightweight now. Maybe someone spiked the punch?

I looked around and I was in my grandmother's garden. I'd always enjoyed being here. It was one of my favorite places to dream walk people. It was one of the only really good memories I had of my childhood. My parents had always seen me as a disappointment, and although I knew deep down Aunt Tatiana loved me she wasn't very kind. My grandmother was the only one I was ever sure that cared about me. We'd spend hours walking in her garden talking, laughing, having picnics. She knew the names of every flower and tree and would point them out to me when I was too young to even pronounce their names. I smiled fondly at my good memories. As I walked around admiring the beautiful flowers I saw a dark haired girl in a red dress sitting on a bench with her back to me. Was it Rose?

"Little Dhampir?" I called out. She turned around and looked at me confused.

"Adrian?" she questioned. She looked just as confused as I did.

I took off into a jog and when I reached her I quickly pulled her into a hug. It was odd. I didn't remember trying to get into her dreams. Maybe I really was drunk. Although my powers were not very good when I was intoxicated.

"Why are you dream walking me? What's going on?" she asked. I hadn't dream walked with her in a while. I knew Viktoria didn't like it and it majorly pissed off the Russian so I reserved it for special occasions. I regarded her closely.

She didn't look like she usually did. She was pale and she had blood streaked across her face and her dress. If I were dream walking her she would be dressed in something casual and without the blood. Something was definitely wrong.

"Oh my God Rose. What happened to you?" I gasped.

"What do you mean what happened to me? What the hell happened to you?" she shouted a look of terror on her face.

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're all full of blood." She cried her eyes widening. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a dark grey suit and my white collared shirt was smattered with blood as was my tie and it was all over my hands.

"What the hell!" I cried.

She took a tentative step towards me. "Adrian do you remember leaving the wedding?" she asked.

"No I don't." I admitted. "Little Dhampir you are covered in blood as well." I told her quietly pulling her down to sit on the bench with me.

"I figured as much." She said with a sigh. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"I didn't or at least I don't remember going to sleep." I told her.

"Something bad must have happened." She mused.

"Do you think it was Strigoi?" I asked.

"Maybe. I don't remember anything. Do you think we are dead?" she asked tears streaking down her face.

"No don't talk like that. We are not dead. We're just well I don't know, but we aren't dead."

"How can you be sure?" she sniffed.

"I just am." I replied trying to sound sure of myself. I wrapped my arms around her and held her while she sobbed. In reality I was worried that she was right. Maybe we were dead. I couldn't let her see my fear though. I didn't want her to freak out too much. Stress wouldn't be good for her. I needed to stay strong until we figured out what was going on. I only prayed that that would be soon.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked when she had calmed down. I didn't have the answer to that so I responded the only way I knew how.

"I'm not sure." I said stroking her back. "Everything is going to be okay. We'll figure this out." I told her. I really hoped I was right, but the longer we stayed here the worse I feared that we weren't going to be able to leave.

DPOV

We arrived at the Royal Court thirty minutes later. The helicopters had beaten us there by a good twenty minutes or so. I ran as fast as I could to the infirmary.

I gasped at the sight before my eyes. Rose was in trauma one and there was a team of doctors swarming around her trying to keep her stable. I could barely stand to look with all those tubes hooked up to her. I heard a loud beeping sound coming from trauma two and as I glanced over I saw them using the shock panels on Adrian who was coding.

"Charging 150. Clear!" yelled one of the nurses.

"Charging 200. Clear!"

They shocked him at least five times before they were able to get his heart started again.

I had to physically restrain Viktoria who had caught up with me quickly.

"Adrian!" She screamed as she watched them shock her boyfriend.

"Please let me go Dimka! I need to be with him." She cried out to me in Russian. I let go of her and she rushed to his side clutching his hand for dear life as his heart began to beat on its own again. He was deathly pale as though he were a corpse.

I looked back at Rose. She was hooked up to a respirator, an IV and a bag of blood was being forced into her. There were nurses cleaning her wounds and they wouldn't let me near her.

"Roza!" I cried as I watched in horror as her monitor's began to go haywire. "

"We've got another code blue!" yelled someone. I didn't know who. I was watching my wife die right in front of me for the second time. It was too much for me to handle. I punched the wall hard and I heard it crack. It felt good. It was a release for all the anger, fear and tension I was feeling right now. I drew my fist back again still hearing to monitor's ringing in the background signaling the end of the life of my wife and child.

"Dimitri don't!" called Lissa from behind me. She had arrived in the ER a few minutes after me since I had obviously run faster and she was injured.

"She's dying and there's nothing I can do!" I exploded.

"Calm down." She said looking deep into my eyes. "Everything is going to be fine."

**Well there you have it! How do you like dreamland? Do you think they are dead? Is it too late for Rose? Reviews make my day better. Review or I'll send you to dreamland too! Hehehe! **


	14. Chapter 14: Heartbeat

**Chapter 14: Heartbeat**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Richelle Mead owns everything. **

**So I looked it up because someone asked me if you could shock a pregnant woman with the paddles and if it would hurt the baby. The consensus amongst medical people is that a dead mother means a dead baby so you have to shock her. It said only some of that shock even reaches the fetus and if you use special paddles that most likely everything will be okay. Either way this is fiction so whether it affects the baby or not will be up to me. So here's the next chapter. Please enjoy! **

LPOV

Dimitri and Viktoria were so much faster than us that they'd beaten us to the infirmary by at least five minutes. When I got there Rose's monitors were going crazy and they were using the shockers on her. Dimitri had punched the wall and was now cursing in Russian.

"Dimitri don't!" I called from behind him.

He whirled around to face me. His face was a mixture of fury and fear.

"She's dying and there's nothing I can do!" he shouted.

I needed to calm him down so I could fix things.

"Calm down." I said compelling him to do so. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Sit down and stay there." I told him. He complied. Like he had any other choice.

By now they had gotten Rose stabilized. I breathed a sigh of relief and approached her bedside.

"Get away from her." I commanded.

"But you highness." Started one of the doctors.

"I said GET AWAY FROM HER!" I screamed. Why did no one ever listen to me? It's because I'm blonde I just know it. No one ever takes blondes seriously even when they are Queen.

This time they backed away and did as they were told.

I stepped forward and placed my hands over her. I felt the magic well up inside me as I healed her internal injuries as well as her external ones.

I was tired, but I saw that I was needed in the other room as well. I walked briskly over to trauma two and laid my hands over Adrian's pale lifeless body. He was slightly more injured than Rose and it took a lot out of me, but I was finally able to heal most of his major injuries.

I slumped into the chair and began to meditate. I could feel the darkness trying to consume me, but I wasn't going to allow it.

RPOV

"I'm starting to think you were right Little Dhampir. I think we are dead." Said Adrian sadly.

"Yep. I'd have to agree with you." I replied. We'd been here in this garden for what seemed like ages. It was very peaceful and at least we had each other for company, but I couldn't help but be sad that I would never see Lissa or Dimitri or my parents again. I was sad that our baby would never be born and that Dimitri had to live through my death yet again and worse the death of our child.

"So if we are dead and it's just you and me for the rest of eternity what do you propose that we do?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Not that!" I cried. "Geez Adrian is that all you think about? We've only been dead for well I don't' really know how long, but seriously what about Viktoria?" I cried appalled that he would even suggest something so absurd.

"I'm happily married and pregnant with his child." Or at least I was I thought unhappily.

"Unfortunately it's until death do you part Little Dhampir." He said sadly brushing his hand over my cheek. I couldn't help but let him hold me again. What if he was right and death had parted us? I needed comfort and at this point any type would suffice. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. He held me whispering sweet words of comfort in my ear. Why was it me who was destined to live this pain or rather not live at all?

Suddenly I began to feel strange. I felt the hot and cold sensations of healing.

"Little Dhampir you're beginning to fade." He cried nervously. "Don't leave me here." He called out to me. The dream was beginning to fade out and his voice seemed faint.

"Adrian wait! Lissa's healing me." I called out as I realized that is why things were fading.

He was getting further and further away from me and after a few seconds he disappeared all together as the garden slowly faded into the bleach white walls of the Court infirmary.

As I opened my eyes there was no doubt in my mind as to where I was. Lord knows I'd spent enough time in these places to earn a frequent flyer card.

"Dimitri?" I called out. I tried to sit up, but I still felt incredibly weak.

"Roza?" he questioned. He was sitting in the chair across the room with his head in his hands. He looked up at me through tears and his face lit up when he saw that I was alive.

"What are you doing way over there? Come here." I told him. I needed him to hold me in his arms. I needed to feel safe.

"I can't." he replied with an odd look on his face. It was a cross between frustration and desperation.

"What do you mean you can't? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Your legs are they broke?" I cried choking back a sob. He had blood on his shirt and his arm looked funny. Bits and pieces of the crash were returning to me.

"No it's nothing like that it's just that Lissa compelled me to sit here and stay and I can't seem to disobey the order." He said with a grimace. If the circumstances were different I would have busted out laughing as I watched him try to thrust himself out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Lissa where is she? Is she okay? Where's Adrian?" I was suddenly nervous that we really had died and Lissa had brought me back.

"I'm right here Little Dhampir." He called from somewhere to my left. I looked through the windows and saw him in an identical hospital bed and gown with a large bandage covering his forehead. He smiled at me and waved. Viktoria was clutching him tightly and kissing his cheeks.

I sighed in relief. Lissa was sitting in the chair next to him deep in meditation.

_Liss can you come in here and release Dimitri from your compulsion? _

_Huh? _

_You told him to sit down and stay. He can't move._

_Oh shit you're right hold on._

"Sorry." She said. "You can get up now Dimitri."

As soon as the words left her mouth he sprang from the chair and was at my side in an instant.

"Oh my Roza. I thought I'd lost you again. Please stop doing this to me." He cried as he buried his face in my hair. I could feel his warm tears dripping on my neck. .

I stroked his hair softly. "I'm right here Comrade. You can't get rid of me that easily." I joked.

Lissa gave me a quick hug and told me we'd talk later. She went to find Christian who was being tended to on the other side of the infirmary.

The doctor entered the room tentatively. He looked scared. I wondered what Lissa or Dimitri had said to him to make him quiver like that. Then I caught sight of the huge hole in the wall and the blood streaked on Dimitri's hand and I stopped wondering.

"How are you feeling Rose? I'm Dr. Walters." He said introducing himself.

"I'm a little tired and a little sore, but I feel pretty good." I told him. Dimitri was standing at my side stroking my back gently.

"Dr. How is our baby?" I asked. I was afraid that he would tell me our baby had not survived, I didn't know what I would do if he said it hadn't, but I needed to know.

"Well that is what we are about to find out." He said wheeling over a portable ultra sound machine.

"You sustained severed injuries to your back and legs and head trauma, your abdomen did not seem to have been affected, however there isn't any way to tell for sure until we've taken the ultra sound. Have you had any cramping?" he asked.

I could feel Dimitri take a sharp breath beside me. He was really worried. It broke my heart that he was in so much pain.

"Not that I know of, but I've been unconscious." I replied.

"I see. Well let's have a look." They'd had to cut me out of my bridesmaid dress and I was now wearing one of those god awful hideous gowns that opened in the back.

"Damn I liked that dress." I muttered.

With my permission he lifted the gown and I was relieved to see I was still wearing my panties although they were slightly transparent. I'd had some interesting plans for Dimitri and I after the wedding. That wasn't happening now.

He squirted some cold gel onto my belly and began to move the wand around. I held my breath and tried to read the look on his face, but he didn't seem to change his expression.

Tears started to well up in my eyes as I realized I couldn't hear a heartbeat on the fetal monitor like I had at my last appointment. I could feel Dimitri's sorrow as well as he leaned his head against mine. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and sobbed as he clasped my hand tightly in his own.

**Sorry this was a very hard chapter to write. I couldn't decide how to end it. I hope it wasn't too sad and that you liked it. Please review. I find it helps me write and update faster. I get very excited every time I see a review. Thanks for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15: There Will Be a Next Time

**Chapter 15: There Will Be a Next Time**

**Well here you go! By popular request I think you will all enjoy this chapter. Enjoy! **

"Wait here we go. Sorry about that I forgot to turn on the sound." Said Doctor Walters flipping a switch on the machine.

All of the sudden the monitor came to life and I heard the rapid swishing sound of my babies' heart.

"Thank God." I cried as this time I sobbed tears of relief into Dimitri's shoulders. He squeezed my hand tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Breathe Roza. It's okay." He told me. I could feel relief settle him down a bit.

"Yes everything seems to be in order. Your babies' heart beat is strong and steady. There doesn't seem to be any damage to the fetus. You were both very lucky." He said smiling at us.

"Would you like a photo?" he asked.

I nodded my head in response too hysterical to respond verbally. He snapped a few shots of our baby and then turned off the machine while waiting for them to print.

"Shh Roza it's going to be okay everything is going to be okay." Dimitri repeated in a soothing voice as he cradled me in his arms. He was my rock. The only thing that was keeping me grounded right now. I couldn't believe how calm he was just as upset as I'd been only minutes ago and now he had managed to pull himself together to take care of me. I was just amazed by him sometimes. He continued to sooth me. I was very drowsy. I will just close my eyes for a minute.

Some time later I woke up and I realized that I'd fallen asleep. Dimitri was lying next to me in the hospital bed his arms wrapped protectively around us. He was sleeping peacefully. I lie there watching him sleep for a few minutes.

"Rose can we come in?" asked my mother from the doorway.

She was still in her wedding dress which was streaked with blood and dirt. Abe was right behind her with a bandage on his hand.

"Seni Seviyorum Kizim." He said coming over and kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Baba." I told him.

"I'm so glad you are alright." He said. My mother hugged me gently. Dimitri was exhausted so we let him continue to sleep.

"What are these?" asked Abe picking up the ultra sound photos from the bedside table and looking at them curiously.

"Those are pictures of your grandchild." I told him with a smile.

He raised his eyebrows at me. He then looked at Dimitri and then back at me with slight confusion.

I sighed. "The baby is Dimitri's I didn't cheat on him." I said quietly. "Why does everyone think I'm such a whore?"

"I didn't say anything." Said my father with a smirk.

"I had a feeling that you were special." He added with a wink.

"Congratulations Kizim! I'm so happy for you." He had a look of pride on his face that made me feel loved.

"I'm far too young to be a grandmother, but I can't help but be excited." My mother said dabbing her eyes with my father's scarf as she looked at the first picture of her grandchild.

"Thanks mom, dad. Sorry your big day turned out to be so chaotic."

"As long as you are alright then today has still been a very good day." Replied Abe pulling my mother closer and squeezing her tightly.

My parents left a few minutes later so I could finish resting before I was released. They had wanted to postpone their honeymoon, but I told them that was ridiculous and that I was fine and that they should go and have fun.

I glanced into the next room where Viktoria was huddled next to Adrian. She was fast asleep in his arms. He smiled and nodded at me. We knew that we would talk about the whole dream thing later, but for now we were content to lie in our loved one's arms.

Unknown POV

"You imbecile! I hired you to dispose of the Queen and her Royal minions and I just received word that the Queen survived without a scratch on her and her Royal Advisor that Dhampir is recovering rather quickly." I threw up my arms in exasperation.

Abe Mazur's wedding was the perfect place to get all of them at once and make it look like an accident. I'd hired someone I thought was competent to set off a small explosive in the road that would make it feel like they'd hit an animal, but strategically placed would cause that stupid trolley to fly right off the road and burn them all up in a fiery death.

Instead the explosive had gone off too early and they'd still fallen over the edge but the fire hadn't consumed them. They'd managed to escape without any casualties. That blood whore had thrown herself over the Queen to protect her and then Dragomir had healed her and Ivashkov so that everyone had come out of the mess pretty much unscathed.

I pounded my fists against the wall.

"What are you going to do now?" my co-conspirator asked timidly.

"I don't know. I'll have to think of something else. That was fucking brilliant and you had to go and screw it up! Damn you!" I clenched my fists around his neck and then threw him against the wall.

"You always were useless." I told him as I vacated the room. I'll think of something. They were going to pay. I'd just have to plan better next time. And believe me there would be a next time.

RPOV

The next time I woke up it was morning or well night time, morning for us nocturnal beings.

"How are you feeling Rose?" Dr. Walters asked brightly entering the room.

"Like I'm sick of this place and I want to go home." I said with a yawn.

"Well it looks as if you're going to get your wish." He said consulting his charts briefly before returning his gaze to me.

"Everything looks good. If all goes well we should see you back here in about a month for your next pre-natal exam am I correct?"

"Yep. See you!" I said excitedly nearly knocking Dimitri off the bed as I jumped out of it.

"Woah calm down Roza. Be careful and at least let me get you some clothes before you run out of here with the back of your gown wide open." He said in exasperation.

"Sorry Comrade, but you know how I hate these places. Hurry will you?" I whined.

"Yes I will hurry, but you need to promise you're going to take it easy the next few days okay?" he asked grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Scout's honor." I told him with a grin.

"Right." He said rolling his eyes at me. We both knew I'd never been a Girl Scout, but might I add that I would have looked brutally hot in one of those little outfits.

"I'll be right back." he promised kissing my forehead and letting his hand linger on my belly for just a minute.

"Ill be waiting." I said sarcastically like there was anywhere else I could go in this hideous gown.

Well actually there was. I rounded the corner and entered Adrian's room quietly. He was awake and smiled at me as I entered. Viktoria was still sleeping. She'd been up half the night I'm sure worrying.

I perched myself on the opposite side of the bed as Viktoria.

"So about before." He started. "You know I was just you know nervous and upset that we were dead and all and I was just trying to make the best of it." He stammered nervously pulling at the fibers of his bed sheet. He was so cute when he was all nervous like that.

I clasped his hand in mine and rubbed it soothingly. He hadn't been as lucky as I was. Lissa had healed him second and was unable to heal some of his minor injuries so he'd be laid up for a day or two.

"I know. I understand. Don't worry I'm not planning on saying anything." I told him honestly.

"It's okay if you do. I know you guys don't really have secrets and it's hard for you to keep things from him. I don't want you to lie for me." He said.

"I appreciate that and I do want to tell him what happened to us, but I really don't think that there's anything to tell besides us dying and all." I said. In truth I really didn't think him hitting on me was that big a deal. I knew he loved Viktoria and that he just resorted to his old ways due to the stress of us being where we were.

"Adrian if I thought for a minute that you were at all serious I would have spilled the beans already. I know you were just freaking out." I told him giving his hand small squeeze.

"You never cease to amaze me with your tolerance of my despicable behavior." He responded.

"But hey I'll take all the forgiveness I can get." He said with a laugh.

All the sudden I felt panic and it wasn't coming from me.

It was Dimitri. He'd returned with my clothes and found my bed empty.

_Comrade relax I'm in Adrian's room._

I could feel his relief, but also irritation not only because I hadn't remained in my bed like I told him I would, but also because I was with Adrian. There was still some resentment between the two and I honestly couldn't blame either one.

"Hey you take care of yourself and I'll see you when you come home okay? My Russian jailer is about to take me into custody." I joked.

He laughed and gave me a brief hug.

"I heard that Roza." Said Dimitri as he lifted me into his arms and carried me back to my room.

"I can walk you know."

"The Doctor said to take it easy. I don't consider getting out of bed taking it easy." He replied tersely.

I sighed in frustration.

I let him win this one because I knew how worried he'd been, but when we got home we were going to have a serious talk about him not hovering so much.

I let him help me get dressed in the stretchy black yoga pants and soft fitted light blue chemise he'd grabbed from my drawer. I slipped on my flip flops and we headed home. He of course carried me the entire way. Not that I minded being in his arms because it was my own personal heaven.

DPOV

When Dr. Walters gave us the okay for Rose to go home I was relieved, but also a little worried. I knew she'd want to resume her normal duties as soon as possible and I couldn't agree to that just yet. I sprinted home to get her clothes and as I entered the house the first thing I was assaulted with was the memory of the night I'd held her in my arms as she died. It was the night of the attack nearly four years ago.

I forced myself to go upstairs and when I opened the dresser to pull out some of her clothes her scent hit me clear in the face and I had a mental breakdown. All of the good memories of the Academy, our wedding, the first year in our house, the night she told me about our baby flashed through my head as I realized just how close I'd come to losing everything last night. I sat there on the edge of our bed for a few minutes lost in thought.

I wondered what the trolley hit to cause the accident that nearly took my family away from me. I made a note to investigate at a later time. Right now I needed to get back to my wife.

When I returned to the hospital her bed was empty. I couldn't sequester the panic that arose in my throat as I looked around the room hoping she hadn't gone too far.

_Comrade Relax I'm in Adrian's room._

I relaxed slightly. Of course that's where she was. I'd come to realize that whenever I couldn't find her it was either because she was with Lissa or Adrian. A strong wave of jealousy passed over me as I saw them embrace.

I took a deep breath. It was hard enough having him live next door, dating my sister and that he was at our place all the time. Now I was going to have to put up with the entire Royal Court believing that he was the father of my child. I'd grappled with this over and over in the past few weeks, but there didn't seem to be another option. We did not want our child singled out or for it or Rose to be used as a lab rat. We also knew that as much as it pains me to say it people would buy the story about Rose and Adrian. They wouldn't even second guess it. The thought of that angered me greatly. I tried to keep calm for Roza's sake and the sake of our child.

I would just have to get over it though. I thought as I scooped her up in my arms and carried her home. She was mine, the baby was mine and at the end of the day all that mattered was that they were both safe and loved and that I woke up to her beautiful face every morning.

**Aww wasn't that a heartwarming chapter? For once I was nice and didn't leave you with a cliffy! **

**So now that we know the baby is alive please vote in my pole! Also can anyone give me names that they like for the baby? I have some in mind, but I may just take some advice if you have any to offer. **

**Thanks for reading. Please review! **


	16. Chapter 16: This Blows!

**Chapter 16: This Blows! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Rose or Dimitri. Oh how I wish I had a Russian comrade to ride me off into the sunset. Lol! Don't tell my husband I said that. **

**So I made Russian Black Bread just like Dimitri's mom it was soooooooooo good! Check out this recipe. **

**So now that the bay drama is over what is in store for our happy couple? I like this chapter it's funny. Don't worry lots of drama yet to come. This chapter is nice though. Enjoy! **

RPOV

It had been three days since I'd been released from the hospital and just as I'd suspected Dimitri was driving me insane. Lissa had traitorously agreed that I should take the rest of the week off and rest. So while my best friend, my husband and most normal people I knew were out living their lives. I was stuck at home with a carton of Ben and Jerry's and the television remote. I didn't even have Adrian to keep me company because they'd decided to keep him in the hospital. He would hopefully be released the day after tomorrow.

"This blows!" I screeched to no one in particular as I flung the TV remote at the wall. It dented the wall and cracked into several pieces. Well that cured my boredom for all of about thirty seconds. I thought dryly.

Screw this I am not staying here. I got off the couch that I'd been laying on for the past three days. Dimitri had brought down my blankets and made sure I had quick access to food, water, magazines and of course the television remote which was now useless. If I wasn't so pissed off and bored I would have thought he was the best husband ever.

I went upstairs, threw on some work out clothes and decided I'd head over to the gym where Sparky was teaching his classes. I could at least watch him do that and be a little entertained. It wasn't like I was going to be exerting myself unless you count walking a few minutes to get there. I mean come on I am a highly trained Guardian. I could walk twenty miles and be fine. A few blocks weren't going to kill me. Lissa had healed all of my injuries and I'd been "resting" as Dimitri had put it for the past three days. I was about to read one of his stupid western novels I was so hard up for entertainment.

It was a short walk to the gym and I opened the door to find Sparky and Tasha in front of a group of about thirty Moroi. Their ages ranged from around fourteen to mid fifties I'd say.

I took a seat on the edge of the bleachers. It looked as if the class had just started. I watched as they broke into groups of two and began assaulting each other with their magic.

"Okay the idea here is to block your partner's attempts using your own element. We've paired fire with water and air with earth." I heard Sparky tell them in a loud treachery like voice.

I stifled a laugh. As much as I liked to tease him he was really good at what he was doing. I noticed that the water users were commanding water from buckets laid out in the middle of the gym. I recognized a few of the Moroi in training. Jill Mastrano an air user and Mia of course were there. Adrian was usually there, but since he was laid up in the hospital they were short an element.

Sparky and Tasha walked around and monitored their progress giving them tips in the process. After about a half an hour he stopped them. Damn it was just getting good. The fire users were soaking wet. It was hilarious.

"Now it's time to spar. Find your partner's from last week and let's get down to business." They complied and I watched as he and Tasha again walked around nodding and correcting their form when appropriate. I had to admit they ran a pretty good class here. Some of the Moroi actually packed a pretty mean punch.

"That's all for today now hit the track and give me five laps before you hit the showers." He called to them. A chorus of moans and groans came from the tired and sweaty Moroi, but they did as they were told.

"Bravo Sparky!" I called out whistling at him while I clapped my hands loudly.

His eyes shifted to where I was sitting and he jogged over to join me.

I threw a towel at him so he could dry the sweat from his neck and face.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be at home resting?" he asked concerned.

"Aww Sparky I didn't know you cared." I teased him and ruffled his hair that was matted to his head.

"Seriously I'm pregnant not an invalid and I couldn't stand staying cooped up in the house for one more second or I may have destroyed it." I told him with a devilish grin. "Besides I've always wondered what you do at these things so I thought why not."

"Belikov's going to be pissed when he gets home and you're not there." He warned.

"Whatever it's not like he's my keeper." He just shook his head.

"So what did you think?"

"I thought it was great. They really seem to be making progress." I told him.

He smiled. "Yea I'm thinking that there is an air user and a water user I'd like to send out for some field experience. I'd hoped to send them out with you, but now that you're all disabled and stuff." He trailed off when he saw the murderous look I was giving him.

"Take it back." I growled.

"I will not. There's nothing you can do to me." He said grinning like the Cheshire cat. He got up and sprinted down the bleachers.

"I think this is going to be a fantastic few months for me." He said laughing evilly.

"Oh you do do you? Just wait I'll have the last laugh." I told him with a smirk.

"Hey want to grab some lunch? I'm starved."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

"Pizza sounds good."

"Great I was hoping you didn't say Chinese. I don't think I brought enough money for that!" he joked.

"Really Sparky just wait." I threatened.

"OOOH I'm shaking in my boots." He called out as he ran to the locker room to change.

We had a nice lunch and after my belly was completely satisfied Sparky had to get to his next class and I decided to head over to the hospital to see Adrian.

When I reached his room I heard giggling and squealing noises coming from inside.

I covered my eyes as I entered the room. "Whatever compromising position you guys are in I don't want to see it so please fix yourselves so I can open my eyes." I said loudly.

I heard Viktoria giggle again.

"Geez Roza can't a girl have any fun around here? Just because my brother won't give you any for a while doesn't mean we can have any." She said with a laugh.

"Well you little Blyadishka!" I told her opening my eyes to find them fully dressed. Adrian was sitting up and he looked much better.

"Hey now it isn't nice to call your favorite sister- in- law a whore." She chastised me playfully. She knew I was kidding.

"But, I didn't say anything about Karolina." I responded cheekily.

She pouted.

"Ladies please be nice. I'm a sick man here." Cried Adrian from his bed fake coughing a little to ham it up.

"Oh please Ivashkov you're just milking it so she'll play naughty nurse with you." I razzed him.

She busted out laughing.

"You're always so mean to me Little Dhampir and I've always been so nice to you." He said with a pout.

"I think I'll give you two a minute I need some food and this…" she said pointing in disgust at the lumpy green jello on the tray table. "Is not food." She finished excusing herself.

"By the way Roza you know Dimka's going to furious that you left the house right?"

"For the last time I am a grown woman and I can make my own choices." I screeched.

"He's just worried about you Little Dhampir. Don't be too hard on the man. He did just watch you die again." He said seriously.

"He doesn't know that." I responded throwing an empty box of tissues at him. He dodged and smiled at me.

"He's not stupid you know. Just because he doesn't know about our trip to the Spirit world or whatever that was doesn't mean he didn't see them shocking you back to life with the paddles." He responded.

He had a point, but damn it was tired of everyone treating me like a child. I stayed a few more minutes and we talked and joked, but one look at the clock on the wall said I'd better high tail it home before a certain Russian beat me to it and found that I wasn't on the couch where he left me. I tried to get a feel on his emotions. He didn't seem upset so I figured he probably wasn't home yet.

I made it in the door a little before five and was just about to dart up the stairs to change my clothes when I heart someone clear their throat from the living room. I swallowed hard as I turned around to face my not so happy husband.

**Dun dun dun… Queue suspenseful music! Angry Russian Jailer uh oh! I smell a fight coming on do you? Review or Rose and Dimitri will get a divorce! Yep I said it DIVORCE**!


	17. Chapter 17: Caught in the Act

**Chapter 17: Caught in the Act**

**Disclaimer: I do no own anything. Richelle Mead owns all. **

**Okay come on guys do you really think I'd end this story with a divorce lol! Not on your life. Chillax a little. It did get me quite a few reviews though. Hehe! **

**Here's Dimitri's response to her shenanigans. Enjoy! **

DPOV

I'd left Rose on the couch with magazines, food and water. I hoped to God she would just listen to me for once and stay put. I knew she was getting restless and that I'd have to let her out of the house soon, but I wanted her to be rested and at the top of her game when she did.

After accompanying Lissa to her office she dismissed me to do a couple of errands. How about that being gopher to the Queen how privileged. Don't get me wrong I loved my job and Lissa was not the type of condescending Royal Moroi that treated us Dhampirs as inferior, but running errands was not my forte. After I'd picked up some documents, dropped off some important messages and confirmed some appointments which was generally Roza's job and I was happy to fill in for her. I decided to stop by Vladimir Rustikov's office. He was the head Guardian to the Queen and I knew he'd been investigating the crash.

"Guardian Belikov to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Guardian Rustikov looking up from the mountain of paperwork that covered his desk.

"I was wondering if you'd gotten any leads on whatever caused the accident on Saturday." I asked.

"Well come in don't just stand in the doorway." He motioned for me to close the door behind me and sit down. I had a distinct feeling that whatever he was about to say was not going to be what I wanted to hear.

"What I am about to tell you goes no further than this room. Do you understand Belikov?" he asked bruskly.

I nodded. The Queen will be informed as soon as we have everything verified.

"Was it sabotage?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well the preliminary reports on the accident confirm that it was not an animal or debris that caused the accident. It was an explosive device." He said quietly.

"So it was intentionally rigged to cause harm to her majesty?" I asked taking a deep breath. I was livid. Someone had tried to assassinate Lissa and Rose was again caught in the crossfire. I knew it came with the territory, but I was certainly not pleased with this news.

"Well we are sure that it was direct sabotage and it was meant to kill only it detonated a few seconds too early. If it had done its job none of you would be standing here to tell the tale." He said grimly.

"So you think it was an assassination attempt?" I asked.

"Well that is what we are trying to figure out. It was Abe Mazur's wedding after all. He has a lot of enemies that might want to see him dead and or his wife or daughter." He replied.

So even if it wasn't meant for Lissa. Rose was still in the line of fire. My anger was increasing by the second.

"It could also have been an attempt on Lord Ivashkov as well. You know that there's been severe backlash since Tatiana's demise. I wouldn't rule him out as the target just yet." He mused.

Great just great everyone in her life was going to cause her death. I didn't know how much more of this I could handle.

"Like I said this is just speculation we don't have any actual leads yet. We just know that it wasn't an accident and as soon as we get this report to the Queen we will be discussing heavier security. Since you are her Guardian and Guardian to the Royal Advisor you'll be heading up a team." He said.

"I will notify you when we're going to put the changes into effect."

"Thank you and keep me updated on the situation." I replied.

On my way back from his office I thought I'd stop in and surprise Roza with lunch. I grabbed some pizza and a chocolate donut from her favorite shop and headed for home. She hadn't been allowed any good food at the hospital and we didn't have much of anything good in the house besides ice cream so I thought she'd appreciate the gesture. I was also trying to butter her up so maybe I could keep her in the house a few more days just to make sure now that I knew there was a killer on the loose. That news disturbed me more than I'd like to admit.

I opened the door and went inside.

"Roza I'm home! I brought pizza and donuts." I called. There was no answer. She's probably sleeping. I thought. I set my keys and the food down on the dining room table and went over to the couch to wake her up.

She wasn't there. Maybe she went up to bed. I thought. I climbed the stairs two at a time anxious to see her. When I opened the door and realized that she wasn't in there either I knew she'd gone somewhere. Her running shoes were missing and so was her favorite pair of track pants.

I groaned and slipped into her head. She was at the little pizzeria on the corner and sitting across from her was Christian.

"So Sparky you excited for the wedding?" she asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"Yes, but I don't know when she's going to find the time to plan anything. She's always so bogged down with her Royal duties and all. I barely see her and when I do she's tired." He complained picking at his food.

"Hey don't talk like that. I'll have you know that when we're doing all this supposed important work in the office that she's got a bridal magazine stashed in her drawer and fabric samples stuffed under her laptop and she's already been on and created a fabulous page for the two of you. Give the girl a little credit. She's so excited. I'm sure you're just worrying for nothing Sparky." She told him rubbing his hand.

"I hope you're right. I just don't want this whole her being Queen thing to come between us. I mean I support her one hundred percent, but I just can't see myself being King and ruling over the Moroi. It's just not me. I like what I'm doing and it feels good to finally be doing something I believe in. I just don't think she gets it that's all." He said looking downcast.

"You have to stop with all that negativity. Talk to her about it. You can't just ignore it and hope it will go away. Voice your concerns. Honesty is always the best policy." She said.

"Thanks Rose. You're good at this whole giving advice thing you know."

"It's a gift." She replied popping another bite of pizza into her mouth.

"So honesty huh. Does that mean you're going to come clean with Belikov about leaving the house today?" he asked with a smirk.

Now this I wanted to know the answer to.

She groaned. "Eh what he doesn't know won't kill him."

I pulled out of her head. Why is she always so damn stubborn?

I decided not to bust her since she seemed very relaxed. I just hoped she didn't over exert herself before she came home.

I headed back for a fun filled afternoon of my Royal Guard duty.

When I returned home at nearly five o'clock she still wasn't back. So I decided to sit on the couch and wait for her.

I heard the door open and close and saw her make a beeline for the stairs. I cleared my throat and she stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly and looked at me like she was a child who'd just gotten caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hey Comrade." She said coming over to where I was standing.

"Well hello to you too." I told her my arms crossed.

"Okay okay just get it over with yell at me." She said closing her eyes in anticipation.

Yell at her did she really think that that was what this was really about?

"Roza open your eyes. I'm not going to yell at you. You aren't my student and you aren't my daughter. You are my wife. I just want what is best for you." I said with a sigh.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She choked out.

Aww hell I hadn't meant to make her cry. These hormones had been wreaking havoc on her emotions lately.

"Come here." I beckoned her. She slowly walked towards me and I enveloped her in a hug.

"Roza I'm not mad. I just love you and I want to take care of you is that so bad?" I asked.

"No." she sniffed. "I love you too so much and I'm sorry." She said cuddling further into the crook of my neck. Now this is why it paid to be patient with her. I loved it when I got to hold her. It made me feel oddly calm.

"I promise I will stay in the house all day tomorrow. I won't even move from the couch." She said in earnest.

"It's okay. I know I can't keep you locked up forever as much as I'd like to. I know you are feeling better and if you want to resume normal activities tomorrow then that is fine by me." I told her.

"Really?" she looked up at me expectantly.

"Yes really." I told her giving her a soft kiss.

"Does that mean we can resume other things as well?" she asked in a husky voice as she trailed her fingers down my chest to the waistband of my trousers.

"Oh God yes." I moaned. I wanted nothing more than to crush her lips to mine and bend her over the coffee table, but I had some respect.

I carried her upstairs kissing her tenderly all the way and made love to her with all the love and passion in my heart. As I lay with her as she slept wrapped protectively in my arms I couldn't help but wonder who wanted her dead this time? I couldn't shake those thoughts, but eventually drowsiness won its battle.

**How many people thought Dimitri was going to blow his top? **

**Okay so still don't have any clue who it is? I've heard some interesting theories. Do you have anymore for me? Isn't the suspense just killing you? Don't worry. Things always turn out in the end right? Well I mean I did kill Rose in my last story just a little bit. I guess that means that no one is off limits when it comes to killing off characters right? Hehehe! So who's POV do you like best. Is there anyone you would like to hear from in the future? I will try anyone's POV once so all you have to do is ask. Please review….. Pretty pretty please with Dimitri on top? **


	18. Chapter 18: Prisoners Within the Wards

**Chapter 18: Prisoners Within the Wards**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**This chapter is a little humorous or at least I think it is. Enjoy! **

RPOV

I woke up the next day feeling optimistic. I showered, dressed in a loose, but businesslike black skirt, selected a flowing purple blouse that fit just right over my tiny baby bump. Yes I was showing just slightly now. I think that within the week we'd have to make It public knowledge. I didn't relish the thought of telling everyone that I'd had an affair with my best friend and had gotten pregnant. It just didn't feel right. I knew Dimitri wasn't happy about it either and that didn't make it any easier on me. I slipped on my black flats and tied my hair up in a loose bun. Thankfully my morning sickness seemed to be gone. I hadn't thrown up in at least a week and my appetite was definitely back. That was good because I was tired of being sick, but bad because now I was going to gain like three thousand pounds.

As I walked down the stairs I could smell eggs and toast. There was a note on the counter from Dimitri telling me he'd left early to run an errand. I smiled brightly. It was really sweet of him to cook me breakfast before he left. I grabbed a cup of my oh so delicious half caff coffee and met Lissa at the breakfast bar. She was practically glaring at what looked like an official document.

"This can't be right." She said looking at the paper like it would give her a disease. I could feel her apprehension.

"What is it?" I asked curiously. She was so engrossed in the document brutally scrutinizing it from every angle that she didn't even hear my question. I hated being ignored.

"Lissa! Tell me what is on the paper." I said louder. She still didn't respond. Well this is getting me nowhere. I thought. I slipped into her head and read the letter through her eyes. I gasped as I did. I couldn't even believe what I had read. I jumped back into my own head and stared at Lissa.

"I can't even believe this." I commented.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh now you're talking to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind I read the letter." I told her.

"Yea I can't believe that someone tried to kill us."

"I can it's the story of our lives. First it was Viktor then it was Tatiana and Viktor now who knows!"

"Who do you think they were after?" she asked.

"I have no idea it could have been any one of us. You, me, Abe, Adrian." In truth who really knew? We all had enemies and now that Lissa was Queen it made her an even bigger target.

"Why do these things always happen to us?" she whined.

"Liss now that you are Queen you practically have a bull's-eye on your back and that goes for me too since I'm your advisor. Also Dimitri is a target because he's your Guardian, Christian because he's your fiancé, Adrian because of the Ivashkov's shame over Tatiana's betrayal. Hell they could even be after Abe. Who the hell knows how many people a day he pisses off in his line of business?" I was getting more and more worked up by the second.

"Roza calm down." Came Dimitri's worried voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Calm down? Someone wants us dead yet again and you want me to remain calm? You've got to be kidding me!"

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me towards him. I took a deep breath and rested my head against his muscular chest.

"It's okay Roza. The Guardians are already working overtime to figure out what happened." He told me.

I sighed in relief and then back peddled.

"You knew about this?" I cried shoving him away from me in anger.

He just gave me that look that said yes I knew about it, but I didn't tell you for your own safety.

"How could you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't even supposed to know. I wasn't allowed to say anything until the Queen was given all the pertinent information." He said running his fingers through his short pony tail.

"Do they have any leads?" asked Lissa. I was startled by her voice as I'd forgotten she was even there.

"No I'm sorry your majesty there aren't any leads as of yet." He replied.

"Any leads on what?" asked Adrian sauntering into the kitchen with Viktoria right behind him.

"Someone deliberately set an explosive device to blow up the wedding trolley." Explained Lissa.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Viktoria in shock. Adrian didn't even look surprised.

"I figured as much, but I didn't want to say anything until I was sure." He said grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Ugh what is this crap?" he groaned spitting it into the sink.

"See Comrade I told you it tasted like shit!" I told him matter of factly.

He just shook his head at me.

"Yea yea I know language Roza." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I think we need to find out who was behind the explosion and who they are after and why before we can do anything else." Mused Lissa chewing on a piece of toast.

"I agree, but we are definitely putting more security in place. There will be Guardians checking every vehicle that you and or the rest of us get into from now on for bombs and there will be extra Guardians posted at our entrance to the Court as well as the front gates monitoring activity very closely. Also it is suggested that you remain inside the wards until we figure this out." Said Dimitri addressing Lissa.

Uh oh she's going to blow a gasket. I thought bracing myself for her eruption.

"That sucks! Rose and I need to go shopping. Her clothes barely fit anymore and I wanted to buy stuff for my little niece or nephew, not to mention all the wedding stuff." She moaned putting her head in her hands and slumping down on the counter.

Well that was a lot less of a rant than I expected.

"There are plenty of shops here at Court for just those occasions." Replied Dimitri with a confused look on his face. "There is no need to leave the wards."

I could feel that not only was he concerned for Lissa's safety, but for mine and the baby's as well. This was his not so subtle attempt to hold me prisoner within the wards and for once I agreed with him one hundred percent. After the whole trolley incident I wanted nothing more than to do everything in my power to keep our baby alive and safe. I would do whatever he thought was best if that is what he wanted.

"Yea Liss there are tons of shops here at Court and I'll let you drag me into each and every one of them if you want. I'll even try on maternity clothes for you." I told her hoping it would cheer up her grouchy mood. I had no desire at all to try on any of those hideous mommy clothes that were all stretchy and looked like moo moos but if that is what made her happy I would gladly do it.

"Really?" she asked her mood brightening instantly.

"Really." I told her trying to hide my internal groans.

_Roza that is very nice what you are doing for her. Thank you for respecting my wishes._

_No problem Comrade when you're right you're right._

He began to laugh.

_What?_

_Did you just tell me I was right?_

_Perhaps, but don't let it go to your head. I'm only doing this to keep Lissa and our baby safe._

_You cannot understand how happy I am that you aren't fighting me on this._

_Yea yea you've got me held hostage for the next five and a half months we'll see after that._

_Thank you. _

_Yea yea you can't pay me back later and don't think I won't collect. _I told him with a wink.

_I'm looking forward to it. _He responded.

"Hey stop leaving me out of your conversation. It isn't nice to ignore the Queen." Lissa said with a pout.

"Trust me you didn't want to hear that one!" I told her with a wink.

"Ugh is that all you two ever do?" she cried throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Dimitri and I both laughed as she exited the kitchen and opened the door to her house.

"Where are you going? Aren't we going to work?" I asked.

"NO! I am going to find Christian and give you a taste of your own medicine." She snarked rolling her eyes.

She slammed the door behind her and Dimitri and I both burst out laughing all over again.

"Wow I'd hate to be Sparky right now." I commented.

"Touché." He replied kissing me softly.

LPOV

I marched straight from Rose and Dimitri's up to our bedroom determined that Christian and I were going to have hot sweaty sex all over our house. The only problem was that he was already gone.

"Damn him and his stupid classes." I cried throwing the nearest thing which was a small green vase at the wall. It shattered all over. Surprisingly it made me feel a little better. I'd never liked that stupid vase anyways.

In all truth I wasn't just mad that he wasn't there right now. I was mad that he was practically never home. He spent all of his time with his students and Tasha and in class. Then he came home and worked all night in his study on his online course work. It had been at least two weeks since I could remember us having a meal alone together and even longer since the last time we'd made love.

I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the bed. Besides being totally pent up with sexual energy I had to admit that I was more than a little jealous of Rose and Dimitri's relationship. I mean they always made time for each other no matter how busy they were and they did a ton of stuff together. They had similar interests and geez they had sex like three times a day even though she was pregnant.

What the hell was the matter with me and Christian? It seemed that the more time I tried to make for us the less time he was available. He was always giving extra tutorials and staying late to give one on one attention to his weaker students. It irked me. I was Queen damn it and I had more free time than he did.

Sadly I realized that our priorities were no longer on the same page. As much as I hated to admit it we were headed down two very different paths in life and something needed to change if we were going to stay together and make it work. We needed to talk about it. I picked up my cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

It rang three times and then she picked up.

"Tasha?"

"This is she. Lissa is that you?"

"Yes it's me. Can you meet me for lunch say around noon?"

"Sure that sounds doable. Do you want me to ask Christian if he wants to come?"

"No I'd prefer it just be us girls."

"Okay then should we meet up at the café?"

"That sounds great. See you then."

I hung up and made my way back to Rose and Dimitri's so we could all go to work together.

**Hehe Lissa is so funny. Do you think that this is the end for her and Sparky? Do you think he's having an affair with one of his students? If so which one? My bet's on Jailbait, but that's just a theory. Tell me yours. **

**Review or Christian will have an affair with Rose! **


	19. Chapter 19: Time to Weigh Mommy

**Chapter 19: Time to Weigh Mommy**

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Vampire Academy, but I don't. **

**Hehe this chapter is awesome. I totally love it. I hope you do too! Also my poll on the sex and race of the baby is going to be closing soon. Please take the time to share your opinions and thanks for reading. You guys are awesome I made this chapter really long just for you. **

RPOV

Work was not my favorite today. I had run a ton of Lissa's errands, my feet were killing me as well as my back and my head was pounding. It was just about one- thirty and the royal council was convening. I sat dutifully beside Lissa taking notes.

"This meeting of the royal council is now called to order." Lissa commanded the attention of the room. Everyone settled down and faced the front.

"I have a few announcements and then we have some business to get down to. Now we are all aware that a little over a week ago the trolley carrying the Mazur-Hathaway wedding party was in an accident."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As it turns out it wasn't an accident. It was an attempt on the lives of the people on the trolley. It hasn't yet been determined who was behind it or who the desired target was, however it is being looked into by my royal guard Until then extra safety precautions will be taken. The safety of the Moroi and Dhampir living here at the royal court as well as elsewhere in the world are my number one priority and I assure you that everything is under control and there is no need to panic. Are there any questions?"

Princess Voda raised her hand.

"Yes Princess Voda."

"Was it Strigoi?" she asked fearfully.

"We have no reason to believe that Strigoi were behind it, however we cannot rule it out at this time. You will all be kept up to date with our findings as they are brought to my attention. The best thing to do is to remain calm and to act as you normally would." Said Lissa very calmly. She sounded so dignified sitting up there. I couldn't help but be proud of my best friend.

I was worried about her. The past few days she'd been really upset about her and Christian. She truly thought that he was losing interest in her and she was very concerned that he would call off their wedding.

I tried my best to assure her that she was worried about nothing. She'd even had lunch with Tasha asking her to persuade Christian to work less hours. She'd agreed to see what she could do, but told Lissa she needed to talk to Christian if she was that worried.

I completely agreed.

"Okay and now for the first order of business. Christian and Tasha Ozera have some wonderful news."

"Lord Ozera." She said turning the floor over to him. Christian stepped up to the plate and I had to admit he was totally in his element when he spoke about his mission.

"Well at our last meeting I said that there were several Moroi that were preparing to train in the field. They have been selected and will be shadowing Guardians on regular detail around the Royal Court and outside the wards for the next month. The Moroi are by volunteer only and they are as follows. Tasha and I will be going along with Mia Rinaldi, Jill Mastrano and Lord Adrian Ivashkov." He announced and retook his seat.

I gasped and my eyes darted around until I met Adrian's green ones.

He smiled at me and a few seconds later my phone buzzed with a new text message.

_**Relax Little Dhampir. I'm going to be fine. Stop stressing. -A**_

I sighed and texted him back.

_**You know I can't help it. I can't believe you're doing this. What if you get hurt? And since when is Spirit an active power? What are you going to do compel them to death?-R**_

_**Relax. I will be with Viktoria the whole time and you know that those Belikov's are tough as hell. She won't let anything happen to me. Besides four years ago Lissa pretty much did compel all those Strigoi to death –A**_

_**Yea yea we're not done talking about this smart ass. –R**_

He just laughed and winked at me. I wanted to go over there an throttle him myself.

_What the hell is Sparky thinking letting Adrian go out there? Especially if there is someone out there trying to kill us. I think it is risky. Maybe we should postpone this whole field experience thing until whoever it is gets locked up._

_Rose calm down. We can't show weakness. It would be like surrendering to whoever is trying to hurt us. We need to act normal. Don't worry there will be tons of extra Guardians out there protecting them. Do you honestly think I would risk any of them? _

_I guess not. Sorry I think I am just paranoid. _

_I'll say._

Unknown POV

Wow those idiots just made my life so much easier. Five of the Moroi I wanted to eliminate and three of the Guardians were going to be out in the open without the protection of the wards and it would be so easy for them to just get picked off one by one. Now all I had to do was make a deal with Strigoi. Question is who do I know that knows Strigoi.

RPOV

I was nearing my sixteenth week of pregnancy and was running late for my appointment. Lissa and Dimitri were going to meet me there and then Lissa and I were going maternity shopping. I was dreading it worse than anything. Okay not worse than anything. I was actually dreading getting on the scale in the doctor's office. As of my last appointment I'd only gained two pounds, but I had a feeling this one was going to say much worse. Dimitri had been running with me and Lissa had me doing pregnancy yoga, but I was still not burning off the normal eight thousand calories a day I usually did before and I think I'm turning into one of those fat slobby mothers. My clothes are so tight now that they look bad and that is why I am allowing Lissa to drag me shopping this afternoon. I was already in a grouchy mood when I arrived. Dimitri and Lissa were already waiting form me.

"I know I know I'm late. Sorry I had trouble with that last document you wanted me to scan into that evil machine you like to call a computer." I told Lissa as I entered the clinic.

She just smiled at me. Dimitri kissed my cheek as the nurse led us back to the small uncomfortably white room with the stirrups. It was unusual for anyone but the father to attend the appointments, but Lissa had insisted and I was grateful to have her there. Of course no one would object to the Queen doing what she wanted and for that I was glad as well.

I stripped off my clothing and put on one of those stupid pinstriped gowns that opened in the front. The prenatal clinic had made these ones pink trying to be cute and all, but really it wasn't they were still hideous.  
Dimitri laughed and rolled his eyes at me. He knew exactly how I felt about these stupid things.

I hopped up onto the table with Lissa on one side and my husband on the other. What a sight we were. Two Guardian's married to one another, me the advisor to the Queen and her royal highness was actually here in the room reading a pregnancy magazine and making comments on how I should be doing things.

I had to laugh at that because any outsider that saw this would definitely find it weird. Even more peculiar if they knew about all of our bonds.

"Hello again Mrs. Belikova, Guardian Belikov, Your majesty." Stuttered Dr. Walters. He looked quite confused and sort of uncomfortable to see Lissa here and bowed slightly in her direction.

"Please don't feel uncomfortable in my presence. Please call me Lissa." She said.

He nodded.

"Okay then let's get started. Today I'd like to do a full exam due to the fact that you were involved in that unfortunate trolley accident last month. Let's first start out with an ultra sound."

He squirted some of that cool gel onto my baby bump which wasn't quite as small as before and applied the monitor.

Dimitri held my hand tightly while he was doing this. I could tell he was very excited. I could also tell that Lissa was too from the way she was literally bouncing in her seat. She grabbed my other hand and squeezed it as well. We sure were one wacky family, but hey that's how we roll.

We heard the heartbeat and it nearly brought me to tears. I'd never in a million years thought of myself as the motherly type and now here I was getting all weepy over my baby's heartbeat. Dimitri had tears in his eyes as well.

"Everything seems to be in order. Your baby has a strong heartbeat and everything seems to be developing at a good rate. Your baby is at a good weight right now. A little bigger than I would have expected, but you never can tell with Dhampirs. He looked between Dimitri and I and I knew what was coming.

"I don't want to pry into your personal business and I completely understand if you choose not to answer my questions, however for a complete and accurate medical background on both parents I have to ask if you'd like to reveal the identity of the father so I can pull his records and make notes on the chart. Like I said you don't have to it is just better that we have all the pertinent information in case a blood donation or transplant of sorts is in order." He spoke rather quickly and seemed nervous and twitchy the whole time stealing quick glances at Dimitri to see if he was going to get angry and kill him.

_Are you going to tell him about your baby being special? _Lissa asked so that both of us could hear.

_We've talked about it and think that it is best that the doctor know what he is dealing with just in case something were to go wrong. _I told her.

Dimitri nodded in response.

_That is where you come in Lissa. We need you to get his assurance that he won't reveal this information to anyone and that he won't write anything incriminating in the charts in case someone were to stumble across them on purpose or by accident. Do you think you can help? _Asked Dimitri.

_I can compel him if you want, but first we might try trusting him. He seems genuine and I think he will respect doctor/patient confidentiality. He knew my parents and plus who would dare defy the Queen? Not to mention you two badasses." _

_Okay let's start with that and see where it goes. _I responded.

We all looked up at Dr. Walters who was looking between us not quite understanding why we were all staring at each other and being perfectly silent.

"Dr. Walters. I am sure that you've heard that my wife is what they call shadow kissed and that she is bonded to the Queen am I correct in my assumption?" asked Dimitri in a very serious tone.

"Yes I have read all about it in the medical journals of Dr. Olendski from St. Vladimir's. When the Princess became Queen I thought I should study up on her and her bond mate in case an occasion should arise where I was to treat one or both as my patient." He replied.

"Well then you know that she was healed using massive amounts of Spirit. What you don't know is that she has been brought back from death a second time as well by another Spirit user Adrian Ivashkov."

He gasped and glanced down at his charts.

"You won't find that in your charts. It isn't public knowledge nor is what we are about to tell you." I told him.

He just stared at me in awe as I told him without a doubt that Dimitri and I had conceived this child together and that he was the biological father. I also explained why we did not want that to be public knowledge.

He removed his glasses, cleaned them, put them back on and then stared at us with his mouth wide open like a fish.

"Well." I asked.

"Well uh that's well I don't really know what to do with that information. I would with permission of course like to run some DNA testing on both of you as well as your child if that would be alright?" He replied cautiously.

Dimitri and I knew that this was coming and we'd agreed that it would be alright to allow the doctor to do some preliminary testing as long as he filed it under patient X and did not discuss the results with anyone.

"Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." He responded shaking Dimitri's hand.

"Believe me I won't tell anyone. The two of you are lethal and I don't want you on my bad side. Besides the Queen is quite intimidating herself as well as that fiancé of hers and his fire power and don't even get me started on her father." He said pointing to me.

"That man would break my neck if I so much as looked at you wrong. He told me so the last time you were in here."

I laughed. "That's Abe for you."

"Oh one more thing. Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

_Oh yes please Rose can we please find out. It would be so much fun and then when I'm doing my shopping I don't have to go with greens and yellows and browns. Can we please find out? _She begged.

_Geez Liss you'd think you were the father the way you're acting. _

_So funny Rose. _

It was actually Dimitri that spoke out loud to the doctor.

"We have decided at this time that we do not wish to know the sex. We are hoping to be surprised." He told the doctor.

I could feel Lissa's disappointment and Dimitri's amusement at the sad puppy dog eyes she was giving me.

"Come on Liss you know you'll have just as much fun shopping without knowing." I tried to reassure her.

"And what's so wrong with green? I happen to like that color."

She got an evil gleam in her eyes.

"No don't even think about it." I told her firmly.

"What?" asked Dimitri.

"You can't stop me." She said.

"Oh yes I can."

"Wanna bet?"

I groaned.

"What?" asked Dimitri again.

"She's going to buy two of everything one pink and one blue." I told him.

His jaw dropped. "She wouldn't? Would she?"

"Come on really do you have to ask that?"

"Guess not." He said dumbfounded.

The doctor shook our hands again and he left. The nurse returned. This was the part I was dreading.

"Okay Mrs. Belikova it's time to weigh mommy." She crooned.

I gave her the death stare and Dimitri raised his eyebrow in anticipation of me having an outburst, but I decided to let her annoying comment slide.

I reluctantly got onto the scale.

"Well at your last appointment you were one hundred and twenty pounds and today it says. One-twenty five. Good job mommy!"

_One-twenty five? That can't be right that means I'd gained seven pounds in four months and the bulk of it was yet to come. I'm so going to be one of those fat walmart mother's wearing sweat pants and ugly neon flip flops. _ I cried internally.

Lissa just laughed. I wanted to pound her. Fortunately for her she was the Queen and I'd be thrown in jail for such an act of violence.

"You have nothing to worry about Roza. You are so beautiful and you grow even more beautiful with every passing day." He whispered.

"Yea tell me that five months from now when I can't fit into your pants." I whined.

"Oh Roza! You're so dramatic. I have a good foot on you and at least a hundred pounds. Go and shop with Lissa and make sure you eat something." He said kissing my forehead and leaving us girls to do our business.

**So what did you think of their crazy appointment? Review or I will send Abe to make you review! **


	20. Chapter 20: Sparky's a Dead Man

**Chapter 20: Sparky's a Dead Man**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose: I own Vampire Academy.**

**Lissa: No I own Vampire Academy.**

**Rose: How do you figure? **

**Lissa: Duh Rose I'm the Queen. I own everything. **

**Rose: Not DImitri.**

**Lissa: Eeww Gross you can have him.**

**Rose: You're a pal…. Hey doesn't that Richelle Mead Chick own Vampire Academy? **

**Lissa: Your point being?**

**Rose: Guess you don't own everything now do you Queenie! Haha!**

**Hehe I thought that was funny, but hey here's some more Lissa & Christian. I hope you like. I think that Sparky was severely neglected in my other story so I'm trying to make it up to him so he'll stop lighting Dimitri on fire. Enjoy! Also what is it with everyone wanting Rose to have twins? **

"You really do look beautiful Rose." Lissa commented as we made our way towards the shops.

"If you even say the words you're glowing I'll go straight home and no shopping." I warned her.

"I'll be good. I promise."

We were on our third store when my stomach started to rumble.

"Can we stop and eat?" I asked.

"Sure. Where do you want to eat?"

"I feel like Pizza." I said and we headed towards our favorite Pizza shop.

_Make sure you eat a salad and drink water with that Roza._

"Ugh is nothing I do private anymore?" I groaned.

"What?" asked Lissa.

"Nothing just my overprotective husband telling me what to eat."

She snickered and then burst into tears.

I grabbed our number and our bottles of water and put my arm around Lissa as I guided her to a table. Of course people were staring because the Queen was bawling her eyes out in the middle of the food court. I could see her secret guard sending a representative to see what was the matter. She had six Guardians that constantly tailed her around the court.

I sat her down and then waved her Guardian away. Damn nosy little fuckers aren't they?

"What's the matter?" I asked her although I had a feeling that Christian's name was going to come up rather quickly.

"It's just that you're so lucky Rose. Dimitri cares so much about you that he even tries to monitor what you eat. He was there for your appointment and I'm just so jealous." She managed to choke out between sobs.

"Liss hey calm down." I told her opening a bottle of water and forcing her to drink a few sips.

"I just don't know what to do. Last night I asked Christian when he wanted to get married and he just shrugged his shoulders and said he didn't care." She sobbed.

Damn Sparky I was going to lay into him when we got home. What a stupid thing to say. One thing's for sure when I get home Sparky's a dead man.

"Rose do you think there's someone else?" Her bottom lip was quivering and I could feel her extreme sadness at the thought of it.

"What why would you think that?" I didn't think Sparky was the kind to cheat, but maybe she had solid proof.

"Well he spends so much time with his students and does all this after hours stuff I mean what if he's found someone else?" I sighed in relief. She was just reading into things like usual.

"Why would he want someone else? He loves you so much."

"You don't know that. He's been so distant lately. I just don't know what to do. Do you think he's going to leave me?"

"What no are you crazy! He wouldn't ever do that. There has to be a reasonable explanation." I tried reassuring her.

By now our pizza had arrived, but I was too upset to eat. Who the hell did Sparky think he was treating Lissa like that? He better damn well have a fantastic explanation or I was going to rip him a new one pregnant or not and if I couldn't then Dimitri would.

"I promise you I'll talk to Sparky as soon as we get home. Now come on let's get out of here and we can hit some more stores I don't think we have enough stuff here. I need some nicer stuff for work.

She lit up a little. I knew the promise of me trying on endless amounts of clothes would perk her up a little. She just needed a little retail therapy and she'd calm down.

We returned home with two of her royal guardians carrying a truckload of bags. She'd not only bought me work clothes, but also a few cute dresses and things for going out, some comfortable shoes, and of course some larger more comfortable bras and expandable panties. Oh for the love of God was my life going to turn into play group and Gymboree? What a nightmare!

Dimitri was in the kitchen making dinner when we entered.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

I shook my head and he raised his eyebrows at my sudden mood.

"Sparky you and I need to have a little chat." I said grabbing him roughly by the collar of his shirt and dragging him out into the courtyard.

"Hey watch the hair." He complained as I forced him down onto a bench.

"What is this all about?" he asked as I sat down next to him.

"What is this about? Hmm let me see? Well it could be about your fiancée breaking down into sobs in the middle of the food court today because she thinks you don't love her anymore and that you're having an affair with one of your students…"

"What? That's crazy. Why would she think that? She was crying?" His voice softened a little.

He honestly looked shocked at what I was telling him.

"Gosh you're dense. Yes she was crying and from the way she tells it I don't think she's blowing smoke."

"What do you mean? Why would she think I don't love her? Everything I do is for her."

"That's not how she sees it. She thinks that you're using your classes and practices to avoid her. She says when you are home you're holed up in the office with your online classes. She says you hardly ever make love anymore and that when she asked you what day you wanted to get married you said you didn't care. What is she supposed to think?"

"Wow that's a whole lot of accusations she's throwing out there." He said rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"It's not what it looks like at all." He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Well then tell me what it does look like?" I said sitting down beside him. Sparky and I were nearly as close friends as me and Adrian and I really cared about him. I could never believe he'd be such a cad so I was willing to listen to what he had to say.

"Yes I've been busy, but it's not to avoid her. Not at all. The reason I spend so much time with my students is to make sure that they are prepared. I really believe in what we are fighting for and I want it to be a success. If it fails not only does that leave us right back where we started with depleted Guardian numbers, but it makes Lissa look bad and that is the last thing I want. She already looks bad for being engaged to me. The Queen marrying an Ozera is not exactly ideal. Why do you think I wouldn't let her crown me King? I didn't want to embarrass her. God she thinks I don't love her? Everyday I wake up next to her and wonder how I got so lucky for someone as beautiful, smart and wonderful as her could want to spend her life with a no good Strigoi wannabe, putz like me."

"I took the Dragomir spot on the council so that she'd have my full support. I support her in everything she does. I'm even busting my ass taking those stupid online classes just so I can get a degree that I don't want and don't need just to make her happy. She really thinks I'm cheating?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded realizing how stupid that sounded. Of course he wasn't cheating. I had already known that though. He wasn't the type. Adrian maybe, but not Sparky, he was as loyal as a golden retriever.

"I would never do that. I love that woman more than life itself."

"What about the wedding comment?" I probed.

"She's already changed her mind about the date sixteen times. I can't even begin to tell you about the wedding madness that goes on in our house. I told her I didn't care, because in all reality I don't care when or where or about the flowers or cake or music. All I care about is that Lissa and I stand in front of God and pledge our lives to each other."

I smiled. "You know Sparky you're really not so bad." I told him punching his arm.

"Thanks Buffy you're not so bad either." He said returning the punch lightly.

"She really told you we haven't had sex?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yea. I really didn't need to know that."

"I'm just so tired and stressed after work and doing my online school stuff I just fall asleep. I can't help it." He admitted.

"I sympathize with you Sparky. I really do." I told him.

I suddenly felt eyes on us and I turned around. Sure enough Lissa was standing by the patio doors watching us like I knew she would be.

" So tell her." I said pointing to where Lissa was standing.

She ran out the doors and into Christian's waiting arms.

"I heard everything." She cried. "I love you and I'm so sorry for ever doubting you." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know Liss I know I'm so sorry too. I love you more than anything." He cradled her in his arms and I casually excused myself and went back inside. I really didn't need to see them make out.

"That was nice what you did for them Roza." Dimitri said as he put dinner on the table pulling my chair out for me.

"Eh I knew she'd be listening." I said taking a bite of the ravioli he'd set in front of me. I was starving.

"I don't think they're going to make it to dinner." I told him as I could feel they were heading up to their bedroom to make up for lost time.

Dimitri just chuckled and joined me at the table.

**Awww Lissa and Sparky made up. How cute. Did you like it please tell me. So I've come up with some really good material for the next dramatic scene and also I have a rough idea of the climax and end to the story. Any suggestions on anything would be appreciated. Also stay tuned for more of the UKNOWN POV….. I know you're all dying to find out who he or she is. You'll just have to review if you want me to post more so you can find out. =)**


	21. Chapter 21:Why do You Smell Like Garbage

**Chapter 21: Why do You Smell Like Garbage?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Hey guys. Sorry it has taken a few days to update. I was working on a new story that just popped into my head. Check it out. It's called Fifteen Again. There are three chapters posted so far. It's not quite as heavy as the other two I've written. It's mean to be slightly humerous and probably won't be as long. **

**Here's a little filler leading up to what will be a couple of big events. Hope you like it. Also check out my profile for a few new pics of Rose's cute pregnant clothes. **

RPOV

"So Viktoria, Dimitri's birthday is September 7th and since he is turning 30 this year I was thinking we should throw a little party or something. What do you think?" I asked her. It was really hot outside as it was mid July. The sun was beating down on the Royal Court with a vengeance and to keep cool us girls thought it would be a fun day or rather night if we sat by the pool. Viktoria and I being the only ones who could enjoy the sun decided to make a night of it. We'd been lounging here for the better part of the day or well night really. Adrian had pouted because he couldn't come. I laughed because he was so much like a child. I wondered who would mature faster him or my baby.

"That's a great idea Roza. He'll be so embarrassed it will be awesome." She replied with a devious grin. We had used the blender to make fruity drinks non alcoholic of course, but still it was fun to sit and sip them by the pool. It gave the illusion of relaxation. I was so happy to have a female dhampir that I was close to to do normal stuff like this with. I think Lissa was slightly jealous that she wasn't my only female friend anymore.

"Great so I thought we could do it at your place. We could hide the decorations, the food, the cake and presents and stuff there because you and Adrian spend all your time at our place anyways. He would never suspect it."

"Wait how are you going to keep it a secret from my know it all brother? He can tell everything through the bond." She asked raising her sunglasses to give me a look. Man did she look like Dimitri when she did that.

"Nah he won't be able to tell this. I can usually block the small stuff. I mean this will be fun, but it's not so exciting that I'll be crazy about it or anything." I reassured her. "I'm not Lissa after all." I said with a grin.

"Yea I see your point. Plus if we keep it from Lissa for a few weeks she won't be able to act all giddy and bubbly about it in front of him." I told her.

"That makes sense. That girl is something else I'll tell you." She commented.

I had to agree. Lissa and Christian had decided on the first week of October for their wedding. I could just kill her for picking a month where I'll be huge as a house. She'd assured me after I'd complained profusely that she'd find me a bridesmaid dress that wouldn't make me look like a cow. I'd agreed reluctantly just happy that they'd worked things out and the date was set. Although since it was only three months away it was wedding mania around here lately.

Sparky had agreed to cut back on his extra practices and Lissa agreed to let him drop his online classes at the end of the term so he'd have more time. Compromising wasn't easy, but in the end they'd figured out what worked for them.

"So who all should we invite?" asked Viktoria.

"The usuals I guess. You and Adrian, me, Lissa and Christian, Eddie and Mia, my parents, Pavel, maybe a few of the other Guardians here that he works with." I responded taking another sip of my drink as I stroked my not so tiny belly.

"Have you thought about names?" she asked trying to sound uninterested.

"Aren't we nosy?" I asked.

" Oh come on Roza you haven't thought about it at all?" She probed.

"I didn't say that. We aren't really decided yet, but we have a few in mind. Don't get any funny ideas about getting them out of us. Lissa has tried everything in the book including trying to penetrate my mind while I'm sleeping." I warned her.

In reality we were pretty sure we'd picked suitable names for a girl or a boy. Dimitri had pretty much picked the boy name and he'd let me pick the girl name.

"Geez what's with the secrecy? You two owe me one. I've forgiven you for your fake affair with my boyfriend and all." She wheedled.

"Still not telling." I said with a smile. "And boy was it one hot fake affair let me tell you! Ohhhhhhhhhhh Adrian." I moaned dramatically.

"You are so bad Roza and mean!" she said throwing her towel at me. I caught it before it hit me.

"Don't I know it?"

DPOV

It was nearly August already and I was becoming more and more uneasy with each day that passed that we hadn't found the perpetrator that had set the explosive device to blow up the wedding trolley. When Abe and Janine had returned from their honeymoon and heard the news he was livid. He'd put anyone and everyone that had ever worked for him on the task of finding the person or person's responsible. He'd muttered something about how "No one would ever threaten the life of his precious kizim and her family."

His heart was in the right place, but seriously the guy was more than a little off the deep end sometimes. He'd even been so bold as to suggest that Rose have personal body guards. She of course had laughed in his face and told him to quit being overprotective. He in turn had secretly ordered Pavel to follow Rose inconspicuously around the Royal Court. She'd caught him tailing her after only a few hours as I knew she would and threatened him to within an inch of his life. I'd had to pull her off of him literally.

She reluctantly agreed to have him escort her places when she was alone, but only if he would walk next to her as a friend and not as a body guard. Instead of facing the wrath of Abe he had agreed to her proposition.

Roza was a little over five months along now and with each day that passed I was becoming more and more anxiety ridden about being apart from her. The whole Royal Court was ablaze with the news of Rose's torrid affair with Lord Ivashkov and the things that the Moroi especially the royals were saying about her were ghastly. But what was really awful was how the Dhampirs were shunning her and giving me looks of pity. They were angry that she's been with a Royal Moroi when she'd fought so hard to be with me. They treated her as a traiter to our race.

Rose was trying to be strong and it really didn't surprise her much or bother her when the Moroi made snide remarks, but when her own colleagues the ones who used to be her friends in the Dhampir community treated her like she was a common blood whore it bothered her much more than she would admit.

Yesterday as I was walking back from the grocery store I was pulled into her head. She was walking home from the office with Pavel at her side when two of the female Guardians she'd been friendly with verbally attacked her.

Flashback

"Guardian Callaghan, Guardian Ashton." Greeted Rose with a smile.

"Well well if it isn't Adrian Ivashkov's bloodwhore." Commented Guardian Ashton giving Rose a distasteful look.

Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yea poor Guardian Belikov. I wonder if he's looking to even the score?" Guardian Callaghan said suggestively.

"Yea he could do better than some slut that's knocked up with some other man's bastard child. Hey Rose why don't you go join one of those Dhampir communes. You'd fit right in. " Guardian Ashton said laughing and pointing at our child shoving into Rose's shoulder as she passed by.

I could feel the humiliation and anger welling up inside of her, but most of all I could feel the lonliness and isolation she felt every time someone she knew laid into her.

Pavel was trying to console her, but she just pushed him aside as tears began welling up in her eyes. She took off running and didn't stop until she was deep into the woods. I dropped the bag I was carrying and took off in the direction she had run.

When I reached her she was sitting on a tree stump with her head in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking violently.

I sat down next to her and sensing I was there she turned around and threw herself into my arms.

"Why do I let them get to me?" she cried in frustration.

"If I really had done something like that then I guess I would understand their reactions. It's just hard to stand there and take it when I know I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know Roza. I've been having a hard time as well." I told her stroking her hair softly.

"Yea it must be so hard having woman offer themselves to you so you can even the score and giving you looks of pity and asking if you want to talk and baking you pies." She said through her tears.

I laughed ruefully. "Yes those things are bothersome, but what really bothers me is that everyone thinks my wife is a whore and it's hurting her feelings." I told her holding her close. I opened myself up to her and let her know how much I loved her and our child. She smiled slightly at this.

"Don't worry about me Comrade. I'll be fine. I'm just making a big deal out of nothing." She sniffed wiping her eyes on my shirt sleeve.

"You don't always have to be so brave Roza. It's okay to have feelings." I told her. I knew she didn't like feeling weak. She needed to realize that having feelings made her part human not weak.

We walked back to our townhouse hand in hand. We didn't talk,but both left ourselves open to each other's feelings. I could feel that she'd recovered from the incident and had begun to relax. She was a tough cookie my wife.

We were sitting in our living room watching the news when Adrian and Viktoria burst through the Narnia doors.

"Hide me Little Dhampir." Cried Adrian completely out of breath.

"Why are you covered in garbage?" gasped Rose. I surveyed him and my sister and they were both covered from head to toe in garbage.

"And what is that smell?" she asked wrinkling her nose at them both.

"Well funny thing happened on the way home from the office today." Said Adrian sarcastically.

"What?" I asked not really sure I wanted to know the answer.

"An angry mob of Dhampir's tried to lynch me for making a fool out of my girlfriend and her brother." He cried.

"Oh my God what did they do to you? Did they throw garbage at you?" asked Rose slightly perturbed by the situation.

"Haha no they didn't throw garbage at him. He ran away from them like a little girl when they started threatening him and hid in a dumpster behind the café." Laughed Viktoria.

"I had to go and fish him out and then I fell in too." She said sheepishly picking a piece of moldy lettuce out of her hair in disgust.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation that is until Rose burst into tears again.

"This is all my fault." She sobbed.

"No it isn't stop crying Little Dhampir. It really wasn't that big of a deal. It's just a little garbage." Adrian said giving me the why the fuck is she crying over this look.

I shrugged. She cried about everything these days. The stress and the hormones were really getting to her.

"Oh my God what is that smell?" exclaimed Lissa as she entered the room followed closely by Christian and Tasha. She had her big wedding binder in her hands and I could feel Rose's internal groan as she looked at it with the intent that if she stared at it long enough it would burst into flames.

"Did you take a bath in garbage?" asked Christian with a guffaw.

"No we were hiding from the mob." Groaned Adrian.

"Who Abe?" asked Lissa. We all chuckled a little.

"No not that mob."

"Hey don't sit on our couch with your dirty clothes. Go home and freshen up." I ordered him.

"Don't worry this will all be over soon. You know that there's always something new to gossip about around here. Give it a few weeks and there's bound to be something more interesting." Said Lissa giving all of us a sympathetic look.

"Yea who knows maybe I'll turn Strigoi or something like everyone's been waiting for. That should take the heat off." Said Tasha with a smirk.

Everyone burst out laughing because as bad as this was for us we all knew that she'd faced worse.

**So did you like it? Poor Rose an Adrian hehe. Dhampirs can be mean. I found it hilarious that Viktoria and Adrian were playing hide and seek in the dumpster. Hehe! Last one to review is a rotten banana! Remember to check out my other new story called Fifteen Again.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Mission

**Chapter 22: The Mission**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Hey don't forget to watch the season premiere of the Vampire Diaries on the CW tonight! I know I'm not the only one who is excited. Yay for Stefan! He's so hot! Anyways be sure to review my story before you watch hehe. **

**I know some of you wanted to know when the story would lighten up a little and I can honestly say not for a while. There is a lot of drama ahead and it starts now. Also the unknown POV will be revealed shortly. Enjoy! **

Unknown POV

Damn Hathaway was really a blood whore. I can't believe she cheated on Belikov with Adrian Ivashkov. Well I mean I can believe she cheated, but getting knocked up was pretty stupid. I'd expected Belikov to be livid and throw her out on her sweet little ass, but no such luck. He didn't even seem angry about it. Half the Dhampirs and even some Moroi women were throwing themselves at him and baking him cookies. It was absolutely sickening.

I mean first they make a mockery of the system by wedding each other even though under the previous monarchy it was forbidden. Now she is unfaithful and that bafoon and his sister, who by the way is a hot piece of ass as well just sit there and take it. What fools! What is it with that bitch that she can walk around doing whatever and whomever she wants and gets away with it! Well that ends next week when the offensive magic team goes out into the field. I'll have the last laugh. Maybe she doesn't have to die just her husband and the rest of her friends. That might actually be worse for her.

RPOV

Today was not turning out to be a good day. For the first time in two months I woke up to a gurgling stomach. After throwing up everything I'd eaten in the past ten years I exited the bathroom and met the eyes of a very worried Dimitri.

"Roza. Are you okay. It isn't normal to be sick at this stage of your pregnancy." He said putting his hand on my forehead.

"I'm just really worried about today." I admitted with a sigh.

Today was the day that Dimtri, Eddie, Viktoria, Pavel, Abe, Janine, Adrian, Christian, Tasha, Mia and Jill would be going out for a field test. Adrian, Christian, Tasha, Mia and Jill would be fake shopping as Strigoi bait and the Guardians would follow inconspicuously. They were going to be leaving at dusk so they would not have the protection of the sunlight. They would all be armed and ready to use their magic, but I was so nervous that I could barely breathe. Every single person besides Lissa that I cared about was going on this mission and if I lost even one of them I wouldn't be able to handle. It.

"Please don't go Comrade. I have a really bad feeling about today." I whispered pleading with him not to leave me.

"Roza, Milyaya, I know you're worried, but you have no reason to be. We have more than enough skill and ammunition and if we run into trouble which is highly unlikely there are enough Guardians to take care of the Moroi." He reasoned with me stroking my face softly.

I knew it was selfish of me to want him to stay, but I couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

"I will be fine Roza and so will everyone else." He said.

"Don't you worry my sweet child Daddy is coming back safe for you and Mommy. Can you do me a favor and keep her calm while I am gone so I don't have to worry about her." He cooed at my now largely round stomach caressing it lightly with his warm hands.

Our baby kicked in response to his voice.

I laughed through my tears. "Not fair using our baby against me." I told him punching his arm.

"Just be careful okay? I can't lose you or anyone else." I told him as he embraced me tightly.

"I promise you I will come back to you." He said kissing me passionately before he left the room.

_I love you_

_I love you too my Roza._

I couldn't help the tears that escaped as I watched him leave not knowing if he or the rest of my friends would come back alive.

"Rose are you coming down to say goodbye to everyone?" called Lissa. She and I were going to hole up together and try not to think about our loved ones being in danger.

"Yes I'm coming." I called slipping on my robe and slippers before descending the stairs.

I hugged everyone who was going at least twice as did Lissa.

"Don't worry so much Kizim. It isn't good for you or my grandchild." My father told me kissing my cheek.

"Abe is right Rose. Don't worry I will protect him." She said so he couldn't hear her. He liked feeling all manly and like she wasn't really taking care of him. I found that rather amusing.

I pulled Adrian into a huge hug.

"You better be careful. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you." I told him.

"Don't worry so much Little Dhampir. I've got Viktoria to protect me remember?" he said with a grin.

"Tell your mommy not to worry that Uncle Adrian can take care of himself." He said patting my belly.

"Be careful both of you."

"We will Roza. I will protect him at all costs. You have my word." Said Viktoria.

"Yea but who will protect you?" I asked.

"Hush. Go and take a nice hot bath and relax." She chastised.

I hugged Eddie, Mia, Tasha, Sparky, Jill and my mother before giving Dimtri one last kiss.

"Rose? Earth to Rose?" called Lissa waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"You were in his head weren't you?" she asked.

I nodded guiltily. I couldn't help it I wanted to know what was going on. So far everything was fine. They'd been gone about three hours and nothing significant had happened.

"Rose you need to relax. Dimitri can't be worrying about you while he's out there. It could get him killed."

I sighed. She was right. "Okay what do you want to do?"

"Let's go out to dinner." She suggested.

"You've got to be hungry. You barely touched your breakfast or lunch and I totally felt you throw up this morning. Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"I'm fine I was just worried all night about the mission that's all."

DPOV

As much as it pained me to leave Rose this morning I knew that this mission was important. If we could prove that the Moroi could take care of themselves in battle, our program would flourish. More Moroi would believe in our cause and things would start coming together. Our races would finally begin to exist on somewhat equal playing grounds. Today's mission could be the turning point for everyone.

I could feel Rose's nerves all night long. She didn't sleep a wink and I'd had a really hard time blocking out her emotions. I hated worrying her so much. She'd been so nervous that she'd been ill this morning. I'd promised her and our baby that I would come home to them and I was hell bent on keeping my word. We'd been walking around for nearly three hours and nothing. Not even a hint of trouble of any kind.

"Can we go home now? This is a bust." My sister whined.

I hated to agree with her, but she was right. Nothing was going to happen tonight. It was nearly midnight human time. Most people were asleep and the streets were becoming more and more deserted.

"I suppose we should call it a night right Dimka?" asked Tasha. I could tell she was disappointed that we hadn't found any Strigoi.

"Yes that seems best." I told her.

"Alright everyone let's head back to the vans." Called Janine.

As we were walking back to where the vans were parked three large metal garbage cans came flying out of nowhere. One hit Eddie with the force of a wrecking ball and he went down like a ton of bricks. The other two nearly missed Christian and Jill. All the Guardians were on high alert. The force at which the cans were heaved clearly meant Strigoi were responsible.

**Cue suspenseful music…. Oh no! Is Eddie okay? Do you think someone will die? If so who? Is this a trap? Will Rose and Lissa be safe at court without their guardians and friends? Sorry this is short, but I had to leave it here for shock value. Review and if you ask nicely I will update sooner. **


	23. Chapter 23: You Will Never Touch Her!

**Chapter 23: You Will Never Touch Her!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns all. **

**Here is the rest of the fight. Hope you like. Better watch out the Grim Reaper is near.**

**DPOV**

Mia was crouched next to Eddie. He was crumpled in a heap, but thankfully still breathing.

"Eddie? Eddie wake up." Cried Mia frantically slapping his cheek.

He groaned, but managed to pull himself into a sitting position. No sooner had he righted himself than nearly a dozen Strigoi stepped out of the shadows. It seemed as if we were surrounded on all sides.

"This is it. Remember what we learned in class." Encouraged Christian. We all took our defensive stances

"Well well if it isn't a bunch of snotty little Royal Moroi." Snarled a burly male Strigoi. He must have been a Guardian before he was turned.

"Yea look at them tasty morsels ripe for the picking." Joined in another Strigoi. He looked somewhat older, but virile just the same. They began to circle us.

"Mmm mmm mmm Royal Moroi do taste just a little better than all the rest." Commented another. This time a female with dark hair.

I glanced around at the rest. They were waiting for me to give the signal. But before I had the chance the Strigoi charged at us and the fight began.

I could hear Strigoi screaming as Tasha, Abe and Christian lit their heads on fire. The rest of us Guardians began to engage the Strigoi in hand to hand combat. I was sweaty, tired and bloody, but I fought hard to keep going while thoughts of Roza and my child swirled in my head.

We'd been fighting a while when I realized there must be many more than the original twelve Strigoi. I'd staked three myself and there were at least half a dozen more lying on the ground yet we were all still highly out numbered.

I was about to plunge my stake into yet another when he spoke to me.

"I heard you have one hot piece of ass for a wife. I'll be sure to tell her hello when I drop your dead body on her front porch and rip out her throat." He threatened.

This fueled my punches with even more power. I slammed him hard into the wall.

"Who sent you and what do they want?" I growled as I raked my stake over his neck again and again. The fight continued to rage behind me.

He writhed in agony as the stake melted his flesh and it began to sizzle.

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll kill you quick. Who is the target?"

He continued to yell profanity and I ceased to allow him respite from my torture.

"Who is the target?" I screamed through gritted teeth as I pounded his head against the brick wall.

He began to laugh maniacally.

"You're all meant to die." He spat. "The Queen and her blood whore friend are going to pay. Your deaths are the first part of their punishment." He rasped.

"You will never touch her!" I shouted as I staked him roughly throwing his body with the others. I turned on my heel anger pulsing through me. No one threatened my wife and lived.

There were only a few Strigoi left, but the Moroi were beginning to tire. Eddie was lying on the ground bloody and battered. Viktoria and Adrian were backed into a corner. Viktoria seemed to have it under control as she fought their way out. Adrian was looking just terrible from using too much magic, but still alive.

Abe, Tasha and Christian were utterly exhausted from incinerating Strigoi. I watched in horror as Tasha took a nasty blow to the side of her head and fell to the ground. Her eyes stayed closed and she didn't move. Abe torched the Strigoi that had hit her and moved on to the next.

Jill was smothering a Strigoi with blasts of air whilst Mia pelted him with water from a nearby drainage dish. I used the last of my strength to stake that Strigoi and just as I did that I heard a loud crash. And a terrifying scream. I turned around just in time to see Janine land directly on a parked car. She'd been thrown nearly a hundred feet. Her body lie bloodied and broken half in the car and half out as she had shattered the windshield when it broke her fall. Abe could barely stand as he ran to her aid.

Viktoria was slowly losing the upper hand with her Strigoi. She lunged at her and struck out with her stake, but she was quick as well and twisted Viktoria's arm so that it was facing away from her and plunged the stake directly into my sister's gut using her hand to do so. Viktoria screamed and a murderous look came over Adrian's face. He stepped forward catching Viktoria as she fell and laid her on the ground gently. He then stared down the Strigoi. I was petrified that he'd just signed his own death warrant.

"Oh cower in front of the defenseless Moroi. I'm shaking now. Too bad about your Guardian she was a hot one." Taunted the woman.

"You're going to pay. You messed with the wrong Moroi." He seethed. I could see the magic coursing through him as he began to glow. He bore his eyes directly into those of the Strigoi and suddenly she was screaming and thrashing about.

Insanity had taken over Adrian as he continued to make the Strigoi suffer with his mind.

"Adrian that's enough." Cried Jill. Grabbing her stake and plunging it through the female's back.

As the Strigoi fell so did Adrian. Jill ran to his side and helped him remain upright slapping him a few times so he remained conscious.

The remaining Strigoi were gone and it was time to gather our wounded and get the hell out of dodge.

Christian was carrying an unconscious Tasha. Abe aided a limping Janine, Mia and Jill were attempting to drag Eddie. Pavel came to their aid. I hurried over to where my sister lay. Blood was rapidly pouring out of her wound. I ripped off a strip of fabric from my t-shirt and tied it around her trying to stop the bleeding.

"Dimka?" she questioned. Her voice was soft and I could tell she was weakening.

"Vivie you have to stay strong. Stay with us. Do it for Mama and for our Sestras." I held her hand. She was able to squeeze it back but just barely.

"Adrian can you heal her?" I asked although from the looks of him I didn't think he'd have it in him.

"I will try, but I'm very weak. Hold her still." He said.

"Just hold on my love. I won't let you die on me." He whispered. I could see the fear in her eyes, but I could tell that she was trying to be strong for Adrian's sake.

He grabbed the stake and in one swift motion he ripped it from her body. She shrieked in agony.

It pained me to see her this way. I squeezed her hand tighter as he began to work his magic.

It took nearly a minute before anything happened. Slowly the wound began to heal. It was nearly closed and her cheeks began to flood with color when Adrian collapsed on top of her.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He whispered as he lost consciousness.

I slowly helped Viktoria to her feet. She was shaky, but able to walk while holding onto my arm. I scooped up Lord Ivashkov into my arms and carried him back to the van. We were the last to arrive. I tossed the keys to Pavel and allowed him to drive so I could tend to Tasha and Viktoria.

I was really worried about Tasha. She still hadn't regained consciousness. Even Eddie who was severely injured had opened his eyes a few times.

Christian looked at me with worry in his eyes. I returned his gaze.

"We just have to get her home to Lissa." I told him. "She's strong."

He nodded.

"Is Lord Ivashkov alright?" asked Abe from the far back. Janine was losing a lot of blood and he was applying constant pressure to her wounds.

"Rose will die if something happens to him." Mia said worried.

"He's just exhausted. I think he'll be fine." I told them.

I sat back against the seat and pulled Viktoria closer to me.

"You scared me for a minute there." I said.

"Sorry Dimka. Don't worry. It's over." She replied. "Just try to sleep a little." I told her as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"How is Rose taking all of this?" Asked Christian quietly.

"Not well." I replied. I could feel her terror and panic and helplessness. I just hoped she would calm down soon. The stress was not good for her.

RPOV

Lissa and I were just leaving the restaurant, when I felt the nausea I usually get when Strigoi are around. I quickly shoved her behind me, drew my stake and surveyed our surroundings. Everything seemed normal. People were going about their business as usual. I knew the wards are still up because I wasn't seeing ghosts.

"Rose is everything okay?" asked Lissa.

My stomach dropped. That could mean only one thing. Dimitri had run into Strigoi. I gasped as I was drawn into his head.

Everything was a blur. Things were happening so fast I couldn't keep track of them. Eddie was on the ground, then there were too many Strigoi to count. Fire was thrown, stakes were drawn and the fight was raging.

It was too much for me to take. It didn't usually feel like this when I was in his head. I couldn't focus on anything and the world was starting to spin. I felt myself falling and then everything went black until I heard Lissa's voice.

"Rose Rose snap out of it. Get out of his head. I need you." Called Lissa. It sounded foggy, but I wanted to listen to her. I couldn't focus on anything and I was very dizzy.

I snapped back into my own head suddenly. I was lying on the ground and Lissa was hovering over me as were all six of her secret service Guardians.

"Rose are you okay? Should I take you to the infirmary? Is the baby okay?" she asked rattling off one question after another.

I held my head and she helped me get up.

"No I'm okay. They're fighting." I told her.

"I know. You pulled me into your head while you were in Dimitri's. That's the first time that has happened and I think it was too much for you and that is why you blacked out." She said nervously.

"Let us walk you back to your house." Said Guardian Fuentes.

I could feel Dimitri's adrenaline coursing through me. He was still fighting.

We made it back to the house and Lissa lead me over to the couch.

"Here sit down and I'll get you some water. You need to stay calm." She said.

"Right so easy to do when I can feel my husband is in danger and I can feel your worry as well." I snorted.

She brought me a glass of water and sat down next to me. She rubbed my shoulders soothingly.

"I'm worried about them too Rose, but they were prepared for this. We have to trust that they will come back to us." She said calmly.

After a while I could feel that the fight was over. I knew Dimitri was still alive and virtually unharmed, but that he was very upset about something. I wanted to slip into his head or contact him, but Lissa told me not to. She said it would distract him and as much as I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on I needed him to stay focused. All we could do was wait.

The phone snapped me out of my daze a few minutes later.

Lissa answered it. She talked for a minute with whom I expected was Christian and then she hung up.

"They're on their way back. They want us to meet them at the infirmary. There are some injuries." She said.

"Who?"

"He didn't say."

"Is everyone alive?"

"He didn't say."

Lissa went to the garage and got the golf cart we kept there for covering long distances more quickly. She drove because I was not up to the task.

So any predictions? We've got Eddie and Janine who are critical, Tasha and Adrian are unconscious, Viktoria is stable, but lost a lot of blood … and the list goes on. Hope you liked it. As I said before I suck at fight scenes so I hope it wasn't too unrealistic. Please review. I let the Russian live and all it's the least you could do.


	24. Chapter 24: She's All I Had

**Chapter 24: She's All I Had**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Hey so I guess those of you who thought I wouldn't kill anyone off were wrong. So sorry. Wait no I'm not. Hehe! Enjoy. **

RPOV

We'd been at the med clinic for nearly twenty minutes when our group finally arrived. I gasped as I saw Dimitri battered and bruised carrying a very pale and unconscious Adrian. Viktoria was doused in blood, but walking with some help from Mia. Pavel was carrying Eddie. His injuries looked grave. My dad was supporting my barely conscious mother with the help of Jill. Christian was carrying Tasha who looked dead.

"Lissa she needs you," Called Christian setting Tasha down on the nearest gurney. Lissa ran over to help heal Tasha. The doctor's came rushing over to take care of Eddie and my mother. Mia helped Viktoria onto a bed and she lay down closing her eyes. She looked just terrible. Dimitri put Adrian down right next to her on the bed.

"Roza," He breathed enveloping me in his strong arms. My emotions were so out of control that I hadn't been able to move from where I was standing. I was numb I couldn't even muster enough energy to cry. The effects of all three of us merging our minds had really done a number on me. It didn't seem to have affected Lissa or Dimitri, but my head was spinning.

"What happened," I asked him trying to sound as calm and rational as possible even thought I was a nervous wreck. "Adrian looks fine why is he passed out? Why was my mother covered in glass? What happened to Viktoria? Why is she covered in blood? Is it her blood?" I fired question after question at him.

"Calm down Milaya. It is over. We are safe here. It's going to be okay," He told me stroking my cheek gently with the back of his hand. I leaned into him and breathed in his scent.

He sat me down on one of those little waiting room couches and began stroking my back gently.

"Your mother was thrown into a parked car. The glass is from the windshield. Eddie was hit with a metal trashcan and beaten severely by several Strigoi. Tasha took a severed blow to the head and hasn't regained consciousness. Viktoria was stabbed in her gut with her own stake and Adrian passed out from healing her. Abe, Christian, Mia and Jill sustained minor injures and are mainly exhausted and worried. Pavel and I are just fine," He recounted.

"You're really okay," I asked taking his face between my palms and gazing deeply into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I told you I would come back to you and our child," He said with a small smile. "I never break a promise." He put his hands on my belly and rubbed in a gentle circular motion.

"See we told mommy there wasn't anything to worry about didn't we kiddo," he said softly. Our baby kicked in response.

I couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face. It was short lived as Lissa's frustration and hysteric's exploded through the bond.

"Why isn't it working," She cried. "It worked on Eddie and Janine why can't I heal Tasha?"

Dimitri helped me up and we went over to where Lissa was hovering over Tasha trying with all her might to save her life.

Adrian had woken up and he spoke with tears in his eyes.

"Liss you can't help her now. She's gone. Her aura is gone. I'm sorry," He said softly.

Christian looked at Adrian in shock. He began to quiver and then sunk to his knees.

"She was all I had," He cried in agony.

The mood became solemn as my parents joined us from the other room. My mother looked better. Lissa had only healed the major injuries so she was still weak and limping, but in no danger. Adrian had finished healing Viktoria and she was sobbing into his shoulder.

Lissa had crouched down to hold Christian while he broke down.

I could feel Dimitri's sorrow for the loss of his friend. I curled myself into his body and lent him my emotional support. He would never show how upset he was on the outside, but I could feel how torn up he was on the inside. My own tears were staining his already torn up and bloody shirt.

My heart broke for Christian. Tasha was his only relative. She had raised him and now she was gone. I'd never experienced a loss like that. Lissa had and her grief had nearly crushed me after. I just hoped she would be able to help Christian through this. He needed her right now more than ever.

I went over to where Abe and my mom were sitting. Abe looked exhausted and my mother just looked old for the first time in my life I saw her age.

"I'm so glad you're okay," I said throwing my arm around them both. I could feel them both hugging me back.

"No one can keep your mother down," Joked trying to lighten the mood.

It was futile. Nothing about what happened today was humerous. We'd lost a truly good woman today.

Later that night Dimitri and I went back to our townhouse. It was oddly quiet. He led me upstairs to our bedroom and we both cleaned up. It had been a long day. I took a washing bowl and filled it with warm soapy water. I dipped a wet washcloth into the bowl and wrung the water out. I brought the cloth slowly up to Dimitri's face and gently rubbed off the dirt and caked on blood. He winced as the soap stung the cut above his right eye. When I was finished washing his wounds I gently dressed them with bandages.

"I love you so much," He told me caressing my shoulders ever so lightly.

"I love you too. I was so worried about you today. I was pulled into your head, but I couldn't see what was going on. Lissa said that when you pulled me in I pulled her in and our minds all merged for a few seconds. It was like a bomb went off in my brain and I blacked out," I told him.

"You are alright," he asked slightly upset by the thought of me blacking out in the middle of the royal court.

"Yes, I've just felt strange since then. You know mentally. Physically I am fine," I reassured him. He sighed and pulled me close to him and I rested my head on his bare chest.

"Let's got bed," He told me.

I changed into a loose cotton night shirt and climbed into bed. Dimitri climbed in next to me clad only in his silky black boxer shorts. He pulled my body closer to his and put his hands on my hips. I could feel his arousal from behind me.

"I need you tonight Roza. I need to feel close to you," He whispered against my neck splaying gentle kisses down my neck.

"I need you to Comrade."

That night we made love desperately clinging to each other for dear life. We opened our minds completely to each other and I felt more connected to him than I ever had.

DPOV

As I stood there watching Christian fall apart as he realized what I'd already known ,my heart broke for him. Tasha was all he had left of his family and they had been so close. It saddened me to see my friend lying there lifeless. I couldn't remember a time in my life that Tasha had not been my friend. We had grown up together and had always kept in contact. She was the most understanding, loving, compassionate woman I knew and the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

She understood me nearly as well as Rose does. She was the first person I told about my love for Rose. She had smiled at me and wished me happiness. I couldn't believe that she was gone. I would miss her dearly.

That night as we were getting ready for bed I couldn't help but feel blessed to have Rose alive and well standing here next to me bandaging my wounds. Tonight had been a set up, a cleverly orchestrated ambush. One intended to kill us all. The true targets had been Rose and Lissa. We were just a means to getting to them. I hadn't shared that information with anyone yet. Tomorrow I would have to find Rustikov and inform him what the Strigoi had confessed to me.

Right now all I wanted to do was make love to my beautiful wife. I pulled her closer to me and opened up my mind, body and soul to her. There was so much love and passion flowing through us that I couldn't feel where I ended and she began. We truly came together as one.

As I held her close I couldn't help but wonder how long I had with her? It seemed that someone was always dying and we were all in constant danger. Would our happiness be short lived or would we ever find a peaceful existence?

**Tissues anyone? Poor Sparky. What mean person decided to bump off Tasha? Hehe it was me! So what did you think? Let me know. I love to hear from you. Next chapter is the funeral. Really sad. Don't worry lots of drama yet to come. **


	25. Chapter 25: Loss

**Chapter 25: Loss**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I wasn't fully satisfied with it. I wanted to do Tasha justice and hear from Sparky. I'm still not really happy with it, but oh well. C'est la Vie! Hope you like it. **

CPOV

It had been three days since our mission, three days since I lost my one and only connection to my parents. My only relative, the only person in this world who truly understood the things I'd faced in my life. She'd been by my side through everything. I didn't know how to go on without her. For so long she'd been my only friend in the world. That had changed when I met Lissa, but it would still be rough without Tasha. Lissa and the rest of my friends had been comforting and compassionate. They'd helped me make funeral arrangements and phone calls. The service would be small since we didn't have many friends and I'll be damned if I let in anyone who had taunted her and made her upset. I stood in front of the mirror fiddling with my tie. It was one that Tasha had saved for me. It had belonged to my father. As I regarded my reflection in the mirror a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Are you ready to go baby," asked Lissa softly from the doorway. Today was Tasha's funeral. I was truly alone in this world. I mean I had Lissa and for that I was eternally grateful. She made me so happy. As for family though. I was alone.

"I know how it feels you know," She whispered. "Burying your loved ones."

"Nothing anyone can say or do will make you feel any better. Just remember that I love you, you are not alone. We are all going to be there for you no matter what," She said wrapping her arms around me.

"I know. I love you." I told her as she wiped away my tears.

The ceremony was short. Calla Lilies and Tulips adorned the chapel. They were her favorites.

After the priest was done speaking he asked for anyone who would like to speak about Aunt Tasha. I took a deep breath and Lissa released her grip on my hand. I made my way up to the pulpit determined not to break down until I was finished. Tasha was always so brave and strong and I wanted to be like her.

I looked out at the small crowd of friends that had gathered for the service. Mostly it was the usuals, some Guardians and Princess Ozera. Tasha's boyfriend Clay sat with his family near the front of the chapel. Telling him the news that she had passed was nearly unbearable. He'd broken down into hysterics and confessed that he'd planned on proposing to her when they went on vacation next month. Abe had the Belikovs flown in as soon as the arrangements were made. Dimitri's oldest sister Karolina had been good friends with Tasha. I was grateful for everyone who was there to say goodbye to my aunt. I cleared my throat and began what would be the hardest speech of my life.

"My Aunt Tasha was the bravest person I've ever known. She saved my life and spent the rest of her life in seclusion and ridicule because of it. She was beautiful, smart, really funny, loving, and selfless. She stood up for what she believed in and never gave up until the job was done. She was determined to make a difference with her life and however sad it is that she is gone; she did not die in vain. Her life was given to further a cause she truly spent her life defending. I intend to carry on her mission so that her name will live on in Moroi society."

"She was the one constant in my life. She was always there for me. When I thought my life was over after my parents died Aunt Tasha was the one who gave me the strength and will to go on. She raised me to be the man I am today and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Aunt Tasha I love you and I miss you so much."

By the time I had finished my speech I was sobbing uncontrollably. Lissa was visibly upset as well. I couldn't bring myself to walk away from the alter because the minute I did they were going to take her body to the cemetery and she'd really be gone. I stood there with all eyes boring into me for I don't know how long until I felt a set of arms pull me into a hug. I held on for dear life.

"Shhh everything is going to be alright. Maybe not today, but it will be someday. We're all here for you Chris. We love you."

Surprisingly the words of comfort and the hug came from Rose. She had really become a good friend of mine over the past five years. She helped me back to my seat and sat down next to me. She held one of my hands while Lissa held the other. I watched in silence as Pavel, Abe, Eddie, Dimitri, Adrian, and Guardian Rustikov carried my Aunt out of the church.

It seemed fitting that it was raining outside. It was like the world was mourning the loss of a truly good soul. As they lowered the coffin into the grave I held Lissa tightly against my body. If there was one thing that this whole experience taught me was that life was short and unpredictable and to hold on to the good things in your life and never let go.

LPOV

Things around our house had been tense and morbid to say the least. Christian was determined to see the offensive magic program continue, but many Moroi had become frightened after Tasha's untimely death. The council was in an uproar being split down the middle about whether or not to proceed as planned.

It was two in the morning when my home telephone began to ring startling both Christian and I out of our sleep. No one ever called that number. It was for the council to get a hold of me and only a few people had it.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Your majesty, I am truly sorry to ring you at such a late hour, but there has been a disturbance near the cemetery and we need to make sure that you are safe. I am sending the secret service Guardians over as we speak. Is everything okay where you are," Asked Prince Anthony Badica.

"Yes I believe so. Christian and I were asleep. Let me just check on Rose and Dimitri," I replied, but before I could Dimitri burst through the door with Rose close behind him. They were both in their night clothes, but were completely alert and had their stakes drawn.

"Lissa is everything okay in here? I just received a call from the council alerting me to check on you."

"Yes, I'm fine," I replied to both Dimitri and Prince Anthony. I hung up the phone and my eyes met Christian's. He looked worried.

"Hey it's okay everything is fine. Rustikov said that the wards weren't broken so it isn't Strigoi. It's probably just a drunken prank or something. We should all just relax. I'll go start some hot tea if anyone wants any," Said Rose.

"That would be nice Rose. Did anyone check on Adrian?"

"I called Vivie's cell. They are both fine and meeting us downstairs," Replied Dimitri.

As it turns out several mausoleums in the cemetery had been vandalized as well as some head stones. As far as the royal guard could tell it had been an inside job. It saddened me greatly that our own people would deface sacred ground for their own personal agenda. Who would commit such a hideous crime?

Rose was worried about my safety. Dimitri was worried about both our safety and Abe and Janine were hell bent on finding whoever was causing these pranks to eliminate the threat against us.

Dimitri had finally admitted what the Strigoi had told him the day of the attack. It seemed that Rose and I were the targets and that Tasha had been killed to send us a message. Whoever was behind it had said they would kill us all and had directly threatened me, Adrian and Christian who were royals and Rose, the royal advisor. They were heading down a dangerous path and when they get caught I would have some hard decisions to make regarding their punishment. I had a feeling that the parties responsible were Moroi and I wasn't sure if I was capable of putting someone to death.

Unknown POV

"I have found the perfect opportunity to set them up. We'll get them all one by one. Hathaway has to go first. That's been our problem the whole time. She's the key to everything that always gets messed up. It should be easier now that she's going into her third trimester. She'll be slower and easier to distract." I paced the floor of our lair as I explained things to my partner.

"I don't know. She's still pretty badass."

"I know what I'm doing. She won't stand a chance. All we have to do is set the trap." I shot him a withering look.

"How are you going to get past Belikov? The man's a beast and he rarely leaves her alone," He asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about him. I've got plans for him and her majesty," I said thinking about my plan.

"Hey did I tell you what I found out at the clinic after the explosion," He asked like a dog with a bone. He was starting to get on my last nerve.

"What it better be good." I didn't have time for his nonsense.

"Hathaway didn't have an affair with Ivashkov. The baby is Belikov's."

"That isn't possible you moron. They're both Dhampirs."

"I heard her say it. She told Abe Mazur," He insisted. I was still skeptical.

"What makes you think she isn't lying about that? She is a lying whore after all," I remarked still unconvinced.  
"Yes, but remember Hathaway's a freak. She died and was brought back remember. Maybe that changed her."

I hadn't thought of that. Maybe he was onto something. Just when I'd thought he was good for nothing he proves himself useful.

"Well if that is true and she did conceive with another Dhampir it's all the more reason to be rid of her and the child she's carrying. Do you know what would happen if information like that got out? We'd really start losing Guardians then. They'd all run off to get married and have babies together."

"Yea, but she's a freak. No one else would be able to do it."

"Not yet, but all they'd have to do is study her DNA and they'd find a way."

"I never thought of that," He said scratching his head.

"Of course you didn't. That is why I'm in charge." I said throwing my partner a death glare. Sometimes I couldn't believe the stupidity of some people.

"Is everyone set on the outside?"

"It should be. I talked to our benefactor earlier today. A getaway car will be waiting and they've already figured a location for us to hide out for a while."

"Good, Lord knows we can't afford another screw up. They'll have our heads this time. I was lucky to smooth things over after the trolley incident and the botched Strigoi attack. Too bad only Lady Ozera was taken out. I thought for sure it would have been a success."

"Yea now all we have are a bunch of pissed off Royals and Guardians on our hands."

"Maybe not. I heard they were going to suspend the offensive magic program until further notice. That could buy us some time to get things done." The wheels in my head began turning over the idea of finishing this job once and for all.

"Did our allies get what they came for the other night," He asked.

"Yes and they were very pleased. No one will ever know what hit them. They were careful to make it look like vandalism." I told him.

"What did they want with it anyways?"

"Who the hell knows? They're some crazy sons of bitches if you ask me, but hey we need them to pull this off so we can't afford to be choosy about what they want to steal and why. Just don't ask questions. They don't like it when we ask questions," I told him. Although I had a bad feeling about whatever it is they were up to.

**Okay here's where things are going to get even worse for Rose and the gang. The unknown POV is going to be revealed within the next few chapters or so. Who do you think it is and who are their allies on the outside. What do you think they stole? Please review and let me know what you think. Again sorry for the late update. I just couldn't get this chapter right. I hope you liked it though.**


	26. Chapter 26: Revealed

**Chapter 26: Revealed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

********ATTENTION ALL READERS******VERY IMPORTANT**************

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU BEGIN THIS CHAPTER! **

**This chapter and the next are rated M for adults ages 18 and over. They contain dark themes and an instance of sexual assault. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way please skip these chapters and PM me for a summary of what you missed. **

**So here is the big reveal. Yes bad things are going to happen, but trust me. I won't do you wrong in the end. **

RPOV

It was nearing the end of the first week of September and we decided to go ahead with the plans for Dimitri's birthday. We all thought it would be a good idea to snap everyone out of the funk we'd all been in since Tasha's funeral.

The party would take place later tonight and there were still tons of things left to do. We ended up having to tell Lissa about it so she could help us plan. I was in my thirtieth week of pregnancy and I was starting to feel the burn. I was tired easily. I couldn't be on my feet for more than a few hours at a time without them swelling, my back was killing me, and I'd gained another eight pounds bringing my total to fifteen so far. I felt like a hot mess. Lissa had bought me some bigger clothes and the Dimitri had begun construction on the nursery. He was being all secretive about it and wouldn't let me see it. He'd been doing a pretty good job of keeping me out of his head while he was working on it as well. I hated how good he was at blocking me out.

The rumors about Adrian and I had pretty much died down after Tasha died. It seemed that the council and the Royals were in a tizzy because the mission had had a casualty. They were convening next week to vote on whether or not the program would remain in effect. I hoped for Christian's sake that it went well.

I grabbed the remaining items I needed to decorate for the party and headed over to Adrian's. I walked in on an amusing sight. Adrian was up top of a ladder trying to hang a banner that said Over the Hill on it and he was failing miserably because every time he would get close to where he wanted to pin it Viktoria would tilt the ladder ever so slightly causing him to lurch forward and hit the wall. What was even funnier is that because of his position he wasn't able to see that she was causing this on purpose. He really thought he had terrible balance. In his defense most Moroi did.

I shot Viktoria a look as I entered the room. She just laughed and motioned for me to be quiet.

"I think I've almost got it," Said Adrian as he strained himself on his tippy toes trying to pin the banner to the wall. I watched in amusement as Viktoria slid the ladder a fraction of an inch to the left and Adrian flinched, dropped the banner and clung to the chandelier for dear life.

"Okay that's it. You get up here I've obviously got no balance," He cried giving up. He slowly and shakily climbed down. He really looked shaken. Viktoria snickered. I almost felt bad for him, the key word being almost.

"Sorry babe I thought you had it there for a minute," She said innocently.

I just shook my head and mouthed "You're so bad."

"Little Dhampir so good to see you? How are you today? You look tired. Is baby Dhampir giving you a hard time," he asked giving my shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Well our little one has been keeping me awake and kicking me all day," I told him patting my swollen belly.

"Aww didn't we talk about this last week Baby Dhampir. What did Uncle Adrian say about keeping your mommy up all night? You know she's cranky when she doesn't get her sleep," He said rubbing my belly affectionately. The baby kicked in response to his touch. He or she was very active and responded to outside stimuli. He or she definitely knew her daddy's voice though because when Dimitri talked to the baby he or she was very active. He liked to point that out to everyone at every chance he got.

"Do you have the rest of the stuff," asked Viktoria. She'd already finished hanging the banner as it was an easy task.

"Yep streamers, balloons the whole nine yards."

"Where is my brother? Who is in charge of getting him here," she asked.

"He's at work with Lissa. She's got me running fake errands all day while she keeps him busy until it is time. Then she will bring him here. Does everyone know to arrive by 6?"

"Yep. That's what I put on the invite," Said Adrian.

"You guys are the best. Well I gotta go get ready. See you in a few hours Okay?"

"Sure thing Roza," Said Viktoria who had now started using the helium tank we rented to fill up the balloons.

"Bye Little Dhampir," Called Adrian in a chipmunk voice. He'd sucked the helium out of a balloon and as usual was acting like a child. I smirked at his antics as I left.

I walked back through the doors to our place and climbed the stairs to our bedroom slowly. Being just over 7 months pregnant was slowing me down a little, all in all I was feeling pretty good, but it was getting harder to do stuff like climb stairs and get myself off the couch. Dimitri laughed at me last night when I'd tried to hoist myself off the couch and fell right back down. He'd helped me up after and I'd kicked him in the shin. I rubbed my belly soothingly as I reached the bedroom slightly out of breath. I went into the bathroom and started the water for a nice hot bath. I poured in some bubbles and left the water running.

I started to pull my dress over my head to take a bath when I heard a noise behind me. I walked out of the bedroom expecting to see Dimitri, but instead I found someone entirely different.

"Damn Hathaway you still look smoking hot even all knocked up like that," He whistled at me.

"You? What are you doing in here," I gasped. I tried pulling my dress back over my head, but he lunged forward at me too quickly for me to react. He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me hard up against the wall across from our bed. Pain shot through my back and into my head as it slammed against the wall my dress falling to the ground in the struggle.

"It will only be a minute before Dimitri gets here," I warned him while trying to fight the dizziness that was swirling around me.

"Nope he won't. I've got that covered," He said with a sadistic grin.

"What do you mean? Did you hurt him? What did you do to him," I screamed trying to fight my way out from his grasp.

"I didn't do anything to him. Your friend Lissa took care of that for me. She took him out for a little pre-party drink and I slipped a little something in their cups. It was almost too easy," He said with a laugh.

"You drugged them? Someone will notice that they are acting funny," I tried reasoning with him.

"No they won't. I just gave them enough to block your bond. They'll be feeling slightly buzzed, but not intoxicated. You worry too much. You know you really are one hot piece of ass," He sneered sliding one of his hands up my bare thigh.

"Don't touch me," I snarled.

"Oh I'm gonna do more than touch you you filthy blood whore. I'm tired of you putting out for everyone but me. We're going to finish what you started in the common room at St. Vladimir's five years ago before your pedophile mentor broke it up, " he said moving his hand to my breast.

I nearly vomited at the feeling of his lecherous hand on my body. This cannot be happening to me. I was finally happy. I was married and having a baby with the man I loved. This couldn't be it for me and for our child. I had to figure a way out of this. I couldn't let him ruin my life. I had to keep him talking long enough to think of a way out of this. If only my head wasn't pounding so hard.

"Why are you doing this Jesse," I asked attempting to divert his attention.

"You know why you bitch," He said backhanding me across my face. It hurt like hell, but managed to give me an opening to strike at him. I hit him hard right in the gut. He doubled over and I made a run for the door. No such luck he grabbed my arm and forced me onto the bed.

"Please don't do this. I haven't done anything to you," I cried nearing hysterics by now. He was going to rape me and then kill me and there was nothing I could do about it. Years of guardian training flew out the window as I was unable to fight him off in my condition. Tears started pricking my eyes. Don't let him see you cry. Don't give up. If I cry it's giving up. I kept thinking.

"You haven't done anything to me? That's a laugh. Don't you remember Mana? St. Vladimir's? You know I got expelled for that? My life has been nothing but a pile of shit since then. I had to go to college with humans. My parents practically disowned me and now you and your little bitch of a friend who happens to be Queen are turning the royal court into a circus with all of this crap about Moroi fighting and Dhampir's having rights. Did you really think that everyone was just going roll over and accept that a lowly Dhampir blood whore like you would be advisor to the Queen? I don't think so," He roared.

I struck out at him again, but before I could gage his reaction I couldn't breathe. I felt like all the air around me had suddenly disappeared and I was suffocating. He laughed like a maniac as I sputtered and gasped for air. Suddenly I could breathe again. I sucked in air greedily. What the hell had happened?

"Don't give me that look you whore. After all you're part of this insane crusade for Moroi to use their magic," He growled. "So you could say that this is all your own fault,"

It made sense now. Jesse was a Zeklos and they were typically air users. He'd used his magic to suffocate me. I realized that struggling now would be futile. Unless I could knock him unconscious I didn't have a chance in hell of getting out of here alive.

He used his magic again only this time he pushed air into my body until I felt like my head would explode like Viktor's minion had done to Lissa all those years ago. I shrieked in pain as he continued to torture me. When the pain finally decreased I was barely holding onto reality. My head was spinning and I couldn't catch my breath. It felt like a bomb went off in my head and I couldn't regain my equilibrium.

"Please stop it," I begged.

"Give me one good reason I should?"

"My baby," I cried. The tears were flowing freely now.

He grabbed my shoulders roughly and brought his face extremely close to mine.

"You think that I should let your child live? You know I can't do that,"

"Why not? What did Adrian ever do to you," I cried trying to stall for time.

_Please Dimitri Please help me. We need you _

I pleaded through the bond. It was useless I couldn't feel him or Lissa. I was going to die.

"Oh please don't even think I'm that stupid. At first I couldn't figure out why you'd sleep around on him when you fought so hard to be together and then it dawned on me. You didn't cheat. Belikov is the father of your baby and you're trying to hide it. You know that you'd be a science experiment if you didn't."

How did he know? Did Dr. Walters tell someone? I began to panic even more.

"Oh please tell me you don't remember that nice little conversation you had with your parents in the hospital. **Dimitri is the father I didn't cheat oh him. Gosh why does everyone always think I'm such a whore," **He parroted back to me the exact words I'd said to my father in the hospital.

My eyes widened.

"If people find out about this it's over for us. If they find out that two Dhampirs were able to procreate it will mean the end for them protecting us. They'll all want to run off and have babies together and then we'll really have to fight for ourselves. No I can't let that happen. Both of you are going to die now," He said.

I whimpered in pain. "But not before I have a little fun with you." He whispered in my ear before licking the side of my neck. I gagged at the feel of his sticky wet tongue on my skin.

"This is going to hurt a little," He warned before sinking his teeth into my neck.

**Okay now please don't hate me, but you knew that something bad was going to happen. So were you surprised that it was Jesse Zeklos? Who do you think he is working with? Please review. I wrote and rewrote this chapter three times. I want to know if it was good. Also do you think Dimitri will end up saving her or not? What about the baby? Oh my I'm just plain evil aren't I? Review or Rose dies…=)**


	27. Chapter 27: Slapped Out of It

**Chapter 27: Apathy of the Worst Kind**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Sorry for the long wait and the cliffy at the end of the last chapter. I am blown away by all of your reviews. I don't know if I'm the only one that had trouble a few days ago accessing the fanfiction site, but it had held me up in posting this. Sorry for the delay. Some people were wondering if Adrian would come to her rescue. He is a bit preoccupied so bear with him.**

APOV

It was nearly time for the party and Rose wasn't back yet. I figured she was probably upstairs soaking in the tub and doing her make-up and stuff. She took a really long time to get ready sometimes. Women I thought as I shook my head.

"Where's Roza. Lissa just texted. She and Dimka are on their way," Exclaimed Viktoria. The food was all set out on tables. The cake had been delivered and everything was decorated. Abe, Janine,Christian, Eddie and Mia, a few Guardians Dimitri knew from court and Jill were already here waiting.

"She'll be here. Don't worry." I told her.

A few minutes later Lissa and Dimitri arrived.

"Let's see if Adrian and Viktoria are home," Lissa called loudly from outside the patio doors. Like that wasn't obvious. He wasn't stupid.

They entered and everyone yelled surprise.

Dimitri looked surprised to say the least. Although he didn't look surprised that Rose wasn't here. Everyone started mingling and eating. It had been a half an hour since Dimitri and Lissa had arrived and Rose still wasn't here. I was starting to worry.

What was even more curious is that Dimitri and Lissa hadn't even bothered to ask where she was. It was like they didn't even notice that she wasn't here or they didn't care.

"Adrian where is my daughter? I can't seem to catch hold of her. Tell me she's not rushing around making sure everything is running smoothly," Said Abe with a slight chuckle.

"I don't know where she is. She went home over an hour ago to change and get ready and she hasn't come back."

"Do you think something is wrong," asked Chrsitian who had been listening.

"I don't think so. I mean Dimitri or Lissa would know if she was hurt or in trouble right," said Mia.

"That's 've got Rose radar." Piped in Eddie.

"I don't know. I mean both of them are acting strange. Neither one has even inquired about Rose? It's like they don't even care that she's not here," I told them genuinely concerned that something wasn't right.

"He's right something is off. Lissa would have looked for Rose right away. She was far too excited about this to not be peeved that Rose isn't around to celebrate. Maybe she called and told them she's not feeling up to it and that's why they aren't worried," Suggested Christian.

"Maybe," I said not really believing that was the case.

"Did anyone try her cell," asked Abe. Yea like I didn't think of that. I may be a drunk, but I'm not stupid.

"Yes a couple times she didn't answer but I figured that was because she was in the bath," Said Viktoria.

This was getting to be ridiculous. I walked straight over to Dimitri and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Don't you even care that your wife isn't here?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"She's not," he asked looking around casually.

"What is wrong with you? She's glued to your side every other day of the week and now you don't even notice she's missing," I cried in exasperation.

"She'll turn up," He said and turned back to the conversation I'd interrupted.

"What the hell!" I cried. This was so not like him. If Rose was even one minute late coming home from the store or something he would freak out and send a search party.

I tried Lissa. She would be worried once she realized Rose wasn't here. "Lissa don't you want to know where Rose is," I asked in desperation.

"Rose?" she looked bewildered. "Why would I care where she is," she said in a bored tone. I reeled back in shock from her harsh words. This was not her talking. She had to be possessed. They both were. This was ludicrous.

It was then that I noticed the way her eyes were glazed over. I looked at Dimitri his were the same. Then I scrutinized their Auras. I'd had a few drinks so it wasn't an easy task. Both of their Aura's had a strange silver tint to them right around the edges. I'd never seen anything like it before.

"Lissa you need to snap out of it. What the hell is wrong with you," I cried shaking her. I noticed that I'd drawn an audience. Guardians didn't take kindly to anyone roughing up the Queen.

"Christian he won't leave me alone. What does he want with Rose anyways," she whined.

"Liss this isn't like you. What did you and Dimitri do before you came here," he asked.

"I dunno we had drinks over at the corner bar."

"How many?"

"I dunno one or two. I'm not drunk," she screamed.

"Try to get into Rose's head." I asked.

"Geez okay if you're so obcessed with finding her. You'd think you really were sleeping with her," She pouted. She looked deep in concentration.

"I can't believe she just said that," Whispered Mia. We were all gaping at her in shock.

After about a minute her face fell and she looked panicked. "I can't find her. I can't get into her head."

"What do you mean you can't get into her head is she blocking you," asked Chrsitian his face marred with concern.

"No it's like the bond is gone. Oh my God. That's what happens if she dies right?" suddenly her eyes began to focus again.

"We have to go look for her." She cried. It was like whatever had hold of her just shut off and she was normal again. Well except for the bond.

"Go get Dimitri. Snap him out of it anyways you can. Hit him if you have to. Something is wrong. This seems like some sort of compulsion spell or something" I told Viktoria. She nodded and went to find her brother.

Just as we were about to head out the door someone started screaming bloody murder.

"Oh my God your walls." Cried Jill. I looked at the wall that was between our house and Rose's and sure enough it was completely wet. Water had leaked down from what seemed to be her bathroom into our living room.

"Roza,!" Dimitri cried snapping out of it after Viktoria had punched him clean across the face when he'd told her he didn't care too much what happened to Rose.

We tore out of the house with the Russian in the lead. When we reached their place it was so much worse. There were water stains all over and parts of the ceiling were coming down in pieces. A few seconds later as we neared the stairs the entire bathtub came crashing through the ceiling into the living room smashing the glass coffee table to bits.

Lissa shrieked in fear as we continued up the stairs. Dimitri got there first and threw open the door to their bedroom. I was petrified of what we'd find on the other side of the door.

DPOV

It had been a long day at work and I was exhausted. I couldn't wait to get home and spend the night wrapped up in a blanket with Rose on the couch in front of the fire place watching an old movie. That seemed like the perfect way to spend my thirtieth birthday. Ah where had the time gone? I chuckled to myself. I might be turning thirty, but my wife was twenty three and hot as hell. Score one for Belikov. I thought with a grin.

Lissa had her running errands all day so I'd hardly seen her. We were just about finished at the office when Lissa came over to my desk.

"So do you fancy a drink after work to let loose on your birthday," she asked.

In truth I really just wanted to get home to Roza, but Lissa was my friend and it wouldn't be polite to decline her offer. She was the Queen and all so I told her that would be alright and we headed off to one of our favorite bars on the corner.

I usually didn't drink but she convinced me that one beer never killed anyone and that as of right now I was off duty for the rest of the evening and tomorrow since it was Saturday. What the hell. It was my birthday and all. We finished our beers and headed home.

When we got there I was surprised to find all of our friends over at Adrian's. They'd thrown a surprise party for me. I struck up a conversation with one of my fellow Guardians and I was having a great time. I hadn't been to a party in ages let alone one in my honor. I'd had a couple more beers and I was feeling good when Lord pain in my ass came over and started pestering me. He tapped me on the shoulder and I sighed as I turned around to glare at him.

"Don't you even care that your wife isn't here," he asked.

"She's not," I asked glancing around. It was true I hadn't seen her yet, but eh you know I was bound to see her at some point. What was his problem anyways. It's not like I'm her damn keeper.

"What is wrong with you? She's glued to your side every other day of the week and now you don't even notice she's missing," He yelled at me.

God he was really starting to bug the shit out of me. If he wanted to find her so bad then why didn't he just go find her. If he wasn't a royal moroi I'd have hit him.

"She'll turn up," I said and turned back to the conversation he'd so rudely interrupted.

A few minutes later my sister came over to give me some more grief no doubt at the request of her dumbass boyfriend.

"Jesus Christ it's my birthday and all can't I just enjoy myself without everyone pestering me about where Rose is? She's a big girl she's fine," I snapped at her.

"She's missing Dimka! Don't you even care what happens to her," she shouted.

"Not really." I shrugged taking another sip of my beer. Then out of nowhere she slugged me right in the eye.

"Dimitri Belikov you snap out of whatever is wrong with you right now. Your wife and child are missing! Do you hear me?" She screeched at me in Russian.

My head was fuzzy. My sister had punched me. What the hell had she done that for? Wait did she say Rose was missing? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I felt really funny like I was in a haze or something.

Suddenly Jill screamed bloody murder and everyone went to look at the wall between our house and Adrian's. It was dripping wet. Water was pouring down from our master bathroom.

"Roza," I cried taking off into our house as fast as my legs would carry me. Everyone else trailed behind.

I gasped at our place. It was flooded. Water was seeping right through the ceiling and into the living room. There was water everywhere and the plaster was beginning to crumble. I made a bee line for the stairs but before I could reach them the bathtub came crashing through the ceiling and shattered our coffee table.

Lissa screeched as I continued to climb the stairs. I needed to get to Roza now. I kicked open the door to our room and found that there was at least three inches of water on the floor. Rose was nowhere to be seen. I entered the bathroom slowly and cringed at the sight.

The water had been left running and it was still going. Rose's dress that she'd been wearing earlier was lying in a puddle on the floor next to the gaping hole where the tub used to be. I reached over and shut off the faucet.

"Where is she, Cried Lissa frantically. By now everyone was here including Janine and Abe. He looked as murderous as I felt.

"I don't know. Can you feel her," I asked.

"No," she said bursting into tears.

"Neither can I," I said in frustration. What the hell had happened to me? Suddenly I couldn't recall the last hour of the night. It was like I was in a fog. I remembered going to the bar and then nothing until Viktoria punched me. Then I realized that Roza was missing. I have never felt more panicked in my whole life. Usually when she gets hurt or something happens at least I know where she is, but not knowing where she was turned out to be even worse.

**Okay okay don't hate me for another cliffy. I had to give some reasons for Dimitri and Lissa and Adrian and Abe not coming to rescue her right away. Adrian thought she was dawdling and that Dimitri and Lissa would feel if she was in trouble. Abe thought she was running around doing party stuff and Lissa and Dimitri had been drugged with a compulsion spell that made them apathetic about Rose and combined with alcohol blocked the bond. The spell broke when they became upset about being punched and Lissa not being able to sense Rose. Please continue reading. Review please! Too bad about that Jacuzzi being in the living room now. Also where do you think Rose is? Do you think he hid her body somewhere? Hehehe so evil. Review review!**


	28. Chapter 28: There'll be Hell to Pay

**Chapter 28: There'll be Hell To Pay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Sorry for the wait. I hope you like it. Again some of this may be too intense for younger readers. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

RPOV

As I lay on the bed with him hovering over me my life was flashing before my eyes. His hands were now roaming up my scantily clad body. I was still a little giddy from the endorphins from when he had bitten me and I knew he'd taken way more blood that he should have, not that he cared. Him touching me was the most repulsive feeling I've ever experienced. I can't believe I'd ever let him touch me back in high school. This was so wrong on so many levels. I couldn't believe he'd become so sick and twisted. It made me glad that Dimitri was there to break us apart the last time. I couldn't live with myself if I'd lost my virginity to this scumbag.

He continued touching me and occasionally stopping to pound on me a little using his magic when necessary. I was in so much pain that I could barely even feel it anymore. That is until I felt a pain ripple through my abdomen. Oh crap. I think my water just broke. This was not good. It was far too early.

"What the hell is this shit?" Jesse cried in disgust as he felt my soaked panties. I could barely form a coherent response but I managed to get the words out.

"I'm in labor you asshat!" I cried as another contraction wracked my body. I writhed in pain.

"Holy Shit! I didn't sign on for this." he began backing away. Relief washed over me for a second. He was leaving. I didn't want to be in labor. If I delivered now my baby wouldn't be able to breathe, but if he didn't get away from me then we'd both die. He started pacing the room back and forth muttering under his breath and then he was quiet. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Just when I thought he'd left he came back and grabbed me. He threw me roughly into the closet and then for his last trick he began compelling me.

"You will forget who did this to you. If anyone asks. You don't remember." He repeated looking deep into my frightened eyes. Then he was gone and I was alone in the closet barely holding onto consciousness. I needed to get to Dimitri or anyone for that matter. I needed a hospital or my baby wouldn't survive and with my injuries I'd probably bleed out. One thing I knew for sure was that I could not deliver this baby on my own in a closet. Problem was I couldn't move and who would hear me if I screamed?

APOV

I could not believe this was happening. Abe had alerted the Royal Guard and they were on their way over. It was a serious offense to mess with anyone associated with the Queen and Rose was almost second in command. Whoever had her was in some deep shit. I could only pray that she and the baby were okay. The royal court had gone on lock down the minute we'd entered the room. Whoever it was wouldn't be able to get too far.

Belikov was pacing the room muttering in Russian. Lissa was staring blankly out the window still trying to penetrate Rose's mind. One thing about her is that she never gives up.

Abe and Janine had torn the place apart looking for clues finding nothing.

I sat on the edge of the bed and jumped up quickly. "Eew it's wet and it's not water," I cried out. There was blood as well. From the smell of it I could tell it was Rose's blood. I feared the worst. There wasn't a whole lot of blood, but I had a feeling the liquid meant she'd gone into early labor.

"Where is she and why can't we feel her?" cried Lissa. She was beginning to go a little mad.

"Calm down. Rose is strong you know she's going to turn up," Said Janine. Although she didn't sound convinced.

Dimitri, who at this point was ready to explode, cursed loudly and kicked the closet door so hard it nearly splintered in half. As he did I heard a whimper that seemed to come from inside the closet.

"Shhh everyone shut up did you hear that?" I cried.

"What?" Asked Dimitri a look of annoyance on his face.

"I heard something when you kicked the closet, I told him.

He wretched open the door and his face paled at what he saw inside.

DPOV

Ivashkov was starting to annoy the hell out of me. I knew he meant well, but still. The blood he'd found on the bed had really caused me to overload and I'd taken my rage out on the closet door. I couldn't handle much more right now. I needed to find Rose.

"I heard something when you kicked the closet," He said.

I sighed and opened the closet door. I felt ill when I saw what was inside.

"Roza!" I cried. She was lying in there beaten and bloody in clothed in nothing but her underwear.

I pulled her out gently. She was moaning. Her eyes were barely open and as I pulled her out into the light I growled in anger. There were fang marks on her neck. Moroi bite marks. Someone was going to pay dearly for this. I was seething.

I turned around and everyone took in her appearance.

"Dimitri," She mumbled softly.

"She's Roza, I'm here and everything is going to be okay," I tried soothing her. We all knew from the way she looked that things were far from being okay.

Lissa gasped at the site of her injuries and huddled into Christian's arms. Adrian was as pale as a Moroi could be and Abe had a murderous look on his face.

"Who would dare touch her like that?"Gasped Janine clenching her fists tightly at her side.

I didn't have time to stand around and chat. I grabbed a blanket wrapping her up in it and then took off running with Roza in my arms.

Ever so often Rose would groan and clutch her abdomen. Her undergarments were drenched and covered in blood. Fear struck me as I realized that she had gone into early labor. If our child was born tonight and survived and if Rose pulled through this it would be a miracle. If it was possible I ran faster.

"Somebody help us. My wife is in labor and she's not conscious," I called out as I burst through the front doors to the clinic. Immediately a nurse was at my side.

"Oh my God. It's Mrs. Belikova. Quick page Dr. Walters." Called the nurse. She was a petit moroi with short blond hair.

They brought over a gurney and I lay her down on top of it. I took a good look at her and all her injuries and I had to leave the room for a minute. I stood outside and wretched the contents of my stomach all over the sidewalk. I stood there for a few seconds gasping for air. I couldn't even begin to think about what she must have gone through. Who would do this to her, the advisor to the Queen, a pregnant woman no less. This was one sick bastard. At least we knew it was a Moroi now. This was all my fault. I pounded my fists on the wall. I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have been with her. I knew there was a lunatic on the loose gunning for her and yet I stupidly thought she'd be safe. What was I thinking? I needed to see her. I needed for her to be okay.

I walked back into the clinic slowly.

"Someone get a portable ultra sound and get me a rape kit," Ordered Dr. Walters who'd arrived while I was outside.

"A rape kit?" I asked swallowing back more bile.

"Guardian Belikov can you tell us what happened?" the doctor asked me as he donned latex gloves.

I shook my head. "No I can't. She went missing sometime around 5:30 and we found her just a few minutes ago like this in our closet. Is she going to be alright?" I asked.

"Her injuries are serious and a baby born at thirty weeks has a good shot, but that's assuming there are no other injuries to the fetus." His face shown compassion and I knew he was worried. He focused his attention on Rose as I stood there helplessly watching.

"Where were you while this was going on?" asked Guardian Rustikov who had arrived in the meantime.

"I was with the Queen," I replied.

"Call her and get her to verify that. Until then keep him restrained," He ordered.

"What? What do you mean? You can't possibly think that I would do that to her? My own wife!" I hissed. He was my friend. He should know me better than that.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't think so , but well it's possible with all the drama with Lord Ivashkov and all," He said slowly knowing I was about to blow my top.

"Certain circumastances can cause people to do things they wouldn't normally have done," He continued.

Oh Lord. He thinks I beat the hell out of her because she slept with Adrian. Why do these things always come back to bite me in the ass?

"I could never do that to her I love her. I need to be with her," I cried as three of my colleagues stepped forward to restrain me.

"Get off of me," I raged trying to break free from their grasp. I was strong, but there were three of them.

"Roza please," I cried as I watched them work on her.

They handcuffed me to a chair and two Guardians stood with their hands pressed down on my shoulders so I couldn't break free. I couldn't see what was going on with Rose and it was killing me.

"Let me go. I need to be with her. Look there are bite marks. It couldn't have been me!" I bellowed trying to break free with all my might.

"Sorry Belikov you're not going anywhere until the Queen gets here. I'm sure this is all just a misunderstanding," He said trying to reassure me that he thought I was innocent.

I snorted. If he thought I was innocent he would let me go and I would be with my Roza right now. I growled loudly continuing to struggle even though I knew my attempts were futile.

What the hell was taking Lissa so long?

"I swear to God if something happens to her or my child and I am not with them I will kill you all," I roared.

The Guardians restraining me tensed in response. They knew I was lethal and that if Rose or our baby died there'd be hell to pay.

**I know I know you're all going to hate me for leaving it here again. Poor Dimitri! I just knew lying about the paternity was a bad idea. HAHA that's why I did it=) Any guesses as to how this turns out? Review please. We wouldn't want Dimitri to end up behind bars for something he didn't do would we?**

.


	29. Chapter 29: Labor of Love

**Chapter 29: Labor of Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Check out my new pole! I am so excited for Last Sacrifice.**

**So a few people asked why Lissa just didn't heal her. She couldn't have healed her being in labor so the first priority was to get her to the clinic. Anyways here's the birth… I hope you like it. I found it a fun chapter to write. Also sorry for the late updates and I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Work is really kicking my ass right now. I'm in charge of far too many things, but it should slow down after October 14****th****. I will definitely try to post as fast as I can. Although I have an end planned it isn't written so I need to begin working on that as well. Enjoy! **

LPOV

Dimitri opened the closet and by the look on his face I knew he'd found Rose. It made me sick as he dragged her out. She was in her panties and bra and she was beaten and bruised and there were bite marks on her neck. That meant that some Moroi had come in and attacked her. Why would a Moroi attack her? What could she have done to them to cause them to hate her so much they'd beat her like that? If it was a Moroi why hadn't she been able to fight him off? Had they used magic on her? My mind was reeling.

I clung to Christian frozen in one spot as Dimitri ran with her probably to the clinic.

"Liss we need to go to the clinic." Christian told me. "I can't," I said softly.

"What do you mean you can't Rose needs you!" he cried.

"I can't keep doing this Christian! I can't keep losing her. It's going to kill me too!" I collapsed in his arms.

"Your majesty please, my daughter needs you," Said Abe softly pleading with her.

"She's just in shock. We're going now," Said Adrian dragging me with him.

Christian, Abe, Janine and the rest followed.

When we got there Dimitri was chained to a chair screaming at them to let him see Rose. I'd never seen him so angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" I roared as I walked over to where they were holding him.

"They just brought his wife in beaten and possibly sexually assaulted. We are holding him for questioning. He says he was with you all afternoon is that true?" askd Guardian Rustikov.

"Of course it is true. Let him go now!" I commanded. They did as they were told. God help them if they hadn't. I think Dimitri was about to kill them.

"Come on Lissa," Called Dimitri as he ran to the room they had brought Rose to.

She looked just terrible and she was crying out in pain.

"She's in labor," Cried Dimitri.

"No it's too soon," I gasped.

I lay my hands over her and healed her superficial wounds. They were giving her blood and fluids.

She opened her eyes and looked at us.

"Liss can you stay and hold my hand?" She whispered.

"Of course Sweetie. Dimitri's here too." I told her. I thought that would make her feel better, but surprisingly she stiffened and looked away.

I looked over at him and he looked defeated.

"Roza look at me please," He pleaded. She turned towards him slowly tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," She cried. "I couldn't fight him."

"Shhh Roza. It's not your fault. Just focus on our baby now." He told her clasping her hand in his as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She flinched slightly at first, but seemed to relax after a few seconds. I gasped in pain as I felt her next contraction rip through me. I doubled over in pain as did Dimitri. The bond was back.

"Oh crap," I said. This is going to be a long night.

RPOV

The events after Jesse locked me in the closet were hazy. He's tried to compel me to forget it was him, but his compulsion skills seriously sucked. I had been practicing resisting compulsion with two of the best compulsion users on earth for the past four years. There was no way he was going to get away with this.

I heard a loud crash, then screaming. I think it was Lissa and then everyone was in the bedroom. I wanted to cry out to them, but I was so weak. Someone kicked the door and I thought for a minute Jesse had come back and I let out a loud whimper.

A few seconds later the door opened and I cringed. Much to my horror and relief it was Dimitri. He looked so upset I thought he'd put his fist through the wall right then and there. I couldn't help the shame that flowed through me as he took in my appearance. I had the urge to hide myself from him.

"Roza," He gasped. Before I knew what was happening he'd scooped me up and we were running. Oh great another trip to the clinic. I only hoped they could save our baby. I was only a little over seven months pregnant and I knew that it wasn't impossible for our child to live, but the odds were not one hundred percent and I knew it.

As soon as we were at the clinic Dimitri disappeared from my side. He wouldn't leave me. He would never do that.

"Dimitri?" I called out his name as best I could. "Please where is my husband?" I asked.

"Mrs. Belikova you are safe now. He can't hurt you. You don't have to make excuses for him. We know what he did to you. We won't let him anywhere near you. The royal guard is restraining him. You are safe." The nurse kept telling me that.

What did she mean what he did to me. "He didn't do anything to me," I cried out. "Dimitri!" Of course they would think he hurt me. In most people's mind Moroi could do no harm especially the royals. They lay blame on Dhampirs for everything that ever happens so easily it infuriated me. Wherever Dimitri was I'm sure he was furious.

I kept calling for him, but all that got me was a sore throat. I tried the bond, but it was still blocked.

They'd taken me into the delivery room and I couldn't hear or see what was going on and it was really freaking me out.

"Rose I know it is a bit early and the circumstances are unpleasant, but this is going to happen regardless so let's get started," Commented Dr. Walters as he viewed my chart. I groaned in pain as another contraction hit me.

"Rose do you know who did this to you?" He asked in a soothing voice his face shown compassion and understanding."

"Jesse Zeklos did this to me," I whispered.

"Did he force himself on you?" he asked.

Tears welled up in my eyes again. "He tried, but I don't think he did," I sobbed.

"I need Dimitri," I told him. He nodded. "They're holding him for questioning. I knew it wasn't him, but I couldn't risk alerting them to your unique situation so I figured it best to leave it up to Queen Vasilisa," He explained giving me a shot of something in my IV to calm me I suppose. It didn't help much, but it did take the edge off the pain.

Less than five minutes later Dimitri came rushing through the door in a panic with Lissa right behind him. She healed me, but since I was in labor and had lost blood I wasn't feeling one hundred percent.

"Stay with me and hold my hand," I pleaded. I needed her here with me. It would be a comfort to know she was safe while he was still on the loose.

"Of course Sweetie, Dimitri's here too." She told me. I knew he was here, but I couldn't look him in the eye. Not after how Jesse had violated me.

The bond was back and I could feel he was hurt that I wouldn't acknowledge his presence. I couldn't help it. I felt so guilty about letting another man touch me like that. I knew it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help feeling that if I'd been stronger I would have been able to fight back.

"Roza look at me please," He pleaded. I turned towards him slowly tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. "I couldn't fight him."

"Shhh Roza. It's not your fault. Just focus on our baby now,"He said in a soothing voice holding my hand tightly. Why was he always so damn understanding? I cringed as another contraction came on.

Both Dimitri and Lissa doubled over in pain. Lissa looked positively horrified.

I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Most women yell and scream at their husbands during labor telling them that they couldn't possibly understand the pain they are going through. I would not be one of those women. My husband along with my best friend were going to experience the fun right along with me.

"It's not funny Rose," Cried Lissa after the pain had stopped.

"It kind of is." I glanced over at Dimitri. He had a small smile playing on his lips.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" he asked. I sniffed a little. "Is it wrong if I say yes?" I asked sheepishly.

"I would gladly go through the worst pain imaginable for you and our child Milaya," He responded. "Just as long as you are safe," He whispered kissing my lips softly.

"Well it looks like you're going to be parents tonight," Said Dr. Walters breaking the silence.

I sighed. "Isn't it too soon? Will our baby be alright?" I asked.

"It is a little early, but the scan I just did showed that your baby's lungs are nearly developed, however we have a breathing machine and an incubator ready to go if necessary. At this stage there's a ninety percent survival rate. With a little help Baby Belikov is going to be just fine I'm sure," He said writing some things on my chart.

I could feel Dimitri and Lissa's relief as well as my own. I didn't like the thought of our baby being in that plastic box, but if it meant he or she would live then I was all for it.

"Your contractions are around two minutes apart and you're almost fully dialated."

A few minutes later I was ready to push. It was the most excruciating pain I'd ever been in. Okay maybe not as bad as when I'd been held hostage by Strigoi in Russia.

"Oh my God Rose! Please hurry the pain is killing me," Screeched Lissa. She had far less tolerance for pain than Dimitri and I did and she'd been so overwhelmed that they'd had to bring in a bed for her next to me. Christian had been there stroking her head and feeding her ice chips.

"Geez Liss you'd think you were the one in the stir ups," I growled.

"Just wait until it really is you on the table. How would you like that Sparky?" I asked breathing heavily.

He looked scared. "Let's just get you through this Rose and then we'll see about getting me sterilized," He joked.

"Hey now there's a brilliant idea," I told him.

Leave it to Sparky to keep me entertained while I was giving birth.

"You're doing great Roza. Just a little bit longer," Dimitri breathed against my neck.

"He's right just one more push Mrs. Belikova and you will be a mother," Dr. Walters said.

I leaned against Dimitri for support and pushed with everything I had left in me which wasn't much at this point.

"There we go. There's your beautiful baby girl," Said Dr. Walters holding a tiny little baby in his hands.

"We have a daughter?" I gasped.

"Yes and she is so beautiful Roza," Dimitri exclaimed. "Just like her mother."

"She really is Rose," Said Lissa. Sparky nodded in agreement.

"Why isn't she crying?" I asked frantically.

"Her lungs aren't working yet," Explained the Doctor. He had already placed our daughter in a portable incubator and hooked her up to all kinds of tubes. There was a team of doctors working on her.

"She's doing just fine under the circumstances. Let's get mom cleaned up and into recovery," He told the nurse.

A few hours later, I was exhausted. They'd moved me to a private room at Lissa's request. Each of my family members had come to see me briefly. Dimitri stayed by my side the whole time. Our daughter was in the corner of the room in her incubator and everyone couldn't stop telling us how beautiful she was.

She was three pounds twelve ounces and fourteen and a half inches long. They said she was tall for her age which I could already guess because of the size of her father.

My parents were sitting in chairs next to my bed while Adrian and Viktoria were making goo goo eyes at the baby.

"Have you decided on a name?" asked my father.

"We have." Dimtri said with a smile.

**Aww they had a girl. Isn't it funny how Lissa is such a wimp lol! Don't worry the baby will be fine, but this story is far from over. Still more drama to come so stay with me. Any guesses on what the baby's name will be? Please review it makes me very happy! =)**


	30. Chapter 30: A Rose by any Other Name

**Chapter 30: A Rose by any other Name**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Aww wasn't the last chapter cute? Anyways here's the name. I know I had requests not to combine names like in Twilight. I hope what I did doesn't count as that. I didn't name her Jolena or anything weird like that. I hope you like it. **

**RPOV**

"We decided to name her after the two people that made it possible for her to be in this world. Each of the people who've brought my stubborn ass back to life."

Lissa and Adrian both gasped.

"Her name is Alisa Adriana Belikova." Alisa was Russian and we could call her Lissa if we wanted as a nickname.

Lissa was overly excited. "Oh my God Rose. It's such an honor," She gushed.

Adrian looked like he was about to cry.

"It means a lot to me Little Dhampir. Thank you." He said tears in his eyes.

"No thank you both." Dimitri said. "I cannot express in words how much we appreciate everything you have done over the years,"

Adrian looked surprised at Dimitri's graciousness and at the fact that he allowed his daughter to be named after him.

"Yes, I am even grateful to you Ivashkov. You made it possible for Rose and I to have a chance at a happy ending. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be bonded either.

Adrian's face became a little red.

"Aww is Lord Ivashkov a little embarrassed?" I teased.

"You've had a rough night so I'll let you slide on the insult Little Dhampir," He said with a grin.

"I am just so happy you and Alisa are safe." He leaned down to kiss my cheek.

"Are you really alright?" He whispered. I bit my lip and nodded fighting back tears. I knew he was referring to the emotional distress I'd gone through with the assault.

"It's okay Rose. If you ever need to talk I am here to listen."

"Be with me later," I told him. He nodded in understanding. He knew I wanted him to dream walk me. I knew Dimitri had heard me ask him. I could also feel that he was okay with it.

"Rose who did this to you?" said my mother bravely asking the question that no one else was comfortable asking. Leave it to her to be all business as usual, but hey someone had to be right?

I averted my eyes from my family.

"Roza. It's okay they need to know so that we can find them and hunt them down," Dimitri said stroking my cheek softly with his warm hand. His touch immediately calmed me. Even though he looked calm and collected on the outside I could feel his eminent rage brewing on the inside. I took a deep breath before I spoke. Here goes nothing I thought.

"It was Jesse Zeklos." I stuttered.

Lissa's eyes went wide, but Dimitri didn't look surprised. He'd been absorbing the knowledge of the night's events through the bond. Lissa had been too preoccupied with the pain to feel anything else.

He began cursing or at least I think he was cursing in Russian as the events played through my mind. I felt awful that he had to watch them through my eyes.

Lissa explained why Jesse had a grudge against us and I filled in some of the blanks as well. Dimitri just kept getting angrier and angrier as I continued. I was really beginning to get scared of what he might do to Jesse if he found him.

My parents excused themselves soon after I finished telling them an edited version of the night's events. Abe was about ready to blow and I could tell my mother would have a hard time reining him in. He calmed himself enough to say good night though.

"Good night Kizim. I have the most beautiful daughter and granddaughter in the world. You're lucky she looks just like you and you look just like me," He joked.

"Did anyone ever tell you how vain you are?"

"Never," He replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and said goodnight to my mother. Everyone else said their goodbyes. It had been a long night.

Jesse POV

Crap! Tonight had not gone like I had so carefully planned. The concoction I had slipped into Lissa and Belikov's drinks had kept the bond blocked, but I hadn't anticipated Hathaway going into labor. When her water broke all over me I knew it was time to bail. In truth I just didn't have it in me to kill a helpless child. I thought I could, but I guess that isn't something you truly know until it is upon you. Her I could have dispatched without a second thought, but even though I knew her kid would mean trouble for the Moroi I hesitated and now I was running for my life. After shoving her into a closet and exiting through the window I high tailed it back to my secret underground lair. Ralph, my partner in crime was already there waiting for me.

"What the hell took you so long?" he grumbled. "Is it done? Is the bitch dead?" he asked.

"Not exactly," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked a look of surprise and then fear crossed his face. "You didn't finish the job?"

"I couldn't," I spat. How dare he question me? This whole thing was my plan, my idea. He was the idiot who botched the whole trolley fiasco.

"What do you mean you couldn't? How could she fight your magic?" he was franticly looking around as if we'd be apprehended at any second. Which in all reality was a good possibility. My compulsion skills sucked and most likely Hathaway had alerted Belikov and he and her mobster father would be hunting us down any second. Although it was a stroke of luck that she went into labor because that would provide a necessary distraction or at least I hoped it would.

"We need to get out of here. Is everything set to go?" I asked hurriedly grabbing my duffel bag. We'd arranged for a quick getaway. There was an unmarked car waiting for us at the back gates. We would use the underground tunnels that many didn't even know existed to escape unseen.

"So we're just abandoning the plan?" he asked as we rushed out of the tunnels and into the waiting car.

"No you idiot, but we need to regroup. I have allies on the outside waiting for me to contact them. We'll get them if it's the last thing I do," I sneered.

DPOV

I paced back and forth in Rose's hospital room. Today should have been the most blessed day of our lives. The birth of our first child, but of course something always had to go wrong. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair sitting down in the chair next to Rose's hospital bed. She was exhausted physically and emotionally and the doctor had insisted on giving her a sedative. She'd fought him, but finally acquiesced at my request. I'd never in a million years imagined that something that happened nearly five years ago at the Academy would be the reason someone wanted my wife dead.

The fight I'd broken up between Jesse and Rose the night of the attack had inadvertently led to the events that happened what was now yesterday evening.

I took Rose's hand slowly in mine. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I knew she was dream walking with Ivashkov. I wasn't happy about it, but I understood. I would never begrudge her anything. If it made her feel better than she should have it. The second the bond had returned to its usual state memories of earlier in the night flooded from Rose's mind into mine. I wept tears of relief that he hadn't actually raped her, but also for the amount of fear and torture he had inflicted on her. That bastard had put his hands all over my wife. It was positively revolting. I could feel the helpless feeling she'd had as that letch had fondled her.

If only I hadn't stopped for that drink with Lissa. Apparently that is when we were both drugged to block the bond. Zeklos was in some major trouble. Poisoning the Queen and assaulting the royal advisor were both punishable by life in prison and or the death penalty. It would be up to the council and the Queen to try him. I'm sure he was long gone by now. I thought about going after him, but I couldn't bring myself to leave Roza and my daughter. Abe on the other hand had gotten a murderous look on his face and he and Janine had left not long after. I wouldn't put it past him to hunt down Zeklos and murder him in cold blood. He'd make sure it looked like an accident I'm sure. Right now all I could think about that was that I hoped he found him before I did or I would be going down for murder one.

I walked over to where Alisa was in her incubator in the far corner of the room. I watched as her tiny lungs inflated with air and then deflated as the respirator clicked on and off. She truly was a miracle. She was so small she could fit in the palm of my hand. "Damn it!" I cursed out loud in Russian.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Rose was supposed to be resting peacefully after holding and nursing our healthy full term baby girl. She wasn't supposed to be passed out from sedatives while our daughter was experiencing artificial respiration. I needed some perspective so I did the one thing that always calmed me down. I climbed into bed next to my wife and wrapped my arms around her. I buried my face in her hair and inhaled her familiar scent.

"Ya tebya lyublyu milyaya moya,"I whispered my love for her. She didn't stir as I pressed myself tightly up against her. I would not sleep well until I knew for sure that Jesse Zeklos had been found and dealt with by the proper authorities. If that so happened to be me or Abe then so be it!

**Ouch Jesse better watch out! Who do you think will be the one to find him and kill him? Abe? Dimitri? The Royal Guard? Let me know what you think. Also don't forget to check out my new pole! What did you think of her name? Do you think Jesse should be executed or spend his life in Tarasov rotting with Viktor Dashkov? **


	31. Chapter 31: We Won't Make it that Long

**Chapter 31: We're not Going to Make it that Long Comrade**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**LPOV**

**Here's the next chapter. It's slightly fluffy… I hope you like it! **

"Lissa what are you doing?" asked Christian in a worried tone.

I was furious. How could one of our own use his magic against Rose and think that it was justified? I slammed my fist down on the table in front of me.

"Liss?" he asked again putting his hand gently on my shoulder. I spun around to face my fiancé.

"Jesse is going to pay for what he did to Rose and Alisa. You know he's the one who set up that attack that killed Tasha right?" I seethed.

Christian's eyes shone with fury as he realized I was correct.

"Zeklos is for sure a dead man. When I get my hands on him I'm going to fry his ass like I should have done at St. Vladimir's years ago," He roared.

I jumped back slightly startled. I knew when Christian got angry it could be scary, but this was far beyond that. He was downright murderous and with good reason, not only would he be seeking revenge for what Jesse had done to Tasha and then Rose, but from when he had assaulted me when he wanted me to join his mana group senior year.

"Shhh babe calm down. Pacing a hole in the floor won't get you anywhere. I've already got the Royal Guard on it. If he's around he'll be brought to the dungeon," I told him.

"Yea if Mazur doesn't get to him first." He snorted. "Or Dimitri."

I was quite worried about that actually. Not that I would mind if Abe did a little damage to Jesse and his accomplices whoever they may be, maybe break their kneecaps and such, but I didn't want to have to try him for murder or Janine or Dimitri for that matter. I may be Queen, but the self defense argument only works if you didn't hunt them down in cold blood.

Before settling down for the evening which was hard to do with twenty Guardians surrounding your house, I checked in with Rose via the bond. Just as I thought she was passed out cold from the sedatives. God I was so pissed off. This should have been a happy day, but instead Rose was all drugged up and recovering from sexual assault, Dimitri was ready to kill someone, the entire Royal Guard was stationed outside my window and Christian was all riled up. At least I knew she was safe for tonight. If only I could ensure that she and her baby would be safe in the coming days. What a lousy Queen I was turning out to be.

RPOV

It had been nearly three weeks since the night I was attacked. Three weeks in which our daughter had remained in the hospital under constant supervision from a highly trained team of experts. Lissa had insisted on bringing in the best specialists to ensure Alisa's lungs developed properly and she grew to the point of being released. She was progressing well, but was still in her incubator. Dimitri and I would take turns keeping watch over her along with four other Guardians two of which were assigned to our daughter by Lissa and two of which my father had assigned. Pavel of course was still assigned to me, but instead of accompanying me when I left Court he would follow me everywhere now even into the house if I was alone. I hated that it had to be like this, but for once I didn't argue with Abe. As much as it pained me to say it I no longer felt safe within the walls of the Royal Court. The only thing I had to fear before were Strigoi and they were usually few and far between since our last major battle, but having to fear Moroi that was new. I'd never in my life thought I'd be attacked by a Moroi especially with them using their magic offensively. All I knew is that I would do anything to keep my baby safe.

So here I sat in the hospital nursing a cup of coffee trying to stay awake. Alisa was quite active today and I didn't want to miss any new developments. I could sit here and watch her for hours. She was approaching the thirty third week mark and hopefully would be strong enough to return home soon. I would give anything to be able to hold her, but so far the doctor's had been reluctant. They said once she hit five pounds and was breathing on her own they'd consider it. I sighed as I put my hand into the glove that allowed me to have physical contact with my daughter. I rubbed her tiny back with two fingers. She seemed to respond to my touch. She was still hooked up to an artificial respirator, but they said hopefully by the end of the week they would allow her to try and breathe on her own. I'd been so excited by that.

I heard the familiar shuffle of Adrian's shoes from behind me and turned around to greet him.

"Hey there Little Dhampir, baby Dhampir." He said with a smile. Adrian had been really great through all of this. He and Viktoria had been wonderful to us. Without them or Sparky we wouldn't have gotten any sleep at all these past few weeks.

My friends had come to visit Alisa nearly every day. It gave me something to do while I was sitting here and she slept, but I also think it helped that she had so much love surrounding her all the time. Lissa tried to come as much as she could, but she was bogged down at work since the drama with Jesse.

"Hey Adrian." I said. He came over and kissed my cheek handing me a bag. He regularly brought me lunch when he wasn't practicing Spirit or working with the council.

"Thanks," I told him gratefully. I really appreciated the company and of course the food.

"No problem. I even snuck a donut in there for you. I know that husband of yours brings you fruit and sprouts and all that healthy junk," He said chuckling.

Dimitri had been nearly as vigilant as I was staying by Alisa's side when I went home to sleep and while I was training at the gym, but he was also still going to work with Lissa and trying to keep up with household chores and I knew that he spent every free minute trying to find Jesse Zeklos. The court had gone on lockdown only ten minutes after Dimitri had found me in the closet, but it had still been enough time for Jesse to escape. No one had seen hide nor hare of him for the past three weeks.

"Hey I know it's a lot to ask, but could you stay here with Alisa for a few hours. I really need to get home and help with some laundry and buy some groceries and well take a shower," I said pulling at my sweatshirt. I'd been wearing it for two days now and I didn't smell pretty.

"Anything for you Little Dhampir and for the little princess as well," He responded sticking his finger in the incubator through the glove and tickling Alisa playfully. She squirmed at his touch. She seemed to enjoy the stimulation and was extra happy when Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri were around. She'd not yet warmed up to Sparky, Eddie or my mother. Mia had been gone a lot with running her coffee shop and my father had snuck in to see her a few times, but had been vigorously searching for Jesse. I feared what would happen if he found him. I also feared what would happen if he didn't find him.

I left the hospital went home which was now at Lissa and Christian's since our house was currently under reconstruction. There was extreme water damage and the tub crashing through the ceiling had caused major structural damage as well. Lissa had people working on it around the clock and it would be finished soon, but for now I showered, changed and grabbed a basket throwing all the dirty clothes that were strewn around the guest room. I was just about the grab the comforter off the bed when I realized it wasn't empty.

Dimitri lay under the covers fast asleep still in his Guardian uniform with his combat boots hanging off the side of the bed, still clutching his stake. He must have been exhausted.

I set down the laundry basket, took the stake from his hand and placed it on the night stand and crawled in bed beside him. We hadn't been alone together since Alisa was born. One of us was always on watch and the other would sleep or do chores. I took this opportunity to snuggle up beside him. Even in his sleep he sensed I was there. His arms curved around me and pulled me flush against his chest. I allowed myself a brief moment of respite and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

DPOV

I opened my eyes slowly. I basked in the glow of waking up next to my wife. This was the first time we'd been alone together in nearly a month. She stirred next to me and her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Comrade," She said with a yawn.

"Dobre Utro maya Roza," I responded capturing her lips with mine.

I could feel my need for her begin to take over as I pulled her closer deepening our kiss. She moaned and it was all I had in me to remain composed. The doctor had said no sexual activity for at least six weeks. It had been only a little over three. I could feel her frustration through the bond.

"Believe me I don't want to stay away from you either, but I won't jeopardize your health Roza," I told her gently pulling away. I had nearly lost her and our child only weeks ago. I was ashamed that I'd allowed myself to be distracted. I should have gone straight home to her and I could have spared her the pain she went through.

She nodded in understanding. I kissed her softly on the nose and then buried my face in her neck. God did she smell good. No stop don't think that three more weeks. I thought to myself.

"I don't think we're going to last that long Comrade," She whispered sexily as she pressed herself up against me so her breasts were peaking out of her tank top taunting me. I allowed myself a quick taste of what I was missing and gently ran my hand over her breasts. She moaned and I nearly lost all sense.

I made my resolve and slowly pulled myself out of bed. It was not an easy task. She pouted and it was so cute that I nearly climbed back in bed with her.

"Come on let's go throw this laundry in the washer and then take a shower," I told her.

She snorted. "Oh yea that's a good way to not have sex."

I rolled my eyes. "Not all of us are animals," I reminded her. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Okay well if we can't do that then can we go to the gym and spar a little. I can't stand being out of shape." She looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Okay quick shower then the gym to spar a little," I agreed reluctantly. I knew she just wanted a distraction, but I knew she also felt she didn't look as good as she used to before she became pregnant. That was entirely untrue. She'd only gained fifteen pounds and after giving birth she'd lost at least twenty from stress and not eating properly. If anything she was a little on the skinny side.

"Roza, you are so unbelievably beautiful. You look even more irresistible than you did before," I tried reassuring her. I liked her with a little meat on her bones. It was sexy as hell.

She punched me hard in the shoulder. "Lying will get you nowhere, not that you're going anywhere for the next three weeks anyways," She teased.

"If I didn't think you looked hot then it wouldn't bother me to stay away from you so much," I argued.

She shrugged. "Maybe you're just a horny pig who would sleep with anything with tits."She smirked.

My mouth hung open at her comment.

_You better run fast Roza. _I told her through the bond. I was so going to get her for that comment. She giggled playfully and tore off down the hallway leaving me with the laundry basket. I sighed and dropped the basket. Laundry could wait. Right now I needed to have a little fun with the woman I loved.

**Awww sorry there was no drama, but I felt like they needed a little time together and some fluff. Next chapter will start some more drama so beware! **


	32. Chapter 32: Pure Evil is Sexy

**Chapter 32: Pure Evil is Sexy**

**So here's the start of some more drama! Hope you like it! Does anyone remember the release date for Last Sacrifice? I know it is December, but I am far too lazy to look it up right now. **

Abe POV

I was just about at my wits end. I hadn't slept in days and was in desperate need of a feeder.

"Abe you need to slow down and take care of yourself, how will it help Rose if you kill yourself trying to protect her?"

Janine had a point. I had been running myself ragged searching for that bastard Zeklos. I knew that he was most likely working with Ralph Sarcozy, his childhood friend. The first thing I tried was interrogating Lord and Lady Zeklos. Unfortunately I found that they had disowned their son shortly after he'd been expelled from St. Vladimir's. They were living in a secluded section of the royal court and had little to do with him.

They were appalled when I revealed the reasons I was looking for him. They apologized profusely, but didn't seem at all surprised that he would be involved in such a scandal. They'd even gone so far as to offer to pay Rose's medical expenses and to hire Guardians to watch over her and my granddaughter until their son could be apprehended. I of course thanked them, but turned down their offer. I would take care of my kizim and her family.

The one request they had was that I not kill him before they got a chance to say their peace. I would grant them that much. Lord Zeklos, Guardian Belikov's former charge, God rest his soul's father had been a good friend of mine before his untimely demise at the hands of Strigoi. I would grant his family a small amount of mercy.

After visiting with the Zeklos' Janine and I had tried to track down Ralph's family and found that they were living in New York City. We paid them a visit. They were more reluctant to give information on their son, but after my Guardians persuaded them that it would be in their best interest to comply with my request they gave the last known address they had for him before he'd taken up residence at the royal court. His mother also admitted that they hadn't had much contact with him recently. In fact the last they'd heard from him was a little over three weeks ago which would be about the time he and Zeklos had gone missing.

We'd tracked down a few other leads and I had all of my contacts working on finding the man who'd hurt my daughter. I'd even offered a reward to anyone who brought him to me alive. I was at my wits end, with no solution in sight.

"Abe we should really head back to court. Rose will need our support right now. It's a lot of work to try and keep up with the house and stay at the hospital around the clock. Plus I miss my grand daughter," She said with a smile.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "I do too my love," I responded. "Let's go home to our kiz," I kissed her lovingly before informing Sergei of our plans to return early to the royal court. I smiled at the thought of Janine missing Alisa and Rose. Not too long ago she would go years between visits, now she could barely stand a week. Some might think my wife had gone soft, but I knew better. She'd always been soft. She just didn't know how to show it.

Jesse POV

It had been nearly a month since we'd made our narrow escape. Our new hide out was nothing compared to our previous accommodations at the royal court, but it would have to do. So here I sat in my dingy motel room with no cable waiting for word from our associates that we were ready to move. They hadn't taken the news well that I hadn't been able to succeed in getting rid of Hathaway once again. I was still sore from the major beating I'd received. It sucked to have to rely on Ralph to get things for me while I recovered. He had horrible taste in who he'd brought home for us to feed off of. I nearly gagged from the old homeless man he'd drug in day before last. The stench had been overwhelming as if the rooms we were hiding out in hadn't been filthy enough to begin with.

I sighed as I paced the floor. They had taken matters into their own hands since we of course had failed yet again. We still weren't quite sure what the actual plan was and to be quite frank I was ready to throw in the towel. After the last attempt that nearly ended in me being caught by the psi hounds they'd sent after us, I don't know how much more I was willing to endure. I wanted Dragomir dead and off the throne as much as the rest, but I did value my life or what was left of it. I had Abe Mazur on my tail, not to mention his brigade of allies and Guardians. The royal guard was after us and I'm pretty sure that Belikov would murder me on sight. I'd known I was not so good at compulsion, but I thought she'd at least forget for a little while. I guess I overestimated my control. Not ten minutes after I fled from the window than the royal court had shut its gates. Luckily we were using the underground passageways that everyone thought had been blocked up years ago. We managed to escape, but not before receiving word that Hathaway had given birth to a baby girl. She was a dhampir. Nothing special about her except for who her parents were. That was a relief, but still if anyone found out there would be hell to pay.

Yes I was worried about all of the rest of them coming after me, but who I was really scared of was Hathaway herself. She was a badass on her worst day and she'd be recovered enough by now to kick my ass all by herself. I shook with fright at the thought. No woman has more reason to kill than when her child was threatened. What the hell had I gotten myself into? I must be the biggest idiot on the planet.

I'd nearly fallen asleep on the uncomfortable couch that adorned the room when the door flew open revealing our accomplices. My eyes widened as they entered. They were not alone. Several Strigoi were amongst them as well as Viktor Dashkov. I gasped in horror as the rest followed them inside. There was no question in my mind as to what they had taken the night they'd broken into the royal court. I was nearly sick at the sight.

"So Zeklos are you done screwing things up," She barked at me.

I cowered a little. It wasn't that I was afraid of her per say. I knew she wouldn't hurt me, but she could make me do whatever she wanted and I was already on her bad side. Okay I wasn't one hundred percent sure she wouldn't hurt me. The woman was more than a little off her rocker. Had been since the day I met her, but damn she was hot.

She advanced towards me waving off the Strigoi, Dashkov, and the others.

"I need a minute alone here with Lord Zeklos. I think he needs to be taught a lesson," She said with an evil grin. The rest of them complied with her wishes and went down the hall to Ralph's room.

"You've been a very naughty boy Jesse," She said forcefully pushing me down so I was on the bed.

I gulped as she straddled me.

"Yes, very bad," she repeated. She leaned in towards me. "I told you to kill her. I didn't say anything about trying to take her to bed," she hissed scratching her long nails across my back.

I winced in pain. "I'm sorry," I stuttered.

"Oh you are? You're sorry for nearly cheating on me with that Dhampir tramp?"

"It wasn't like that I was just trying to give her a taste of her own medicine," I tried explaining.

"Oh come on Jesse, get off it, everyone knows you've had a thing for Hathaway since you were in high school. You're just pissed that she turned you down," She said ripping off my shirt, popping all the buttons off as she did so.

"She didn't turn me down," I growled. "Belikov interrupted us."

"Is that so? Well be glad he did or I'd have to kill you too for mixing blood with whores like her," she said pulling her shirt over her head. "That is something we royals simply do not do."

"Now you owe me, and make it good," She purred in my ear.

"Yes, mam," I complied willingly. She might be entirely evil and completely out of her mind, but she was a goddess in the bedroom. I pulled her closer and ravaged her roughly just the way she liked it. I may be going to hell, but if I was then I was going to do it right.

**Okay so any speculations on the woman? Is she from the past? Is she new? Tell me tell me tell me! So yea I know Viktor is back, but you'll see why. Don't worry have I ever led you wrong before? Hmmm maybe when I killed Rose in the last story, but hey someone had to die. Also, what do you think they stole and why did it make him sick? Reviews make me write faster. =)**


	33. Chapter 33: An Amazing Father

**Chapter 33: An Amazing Father**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. If I did I would be nice and stop holding Last Sacrifice Hostage and let all my readers read it now! Oh and I'd definitely give them a happy ending. Who's with me?**

**Without further adieu the next chapter….. Enjoy!**

RPOV

"Dimitri are you ready yet," I called. I was nearly jumping up and down. Today was the day we were bringing Alisa home from the clinic. She now weighed just over six pounds and she had been breathing on her own for two weeks. She'd passed all her tests with flying colors and last week I got to hold my baby girl for the first time since she was born.

I'd rocked her with tears in my eyes and Dimitri's arms wrapped around my waist.

"She looks just like her beautiful mother," Dimitri had whispered grazing his lips over my ear. It was true she had my nose and she definitely had Abe's wicked cool hair, but I think her eyes were going to be Dimitri's shade of brown. She had his smile and his calm even temper. Well most of the time he was even keeled. At least he was when people weren't trying to kill us and all.

When it was his turn to hold her the look on his face was priceless. He was so happy and looked at her with such adoration. I knew then and there that she was going to be daddy's little girl and have him wrapped around her pinky kind of like me. I laughed a little at the thought. The man didn't know what he was in for. If he thought he'd do anything for me just wait until this little darling looked up at him with her big brown eyes and said please Daddy. He'd be a goner for sure.

After Dimitri and I had our time with her we allowed Lissa, Viktoria, Adrian, Christian, Abe, Janine, Eddie and Mia to hold her one at a time. She seemed to take to Lissa and Adrian the most. I think it was because as spirit users they were very charismatic. Also they had healed me and were a part of her creation as well.

Dimitri's mother had flown in from Baia. She was the only one who could make it. She had four children and was great with babies. She was so happy to hold her grandchild.

"Oh Roza, thank you so much for giving my son such a precious gift. You don't know how much it means to him to be a father. When Paul was born Dimka was like a father to him when he was around. I could always see the regret in his eyes when he thought about his Guardian duties and never being able to have children of his own." Olena wiped tears from her eyes as I put her granddaughter in her arms for the first time.

_Calm down maya Roza. She is coming home to stay. We will have plenty of time to smother her with love and attention. I will be down in a minute. _

I sighed in frustration. He was always so slow moving. I could tell he was as excited as I was on the inside, but he would never show it on the outside. I slipped into his head to see what was so important. He was sitting in the nursery in the rocking chair Adrian had bought for me to nurse our child in. I wouldn't be doing that now, but it would still be of good use. To my surprise I could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. Dimitri hardly ever cried and I was really worried that something was wrong.

I pulled out of his head and sprinted up the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the top I stood in front of the nursery. I wondered briefly if I should disturb him. I decided I wanted to know why he was crying so I opened the door and entered cautiously. I tried to get a read on his emotions, but they were all over the place and I could tell he was trying to block me out. As I approached him I could tell he knew I was there. His posture stiffened a little and he turned his head.

"Don't," I told him. "Don't hide from me." He turned to face me and my heart broke at the sight of him. He looked like he'd aged ten years over night. I knew he hadn't been sleeping well and he was worried for our safety. I also knew he'd been searching for leads on Jesse's whereabouts as well.

"Tell me what's wrong baby." I moved closer to him.

"I don't want to," He said sadly.

"Why not? We share everything remember, the good and the bad." He sighed eventually relenting. I could feel the moment he dropped his walls. It was as if the flood gates to the Hoover dam opened wide and swallowed me up.

I could feel his sorrow for what happened to Tasha, his guilt for not being there to protect me and Alisa, his anger and rage towards Jesse and his utter helplessness to do anything about it. His insides were so twisted up into knots that it was making him sick. The worst was that he blamed himself for everything and he felt even guiltier for burdening me with his troubled thoughts.

"Dimitri Belikov you stop that right now," I told him angrily. His head snapped up at my words.

"Roza, you don't understand."

"I do understand. You are not to blame for any of this. You have been nothing but perfect since the day I first met you. You were the perfect teacher, mentor, guardian, son, brother, friend, lover, boyfriend, husband and now father. You have always been there when I needed you most. I want for nothing. You support me one hundred and ten percent. There was nothing you could have done to save Tasha and nothing to have prevented Jesse from doing those things to me." My breath was ragged as I delivered my angry tirade.

He made a move to say something, but I put my hand up stopping him.

"No you listen to me. I need you right now to be my equal partner in life, in love, and in parenthood. You cannot shoulder the burden for everything bad that has ever or will ever happen to us in life. I need you to trust me to be there for you as well instead of bottling things up until you're sitting up here crying alone. Open your heart to me. The only way we are going so survive the evil in this world is by being a team."

He held out his arms for me and I readily sat on his lap allowing him to pull me close. He held onto me for dear life.

"You have to let go of your anger and fear. You have to do it for us," I told him while stroking his soft hair. It had grown past his shoulders and he hadn't pulled it back. I could feel him relax slightly at my touch. We sat there for a while in silence.

"You know your daughter is going to be tugging on your hair don't you?" I asked trying to get him to laugh a little.

"I am looking forward to it." He smiled slightly.

"Look at me. You are an amazing husband and you are already an amazing father. There's nothing for you to be afraid of. I'm the one you should worry about. I might burn her formula or accidently forget where I set her down. You know me. I'm such a scatterbrain," I joked.

"You will be perfect my Roza. You already are. Thank you for saying those things to me. You have no idea how much I needed to hear them," He said burying his face in my hair.

"That's what I am here for," I reminded him. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Roza I don't know how you do it," He said shaking his head.

"Do what?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"Recover from things so quickly." I could see memories of the night Alisa was born flashing through his head and I could feel his anger start to boil.

"Hey Comrade, it's over. I am fine. Our daughter is strong and healthy. Let's not dwell on the past. Things are good right now. I want to focus on that. Today we're bringing our baby girl home. Let's let today be about her and nothing else."

In truth I had been taking my frustrations out elsewhere. My mother had been sparing with me daily at the gym to take out some of my anger and Adrian had been dream walking with me nearly every night letting me talk about my pain. Dimitri wouldn't be happy that I was talking about it to Adrian instead of him, but I just couldn't bring myself to discuss my almost rape with the man I loved. I knew how badly he was hurting about it and I didn't want to keep drudging it up. I knew it wasn't fair of me to keep things from him and I hated to do it, but he was so stressed right now that I couldn't burden him anymore than I already had.

"You're absolutely right. Today is a happy day." He grabbed me and kissed me passionately.

I groaned in pleasure grinding myself against him.

"It has been far too long my love," He said with a grin.

I knew he was right, but as much as I wanted to stay here in his arms and make love. I wanted to bring home our daughter more. He pulled away from me with reluctance. I knew he felt exactly the same way. There would be time for us later. Now was time to be with our daughter.

**Guess our Russian Comrade is more stressed out than we thought. Anyways as per request by several reviewers next chapter will be a bit of Rose and Dimitri alone time. There will be a major Lemon. Review if you want a hot Russian in your bedroom tonight…**


	34. Chapter 34: Come With Me My Roza

**Chapter 34: Come With Me My Roza**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I only wish I did=(**

**Here it is the Lemon we've all been waiting for…..=) Beware this could be one of the last happy moments before big big trouble. Haha so evil! **

RPOV

Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Viktoria, Eddie, Mia, my parents and Olena would be waiting for us here when we returned. I could already tell that as soon as we leave Lissa was going to burst through the door with decorations, a cake and a welcome home banner. Even with all the drama she was still all over the party planning. She and Sparky had postponed their wedding until New Years Eve. They thought in light of Tasha being gone and a murderer being on the loose that it would be best to wait. Hopefully things would have calmed down by then. Plus that gave Lissa extra time to plan. Lord help us all that wedding binder was getting so fat. I'd started thinking about ways to destroy it, but as usual Lissa could feel my thoughts and foiled every one of my plots. I especially liked the one where I would accidentally drop it in the fountain as we were walking home from work. She'd been really pissed about that little fantasy.

It was a dream come true having our daughter home with us. They were waiting for us just as I had anticipated. Things were starting to feel almost normal again. Everyone we loved was there to share our joy in bringing Alisa home. We ate, chatted and it felt wonderful.

Later that night after everyone had left I made my way up to the nursery to find Dimitri sitting in the rocking chair with Alisa sleeping peacefully on his chest. He smiled at me as I entered the room. He looked so content just sitting there rocking her. I hated to interrupt him, but I was finally ready to face my fear of being intimate with him again. I was in desperate need of some good loving. He seemed to sense my mood. He picked her up off his chest and carefully lay her down in her basinet. She stirred slightly but did not awaken. She was such a good baby. She must have gotten it from Dimitri because Janine said I was a fussy baby.

"I will be just a few minutes," I told him as I headed into our brand new bathroom. Everything had to be replaced from when the Jacuzzi had crashed through the ceiling. I shuddered at the thought of why that had happened. I tried hard to push the thoughts of that night out of my head. It was time to stop letting Jesse Zeklos run my life. I needed to gain control over my love life again. I quickly brushed my teeth, tied up my hair and slipped into a skimpy, red lacy piece of lingere that Lissa had brought over earlier for me. She could sense both of our pent up sexual frustrations and was trying to help us ease it. I had laughed when she's arrived with a bag of sexy tricks. She'd just sighed and told me that we'd better get on with it soon because she was getting tired of taking out our frustrations on her fiancé.

I told her he probably didn't mind and she blushed profusely as thoughts of what she and Christian had been up to the night before flittered through her mind. I groaned in disgust at her mental images.

"See I told you you'd better do something soon," She'd taunted me purposely opening up her mind to all the dirty things she and Chrsitian had been doing lately nearly causing me to gag. It was like seeing your brother naked. What a hideous sight!

In truth I was extremely nervous about being with Dimitri again. I knew he insisted it didn't bother him that Jesse had touched me and that it wasn't my fault, but I couldn't help but think he thought I was a little tainted by the experience. DImitri had always been the only one to ever touch me in that way and now that wasn't true. I tried hard not to think about it as I pulled on the matching panties and applied some lip gloss.

Here goes nothing. I thought to myself as I reigned in my butterflies and opened the door. I leaned sexily in the doorway waiting for my husband to notice me.

Dimitri was lying on the bed and he glanced over when I opened the door and his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"See something you like Comrade?" I loved to tease him. I could feel the lust take over him as his eyes raked over my nearly naked body. In an instant he was next to me.

"Roza, you don't know just how beautiful you truly are," He breathed. I shivered a little at his breath against my bare skin.

"I hope that nighty wasn't expensive," he said.

"Why?" I asked dumbly entranced by his eyes boring into my own.

In one swift movement he ripped the lacy garment from my body leaving me in just my see through panties. He tossed the shredded fabric aside and I was standing before him nearly naked.

"That's why," He growled before crushing his lips to mine. The instant our lips met it was like a fire being ignited. Everywhere his hands touched was set ablaze with a scorching fire. Never in my life had I felt so much desire. Perhaps it was that I could feel his desire as well as my own. Any qualms I'd had about us being together and him not wanting me flew out the window as I surrendered myself to his tender caresses.

"God Roza, I have no idea how I've managed to stay away from you for so long." His voice was thick with emotion as he grazed his lips across my heated skin. He gathered me into his arms and gently lay me down on our bed. He purged himself of his remaining clothing and moved so that he was hovering directly over my exposed body. His eyes traveled from my heaving chest to my flat stomach. He placed his hand over my abdomen dwarfing it in the process.

"So beautiful," He breathed reverently, a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

"He began placing gentle kisses around my belly button and then working his way up to my breasts, my neck and finally my lips.

"There is nothing more I could want than to be here making love to the beautiful mother of my child," He whispered capturing my lips with his as his hands roamed the length of my body. I let out a small sob as he eased my panties off and slid them down my leg. He ran his hand from my ankle to my inner thigh agonizingly slow nearly driving me closer to the edge in the process. My fingernails dug into the sheets on our bed as I prepared myself for what was coming.

It had been nearly two months since we'd made love, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

"Comrade," I moaned as I felt his hand slip between my legs. He brushed his fingertips lightly against my sensitive area. I couldn't help it when my hips thrust up to meet his hand as he continued to move his fingers in a circular motion. The pleasure he was evoking with just his hands was indescribable. He continued his ministrations and I gasped as he delved two of his thick fingers inside my aching core.

"Do you like that Roza?" He said huskily.

I could do nothing more than nod slightly in response. My head was spinning in euphoria. His fingers lingered on my most sensitive area for a few seconds and just when I thought I would come undone, he pulled his hand away and began replacing his fingers with his body. I tensed slightly as he sheathed himself deep inside me. I let out a breath of air as he began plunging into me languidly at first, but then accelerating his pace becoming more urgent.

One of his hands was tangled in my hair the other grasping my slender waist holding me against him tightly. That was where I always wanted to be. I'd never felt as safe and loved as when Dimitri and I became one. We were eye to eye as we lost ourselves in each other making up for lost time. I could tell he was close to his release as his thrusts became quicker and more forceful. He kissed me fervently and my heart was racing with anticipation. He moved his mouth down to my breast and swirled his hot tongue around my dusty peak causing heat to rush directly to my core fueling my impending release. He knew exactly how to push my buttons and I loved every second of it.

His name escaped my lips in a growl as I met him half way as he continued to drive into me with abandon. I was nearing my breaking point when he leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Come with me my Roza." That one phrase he uttered became my undoing.

I cried his name loudly as my walls clenched around him and the most intense pleasure I'd ever known rippled through my body. My head felt like it would explode with passion. I felt Dimitri shudder as he spilled into me reaching his release mere seconds after me.

"Roza," He groaned closing his eyes and throwing his head back in ecstasy. He collapsed in exhaustion next to me. I was breathing heavily and utterly fatigued, but I managed to roll onto my side to allow Dimitri to wrap me up in his arms. I curled myself into him and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You are absolutely stunning milaya," He said brushing his lips across my temple softly.

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

He laughed. "I doubt our daughter will raise herself."

I snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Lissa is so going to have a conniption," I groaned as I caught sight of the lingere she'd brought over earlier today completely destroyed lying on the floor.

Dimitri rumbled with laughter. "The way I see it she wanted us to be together, so she should have seen it coming."

_Don't worry Rose, I got the live show _

My cheeks flushed in utter embarrassment as Lissa's voice rang loud and clear through the bond.

"What is it Roza?" Dimitri asked with concern.

"She's not mad per say," I told him.

"I take it we had an audience," he mused. I had no idea how he remained so calm about this. Although in retrospect it was the least of our current problems.

"Sure did."

He just pulled me closer snaking his arm around my waist and burying his face in my neck.

"Just tell her there will be repeat showings of tonight's events every night this week," He yawned.

_Oh gross Rose, I really need to learn to block better._

I held in a chuckle and drifted into my nightly dream walk with Adrian.

**Aww wasn't that sweet! Who doesn't like a good ménage a trois with her husband and best friend? LOL! **

**Let me know what you think! **


	35. Chapter 35: The Day I Fell in Love

**Chapter 25: The Day I Fell in Love**

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy and all its characters and such… I can only imagine what it would be like to own a hot Russian! **

**Here is an extra long chapter to make up for my slacking. I had some serious writer's block which has now been cured. I am almost finished working out the end of the story. There will probably be around 5 chapters left. Not too sure at this point. Keep reading and reviewing. I appreciate every one of you who reads. **

APOV

I was really beginning to worry about Rose. She was holding so much on her shoulders. She'd been sexually assaulted, given birth under less than normal circumstances, been at the hospital around the clock and still had the threat of Zeklos and his crew on her tail. I'm surprised she hadn't imploded yet.

She'd asked me to visit her dreams quite frequently lately. I knew that Belikov didn't like when I did, but I couldn't deny her requests. She was after all my best friend. The first time she asked me was right after Alisa was born. She was a wreck that night. They'd sedated her and I just went in for a quick visit to make sure she was okay. She'd all but fallen apart in my arms. Sobs wracked her body and she shook continuously. I was really starting to worry that she'd finally cracked under the pressure. It had taken her what seemed like hours to calm down enough for her to even speak.

Ever since that night I had gone into her dreams nightly at her request. She was late tonight. I hoped to God it was because she and Belikov were back to their usual horny selves. Dear God I never thought I'd see the day when I wanted Rose to be with another man, but it has happened.

She'd had such fears about resuming intimacy with him thinking she was damaged after what Zeklos had done to her. It had taken everything I had to convince her otherwise. Deep down I knew she knew she didn't do anything wrong, but being assaulted like that especially by someone you know can be a very traumatic experience.

She'd nearly bitten my head off when I suggested she talk to Dimitri about her fears. She'd said if she wanted him to know then she would have spoken to him about it already. I feared for my life of what she would do to me if I suggested she see a therapist. She'd probably kick my ass in our dreams and in real life. I loved having Rose as my best friend, but the fact that she could kick my ass was not always one of my favorite things about her. Sure I found it arousing, but still. That is probably one of the things that attracted me to Viktoria as well. She and Rose are a lot alike.

Finally I was able to sense that she had fallen asleep. As usual I brought her to my grandmother's garden. This was a favorite of hers. Over the years I'd taken her back to the ski lodge where we'd first met, Disneyland, China, the North Pole, any place I could think of that would interest her, but we found that the simplest places were always best for our serious talks.

"Hey," I said walking over to join her on the bench as per usual.

She was smiling. This was new. Usually she was irritable or preoccupied. It was the first time I'd seen a genuine smile on her face since before the attack, other than when she was looking at Alisa that is.

"Hey Adrian." She patted the seat next to her and I gladly complied by sitting down.

She grabbed my hand as she usually did and rested her head on my shoulder.

"So I take it you and your loving husband are back to your normal routine?" I queried.

"That we are," she said sighing in contentment.

"What changed your mind?" The last time we'd spoken she was terrified at the thought of resuming intimacy with him.

"You and Lissa," She replied. I knew Lissa was planning on confronting Rose about it sooner or later. I just didn't think it would be this soon.

"She showed up this morning with bags of sexy lingere amongst other things demanding that Dimitri and I get it on tonight," She said with a laugh.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought of sweet little Lissa, Queen of all the Moroi bringing over bags of sex toys to try and convince her best friend to get some action. It really was comical if you stop and think about it.

"Sounds like an interesting day you had. So at the risk of sounding like a perv, how did it go?"

"Just like you said it would. He loves me and nothing has changed. It was like we'd never been apart," She said with a grin.

"Okay okay you can stop there. I definitely don't want to hear all the gory details," I stopped her.

"Like I would tell you. You know I don't want to know what you and Viktoria do so why would I tell you about us? Besides we already had an audience." She blushed.

I let out a guffaw. "Lissa was there?"

"Yup, you know how fond we are of our ménage a trois," She joked.

"Hey now why can't I be bonded to Dimitri?" I asked playfully. That would be rather interesting.

"Geez, still trying to get in my pants Ivashkov," She groaned punching my shoulder hard.

"Well I did father a child with you and all." I joked.

"Funny. Don't say that around Dimitri unless you have a death wish," She warned. I knew it was the truth.

We bantered for a little while longer and called it a night.

"Thanks Adrian you've been a big help. I can't tell you how grateful I am to have a friend like you to listen." She hugged me tightly.

"Anything for you my Little Dhampir," I told her and I meant it. I really would do anything for that woman. Even though I'd moved on and fallen in love with someone else. Rose would always hold a special place in my heart. She was the first person on this earth that I'd ever truly loved.

"I love you," She told me as the dream began to fade.

"I love you too Little Dhampir," I said kissing her cheek softly.

RPOV

"So I was thinking Calla Lillies for the bridesmaids, Roses for myself and the groomsmen's boutineres. Rose, are you paying attention?"

Lissa's voice snapped me to attention. We were at the tailor's being fitted for our dresses. We'd had to start over again with mine because the first one had been made to fit someone who was eight months pregnant.

"I hear you Liss Calla Lillies for the bridesmaids and Roses for you and the groomsmen," I parroted back to her what she'd just said. The wedding was still nearly a month away and the wedding mania was in full swing. Alisa had been home for two weeks now and everything seemed quite ordinary. We were all thinking the same thing though. This was the calm before the storm. We knew something was coming we just didn't know when or what.

I had never doubted that Dimitri would be a good father, but in reality he had taken to it like a fish takes to water. Lissa had agreed to both of us working part time instead of me being off all the time and Dimitri working all the time. He'd suggested it so he could spend time with our daughter. It was really a great idea. It gave me a chance to get out of the house a little and him a chance to bond with our daughter. I'd usually come home to him holding her in the chair both half asleep while some sporting event played in the background. It was heartwarming.

"Ouch," I squealed as the seamstress poked me with a needle yet again. Damn snotty Moroi Bitch. Yes she was the same one who'd fitted me for the gown for my mother's wedding.

_Gosh Rose it's just a little pin prick. You'd think after experiencing childbirth you'd be able to handle a little needle. _ Lissa mocked me.

_Oh yea well at least I took it like a man. You were the one screaming your head off my dear Queen. _I jabbed her.

_Hey that isn't fair. I'm not conditioned for such harsh pain like you and Dimitri are. _She huffed. The seamstress no doubt wondering what had upset her as our fighting was done internally.

I just laughed.

_It's not all it's cracked up to be. _

Finally the fitting was over and I was able to put my comfortable clothing back on. Lissa had finally agreed reluctantly that I could wear my Guardian attire to work as long as there weren't any council meetings or any important royals scheduled to visit.

"Hey you wanna grab some lunch before going back to work?" She asked.

"Sure," I think we've got some time. We headed off to our favorite corner café both ordering sandwiches and coffees.

"Oh how good it feels to finally be able to drink as much coffee as I want," I groaned sipping my favorite dark roast.

"You act like you were pregnant for years," She said taking a bite of her sandwich while rolling her eyes as me.

"Think of it this way. Coffee is to me what blood is to you. How would you like it if someone told you that you couldn't have blood for nine months?"

"Touche,." She said with a horrified look on her face.

"That's what I thought." I smirked at her.

"So how is Sparky holding up about the wedding now that Tasha is gone?" I asked. I was truly worried that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Whether he liked to admit it or not underneath his thick skin Sparky had sensitive feelings. I knew he was still hurting. I just didn't know what to do to help him.

"He says he's fine, but you know he holds things in." She replied sadly. "He really doesn't have that much family coming to the wedding. Princess Ozera and her husband are it. I think they are coming more out of obligation because I am their Queen, not because of him."

She had tears in her eyes as she spoke and my heart broke for Christian. It seemed like he couldn't catch a break in life. We ate quietly for a few minutes.

"Have you given any thought to who will walk you down the aisle?" I asked breaking the silence. Lissa seemed quite pleased at the change of subject.

"Well I have given it a lot of thought and if you are okay with it I thought I might ask Abe, but only if it is okay with you. I don't want to like steal your dad or anything," She rushed out.

I felt her anxiety about asking me for fear that it would make me mad.

"Liss you're like my sister and I know my parents think of you like a daughter. I'm sure Abe would love to walk you down the aisle and as for me I would feel honored that you'd even think of us as your true family," I told her honestly.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," She cried in excitement throwing her arms around me from across the table locking me in what I fondly refer to as a Lissa death grip. In reality it was more like a light squeeze, but I liked to let her think she was strong.

"Hey I'm not that weak," She scoffed pulling away. She'd obviously been easedropping on my thoughts.

"That's what you get for being nosy." I pointed my finger at her.

We finished lunch and headed back to her office to finish up the busy work. We still hadn't figured out who had broken into the cemetery. Nothing seemed to be missing that we knew of, but it still seemed odd. Before the whole Jesse thing we'd written it off as a prank, but now anything that was out of the ordinary was treated as a threat and was thoroughly investigated by the royal guard.

After a long afternoon of monotonous paperwork and two three way conference calls it was time to call it quits. I walked Lissa home and trudged slowly to our door. I entered to find Dimitri hard at work in the kitchen. The aroma that engulfed me as I came closer was mouthwatering. There was soft music and candles illuminated the room. The lights were dimmed and the table was set for two. Dimitri was humming along to the radio and he was wearing an apron. Alisa was propped up in her bouncer on top of the island. She smiled and shook her little fist as she noticed me.

"Something smells heavenly," I said making my presence known.

Dimitri turned around. He had a huge smile on his face. "Dobre vecher Milaya," He said sweeping me off my feet and kissing me affectionately before setting me back on the ground.

"Someone's in a good mood. What's the occasion?" I asked hoping I hadn't forgotten anything important. I knew it wasn't our anniversary and it wasn't either of our birthdays. Hmmm.

"Today is a very special occasion isn't it maya dorogaya dotchka," He cooed tickling Alisa's tummy.

She giggled and spit bubbles at him in response. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Care to share the occasion?" I asked more than a little curious.

"Today is the fifth anniversary of the day I fell in love with the most beautiful woman on earth." He looked at me with such adoration in his eyes as he spoke.

A sob caught in my throat. "You remember the day you fell in love with me?" I choked.

"Of course I do. I had been trying to deny it for some time, but eventually after you kissed me in the gym that day I could deny it no longer." He said stunning me into silence.

I all but threw myself into his arms assaulting him with my lips. He responded hungrily his hands reaching back to pull the tie out of my hair letting it cascade down my back. He knotted his fingers in it and pulled me closer never breaking contact. A few minutes later I pulled away as our daughter's cries reminded us that we had an audience.

"This is far from over Roza," He whispered swatting my butt playfully as he returned to his cooking.

I fed Alisa while he finished dinner. Several minutes later there was a tossed salad, lasagna and cheesy garlic bread on the table.

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you?" I asked him as we ate the meal he prepared by candlelight.

"I believe you've mentioned it on occasion." His face crinkled into that dashing smile he reserved only for me and my heart melted.

After dinner we settled Alisa into bed. Dimitri read to her from a Russian children's book that I of course could only vaguely catch the gist of. He was so sweet with her. She rarely fussed on nights he lulled her to sleep with his soft words.

We retired to our room where Dimitri lit a fire in our newly installed fireplace. Lissa had it put in when we'd had the remodeling done from the water damage. I'd insisted that it was too much, but nights like tonight made me thankful for her generosity.

Dimitri made short work of our clothes and soon he was lying me against a large throw pillow. I moaned as we became one. My husband sure was one for the romantic gestures. When I'd first met him I'd never thought him the romantic type. Boy was I wrong I thought as the fire crackled in the background and the light illuminated his beautiful face.

"You're the only one," He whispered as he drew himself in and out of me clutching my body against his tightly. I could feel his muscles rippling with each measured thrust.

Tears sprang from my eyes as I murmured my love for him. Soon after, we reached our release both falling asleep tangled in each other's arms naked in front of the dying fire. One thing was for sure. The fire we had for each other would never be extinguished.

**Awww isn't it terribly sweet how I give you this awesomely romantic chapter and then all of the sudden someone dies? Oops have I said too much? Review if you want them all to live! =)**

**Here's the Russian translation for those of you who want it…**

**Dobre vecher Milaya- Good evening my sweet**

**Maya Dorogaya Dotchka- My dear daughter**


	36. Chapter 36: Operation Kill the Queen

**Chapter 36: Operation Kill the Queen**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**And so starts the drama…. Don't hate me! Please!**

Jesse POV

This is it. Today we were invading the Royal Court. I was more than a little on edge. The last three attempts had failed. This was our last shot at overthrowing the monarchy. If tonight didn't end things for them then surely it would be the end of us.

We were a small army. It had been decided that only us Moroi would actually go into battle. I had never liked the idea of working with Strigoi. It was worse that cooperating with the Dhampirs. Both were low lifes that deserved to die slow painful deaths.

We would slip in undetected by using spirit infused charms that would disguise our identity. We would be taking the form of non-royal Moroi that would get by undetected. Today was the day the Royal Council was convening to revote on the implementation of the use of defensive magic by Moroi. If everything went well the council would vote against it and after the rest were dismissed Dragomir and Hathaway would be taken care of.

Our plan was practically full proof this time. Hathaway would have to be a genius to foil this plan.

"Zeklos, everything is ready to go. Tell the others we leave in ten minutes." She handed me the ring that contained my disguise. I slipped it on and regarded myself in the mirror. It was amazing what Spirit could do. For once in my life I was regretting being born an air user. I knew that the side effects of Spirit were a lot to handle, but it seemed to be proving its worthiness against the threat of going mad one day.

I roused the others from their slumber and one by one they put on their disguises. One thing was for sure. Today was a day that would be remembered throughout the Moroi world as the day Guardian Rose Hathaway, advisor to her royal majesty went insane and killed the Queen. Dragomir would be dead, Hathaway would be executed shortly after for her murder and a new Queen of our choice would be put on the throne. The wouldn't know what'd hit them until it was too late.

DPOV

"Calm down Roza, it's just a convention of the Royal Council. Nothing to fret over," I told my wife as she paced around our bedroom.

"Come to bed." I pulled the covered aside trying to entice her to join me. I've never before had trouble getting her into bed, but tonight she was completely on edge.

"I'll be there in a minute," She stated, a far off look on her face. I sensed that she was trying to get a read on Lissa's emotions.

"How can she be so damn calm about this?" She cried in exasperation pulling herself back into her own head.

She looked away again and I could tell they were having an internal conversation. Rose mustn't have liked what Lissa was saying because her face contorted into a grimace.

"I'm going to check on Alisa and I'll be right back," She said pulling on her robe and fluffy slippers. I nodded knowing full well she was just stalling for time. She didn't want to lie awake in bed worrying all night. She returned several minutes later clicking on the baby monitor before slipping off her robe and slippers and climbing into bed next to me.

I pulled her towards me so that we were facing one another. I could feel the tension radiating off her in waves.

"Everything is going to be fine Roza. What has you so keyed up?" I looked into her troubled eyes.

"I don't know," She confessed softly. "I just have a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach like something bad is going to happen," She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Roza whatever happens I will be there for you and Lissa. I promise I will never ever let anything bad happen to you ever again," I promised myself after the last time that I would never let her out of my sight again and I wouldn't. People were through screwing with my family. I would not allow it. The next person to even look at her or Lissa or our daughter the wrong way was going to end up six feet under.

"Now who's all keyed up?" She asked a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day," I told her.

The next morning was slightly rushed. We nearly didn't make it out of the house on time. Alisa picked today of all days to throw a fit when we tried leaving the house. Viktoria and Pavel were staying behind to babysit while the rest of us were at the council meeting.

Once we arrived there was the usual half hour of lag time where the Royals mingled and chatted over coffee and sweet rolls. Rose seemed to have calmed down and was talking with some non-royal Moroi in the corner of the room. I did a quick scan of the premises and everything seemed to be business as usual. Shortly thereafter Lissa called the meeting to order. Christian stood his ground for wanting to continue with the defensive magic program, there was the question and answer session and then the council was put to a vote.

What came as a huge shock to most of us was that even with Lissa's double vote, Adrian and Christian's votes the council voted to repeal their prior decision and cancel all Moroi defensive magic programs.

Prior supporters like Princess Ozera, Prince Anthony Badica, Seltzky, and Dashkov voted against us along with the rest who were previously opposed leaving the vote 9 to 4 with Dragomir, Ivashkov, and Lissa's being the only votes in support of continuation f the program. I could feel the rage flair up inside Rose as the final vote was counted.

The next few seconds would be forever ingrained in my mind. Before I could anticipate her reaction Rose sprang from her seat and lunged at the Queen.

"You bitch, you did this. Its all your fault. You changed their minds. You probably compelled them to vote against us just so you wouldn't look like the bad guy," Rose screamed. My heart leapt into my throat as she drew her stake and with Lissa in a headlock positioned it directly over her heart.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Cried Lissa. "You know I would never do that. I believe in us and our program. What's wrong with you?" Fear shown clearly on Lissa's face. Her eyes pleaded with me to do something.

"Roza, put the stake down. This isn't you." I tried reasoning with her in as calm and steady a voice as I could manage. I didn't have a clue as to why she was doing this. Usually I could feel it in her when the darkness became too much. Lissa had just given her a healing yesterday.

"I can't, she deserves to die. She's made a mockery of us. She gave us hope at a new life and then took it away. She's playing us can't you see it?" Her eyes were wild and I could feel her conflicting emotions as they ripped through her.

The Royal Guard had assembled, but halted not wanting to risk any sudden movement that would tip Rose over the edge. Christian and Adrian just stared at Rose in disbelief. Abe and Janine had come down from their seats in the crowd, but didn't dare approach her while she had her stake to Lissa's chest.

"Roza, it is the darkness talking. You don't want to hurt her. She's your best friend, your bond mate, the God mother of our daughter. If you hurt her you won't be able to forgive yourself," I pleaded with her.

"NO! She just pretends. She's evil. Someone has to get rid of her," Rose insisted her anger rising by the second. I heard the Royal Guardians take their stance. I whipped around in horror at the sounds of at least thirty guns being cocked. The entire Royal Guard was poised to shoot, sniper rifles in their hands all targeted on my wife.

"Your majesty get out of the way we're going to shoot her," Guardian Rustikov's voice rang out through the crowd.

"No you can't shoot her. Please something is wrong with her. She doesn't mean it," Lissa pleaded.

"We cannot risk your safety your majesty," Was his reply.

I had to act quickly if I was going to save my wife. I had no idea what was going on, but someone was compelling her.

I looked around for support, but failed to locate Ivashkov or Christian who had been standing close only moments ago. I couldn't fathom that Christian would leave while Lissa was in peril. Something was wrong. Horror washed over me as I realized what was happening. This was it. The attack was on and it was do or die. I did what I thought was best and threw myself at Rose and Lissa knocking them to the ground. Lissa screamed bloody murder, but was virtually unharmed.

With great difficulty I managed to pry the stake from Rose's hand and release Lissa from her grip. Lissa ran to Guardian Rustikov for protection. Rose was fighting me like a woman possessed. It was the worst I'd ever seen her. It was even worse than the time in the cabin.

I grunted as she hit me hard in the side cracking at least two of my ribs in the process. I was trying to take her down without actually hurting her, but it was proving too difficult a task. She was in some sort of compulsion induced rage and man was she strong.

"Roza I don't want to hurt you. Please snap out of this!" I pleaded with her desperation lacing my voice.

"Why are you defending her? You are my husband. You are supposed to be on my side," She accused throwing another hard punch at me as we circled. I doubled over in pain blood spewing from my mouth as I coughed violently.

"Let me help you," I gasped. "Roza please for our daughter." I lunged at her with renewed strength as I realized I needed to stop her for our daughter's sake. She needed her mother safe and sane. I finally managed to pin her down. She trashed uncontrollably under me in an effort to evade my grasp.

"Let me go!" She shouted clawing at me viciously with her fingernails. I managed to pin her hands up over her head holding her wrists tightly.

"Rose please stop!" Cried Lissa frantically trying to escape Guardian Rustikov who was holding her back.

"She needs to die," Cried Rose nearly throwing me off her.

I looked from Lissa's wide eyes to Janine and Abe's worried ones. I was at a lost of what to do here. Threatening treason against the Queen would be enough to warrant killing her on the spot. If not here then she'd surely be tried and executed shortly after.

"Please tell the Royal Guard to stand down," I begged Lissa. Immediately she gave the command for them to hold their fire and put away their weapons. Rustikov began to argue.

"You will call off the Guardians. Rose is harmless. There is nothing to worry about." Lissa compelled him. He seemed to be trying to resist her compulsion.

"Oh for the love of God just knock him out," Called Abe. Janine looked back and forth between Rustikov and her daughter.

"I can't believe I am doing this," She mumbled before pulling back her fist and knocking Rustikov out cold. Abe smiled at her knowingly. She may be a stickler for the rules, but a mother's love always wins out.

The rest of the Guardian's obeyed Lissa's command and disbursed.

"I don't know how much longer I can hold her," I told Lissa. Her strength had not waned in the least and she was still flailing about beneath me. I was injured and even if I wasn't she'd become far stronger than me. I didn't know how or when that had happened. It may have been the spell, but I suspected that most of it was her.

"Where's Adrian? He could make her sleep," Suggested Janine.

Rose continued screaming like a banshee for me to release her.

"I don't know where he is or Christian for that matter. They were here and then they were gone. Lissa, I think someone compelled her, someone with strong compulsion skills, possibly a spirit user. Who was that Moroi she was speaking with before the meeting began?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before. There were others I didn't recognize as well. We need to find her and any others that were not recognized and haul them in for questioning." She said.

"This feels like it was a planned attempt at your assassination," I told her.

She gasped. "You mean using Rose to kill me?"

"Exactly."

"That is a brilliant idea," Abe commented.

We all glared at him. "You misunderstand me," he continued. "Who is the one person that no one would ever expect to bring harm to the Queen? The only person who could get close enough to do any damage would be Rose. No one would ever suspect that she'd try to kill her best friend and bondmate. It was a brilliant plan. Jesse Zeklos is not resourceful enough to come up with a plan like this on his own nor is he capable of the compulsion skills necessary to accomplish it. He must have accomplices outside of the Royal Court and I highly doubt that Sarkozy is the brains of this operation either. There is someone we are missing."

What Abe said made a lot of sense. No one would have suspected Rose to turn on Lissa. Lissa would be dead and Rose would be executed for her murder one way or another. I guess they didn't figure on us stopping it in time.

Rose was beginning to struggle again and in my weakened state I was starting to lose my grip on her.

I sighed heavily. "Forgive me my Roza," I begged her before cracking her hard across the jaw knocking her out in an instant.

I looked at the purpled bruise forming where I'd just hit her and felt instant remorse. I'd never struck her outside of practice before. It hurt me to do it.

"It had to be done Belikov. She would have wanted it this way," Janine said reassuring me that I'd done the right thing.

"You did well son," Commented Abe.

"Then how come I feel so lousy?"

"What are we going to do with her?" Abe brought up a good question.

"Lock her in the dungeon. It's the only place that will hold her." Suggested Lissa warily.

"I hate to admit it, but she is right. Let's go quickly." I threw Rose over my shoulder and began walking towards the dungeon.

I apologized to her several more times even though I knew she could not hear me. I lay her gently on the bed, kissed her cheek softly then closed the door behind me.

Once she was safely locked up we decided it best that we seek out the whereabouts of Lord Ivashkov and Christian before doing anything else.

"Dimitri you're hurt," Commented Lissa as we walked back towards our house. I wanted to check on Alisa and make sure Viktoria and Pavel were informed of the threat.

"I'll be fine," I told her.

"Let me heal you."

I sighed, but stopped for a moment to allow her to heal my ribs.

"Thank you," I told her.

"She'll forgive you, you know," Lissa said sensing my distress at having knocked out and locked up the love of my life.

"I know. It still hurts though," I replied.

She nodded as we continued to walk towards home.

**Poor Rose, she always seems to end up on the wrong side of the jail cell. I know you all hate me right now. Trust me, you know I have a plan. Next up we hear from Adrian! Where did he and Christian diappear to? Review or they might just have run off to make out! **


	37. Chapter 37: The B Team

**Chapter 37: The "B" Team**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**So sorry for the wait. Adrian was bugging me to give him a turn to tell the story and he can be a real wanker when he doesn't get his way especially after he's thrown back a few... Yup when in doubt blame those lazy Royals...=) LOL so here it is. Adrian's POV Enjoy! **

Adrian POV

God these meetings are boring as hell. I thought to myself as the rest of the Moroi were mingling. I took a small swig of vodka from the flask I carried with me to break up the monotony of just such an occasion.

I glanced around the room at the usual Royals that had come to watch the meeting as well as the other council members. I noticed a few new faces amongst the crowd which struck me as a little out of the ordinary since one had to be invited to attend an event such as this. Also who came to these things voluntarily? I knew I only came because I was on the council. I double checked and there were no new names added to the guest list. Something was up.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose talking to a female Moroi that I did not recognize. It amped up my curiosity when I thought I caught a glimmer of gold flaring up in the strange girl's aura. Could it be that she was a Spirit user? That couldn't be right. Rose looked slightly off kilter after the girl walked away, but seconds later Lissa called the meeting to order and I had to report to my usual seat. I kept an eye on the strange Moroi though.

The vote did not go as expected and I could see the red flash in Rose's aura. She was angry. I didn't blame her. I had no idea what had changed. I'd just spoken with Princess Ozera not two days ago and she'd been very hopeful about continuing the program. It was highly unlikely that she'd just up and changed her mind without warning.

All of the sudden Rose's aura went completely white and something inside her snapped.

She lunged at Lissa and pulled out her stake holding it right up against Lissa's heart. I was instantly on my feet.

"You bitch, you did this. It is all your fault. You changed their minds. You probably compelled them to vote against us just so you wouldn't look like the bad guy," Rose screamed. Her Aura was now mostly white with flashes of angry crimson. If I had my guess I'd say she'd been compelled.

"Rose, what are you doing?" Cried Lissa. "You know I would never do that. I believe in us and our program. What's wrong with you?" Fear shown clearly on Lissa's face.

"Roza, put the stake down. This isn't you." Belikov tried calming her down. It didn't work.

"I can't, she deserves to die. She's made a mockery of us. She gave us hope at a new life and then took it away. She's playing us can't you see it?" She was raving like a maniac.

Christian and I both moved towards where Rose was holding Lissa.

"What should we do? This isn't like Rose someone is controlling her," Christian said worry etched onto his face.

"She would never hurt Lissa. Never," He seemed to be weighing his options. On one hand he seemed sure that Rose would not hurt Lissa, but on the other hand Rose was not herself right now and was acting like a loose cannon.

"Don't get in the middle of it," I warned him. "Lissa could get hurt if we interfere."

"Hey wait a second. Before the meeting Rose was talking to that Moroi over there, the one that is trying to sneak out with those others," I told him.

"Let's follow them. Belikov and Janine will handle Rose," He said. I followed him wordlessly. I could tell he was still worried as hell about Lissa as I was about Rose, but that Moroi girl could be the missing puzzle piece.

We tailed them for around ten minutes before they stopped in front of what looked like a large rock formation near the back of the Court's grounds. We crouched in some bushes and watched in amazement as they moved a large stone aside using earth magic and went inside.

"Should we follow them?" I asked.

"There are five of them and two of us. Who knows what's inside there. Maybe we should call for back up," He answered.

"We don't really have time for that. What if they get away?"

"Okay let's just hope none of them are fire users," He said uneasily.

"We've got one earth user and I guarantee you that one is a Spirit user. Not sure about the other three," I told him.

"That's reassuring, "He grumbled as we struggled to move the large rock. It was heavy, but with both of our combined strengths we were able to move in aside just enough to slip through. Before we entered I sent a quick text to Belikov's phone telling him what we were doing. I wasn't sure if my phone would work once we went inside the cave.

It would help if someone knew where to find our bodies if we died in there.

We crept inside careful not to alert them to our presence. We stopped just before we hit a fork in the cave.

"Left or right?" I whispered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," He responded flatly.

We chose to go left. It seemed to be the better lit of the two passages. We walked for a few minutes in silence before we heard voices.

"Shh," I put my fingers to my lips and we pressed ourselves flat against the rock so as not to be seen.

"I thought you compelled her to kill the Queen. She hesitated, that wasn't supposed to happen," Growled one male voice.

"Do you doubt my compulsion skills Viktor? Need I remind you how I broke you out of Tarasov using those same skills. Tell me have they figured out you are gone yet?" A female voice menaced. It was the girl who had been talking to Rose.

"Viktor?" Christian mouthed. I nodded not at all surprised that he was involved in this.

"Look stop arguing you two it isn't going to get us anywhere. Last I looked back the Royal Guard was about to take Hathaway down with sniper. She should be out of the picture by now." A voice I recognized as Jesse Zeklos' rang out.

They must be wearing spirit charms or something. None of them looked like themselves.

"That still leaves Queen Vasilisa," Piped in none other than Ralph Sarcozy. So that is four of the five. Who was the fifth?

"We'll leave our little surprise guest to take care of her won't we?" Responded the female.

"Do you think she's up to it Avery? You've used a lot of compulsion on her. Are you sure her brain isn't fried?"

"How dare you question me?" She growled grabbing Jesse by the neck and pinning him against the wall. The one who was Viktor just stood looking on with an amused look on his face.

Avery that name sounds familiar. I racked my brain for where I'd heard that name before. No it couldn't be Avery Lazar could it? I'd met her once or twice at Royal functions. She was a Royal whack job having been kicked out of several schools and had a reputation for being entirely unstable. It figures she was a Spirit user, her aura had always confused me a little. It was never quite the same color at any given time. She must mask her golden aura somehow to hide the fact that she's a Spirit user.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice them coming towards our hiding spot until Christian grabbed me.

We hid out of sight and they were almost past us when my cell phone beeped with a text message. I guess that answered my question as to whether or not my phone would work down here. They turned around.

"Oh shit," mumbled Christian under his breath.

"Oh shit is an understatement my friend," I muttered in response.

"There's someone here. Find whoever it is," Barked Avery.

"Well well if it isn't Lord Adrian Ivashkov and Lord Christian Ozera," Laughed Viktor smugly grabbing us both by the back of our necks. "And here I thought we had a problem on our hands. It's only the B team." He laughed sadistically.

One thing was for sure. We were in big trouble.

**Uh oh! So now we know that Viktor Dashkov is involved, Avery Lazar is our crazy whack job Spirit User, Ralph and Jesse are there, but who is number 5? I'd love to hear who you think it is! Please review=) Any predictions on who is going to die? **


	38. Chapter 38: The Sky is Falling

**Chapter 38: The Sky is Falling**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been sick and haven't felt like writing.**

RPOV

I awakened disoriented and extremely sore. My head was throbbing. My eyes opened cautiously, my vision was slightly blurred as it took several seconds to adjust to the darkness that surrounded me. As the fuzz began to fade I realized with a start that I was lying on a dusty cot in the dungeon of the royal court. I sat up quickly regretting it as the world began to spin around me. I lay back down and closed my eyes. It was deserted down here. There weren't any guards either which was odd in and of itself. I massaged my temples and my aching jaw trying desperately to recall the events that had landed me here.

It came crashing back to me and I was on my feet in an instant. Someone had compelled me to try and assassinate Lissa. They'd put some crazy thoughts in my head and I'd reacted like a woman possessed. I sat back down on the cot and rested my head between my legs taking a few deep breaths to compose myself. They must have locked me in here because I was a threat to Lissa. There was no higher treason than to murder the Queen.

"Great, just fabulous. How the hell am I going to get out of this one?" I muttered to no one in particular.

I couldn't believe how strong I'd been while fighting in a compulsion induced rage. I'd really hurt Dimitri pretty badly. I remembered breaking a few of his ribs and causing blood to spew from his mouth. It pained me that I'd hurt him and a wave of relief washed over me knowing that he'd been able to subdue my aggression by knocking me out. I also knew how hard it would have been for him to do so. He didn't like hurting me, but it had been for the best and he knew it. I hoped Lissa was able to heal him. I was so glad that I hadn't been able to harm her.

I couldn't just stay here. Something big was going on. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through Dimitri and Lissa and it was making me stir crazy being locked up in here like a caged animal. Although I didn't blame them for putting me here since I'd been acting like one.

Despite the pain, I tried to slip into Dimitri's head. I was able to get in and see that he was home filling Viktoria and Pavel in on the events.

"Oh Dimka, How is Roza? Where is she?" Asked Viktoria sympathetically. She was cuddling Alisa close to her body in a protective stance. I was relieved to see that my baby was in good hands. I'd murder anyone who came near her in cold blood. I could feel the rage rise in me again.

"She's in the dungeon. We had to lock her there to keep her safe," He said his voice full of remorse. He was thinking about how he'd had to hit me so hard to knock me out. He felt like he'd abused me. My poor Comrade always concerned with the smallest things.

"Where is Adrian?" she asked hesitantly. That was a question I was wondering the answer to myself. I could see my parents, a tired looking Lissa and Eddie and Mia standing around in the other room, but there was no sign of Sparky or Adrian.

"I don't have the slightest clue," He replied taking Alisa from her. He laid her against his chest and stroked her back lovingly taking comfort in the rising and falling of her chest. I was so glad he was there to make sure she was alright. I felt like a horrible mother. In fact I was starting to think that I'd failed everyone in my life. I'd succumbed to compulsion, tried to murder my best friend, beaten my husband bloody and all but abandoned my friends and my daughter at a crucial time.

I needed to get out of here and fast. I was just about to leave Dimitri's head when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out flipping it open.

**Belikov. Ozera and I followed some intruders to the caves at the far west end of the Court. Send back- up. They are dangerous- A **

I gasped. I had to get out of here. Adrian and Christian were in danger and Dimitri was going to recruit my mother and Pavel to go with him into the caves. I had to go with them even if it meant breaking myself out of this cage.

I looked around for anything I could use to pry the door open. There wasn't anything in sight. I cursed under my breath. Of course there weren't any weapons. This was a jail cell for prisoners which technically I would be once word got around that I'd attempted to assassinate the Queen. I wondered for a second if Lissa and Adrian would be able to fix that for me or if I'd end up on trial.

I sighed and continued to search for a way out. I'd nearly given up hope for a chance to escape when I saw what looked like a loose ceiling tile. I wondered if I could hoist myself up there if I could use the ceiling tunnels to get to the outside. It was worth a shot. The only problem was that the ceiling was a good twenty feet off the ground. Even standing on the bed I couldn't see a way to get up there.

I could sense that Dimitri, my mother, Pavel, Eddie, Mia and Abe had left and headed for the caves leaving Viktoria and Lissa to watch over Alisa. I hoped they'd be enough to keep her safe.

I strategized for another few minutes trying to figure a way to catapult myself up so I could reach the ceiling. I contemplated the possibility of scaling the bars to the cell and then throwing myself through the ceiling. It was the best option I could come up with seeing is that time was of the essence. I would have just called Lissa to come and get me, but I didn't want her out of the house with psycho's running amuck.

I scaled the bars with little difficulty and when I neared the top I assessed the risk of injury if I fell and if the tile wasn't soft what it would do to my head. The tile looked rotted so I assumed it was soft, but you never knew. Looking up at my goal I sucked in a deep breath counted to three and used the strength of my legs to spring up towards the ceiling as with as much force as I could muster. I cringed as my hands splintered through the rotted tiles followed by my head and upper body. I thrust my arms out and clung desperately to the inside my legs dangling below me. I used my upper body strength to pull myself all the way up into the ceiling. I pulled my hand back in disgust as I put my hand in a pile of wet sticky mush.

"Ah gross! Why do I always get the dirty jobs?" I groaned as I crawled through the filth on my hands and knees. It seemed like forever until I was able to reach a location that was not behind bars. I used my feet to smash out the tiles in my way and I dropped down cautiously on the outside of the dungeon. I brushed the dirt off my clothes the best I could and took off as fast as possible in the direction Dimitri had gone.

DPOV

As I looked at the text from Ivashkov I realized he and Christian were in major trouble.

"Please let me come. I need to help Adrian," My sister pleaded.

"No Vivie, I need you here with my daughter. I need to know that she is protected," I told her.

"But Dimka," She carried on.

"Vivie, I promise I will take care of Adrian. Please do this for me."

"Also I need you to keep an eye on the Queen,"

"What! I'm not staying here. Not when my fiancé is in danger," Cried Lissa jumping to her feet.

I glared at her. "Please don't argue with me. Stay here where it is safe. Rose needs you to be safe. She's been through enough without having to worry about you too." Her face softened and she nodded picking Alisa up from her basinet and rocking her softly.

"Bring him back to me," She said simply.

"I promise," I assured them both. I only hoped they were still alive.

"Janine, Eddie, Abe, Mia and Pavel grab your stakes and guns and let's go," I ordered. They obeyed diligently and followed me out the door. It eased my apprehension somewhat that Rose was safely behind bars in the dungeon. I didn't want to worry about her getting involved in this fight.

As we neared the caves I heard shouting.

One of the stones was moved and allowed access to the cave. "Be on alert. Be ready for anything," Warned Janine as we entered the blackness. I went first followed by Janine,Abe, Mia Pavel, and Eddie brought up the rear.

As we moved deeper into the darkness the voices grew louder.

"Shhh," I pressed my index finger to my lips to silence the others. There were shadows up ahead. I motioned for everyone to crouch behind a large rock formation close to where the voices were coming from. Through a small opening in the rock I could see four Moroi that I didn't recognize. Two were holding Ivashkov's arms down and one they had Christian's hands tied behind his back so he couldn't use his fire magic.

"So what to do with the B team," A voice that sounded a lot like Viktor Dashkov rang out. It didn't even surprise me that he was involved in this yet again.

"I say we kill them quickly," Responded another male voice I recognized as Jesse Zeklos. My blood began to boil remembering the torment he'd put Rose through and how he'd nearly killed our daughter.

I felt myself ready to lunge at him until strong hands pulled me back.

"Belikov, he's not worth it. Wait for the right moment," Said Janine loosening her grip on me when she was sure I wasn't going to spring forward and murder him.

"Now not let's not be hasty. I say we have a little fun with them first," Came a female voice that I didn't recognize.

"Suffocate them," She ordered. The one who was Jesse raised his hands and both Christian and Adrian dropped to the ground gasping for breath.

"Stop," She ordered. She bent down and picked Adrian's head up off the ground. "How does that feel Lord Ivashkov?" She menaced.

"Peachy thanks for asking Avery," He snarked back as she slammed his head on the ground. He spit out blood. I shook my head. Would he ever learn to keep his mouth shut?

"Avery who?" Whispered Eddie.

"Oh my God!" Gasped Mia. "Avery Lazar." We all looked to her for explanation.

"She's a Royal Moroi."

"What did she specialize in?" Asked Abe.

"Air I think," Replied Mia.

"Then why would she have Zeklos use his magic?" Asked Janine.

"I'm fairly certain that she's the one who compelled Rose. I think she's a Spirit user," I explained.

"How do you know?" Asked Abe.

"Viktor is Earth, Zeklos is Air, Sarcozy is water (no idea what he is go with me on this) I believe that leaves only Avery to have enough power to compel Rose to kill Lissa. No ordinary Moroi would have that much of a hold over her."

"He's right. Rose can resist my compulsion and Christian's." Mia added.

"Get up," Avery barked at Christian and Adrian. The both made it to their feet unsteadily.

"Make them explode," She commanded clapping her hands like a child. She truly seemed insane.

"We need to do something. Abe you're up."

APOV

I screamed in agony as Zeklos forced air into my head. It felt like my head would burst at any second. Just when I thought I'd pass out from the pain I felt flames shoot past me. Zeklos yelped as his head burst into flames. His hold on us was broken and we were able to get free as the others were distracted by the sudden burst of flames surrounding them. We ran for cover as Dimitri, Janine, Eddie and Pavel sprung from behind a rock.

The Moroi were surprised to say the least. Viktor always quick on his feet began to use his magic to weaken the rocks above us. The fighting was nearly equally matched. The Moroi were using their magic and the Guardians had the upper hand in combat. It was Moroi against Dhampir in the ultimate battle. Fists and fire were flying as the ceiling continued to shake. More and more rocks began to fall and soon the entire cave became unstable.

"Uh guys I think we need to get out of her before the ceiling collapses," I shouted.

Dimitri looked at the ceiling as did Janine. "He's right we need to find a way out before it all comes down on us." He shouted over the rumbling. Abe sent showers of fire at them and the rest of us began to run for the exit.

"You won't get far," Called Viktor laughing sadistically as he raised his hands in the air. He looked like a true madman.

"The sky is falling," He cried out in a loud voice.

"Run faster," Called Janine. It was hard trying to dodge the falling rocks as well as the obstacles on the ground. The rumbling grew louder. "Cover your heads," Yelled Belikov as the entire ceiling caved in around us. I threw myself on the ground into a crouched position as the boulders crashed to the ground all around me. I heard screams all around me as the rocks buried my friends and then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and everything went black.

**Oh no! They're trapped! Please don't hate me=) Review if you want the good guys to live!**


	39. Chapter 39: Masquerade

**Chapter 39: Masquerade**

**Again don't kill me for the late update. Too much work leads for little time to play. I hate being a grown-up! Enjoy! Also, according to some people who are too chicken to sign their names I don't know anything about Vampire Academy. (Ralph is a fire user according to Vampire Academy) Sorry for the mix up. Doesn't matter too much in this story, because he's not really a major character. I did ask around about Jesse Zeklos' specialization. Most people said he was Air so I went with it. I don't know because I lent most of my books to my cousin and she hasn't returned them yet so if I got it wrong just go with it in this story. After all it is called fan FICTION! LOL…. Everything is made up. If you know his real powers let me know in case I ever use him again. It is probably in Shadow Kiss. I'd look it up if I had my book. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead owns everything.**

RPOV

As I ran I could feel that they had already begun to engage in battle. It was a struggle to keep myself out of Dimitri's head and to push aside Lissa's anxiety. I pushed myself to the limit and just as I reached the caves I heard a loud rumble and I watched in horror as the entire cave collapsed into itself. I could hear my friend's and family's terrified screams. I tried frantically to slip into Dimitri's head, but something was blocking me.

_Dimitri! _I called out to him through the bond. There was no answer. I couldn't feel anything coming from him.

_Please answer me, I'm right outside. I'm going to get help. Please stay alive. _I pleaded with him as tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't lose him. He couldn't, no he wouldn't leave Alisa and I. I just couldn't think like that.

However, there were only two reasons he wouldn't answer me. One he was unconscious or two he was dead. I couldn't fathom the thought of the latter as I was torn between rushing into the caves and running for help.

My mind was still processing what had happened and before I could reach a decision Lissa made it for me. I was pulled from where I stood into her head.

She was huddled up against the wall in the living room clutching Alisa in her arms. I could see Viktoria lying unconscious on the floor across the room a puddle of blood forming next to her head.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Cried Lissa. She was looking at a woman I did not recognize. She was Moroi, had long curly red hair and green eyes.

"I want you dead!" Screeched the Moroi shooting fire from her hands directly at Lissa. My heart leapt into my throat. My baby and my best friend were in mortal danger.I felt the scorch of the fire as Lissa turned her back to the flames shielding my daughter from injury. I had to get to them before I lost them both.

With great difficulty I managed to pull myself out of her head. I took one last look at the caves there was no sound or any sign of life coming from them. As much as it hurt me to leave him there I knew Dimitri would want me to go to Alisa. There was nothing more important to him nor I in the world than our daughter and she was in danger. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Guardian Rustikov's private number. He wouldn't be happy to hear from me after the stunt I'd pulled at the meeting, but someone had to help me.I could only do so much on my own.

"Rustikov," He answered in his usual businesslike tone.

"Rustikov this is Rose Hathway and before you say anything just know that I was under compulsion earlier and was not in control of my actions," I blurted as quickly as I could which wasn't easy as I was still running.

"I assumed as much, but damn Hathaway you could have killed her," He started.

"Just listen! I don't have time to explain that, but I need you to go to the caves on the far west side of the court. There are several Moroi and Guardians trapped inside. They need a rescue team. Dimitri is there along with Lord Ivashkov, my mother, Christian Ozera, Abe, Guardian Castile and Mia Rinaldi. There are several unknown Moroi in there that pose a huge threat to Lissa. You need to find them and lock them up," I explained out of breath.

I didn't wait for his response. As I neared the house I smelled smoke. I gasped as I saw flames flying through the air as I looked through the kitchen window.

Lissa had moved from the corner and was still holding Alisa and as the Moroi was throwing flames she was dodging them the best she could. I could feel that she hadn't been very successful at shielding her own body from the flames. She had burns on her back, her arms and her right leg.

I didn't hesitate before taking a flying leap and busting through the kitchen window. The sound of the shattering glass momentarily distracted her attacker and I used the element of surprise to take her to the ground forcefully. We scuffled for a few seconds as I righted myself from the force of throwing myself through the glass. She came at me from the right and I blocked her attempt slamming her hard into the wall, but not hard enough to knock her out. She was skilled in fighting unlike most Moroi.

"Rose please be careful!" Lissa cried as the woman threw flames from her hands. I nearly fell backwards trying to avoid them and they just barely grazed my cheek. I could feel the sting and the heat on my skin. I needed to get close enough to her to render her unconscious, but to do that I needed to incapacitate her hands. I quickly surveyed the room and decided the best way to do that was to throw something heavy at her and knock her to the ground hopefully disorientating her long enough for me to pin her down.

I decided on the heavy vase that sat near the door to the kitchen on the buffet. It was butt ugly and had been a wedding gift from the former Queen Tatiana. I'd been using it as a paperweight ever since. I dodged another flame as I dove for the other side of the kitchen. I held the vase between my hands, aimed at her head and catapulted it with as much force as I could put behind it.

It was as if things from that point forward happened in slow motion. As the vase flew through the air she made a move to get out of the way and I used those precious seconds to throw myself at her. The vase connected with her shoulder as she turned to run the force of the blow throwing her off balance. As she pitched forward into the wall I jumped on her back and wrestled her to the ground. She grunted in pain and screeched for me to let her go.

"You'll pay for this! She's going to kill you all," She growled.

"Now where have I heard that before? Oh wait. I hear that one every five minutes." I responded as I wrapped my arm under her chin and put her in a choke hold pressing hard until she ceased to struggle. I let go of her dead weight and stumbled to my feet.

I went straight to the utility closet and grabbed some duct tape and ropes. I hoisted her body upright into a chair and bound her hands behind her back tightly. Her head lolled to the side as she was not conscious yet.

Then my attention turned to Lissa who despite being injured was hovering over Viktoria's bloody body. I examined her closer and not only did she have a gaping head wound, but her body was covered in burns and other lacerations.

I bent down to take her pulse. It was faint but it was still there.

Lissa reached out her hands to heal her.

"No Liss, You're hurt," I tried to tell her.

"It's okay. I need to do this. She's losing too much blood. I called the paramedics, but she won't last that long."

I knew it was useless to argue with her. She stretched her hand over Viktoria's head and I felt the magic flow through me as she healed the worst of her injuries. She didn't wake up, but her color returned and I could see the rise and fall of her chest even out.

"Where's Alisa?"

"As soon as you got here I put her in her basinet. She's fine. I wouldn't let anything happen to her you know that," She reassured me.

"I know, but you shouldn't have put yourself at risk like that. You're the Queen and a Moroi," I scolded her.

"Rose! Don't say that. Your daughter's life is precious to me. Do you think I could have lived with myself if I'd let anything happen to her. The thought of the pain you would have to endure would eat me alive." She was choking back sobs as she spoke.

"Shhh Liss, I know and thank you. I was just so worried." I gave her a quick hug, being careful of her burns before I picked Alisa up out of her basinet. She cooed softly as I cuddled her to my chest. She had not a care in the world and seemed to be just as content as usual. Lucky baby had no idea just how much evil was in this world. I rocked her back and forth as we waited for the paramedics. I still couldn't feel anything from Dimitri and I was trying hard not to panic.

"It's okay baby. We're going to be okay. You're daddy is strong. He's going to be just fine," I told her stroking her back soothingly. In my heart I knew my Comrade would fight to the ends of the Earth to make it back to us.

"Where's Christian?" Lissa asked as the paramedics tended to Viktoria and were treating Lissa's burns and abrasions.

I didn't want to panic her, but she could read my nervousness.

"Oh my God Rose," She cried as she pulled what had happened out of my head.

"Liss I need you to stay calm. I sent a team in to rescue them. I'm going to head over there in a little while after I make sure that you are going to have someone to watch over you and Alisa," I told her.

She just nodded robotically. I could feel that she was freaking out and I couldn't do anything about it because I was about to lose it myself.

"What do you want us to do with her your majesty?" Asked Guardian Tanner pointing to the red headed Moroi.

Lissa looked at me.

_Rose there's something strange about her Aura. She's masquerading. She isn't who she appears to be. Her Aura is just like yours it's so black with slight colors around the edge. It's like she's shadow kissed as well. _

_What do you think is causing her to appear that way?_

_It has to be a Spirit charm, silver or something. Check her body. _

I walked over and checked to see if she was wearing any sort of silver jewelry. I pulled a silver ring off of her finger and nothing happened at first, but slowly her persona began to flicker and then finally faded.

Lissa and I both gaped at the sight in front of us with our mouth's wide open.

"Oh my God Tasha!" Lissa exclaimed right before she fainted.

**Some people guessed and some are probably in shock! I hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry we will see what is happening in the caves next chapter. Please review lives hang in the balance. Do you think Tasha is evil? What will they do with her? How will Sparky react if he isn't dead.**


	40. Chapter 40: Under the Rubble

**Chapter 40: Under the Rubble**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. Less than a month until Last Sacrifice! Who's excited? I myself am a little nervous about the pending execution. **

Janine POV

We just about made it to the entrance of the cave when the ceiling came crashing down around us. I heard screams all around me and the last thing I saw before the avalanche of rocks buried me was a large rock landing atop Lord Ivashkov's head and him blacking out. As far as I could tell I hadn't lost consciousness, but my body ached and throbbed from the weight of the boulders that held me down. I listened closely for any movement beside me. I wondered if anyone else had survived. I prayed to God that Abe was alright and Dimitri as well. Rose would be devastated if something happened to either of them. I also hoped that Lord Ivashkov has survived as well. Lord knows what Queen Vasilissa would do to our assailants if Christian didn't make it out of this alive.

"Is anyone alive out there?" I called out as loudly as I could. I knew it wasn't loud enough because of how deeply I was buried. I listened for any sign of life or that anyone had heard me. I called out again this time slightly louder. Still I heard nothing. I was just coming to the conclusion that I was the only survivor when I heard debris being shuffled around. I could only hope that it wasn't one of the attackers and that it was one of our own.

"Jeannie is that you?" The sound of Abe's voice came as a huge relief to me.

"Yes it's me Ibrahim. I'm trapped under some rocks. Are you alright?" I called out to him which sent me into a coughing fit from the exertion it took to project my voice. I could feel I had several cracked ribs as well as other injuries. Luckily my head had not been hit.

"Can you move?" I asked.

"I'm working on it darling. Don't fret I will be alright. My injuries are not grave," He replied in Turkish. He did that to soothe me I'm sure. I hoped he was telling the truth.

After a few minutes I felt the rocks being gently lifted off of me. When they were cleared away I could see Abe and Pavel standing near me panting from the heavy lifting.

Abe held out his hand for me and as I got to my feet I winced in pain as I felt something in my leg give way. I stumbled and he caught me before I could fall.

"You are hurt," He growled.

"It's not that bad Abe. I'll be fine," I tried reassuring him although I was pretty sure I wasn't fine.

"Help her sit on that rock over there. Prop her up against the cave wall. We need to look for the others," He told Pavel. I didn't argue as I was in a lot of pain.

I sat back and watched as Abe pulled Mia out from under the rubble. She was bruised and bloody, but alive. They found Lord Ivashkov shortly after, Abe took his pulse and said that he was alive, but not conscious. His head was bleeding quite profusely. They dragged him over to me and I used my jacket to form a bandage for his head wound.

"Does anyone have a cell signal?" Asked Abe.

"My phone is smashed to bits," I told him warily.

"Mine as well and Pavel's. Check Ivashkov,"

I searched his pockets and luckily came up with his phone which was undamaged.

"It has a signal," I called out.

"Call the house and alert Viktoria and the Queen of our position. Tell them to send a rescue team and ambulances. Send someone to check on Rosemarie as well."

I dialed the house and someone picked up immediately.

"Adrian?" Rose's worried voice came across the line. She probably recognized his number on the caller ID. Wait Rose?

"Rose? What are you doing home?" I questioned. What was she doing at the house? Last we left her she was locked up in the dungeon. I should have known that my daughter could not be held behind bars. She was far too crafty to remain locked up for long.

"Mom? Oh my God. Are you alright. Is Baba? What about Dimitri? Can I talk to him? Why are you using Adrian's phone? Did something happen to him?"

"Rose listen. I don't have much time. We are trapped in the caves on the west end of the Court. There's been a cave in. We need a rescue team," I explained.

"I know I reached the caves just as the ceiling came crashing down," She sniffed. "Lissa wants to know how Christian is,"

"Rose we haven't found everyone yet," I told her cautiously. I didn't want to have to tell her that we hadn't found Dimitri yet either.

"What do you mean? Where's Dimitri? I can't feel him. Mom please tell me he's alive," She was beginning to get that hysterical tone in her voice.

"I'm sorry baby; I don't know where he is. Your father and Pavel are still looking for him." I said softly.

I heard her begin to cry. "Please keep looking. A rescue team is on the way. I will be there soon. Stay safe," She said before the line went dead. My heart broke for my daughter.

I put the phone down and looked at the floor.

"What is it my sweet?" Asked Abe crouching on his haunches and taking me into his arms.

"Rose is coming and I don't want to tell her if Dimitri is gone," I sobbed into his shoulder.

"We'll find him, Don't worry," He said soothingly. I hoped to God that he was right. I couldn't tell my daughter that her husband and the father of her child was dead. I just couldn't.

Eddie POV

After everything came crashing down I'd passed out for a spell. I didn't know how long I was knocked out, but when I came to it was quiet and very dark. I knew I'd hit my head as it was smeared with blood and hurt like hell.

"Mia!" I called out, my voice rasping from the dust in the cave. I heard my voice echo, but got no response.

"Is anyone else out there?" I called. I heard some groans come from under a large pile of rubble.

"Mia!" I called out again. "Where are you?"

"Ugh," groaned a distinctly male voice. "Ozera is that you?" I called out as clearly as I could.

"Yea it's me," I sighed in relief that I was not alone, but was worried sick about Mia.

"Have you seen anyone else?" He asked as he pulled himself out from under the debris. He too was bleeding from several different places, but seemed to be alright otherwise.

"Nope. Have you?"

"Not a soul. I think the cave-in separated us. Remember that fork in the tunnel? I think we're trapped on one side and the rest must be trapped on the other," He mused rubbing his head.

My eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness. I knew Christian could see in the dark better than I could.

"Do you think Zeklos and Dashkov are alive?" I wondered aloud.

"Beats me, maybe."

I rubbed my head which was starting to feel a little better.

"I don't think they're here. I have the distinct feeling they knew another way out of here. There's no way Dashkov would have caved this place in without another route of escape."

"Sounds about right," He grumbled. "Crazy bastard always has some sort of sinister plan."

All of the sudden a large hand shot out from underneath a huge pile of rocks startling us both.

I grabbed my stake poised to attack. "Who's there?" I called out.

"Are you going to help free me or are you just going to stand around and gossip like little girls?"

"Dimitri?" I questioned lowering my stake slightly.

"Yes, it's me who else would it be?" He grunted struggling to escape the weight of the boulder that was crushing his legs.

"Here wait I'll push and you pull," He said his voice strained.

Christian and I each grabbed an end of the rock and began to pull.

"Dude it's too heavy," Christian complained.

"We have to get it off him, Rose is going to freak if we don't," I whispered.

He nodded and pulled harder. With the force of Dimitri's pushing and our pulling the rock finally gave way. I kept my Guardian mask in place when the removal of the rock showed just how severely his leg had been injured. It had crushed his bone and there was blood spewing out from all angles.

"Christian take off your shirt."

"What for?"

"I need to put some pressure on his wound. It looks like he's got a severed artery. If I don't stop it he could bleed out before we get out of here." I couldn't watch Rose go through his death and their little girl grow up without a father.

Dimitri looked pale. The effort he'd exerted to move the rock had been great and it had weakened him further. He coughed and blood came out. His breathing was labored and he was on the verge of passing out.

I wrapped Christian's shirt around his upper leg forming a make-shift tourniquet. "That won't hold long. We have to find a way out of here," I told them.

Dimitri's eyes started to close. "Hey stay awake!" I barked slapping him across the face. He grimaced from the force of my hand on his cheek. Any other time I would have been petrified to have slapped him, but right now I was more scared of what Rose would do to me if I didn't save him.

"Eddie tell Roza, I …."

"Don't even say it. I won't tell her anything for you. You're going to tell her yourself. You know she'll kill the messenger who tells her you didn't make it so save both our hides and stay alive," I ordered him.

He laughed. "That's my Roza," He managed to choke out.

**Uh oh our Russian Comrade is in Perilous danger… Reviews will help me keep him alive. Also I read through my Shadow Kiss book that I got back yesterday and still couldn't figure out Jesse's element. This is going to drive me mad! **


	41. Chapter 41: Just Pain

**Chapter 41: Just Pain**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but in 9 days I will own my very own copy of Last Sacrifice**

**Dimitri: Please send Rose to rescue me I'm in pain.**

**Sparky: Dude you're such a whiner**

**Dimitri: Maybe so, but my wife is hotter than yours.**

**Sparky: Is not!**

**Dimitri: Is to and I'm better in bed than you too! **

**Sparky: Oh please, that is so not true.**

**Eddie: Will you both please shut up you're getting on my nerves! Oh for the love of God someone please come rescue us so I can get rid of these two simpering morons! **

**Dimitri: That's not a very nice thing to say about a dying man.**

**Sparky: Yeah, I'm telling Rose!**

**Eddie: (Gulps) Please don't tell Rose, I was only kidding=)**

RPOV

"Oh my God, Tasha!" Lissa cried recognizing her only seconds ahead of me. Then she fainted. I rushed forward to pick Lissa up off the floor. I was just as shocked as she was if not more at what I saw before my eyes, but my first instinct as always was to protect Lissa above my own curiosity.

"Liss are you okay?" I slapped her cheeks lightly with the palm of my hand.

"Guardian Hathaway what's going on? What happened to Queen Vasilissa?" Asked Guardian Rustikov. He was eying me with suspicion as if I'd done something to her. I couldn't exactly blame him after what had happened earlier.

"She's fainted." I told him.

"Why?"  
"Look," I said pointing to where Tasha was now coming to still tied to the chair."

"Heaven's to Betsey isn't that Tasha Ozera?" He gasped in utter shock.

"Yup," I told him laying a cool cloth on Lissa's forehead. She was beginning to stir.

"How can that be? I was there when they put her in the coffin," He sputtered making his way towards her. He reached out his hand slowly and touched her shoulder. From the look on his face I think he'd half expected his hand to pass right through her like she was an apparition of sorts.

I laughed a little. Spirit was a tricky element and not many knew the ins and outs of all it could do. Believe me when I say that if I hadn't been brought back to life twice myself I would never have believed it was possible, yet here I stood alive and well.

"I saw her body. She was cold. She was dead!" He reasoned loudly unable to believe what was before him. He was pacing with a haunted look on his face. He was one of those people who did not like to be proven wrong. Lissa was now able to sit upright and I helped her onto the couch.

"She was brought back. Probably shortly before she was to be embalmed." She whispered tears in her eyes.

"But who has the power to do that? I can only think of two. You and Adrian plus she said she was working for a she and I know you didn't do it. She said the woman wants you dead. Who is the mystery woman?"

"Probably the same one who compelled you to kill me."

"Do you think Tasha is under compulsion or is she really angry at us?" I wondered aloud.

"One way to find out." Lissa got up off the couch and walked over towards Tasha.

"Your Majesty, do not get too close," Warned Rustikov.

"Shh! I'm the Queen now let me be," She hissed.

"Her Aura is black like yours, but I can also see that there is gold around it. I believe she is being compelled. Let me try something."

She put her hands on Tasha's cheeks and began to speak to her softly. As she did so the telephone began to ring. Upon glancing at the caller ID it said Adrian Cell.

I nearly pounced on the receiver picking it up before it rang twice.

"Adrian?"

"Rose? What are you doing home?" My mother's confused voice came across the line.

"Mom? Oh my God. Are you alright. Is Baba? What about Dimitri ? Can I talk to him? Why are you using Adrian's phone?" The questions spewed out of my mouth faster than I could process them. I needed to talk to Dimitri. I needed to know that he was alright. I was still not getting anything from him and it was really freaking me out.

"Rose listen. I don't have much time. We are trapped in the caves on the West end of the Court. There's been a cave in. We need a rescue team." She explained quickly. I could tell she was injured.

"I know I reached the caves just as the ceiling came crashing down," I sniffed. "Lissa wants to know how Christian is," She wouldn't stop bugging me until I asked.

"Rose we haven't found everyone yet," She said softly. What did that mean? Where is Dimitri?

"What do you mean? Where's Dimitri? I can't feel him. Mom please tell me he's alive." I begged her to give me the answers I wanted. I could feel the hysteria rising in my chest.

"I'm sorry baby, I don't know where he is. Your father and Pavel are still looking for him." My heart stopped at the sound of her words. They couldn't find him. This was not good. Not good at all.

I couldn't stop the sobs that escaped. "Please keep looking. A rescue team is on the way. I will be there soon. Stay safe." I managed to choke out before collapsing on the couch.

"Rose? Rose what is it? What's happened? Is it Dimitri? Is Christian alright?"

"There's been a cave in Liss. That was my mom. Christian and Dimitri are missing."

"Missing or dead?" She gulped holding back tears.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I can't feel Dimitri." Her face paled.

"Rose I'm so sorry. I'm sure they'll be okay." She said wistfully.

"Me too." I agreed rocking Alisa in her bassinet as I sat numbly on the couch.

"What about her?" I asked gesturing at Tasha.

"She's okay. I think whoever brought her back had her under a lot of spells. She's very disoriented. We gave her some water and some blood and they're going to take her to the infirmary under heavy guard for now. She hasn't spoken, but I'm hopeful that she'll snap out of it for Christian's sake."

"Will you be alright here with the Guardians?" I asked as they loaded Viktoria into an ambulance. She was stable, but needed medical attention badly.

"I'm coming with you Rose," She said adamantly.

I was about to oppose her when I thought the better of it. She may be needed to heal the wounded.

"Who's going to watch Alisa?"

"I will take her to the hospital and have the nurses watch over her for you. We won't label her bed so no one will know who she is." Offered Guardian Rustikov.

I reluctantly handed Alisa over to him. I knew he'd take good care of her, but I still felt awful having to leave her like this. If only they told you that nothing would ever prepare you for having to decide between your husband, child and the Queen who just happened to be your best friend. I hoped I was doing the right thing. I just couldn't bare the thought of raising our daughter without Dimitri. I had to go to him. He needed me more right now.

"Protect her with your life," I growled kissing the top of her forehead before grabbing my sheath with my stake and dragging Lissa along with me.

When we reached the caves the rescue team was just clearing the last of the rubble blocking the entrance. A few Guardians entered the caves and came out only minutes later with Adrian and Mia on stretchers. My father walked out supporting my mother. Pavel was there as well.

"Where's Dimitri?" I cried hugging my mother tightly.

"They're looking for him now." She told me. She was wearing her Guardian mask. I knew it must be bad. I'd tried to reach him several times, but all I could get were flashes of intense pain and then nothingness. My best guess was that he was fluctuating in and out of consciousness.

"Can you feel him at all?" Asked Abe with concern.

"Just pain," I told him my bottom lip beginning to quiver. "Just pain."

**Uh oh my even plot to make you wait has worked yet again! So to all of you who are mad that Tasha is not evil in this story I am sorry. She hasn't been proven evil in the real series either yet so that is what I'm going with right now. So who wants to find out if Dimitri lives or dies? **


	42. Chapter 42: This is Why You Bitch!

**Chapter 42: This is Why You Bitch! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Okay so I know the last chapter sucks, but this should more than make up for it. Enjoy! **

Viktor POV

"You moron! You could have killed us all with that little stunt of yours." Avery bit out glaring at me as we ran through the caves dodging the falling rocks. If she thought I was afraid of her she'd be sadly mistaken. To tell the truth I was sick and tired of that Royal pain in the ass. She may be a Spirit user and have incredible compulsion skills, but she needed to remember that I was older than her and held a title. She was becoming a little too complacent for my taste. After this is over and she'd served her purpose I might just have to do away with her. I had known full well when I caved in the ceiling that if we ran the opposite way there would be an alternate escape route that let out into the woods. I was not the idiot she made me out to be. I knew the Royal Court like that back of my hand having lived here on and off throughout my childhood and adult life.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I will shut it for you," I growled. She didn't respond.

We high tailed it out of there for fear of being buried in the debris as well. I had high hopes that one or more of those pinheaded Moroi and their Guardians had been killed or at least maimed in the process. We'd nearly gotten out to the back without any major catastrophies when we were met with a nasty surprise. I heard the others gasp right before I felt intense pain.

I stumbled and fell flat on my back as a fist connected hard with my face.

"How the hell did you get out of lockup?" Cried Jesse Zeklos to whom I could only assume was Rose Hathaway. I didn't know any other Guardian that would punch a Royal in the face even if he was a convicted felon. Not to mention the girl had a raging grudge against me. I couldn't imagine why.

"When I'm highly motivated I can do just about anything," She spat. I heard fists flying and bones cracking and I knew she hadn't come alone. Damn her and her brigade of buffoons.

"Let's get out of here." I heard Ralph utter in fear. He always had been the weakest link in the group. It would be no great loss if they killed him right now. That would save me the trouble later.

"I don't think that it will come to that do you Rose?" Asked Avery in a sickeningly sweet voice. I knew she was trying to wield her power of compulsion over Rose and the rest of the Guardians. She was damn good at it, but this time they wouldn't be taken by surprise.

"Oh you can run, but I will catch you," Hathaway deadpanned.

"We are going to run, but you will not follow us. Instead you will go jump off that rock and fall to your untimely death," She compelled them.

I lay still and held my breath hoping that they'd do as she said or it was back to Tarasov for me and that was somewhere I'd rather not be especially now that I was well and had no hope of a quick death.

As if in a trance their voices sounded in unison. "We will not follow you." I peeped one eye open to see Rose and the six other Guardians that were with her turn around and begin to walk towards the embankment. I sighed in relief that her plan had worked.

"See Ralph I told you it wasn't necessary to run you coward," Snarled Avery grabbing Ralph by the collar and screaming in his face.

"You're good for nothing and we should just leave you here to get caught you blithering idiot," She menaced holding him against the wall.

"Uh Avery, maybe we should run," Jesse stammered nervously.

"Why is that?" She rasped spinning around to face him while still holding Ralph by the neck.

"This is why you bitch!" Snapped Rose kicking Avery square in the jaw knocking her unconscious in one blow. That was definitely not a part of the plan. We were done for now.

The rest of the Guardians were on us in a matter of seconds. They wouldn't take me. I wasn't going back. Thinking quickly I softened the earth below me turning it into mush. The Guardians that were running towards me began to slip and slide and eventually sink into the earth. It was actually quite a sight to see and if I wasn't so concerned with my impending doom I would have stayed to laugh.

I got up from where I'd been lying clutching my nose which I'm sure was broken. I ran quickly in the opposite direction of the caves hoping the slip and slide would keep the Guardian's occupied long enough for me to escape out the back.

RPOV

I couldn't take the waiting any longer. Dimitri, Christian and Eddie were still nowhere to be found, DImitri had lost consciousness again and I couldn't feel anything. I could not just stand around and watch them dig for what would probably be my friend'ss and my husband's dead bodies. I had to do something. I remembered the plan of the Royal Court and seeing these caves on there. Although was pretty sure that in the drawing I saw that the entrance was on the other side. Maybe that was where Dimitri was trapped. I would not give up on him. He would never give up on me.

"Hey Rustikov, can you spare a few Guardians to go with me to the opposite side of the cave and try and get in from behind?" I asked.

"Sure Hathway, take Fuentes and Romanov," He assigned me a few others and Abe volunteered Pavel to go with me.

"I'm sure Dimitri is alright. He's probably just trapped in there," Pavel said trying to comfort me.

I nodded holding my emotions inside. I wanted to agree with him, but the pain I'd felt coming from him earlier and the nothingness I felt from him now would not allow me to live in denial.

When we arrived at the back end of the caves we heard arguing and footsteps.

"Shh grab your stakes and be on alert," I commanded. The other Guardians fanned out around me so that we formed a semi circle. I hoped to God that Dimitri, Christian and Eddie were the ones causing the commotion inside, but I had my doubts.

The first person to emerge was none other than Viktor Dashkov. Their Spirit charms had obviously faded as I now recognized Viktor, Jesse, Ralph and another young girl who I assumed was the Spirit user in question.

I reacted on instinct and sprung forward slamming my fist into Viktor's face. I heard a crack and blood spurted out of his now broken nose as he fell backwards hitting the ground with force. He didn't make a move to get up.

"How the hell did you get out of lockup?" Cried Jesse . I whipped my head around to glare at the creep who'd tried to rape me and nearly killed my daughter. I was fuming. Just the sight of him made me see red. I wanted nothing more than to throw him to the ground and beat him until he died.

_Rose don't! Please don't! _Came Lissa's worried voice through the bond. I could feel her trying to calm me down. It wasn't working.

"When I'm highly motivated I can do just about anything," I spat lunging at Jesse and tackling him to the ground. The rest of the Guardians poised themselves and began to attack the others.

"Let's get out of here." I heard Ralph utter in fear. I almost laughed. He always was a pussy. I was just about to end Zeklos' pitiful existence when I was interrupted.

"I don't think that it will come to that do you Rose?" The girl said in a sing song voice. I knew she was trying to compel me. This bitch was going down.

"Oh you can run, but I will catch you," I growled.

"We are going to run, but you will not follow us. Instead you will go jump off that rock and fall to your untimely death," She compelled us. Luckily for us we'd decided to play along.

Our voices sounded in unison just like we'd practiced in our training sessions with Lissa and Adrian all those months ago. "We will not follow you." We took the charade even further and turned around slowly walking towards the cliff she'd ordered us to jump over. That provided the distraction we needed.

"See Ralph I told you it wasn't necessary to run you coward," Snarled Avery grabbing Ralph by the collar and screaming in his face.

"You're good for nothing and we should just leave you here to get caught you blithering idiot," She menaced holding him against the wall.

"Uh Avery, maybe we should run," Jesse stammered nervously as he caught sight of us creeping back towards them. I reached Avery first.

"Why is that?" She rasped spinning around to face him while still holding Ralph by the neck.

"This is why you bitch!" I snapped using full force to kick this Avery chick square in the jaw knocking her unconscious in one blow. Well that was easy enough. That's for my husband and my friends who are trapped inside. I thought. I could feel Lissa struggling against Rustikov trying to get to where I was. He wasn't allowing her to pass. I could feel her getting angrier and angrier as the darkness welled up inside her. The way she was going it was only a matter of time before she exploded.

The rest of the Guardians had taken down Zeklos and Ralph but before anyone could get to Viktor he used his Earth magic to soften the ground causing us to sink into it. Pavel and Fuentes went down fast falling face first into the mud dragging Jesse and Ralph with them. Fortunately for me I decided to absorb all of Lissa's darkness at that moment and managed to remain atop the ground as I ran swiftly after Viktor. There was no way in hell I was letting him get away this time. At this point I had nothing to lose. He'd already tortured my best friend, killed me, sent Strigoi to hunt my family down, and had someone compel me to kill Lissa. He was quick for a Moroi, but I was much faster. I was nearly upon him. He looked back in fright just as I launched myself onto his back. We tumbled to the ground and I began to assault him with vigor.

"Rose, stop we can talk about this. We can work it out," He gasped.

"No we can't. You're done! This is it for you. I will not stand by and watch you hurt the people I love anymore," I growled.

As I punched him repeatedly he screamed in agony. Blood was pouring from his head, his nose and he was bruised on nearly every part of his face. I felt exhilarated finally being able to take revenge on him for all the things he'd done to Lissa and I over the years. It was like an out of body experience. I felt like I was looking down at myself and let me tell you it wasn't a pretty picture.

_Rose stop! Please! Don't kill him. He isn't worth it. You'll regret it later. _

I could hear Lissa in the back of my head screaming for me to stop, but I couldn't. I could feel her getting closer and closer, but I had lost all control over myself. I knew deep down inside that if I didn't stop I would kill him, but the rational part of me was closed off and the darkness had taken up residence. For the first time I truly felt consumed by evil. There was no going back now.

All of the sudden I felt two strong arms wrap around my body trying to pry me off of Viktor's nearly lifeless body. He'd stopped struggled a while ago. He looked dead, but I didn't care.

They managed to succeed in separating me from him and I could vaguely feel Lissa's relief as she rushed forward to heal his sorry ass.

"No Lissa what are you doing? He needs to pay!" I screamed squirming to get out of my captor's arms.

"You'll hate yourself later if he dies Rose," She countered bending over his body.

I was about to knock the guy who was holding me hostage out when I felt his breath against my neck, my rage turned into relief as I began to sob hysterically at his words.

"Roza calm down, this isn't you, it's the darkness." With that one sentence the madness began to fade as I spun around melting into his strong arms. He was battered and bloody and covered in dirt, but my Russian Comrade was alive and once again came to my rescue when I thought all was lost.

"It's okay Roza. Everything is going to be okay," he breathed holding me tightly in his arms.

**Okay so I worked really hard on that to make it to your liking. The Russian lives! So up next is DPOV of how he escaped the caves. What should happen to Viktor, Avery, Jesse and Ralph? Should Tasha be punished? Review if you're excited for Last Sacrifice! Only seven more days wooo wooo! **


	43. Chapter 43:Hell Hathaway no Fury

**Chapter 43: Hell Hathaway no Fury Like Rose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, however immediately after work tomorrow I will be going to purchase my own copy of Last Sacrifice. Sadly that means that this will be my last update until I've finished the entire book. Usually it doesn't take me too long maybe a few days, but I don't want to be on the FF site until I'm done because people post spoilers and I want to be surprised. Hopefully it will be a good one and no one dies, Rose gets to be Lissa's Guardian and Adrian and Rose live happily ever after. Yea right who am I kidding. Adrian will get dumped or die and Dimitri will continue to be mean to Rose and Rose won't get to be Lissa's Guardian…..Blah I think Tasha killed the Queen who's with me? Disregard my rant. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and have fun reading the last installment of the real series. **

DPOV

I vaguely remembered Eddie and Christian digging me out from underneath the rubble that had buried me when Dashkov had brought the ceiling down. Things were hazy as I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness. I knew Rose was out of her mind with worry. I wondered briefly if any of the others had made it out yet. I could see from the brief periods I could manage to slip into her head that she'd escaped the dungeon and was with Lissa and our daughter at the house. She seemed to have calmed from the spell she'd been under. I could sense she was fighting someone. I didn't recognize the Moroi in question, but she was a fire user. I knew my Roza would have victory over her so I tried not to add my worry to her plate.

All of the sudden I was drawn into her head and I heard Janine's voice tell her that they hadn't found me yet. The pain that shot through her was indescribable. I'd felt the exact same ache the day she'd died in my arms. I tried my hardest to send her a message that I was alive and doing my best to stay that way so she wouldn't worry, but I was far too weak to accomplish the task.

"What are we going to do with him? If we chance moving him he could bleed out."

"Well we cannot stay here. We have to start trying to find a way out. I say we dig around a while until we find an opening and then we move him."

I listened as Eddie and Christian tried to figure a way out of the debacle we'd gotten ourselves into. In reality it was Christian and Adrian that had gotten us into this mess. If they'd have waited for us we may have been able to stop them before Viktor trapped us in here. On second thought at least they took initiative. Most Moroi would have run and left the dirty work to the Guardians as usual. I had to give them credit for not running scared.

I heard a lot of loud noises and grunting in what I assumed to be their attempts at vacating the caves. I wanted to help, but it was no use. I was no use. My head felt heavy and my leg had gone numb. I knew that wasn't a good sign. I just knew that I needed to hang on and stay alive to get back to Rose and Alisa. I promised her I'd never leave her and I was not going to disappoint her now. Not after everything Viktor had put her through and then Zeklos. No I was determined to leave this cave alive and hunt those two down and make sure they were brought to justice.

I don't remember much after that. I must have passed out again because I could hear voices and I felt myself being half carried and half dragged out of the cave. In a massive wave of confusion I heard Roza fighting, Dashkov pleading for his life , Lissa wailing for Rose to stop or she'd kill Viktor and then I felt the hot and cold sensation of my legs being healed. I looked up to find a worried Lissa hovering over me.

"Dimitri you have to stop her. No one else can get near her. The darkness has completely taken over her. She's going to kill him. You can't let her."

Her voice pleaded with me to stop my wife from doing something she'd regret later on. I could feel the pure hatred and unaduterated anger pulsing inside her. I couldn't let her do this. Lissa was right. She'd hate herself. Maybe not today, but one day soon. I barreled towards her only to lose my footing in what felt like quick sand, but was in reality mud. I grabbed a tree branch for support, righted myself quickly and was able to get to her just in time.

She was just about to deliver a blow that I knew would crush his skull when I came up behind her having full advantage since she was too far gone with the madness to register anything around her. I clasped my arms tightly around her waist and attempted to pull her off of him. As much as I wanted him dead I knew that letting her do this would only cause more harm than good. Rose hated Viktor as much as the rest of us, but she wasn't evil. She would never condone killing another especially when they were not fighting back.

I finally succeeded in prying her off of his bloody body which was no easy task. She was twice as strong as me right now with my still being somewhat injured and her being juiced up with Lissa's darkness. As I drug her body away she kicked and fought me the entire time. She was like an animal possessed. I wondered how much more of this her psyche could take before she simply went insane for good. I needed to calm her down and fast. As Lissa stepped forward and began to heal some of Viktor's more serious injuries I could feel the rage explode inside of Rose.

"No Lissa what are you doing? He needs to pay!" She screamed bloody murder trying desperately to evade my grasp. Lissa continued to heal him and I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down. I rested my head against her neck and spoke softly in her ear hoping my presence would appease her need for vengeance at least for the time being.

"Roza calm down, this isn't you, it's the darkness." With that one sentence I could feel her darkness began to fade. In an instant she buried her face in my chest and began to sob hysterically. I knew my appearance was less than appealing, but her feelings revealed that she was overjoyed that I was alive and here with her. I felt the exact same. The madness had faded to the background. I held her as tightly as I could trying to calm her frayed nerves. "It's okay Roza. Everything is going to be okay," I whispered.

She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "How do you always know when I need you the most Comrade?" She asked.

I wiped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks with the pads of my dirty thumbs leaving streaks of dirt in their wake.

"I'll always come when you need me my Roza," I told her truthfully.

"Did I kill him?" She asked timidly, instantly remorseful as I knew she would be.

"No, I think he will be alright. Lissa healed his major injuries and they are transporting him now to the infirmary where he'll be under strict lock and key with heavy guards." Christian said walking towards us with his arms wrapped around Lissa's shoulders.

She looked beaten and warn.

"Rose where's Alisa?" I asked curious as to who was watching our daughter.

"She's with the nurses at the infirmary," She explained. I sighed in relief, but that was short lived.

"Oh that reminds me. We need to go check on Viktoria."

My heart began to race. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"She was stable when they took her from the house, but she was knocked unconscious and she lost a lot of blood," Lissa explained. I healed her the best I could, but it's been hard because of my own injuries. That is why so much of my darkness leaked into Rose. I'm not at full strength," She sighed and leaned against Christian for support. For the first time I noticed the blood streaked on her face and the gashes in her bloody clothes. I gasped. She'd clearly been attacked.

"She got hurt protecting our daughter," Rose told me tearing up again.

I turned to the Queen. "Words cannot express how grateful we are." I told her as Rose played the scene over for me in her mind. Lissa could have been killed protecting our daughter. That was above and beyond her duty as our Queen and as our friend.

"You've all done the same for me. I couldn't just stand there and let her get hurt. It's not in my nature. I might be weak, but I'm not a coward," she said. I could tell she was in pain, but proud of her battle wounds.

"Let's get you to the infirmary as well your highness," Rose stated taking Lissa by the hand and escorting her to the med-evac that was waiting. She didn't argue as we all piled in and headed for the infirmary.

The ride to the infirmary was mostly silent, but I had to ask the one question that was burning in my mind at the moment.

"How did you get out of the dungeon?" I asked raising my eyebrows at my wife.

"Wouldn't you like to know Comrade," She said with a wink. "Maybe someday I'll teach you. You know I'm too badass to be contained by metal bars."

I laughed. "That you are my dear," I told her kissing her cheek softly.

**So up next is the punishments, the reveal of Tasha and what will happen to her and I believe we still have a wedding to get to…..=) Keep reading and please review. **


	44. Chapter 44: Please Not Him!

**Chapter 44: Please Not Him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I do however want to thank Richelle Mead for the absolutely amazing ending to her series in Last Sacrifice. I won't spill anything to those of you who haven't read it yet, but seriously read it soon because it was AWESOME! I ready the whole thing in one day took me 6 hours. I couldn't put it down. It actually got me in the mood to write so this chapter should be good.**

**Anyways here's some more Drama….=) **

RPOV

It was a huge weight off my shoulders that Dimitri had pulled through. I owed Lissa a lot. She'd saved two of the most important people in my life today. As soon as we made it to the infirmary she'd collapsed into a bed. She'd wielded ungodly amounts of Spirit today healing Viktoria, then Dimitri and finally Viktor. She'd only healed his major injuries enough for him to survive so I could avoid becoming a murderer. I was so grateful for that. I couldn't handle it if I'd actually killed someone even if I did despise him. On top of everything else her own injuries were more severe than we previously thought. The infirmary was chaotic to say the least. They had Viktor who was being treated as a hostile prisoner, Tasha who there weren't sure what to do with, the Queen who needed to protected at all costs, not to mention Jesse, Ralph and Avery who was still unconscious from the blow I'd delivered to the side of her head.

My thoughts were not to leave Lissa's side while they examined her, but the other half of me wanted desperately to go to the nursery and find my daughter.

"Go Rose, don't stay here with me. I'll be fine. Christian is here," Her voice was weak and it made me realize just how strong she really was. She could have been killed, but she'd made it through.

"Liss I can't not until I know you're okay."

_Rose I'm fine! Don't make me compel you! _She threatened through the bond.

"Go and get her and come back," She insisted.

_I'll need you here to help me tell Christian about Tasha. _She was more than a little uneasy about how Christian would react to the news. She was pretty sure Tasha would recover completely from the spells and compulsion, but was unsure as to how she would handle being shadow kissed and bonded to a woman who was criminally insane and would probably be locked up in an institution.

I nodded in agreement and sprinted down towards the nursery. When I got there I found that Dimitri had beaten me there. He was holding Alisa tightly against his chest stroking her hair and murmuring to her in Russian.

"Did you get checked out by a doctor?" I asked suspiciously crossing my arms over my chest.

He looked at me with mock amusement. "Yes Milaya, I received a clean bill of health. Stop worrying!"

I could tell from the bond that he was telling me the truth.

"Go to Lissa. She needs you. We'll be fine," He reassured me. "I'm going to find Viktoria."

"Will you check on Adrian for me?" I asked. He nodded in agreement before placing a gentle kiss on my forehead.

It brought tears to my eyes seeing the two of them had bonded. Alisa was cooing softly with her little thumb in her mouth. She seemed so content in his arms. I hated to leave them, but I knew Lissa needed me more right now. This is always how it would be. I'd have to make hard choices between my daughter and my charge. I knew it would be like this, but never grasped how difficult it would be until earlier today.

I went back to LIssa's room. She winced in pain as the doctor's cleaned her burns with ointment and applied bandages. Under her clothes the burns were much worse than I'd previously anticipated and the doctor's were worried about infection.

"Where's Adrian Rose? Is he alright?" Asked Lissa trying to focus her mind on anything, but the pain she was experiencing. I looked to Christian who was holding Lissa's hand tightly.

From the look on Sparky's face I knew that the news was grim.

"He's in the intensive care unit. He hasn't regained consciousness. They don't have much hope." He said sadly.

Lissa's eyes began to fill with tears. I tried to hold mine at bay, but it was difficult dealing with her emotions and mine. She was sad that she couldn't heal him right now and vowed that as soon as she was strong enough she was going to make him well.

"Liss I know you want to help, but just try and take care of yourself for now. Adrian is strong, he'll pull through this." He has to, I added for my own benefit. I didn't know what I would do if he didn't make it out of this.

I could feel that Dimitri had found Viktoria and she was doing pretty well considering the amount of blood she'd lost. Eddie and Mia were in there visiting her as well. She was pale and a little tired, but she'd be fine.

_Don't tell her about Adrian yet! _I warned him. I wanted to assess his condition myself before anyone told her anything.

_I won't, but she's already asking for him. _I'd figured as much.

Once they'd finished cleaning Lissa up and fixed her bandages they told her she'd have to remain there at least overnight. She was too tired to argue with them. I could feel that the only thing she wanted to do right now was to sleep, but that her desire to tell Christian about Tasha before anyone else had the chance was winning out.

_Rose we have to tell him now. I can't have him find out from someone else. _

_How do you think he'll take it?_

_Not sure. He'll be happy she's alive, but afraid for her well being I suppose. _She reasoned.

_Will you tell him? I can't find the words. _

I sighed and nodded in agreement. Sparky was one of my best friends and I hoped this news wouldn't upset him too much.

Christian looked tired. His clothes were ripped up and there was blood on his clothes, but mostly he just looked mentally exhausted. I knew exactly how he was feeling.

"You two have a funny look on your faces. What's going on? I know you're talking through the bond," He said sounding slightly irritated that we weren't including him in our conversation.

"Calm down baby. We have something to tell you, but I don't want you to freak out," She told him in a calm soothing voice.

She nodded to me signaling it was okay for me to begin my explanation. I hesitated for a second trying to find the right words to begin.

"Spill it already you're making me more anxious than I already am," Sparky whined.

I took a deep breath.

"Do you remember when the cemetery was vandalized?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Well they stole something. Something important to your family," I continued. He looked confused.

"Earlier today you were attacked by four assailants, but there was a fifth that left to come and attack Lissa," I told him. He flinched at the thought of her being attacked. I knew he wanted to have been there to protect her. I knew that feeling well.

"Yes I remember there were five and they said they were sending their surprise guest on a mission," He said the wheels in his head turning rapidly trying to make the connection, but failing to do so.

"Well the surprise guest was a Moroi and she is the one who used her fire magic to hurt Lissa earlier." He clenched his fists at his side and breathed in deeply trying to calm his rage.

"I don't see what that has to do with whatever they stole from my family," He complained in exasperation.

"Hold your horses Sparky I'm getting to that part."

"I fought off the assailant and managed to tie her to a chair. Lissa noticed that her Aura was the same color as mine."

"It couldn't be. She'd have to be shadow kissed for that," He argued incredulously.

"Lissa also discovered that whoever this woman was was wearing a spirit charm that not only masked her physical appearance, but was combined with a compulsion spell that made her attack us."

Lissa tensed knowing that the big reveal was about to come. I squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance.

"I found the charmed ring she was wearing and removed it," I stopped not knowing exactly how to continue. I sucked in another breath of air before resuming my explanation.

"Christian remember that Avery Lazar is a Spirit user before I tell you anymore." I regarded him closely seeing if he was any closer to figuring out the truth. He wasn't. He just nodded looking slightly irritated that I'd stopped talking. Typical Christian behavior I thought resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Go on," He urged impatiently.

"When I took off the ring, the woman's appearance began to change and it was a shock because we knew her," I said.

"Who was it?" He was on the edge of his seat entirely captivated by what I was saying.

Lissa put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a tight squeeze for support. He looked at her with worry in his eyes.

"Christian the woman was Tasha," I said softly. I waited a minute as his face contorted in sadness, confusion and then finally realization.

"They stole her body, brought her back and compelled her to help them kill Lissa," I told him what he'd probably already figured out.

"No that's not possible," He cried in disbelief jumping out of his seat so quickly that the chair he'd been sitting in fell on its side with a loud clatter.

"Christian it is possible. I saw her with my own eyes. I spoke to her," Lissa said gently trying to calm him down.

"Where is she? How is she? It isn't her fault. They did this to her!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"She's here at the infirmary. They're running some neurological tests on her to see how much Avery's compulsion affected her mental capacity," Lissa told him.

"I have to see her," He demanded.

"Shhh baby, it's okay. They're going to let me know when they've got her in a room and then you can see her," Lissa explained.

"Is she okay? Did she know what happened?" He asked tears falling freely down his face his shoulders shaking with the sobs that wracked his body.

"I spoke to her briefly and tried to undo the spells. I think I broke them all, but she was very confused. She wasn't making much sense. I'm sorry," Christina looked absolutely miserable after she'd said that.

"Hey let's look try to look at the silver lining Chris, Lissa isn't pressing charges against her for her involvement and everyone here has been informed that she was coherced so if everything goes well and she checks out physically and mentally you'll have her back in your life," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I just can't believe it," He remarked.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Happy that she's alive, scared that she won't be the same, angry that they used her in such a vile way. Mostly just happy to have her alive though," He sniffed.

"Me too," Agreed Lissa. I nodded in agreement as well.

"Roza, is it true?" Asked a very weary Dimitri from behind me.

He'd been easedropping on our conversation through the bond and I could feel his concern, but also his happiness for the possibility of having his friend back. I nodded and took the baby from his arms. I cuddled her against me tightly and Dimitri put his arms around both of us weeping tears of joy for us being together as a family, for Viktoria being alright, in gratitude for what Lissa had done for us, and in happiness for Tasha's being alive.

I rested my head on his chest as we held Alisa between us. It seemed as if for now that everything had calmed down.

Suddenly monitors began going haywire somewhere to the left of where we were standing and just as suddenly hords of nurses and a doctor came flying down the corridor.

"Code Blue Code Blue Room 114. Code Blue," Came blaring over the PA system.

My heart leapt into my throat. Who was in room 114? I couldn't remember in all the chaos.

"No," I cried out pushing my way through the crowd trying to get into his room,"

"Not him, Please not him," I watched as the doctor's hovered around his lifeless body willing him back to life.

"Call it," One of them said.

"No," I screeched.

"Time of death 4:33." They turned off his monitors and I fell apart.

**Wow yes I know that I am evil for leaving you hanging. Hey I had to give you some incentive to read chapter 45 didn't I? Please review, but try to keep from spoiling Last Sacrifice for anyone. If you want to talk about it PM me...I'd love to hear others opinions=)**


	45. Chapter 45: Give Up

**Chapter 45: Give Up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but thank you to Richelle Mead who does own it and made Last Sacrifice the best book ever! **

**So I know a lot of you were sad about the last chapter, but don't be. This one is way worse lol!**

DPOV

It had been one week since Viktor Dashkov had died from complications and one week since Rose had spoken a coherent word to anyone. When they turned off his monitors and called his time of death it was as if she'd died as well. She'd collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap. I tried everything to console her and assure her that it had been for the best, but she couldn't or wouldn't believe my words. Lissa had ruled his death as accidental in self defense clearing Rose from any charges. In the end that hadn't mattered to Rose. Her first thoughts were that she had taken a life. The life of a Moroi, be that and evil, criminally insane Moroi, but he wasn't undead. She'd convinced herself that she was no better than him and should be locked up in prison, since that wasn't going to happen she'd locked herself away in her own mind. I could feel that she was in pain, but her thoughts were completely cut off from myself and Lissa.

She was intentionally or unintentionally blocking us both out completely. It was almost as if the bond itself had been severed. Of course I knew it was still there, but it was eating me alive that I could do nothing to help her. I'd carried her home that day thinking that she'd snap out of it after a good night's sleep, but I had been wrong in my assumption. I laid her down on our bed and hand climbed in next to her ready to take her into my arms and give her the comfort she so desperately needed. The second my arms wrapped around her she locked her body up and struck out at me violently.

"Don't touch me," She'd screeched. "I don't deserve it." My heart broke as she said that to me. I'd backed away from her and slept on the armchair holding Alisa tightly against me more for my own comfort than hers. I'd hoped upon hope that Rose would sleep and then feel a little better in the morning, but when morning came she was in the same position as the night before with her eyes wide open, but not really seeing. I fed our daughter and put her in her pack and play before returning to find the door to our bedroom locked. I'd cursed under my breath and went to get the screw driver. Rose's condition had not improved over the next week. In fact I'd say it had only become worse.

Lissa had nearly recovered completely from her injuries and had been released from the hospital yesterday. Adrian had slipped into a mild coma and had not yet regained consciousness and Viktoria had been released the day after Viktor's death, but maintained a constant vigil at Adrian's side.

Abe and Janine were worried sick about Rose, but were taking care of Alisa while I tried my hardest to break through Rose's barriers. She was not making it easy for me.

She'd locked the door to the bedroom the first few days, thankfully I'd had plenty of practice picking the locks. Now she didn't bother with the locks either because she knew I'd get in or because she was too weak to get out of bed. I'd brought food everyday and it lay untouched. She wouldn't eat, I knew she didn't sleep. She just stared vacantly at the wall. After that first day she hadn't cried at all either. That couldn't be healthy.

I was exhausted from watching over her, but again made an attempt to snap her out of it. I made a mini-pizza from the freezer with pepperoni and even had gone to the bakery to get her favorite donuts to entice her to eat. I grabbed a bottle of water and with a heavy heart took the tray upstairs. It pained me so much to see her like this. I'd wondered how much her psyche could take before the dam broke, but I'd never ever imagined it would be this bad. I pushed open the door slowly. The blinds were drawn and the room was dark. I could tell she was awake by her uneven breathing.

I set the tray down on the night stand and perched myself gently on the side of the bed. I reached out my hand hesitantly to touch her. She hadn't allowed me to touch her since I'd carried her home.

"Roza, I brought some breakfast. You should really try to eat something. You're worrying me," I told her as nicely as possible. It took a lot for me not to grab her and shake her and force her to eat.

She didn't respond, but as my hand brushed her shoulder she shook me off violently.

"Don't touch me," She growled. I felt the anger well up inside of her. I backed off immediately. I was grateful to feel her anger through the bond though because at least it meant she could still feel.

"I'm sorry Milaya. I won't do it again. Please just try and eat something. Do it for Alisa," I pleaded with her trying to use our daughter to guilt her into getting better.

"You should take her away from me," She whispered. She wouldn't look at me.

"What no Rose, I'm not taking her anywhere. You are her mother. She needs you. I need you," I was on the verge of tears by this point.

"She doesn't need a murderer for a mother. She's better off without me and so are you. So is everyone."

Anger flared inside of me at her words.

"Listen to me! We need you. What happened was not your fault." I yelled at her. She didn't even flinch. I felt terrible for losing my temper with her. My voice softened. "Please Roza, I can't do this without you, you're my everything," I told her tears spilling down my cheeks. I didn't even bother to try and hide them.

She didn't respond. She just lay there.  
"Rose, if you don't eat something today, I will be forced to take you back to the hospital," I warned her hoping to scare her into eating. As usual she said nothing and her eyes remained vacant and fixed on the wall. I was serious about that. She hadn't eaten in over a week and I was only able to force a glass of water into her while Eddie and Janine held her arms down. She'd choked and sputtered, but I had to do it. I couldn't stand by and watch her waste away. I loved her far too much for that.

I needed to get out of here for a while. Being with her when she was like this was making my soul ache for the return f the woman I loved. As I moved to leave her voice rang out slightly louder than it had been previously.

"Give up on me, I'm not coming back."

I closed the door behind me and walked briskly down the stairs. I opened the door to the patio and grabbed the first thing I saw. It was a large clay pot that had held flowers in the nice weather. It must have weighed a good fifty pounds while filled with dirt. I lifted it above my head and brought it down with such force that I was sure the entire Royal Court heard as it crashed to the ground busting into a thousand pieces. I was about to reach for another pot when a hand on my shoulder brought me back from my rage. I spun around to face whoever dared touch me while I was like this and met the wary eyes of the Queen.

"How is she?" She asked not even scolding me for the mess I'd just made of her garden.

My shoulders slumped as I lowered myself into one of the wrought iron chairs that surrounded a small table on the patio. She sat next to me.

"She told me to give up on her, that she isn't coming back" I said softly not meeting her gaze.

"What? Why would she say that?" Lissa's panicked face mirrored my own. She bolted out of her chair.

"Where is she? Is she alone?" The look on her face made me uneasy.

"Yes I left her upstairs in the bedroom. Why?" I asked curious about her extreme reaction. Rose had been like this for days. Nothing had changed.

"Oh my God," She cried rushing to the patio doors that were now locked.

"I left that open. How did it get closed?" I asked distressed at the thought of being stuck out here. I knew the front doors were locked securely and I hadn't thought to bring my keys.

"She locked it!"

"Who?" I asked

"Rose!"

"Lissa she hasn't gotten out of bed in days. What would make you think she would lock us out here?"

"Don't you get it?" She cried pounding her fists on the glass.

"Get what?" I asked warily waiting for her to explain.

"She's going to end it," She sobbed still pounding furiously on the glass.

Panic shot through my veins as I realized what she had meant, by I'm not coming back. She'd given up on herself.

"This is useless. Stand back." I told Lissa. She moved quickly. I used the blunt end of my stake and rammed it into the glass. It shattered as I knew it would.

"Be careful of the glass." I warned as we stepped through the entry and into the house. We raced up the stairs and I rushed for the bedroom. My hand closed around the knob.

"Shit, she locked it. I need to go get the screw driver."

"No time, break it down," Commanded Lissa forcefully.

I braced my arms against the doorframe and struck out with my foot as hard as I could effectively throwing the door off the hinges.

I ran to the bed only to find it was empty. The door to the bathroom was shut and locked as well.

Lissa gasped and I looked at her.

"What?"

"I smell blood," She cried hysterically. My heart was pounding in my chest and I knew I had to get to her now.

Without hesitation I broke the bathroom door down with one swift kick. What I found before me made my stomach wretch.

My beautiful Roza lay still on the floor in an enormous pile of blood. Her stake lay bloodied on the floor next to her. She'd used it to slit her wrists. I put my shaking fingers on her throat checking for a pulse. Her body was frail and cold and I'd nearly given up hope when I finally felt the very faint beat of her heart.  
"Lissa I need you to heal her," I called out to her. She was standing in the doorway frozen only she wasn't looking at Rose. I called out to her again. She didn't move. I averted my gaze to where she was looking and nearly passed out from the horror.

Written on the mirror in blood were my wife's last words to me " I'M SORRY COMRADE FORGIVE ME."

**See I told you this chapter was worse. The darkness has finally taken its toll on her and she's going to end up just like St. Vladimir's Anna! Review and I might be inclined to let her live. Don't review and Dimitri will be a widower! We wouldn't want that now would we? Oh wait then again if he were a widower he'd be single….hmmmmmm! Hey just be glad I didn't kill Adrian…YET! **


	46. Chapter 46: Black Hole

**Chapter 46: Black Hole **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Yes suicide is selfish and yes it made Rose seem weak, but remember how much spirit Lissa used that day and Rose has been putting up with her darkness for nearly 8 years at this point. She's been really strong, but even the strong have their breaking point.**

**So here's a little of what was going on in Rose's mind before she tried to off herself. I hope this explains a little. Also Surprise Guest appearance in this chapter. Hope you like it! Don't kill me before you read it. **

RPOV

I was falling, spiraling out of control. The madness was consuming me bit by bit until there was nothing left of my former self but a black hole, a pit of despair. I vaguely remember collapsing at the hospital after they announced Viktor's death. The only thing that registered with me was that he was dead and I was the one who'd killed him. I was a murderer. Oh how I hated myself. I'd spend my entire life dedicated to protecting Moroi and after all that I ended up being as dangerous as any Strigoi could ever be.

Dimitri tried to comfort me, but I couldn't allow that. I didn't deserve it. I knew I was hurting him by pushing him away, but I couldn't stop. I felt absolutely numb. It was like my emotions had been extinguished like the electricity in a storm. Things had become too much for me to handle so I just stopped feeling. It was blissful to be unaware of all the pain I was causing. I felt like I was floating in the darkness. I didn't ever want to return to reality. It was too hard. Here where I was, was much better. I was safe and comfortable. Everyone I loved was alive, well except Adrian. I wasn't too sure about him. The thought of him being gone made me want to stay here even more.

Over the next few days I remained in this world half in and half out. It registered with me that Dimitri was trying to help me by bringing food, and forcing water down my throat. I was vaguely aware of his words of comfort and knew that sooner or later I had to let him go.

Life would go on without me. Dimitri would raise Alisa right. He was such a good father. My friends would all be safer and happier without me. My parents wouldn't have to deal with an out of control daughter anymore. Lissa wouldn't have to live in fear that someday I'd snap and drive a stake through her heart and Dimitri wouldn't have to put up with a nut job for a wife that he'd eventually have to institutionalize. Yes there was no doubt in my mind that I was better off staying where I was. Better to have them commit me now and stop wreaking havoc on their lives.

Dimitri would move on and find someone else, someone worthy of his love and who wasn't a lunatic to raise his daughter. Oh God I sure hope I didn't pass on my insanity to her. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. In the vast nothingness that surrounded me there was no physical form, I could hear outside stimuli, but felt no urge to respond. No need to feel their shame and disappointment.

I couldn't focus on the real world now the only thing I saw was Viktor's ghost. My defenses had been weakened to the point where I could no longer maintain the blocks I normally put up to shut out the spirit world. Even the bracelet Adrian kept charming for me was not working.

"Rosemarie, you did this to me. You're a murderer," He taunted over and over again. "You're no better than me. In face you are worse. I've never actually sullied my hands by committing homicide myself," He said leaning against the wall examining his nails. He'd reverted to a younger version of himself and his soul was quite enjoying itself mocking me from the other side. He stood there for days eating away at my conscience.

"You know the Spirit world let you go not once, but twice and it is angry. We are angry that you are not here with us Rose. You should join us."He menaced.

Internally I was screaming for him to leave me alone and let me rest in the blackness, but he wouldn't. He couldn't hear my cries. No one could. It was too late for me. Soon it was not just Viktor's spirit that I saw. Hundreds of ghostly figures all with angry expressions on their blurry faces swirled around me reaching out threatening to drag me to hell with them. I couldn't distinguish one from the other and after a while I began to pray for death.

"Tell them you're gone. That you aren't coming back. You belong to us now," They chanted as they circled me like a buzzard circled an animal carcass in the middle of the desert.

I couldn't control my speech as I uttered a few words that could undoubtably be heard by the waking world.

"Rosemarie, now is your chance to make up for what you did to me," Viktor said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "You want to make up for it don't you? You don't want to live knowing you took the life of a Moroi do you?"

I didn't. He knew it and so did I. I didn't respond, but physically I could feel myself dragging myself out of bed and walking as if in a trance.

"Lock the doors," He ordered. I stared blankly out the patio doors at Lissa and Dimitri and turned the lock.

"I'm doing this for you," I whispered.

"Very good now, Rose climb up the stairs, go into the bedroom and lock the door."

I followed Viktor blindly up the stairs and into the bedroom locking the door just as he told me to.

"Go into the bathroom, lock the door and use your stake to cut yourself. It's the only way to seek redemption," Another voice spoke to me and I saw that it was the ghost of Tatianna Ivashkov hovering right next to Viktor. If I'd hated the woman in life then I hated her worse in death.

"My death was your fault too Rosemarie. If you'd have let me turn Lissa I would have been healed. You're the reason she is in constant danger. Royals do not support a Dhampir being advisor to the Queen. Look at all the pain you've caused her. She'll never be safe with you around. "

She was right everything was my fault. Guilt washed over me for all the bad things that had happened over the past four years." Something in the back of my mind was nagging at me that it wasn't my fault and I wanted to shout, but again couldn't find my voice.

I felt myself losing control of my motor functions as if I were possessed. It was as if I was having an out of body experience. I watched as more and more blood flowed from the two gashes across my wrists, but I felt no pain. I watched as I used my own blood to write on the mirror. I began to feel woozy as I slipped into total unconsciousness and then I felt nothing at all.

There was a blinding flash of white light and suddenly I was in a meadow bathed in sunlight. I could hear a brook babbling in the distance. It was absolutely beautiful. I wandered around for a few minutes soaking in the feeling of the lush grass between my bare feet and watching the butterflies flutter about. The sound of the light breeze toussling the leaves was like music to my ears. After a while I came upon a large rock. I sat on it and wondered what I was doing here in this magical place. Could this be heaven? Surely I wasn't meant for heaven. My head was suddenly clear and I was able to think rationally. Everything that had happened came crashing down around me.

I had gone insane and killed myself. I'd selfishly left my family, friends, my husband and daughter alone to live without me. Why had I done that? It wasn't what I had wanted was it? Sure I was upset at having taking a life, but not upset enough to leave Dimitri, Alisa and Lissa alone. They were too important to me. Tears sprang from my eyes as I wept for all I had left behind.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there, but eventually the scenery began to change around me. I glanced down at myself and realized I was no longer clothed in what I'd been wearing, but in a beautiful flowing pink gown. It was strapless with ruching down to the waist and then flowed out from my hips to the floor. It was shimmery and iridescent with tiny sparkly beads embedded into the fabric. I searched for answers as to where I was when I saw a familiar mop of red hair.

"Mason?" I called out pulling up my dress into my hands so I could run to him.

I smacked into him with the force of a wrecking ball throwing my arms around him tightly.

"Oh my God Mase! Is it really you?" I cried out as he spun me around in a circle.

"Yes it really is me, and I must say you are a sight for sore eyes. I just didn't think I'd be seeing you again this soon Rosie!" He smiled at me sadly. His eyes perused my dress in appreciation.

"Am I…"

"Dead?" He finished for me. I gulped and nodded pulling away from him slightly.

"Not yet, but if you keep up this erratic behavior I can see where it will lead and it isn't good. Only you can bring yourself back this time. Lissa's magic can only heal your physical injuries. Your mind is what needs to be fixed," He shook his head sadly. "It is what is preventing you from waking up."

"I really screwed everything up didn't I? You shouldn't have come back for me and I could have been dead right there. Then none of this mess would have happened,"I told him remorsefully.

"Hey don't say that Rose. I had to come back for you. I was in love with you."

I looked at him through my fresh tears. "I know, but I …"

"You were in love with Belikov," I know that now and I knew it then. I was just banking on him following the rules so I could have you all to myself," He winked at me.

"You look good," I told him. "Yea being dead is very peaceful," He snorted.

"So aren't you interested in finding out how you're supposed to wake up?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute. "I don't know," I told him honestly. "Down there I'm really messed up and I caused a lot of pain and heartache."

"You being there is far less painful that what will happen with you gone," He responded.

"What do you mean? Can you see the future?"

"Take my hand and I will show you." I took his hand and suddenly we weren't in the meadow anymore.

We were in a deserted alley behind one of the court bars. It was nearly light outside and the stench of the garbage was overwhelming.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Wait you'll see."

We waited and after about a minute a large Dhampir opened up the back door to one of the bars.

"Don't let me see you in here again," He shouted as he tossed a man out the door near the heaping piles of garbage. The man staggered and fell face first into the trash.

"Who is that?" I asked Mason.

"You'll see."

Slowly the man turned himself over and to my utter shock I realized it was Adrian. He looked like he'd aged twenty years over night. His hair was long and dirty and it looked like he never shaved, his clothes were rumpled and old. He was plastered and couldn't pick himself up. He took a slug of Vodka from the nearly empty bottle in his hand. "Oh my Little Dhampir why did you have to leave me here all alone?" He muttered before passing out in his own vomit.

"When does this happen?" I asked horrified at the sight of my best friend.

"Every night since you've been gone."

My heart wretched in my chest. "How long have I been gone?"

"Five years," He said with a grim look.

I gasped. "Five years and he's still like this?"

"I guess he couldn't keep himself sober without his best friend to be there for him. He lost his place on the council, Viktoria broke up with him, and in six months he'll be diagnosed with stage four liver cancer."

I felt sick at his words.

He waved his hand and suddenly we were in an apartment. It was dank and dingy, but clean. A little girl with dark hair who looked to be about five years old was sitting at the kitchen table crying.

"Daddy why don't I have a mommy?" she asked.

I noticed then that Dimitri was standing in the corner. He looked sad. "Maya Lisa, you do have a mommy. She's just in heaven," He told her his shoulders beginning to shake and his Guardian mask crumbling as he spoke. He looked older and thinner. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but as I got closer Mason pulled my back.  
"They can't see you Rose."

"Everyone at school said my mommy was crazy, that I was bad and she hated me so she killed herself," Alisa said. Dimitri broke down into sobs at this point pulling Alisa into his arms.

"Your mommy was the bravest woman I knew. She loved you very much. She was very sick. It wasn't her fault," He whispered holding her tightly. They were both sobbing as was I .

"It was mine," he said almost inaudibly. What how could he blame himself? He was perfect. It was all my fault.

"Please I don't want to see anymore," I cried. The pain of what I was seeing was ripping a hole in my heart.

He waved his hands again and I thought it would be over, but it wasn't.

We were in the throne room. Lissa was sitting alone at the table signing papers.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes," She called out.

"Your majesty,are you still at it?" Asked Guardian Rustikov.

"Yes, I have a lot of work to do. Did you need something?" She responded without looking up at him.

"Well no I just wanted to let you know that it's 9 o'clock," He stuttered. He seemed slightly afraid of her.

"And?"

"Well it's just that I know that your friends the Ozera's are celebrating right now and I just wanted to remind you of their invitation to dinner."

"Not going. I don't like to keep company with the Ozera's anymore." She said coldly.

"Why is she not going?" I asked Mason.

"She and Christian broke up and she works long hours. You were her only family and now that you're gone there's nothing stopping her from becoming the stuck up Royal work- a- holic politician she was trying so hard not to become. You were the one who kept her grounded."

I watched sadly as Lissa took out a picture of me from her drawer. It was of her and I taken on my wedding day. bWe looked so happy. She wiped a lone tear from her cheek, opened up her drawer and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a small prescription bottle. I crept closer and read the label. Anti-depressants it said.

She took out a pill and washed it down with a shot of whiskey. She poured another glass and downed it as well. "Merry Christmas Rose," She said softly.

"Oh no! She's back on anti-depressants? Was she cutting herself? She loves her magic. Why does she cut herself off from it?" I fumed.

"Without her bondmate to take the darkness she has to rely on medication."

"I hate this can we go now? I really don't want to see anymore."

"One more stop."

We ended up in the cemetery at court. "Oh so what now you're going to make me visit my own grave?" I shouted.

"Sort of," He replied pointing to where a man sat hunched over a gravestone.

I got closer and when he came into view I realized it was my father.

"Who knew the almighty Zmey would be nostalgic and visit his daughter's grave," I laughed a little at the thought.

"He isn't here to see you."

"What then who?" I got closer and looked down at the grave he was bent over. There were two names. The first was mine. It read: Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway- Belikova Beloved daughter, friend, sister, wife and mother. Born March 7th 1987 Born into Eternal Life: December 7th 2010.

The one next to it shocked me beyond belief. It read: Guardian Janine Hathaway- Mazur Beloved Wife and Mother. Born May 26th 1966 Born into Eternal Life: January 18th 2013.

"What how did she die? She's so young."

"She died in a Strigoi attack protecting your daughter," He responded.

"If I'd have been there, she'd still be alive?" I questioned sobbing.

"Yes, you would have been there to back her up," He said sadly.

"Now that you've seen the consequences what is your choice?" He asked.

I didn't even have to think about it. "Send me back," I demanded.

"As you wish. Goodbye Rosie. I don't want to see you back her until you're old and gray," He said kissing my cheek softly.

"I promise," I told him. "And Mase, Thank you."

I woke up to the beeping sounds that could only come from a monitor in the clinic.

My eyes fluttered open and at first the light was blinding, but soon my Russian Comrade came into view. I'd never been happier to be alive than at this very moment.

"Roza? Oh thank God," He sobbed pulling me into his arms.

**What do you think of her own little trip to the future? So I guess we all know now that Adrian lives, but don't worry I've got something up my sleeve. This show is far from over. Show me some love for not killing Rose or Adrian. =)**


	47. Chapter 47: Lonely Nights

**Chapter 47: Lonely Nights**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**So enough with all the sadness and drama. Here's a chapter that has a surprising discovery and a new mystery, but not too much angst. Merry Christmas & Happy New Year Everyone! **

DPOV

In the days that followed Rose's attempted suicide things became even more chaotic than before. Lissa had healed Rose's wounds and her vital signs were stable, but she had not regained consciousness.

Lord Ivashkov had come out of his coma only to find out what happened to Rose. He'd gone stark raving mad ranting and raving like a lunatic. I'd never seen him like that before. I think it was safe to say that he had finally snapped as well. Then he'd submerged himself in the first bottle of liquor he could find and hadn't been sober since. Viktoria was insane with worry for him the first few days, but had become more and more agrivated at his childish behavior. I couldn't blame her. Yesterday she'd given him an ultimatum. It was the alcohol or her. He had one week to decide and if he didn't stop drinking she was going to resign as his Guardian.

He'd given her a withering look and stumbled out the door of their townhouse. He hadn't been seen since. I only hoped for their sake and for Roza's that he would shape up. I had a feeling that wouldn't happen unless Rose regained consciousness. They had some sort of strange attachment to each other and I had to admit it bothered me sometimes.

I remained at the hospital as much as I could, but it wasn't healthy for Alisa to be cooped up there everyday so I'd taken to visiting Rose in the mornings while my sister watched the baby and then spent the afternoons at work. I'd go back to the hospital for a while in the evening and then take our daughter home to have dinner and sleep.

Alisa, who was usually such a good natured, well behaved baby was having a very difficult time adjusting to being without her mother. She had gotten into a routine and would usually sleep through the nights, but since Rose has been away she had been restless. She fussed all night, refused meals, and screamed bloody murder if someone wasn't holding her at all times. I'd taken to sleeping sitting up in the rocking chair in her nursery with her in my arms. Hence my sleep deprivation, not that I'd been able to sleep in our empty bed anyhow. I missed my Roza terribly. I wasn't used to sleeping without her. Several nights it was too much for me to be alone and I'd taken the baby to the hospital and we'd both climbed into bed with Roza. It was the only time Alisa wasn't fussy and the only way I could get a full night's rest.

"I'd done my share of begging and pleading and bargaining with God for her to wake up, but nearly two weeks had passed and she remained the same. She looked peaceful for which I was thankful as she had so little peace while she was awake.

It was one o'clock in the morning and still early into the work day when a call came through for the Queen.

She picked up the phone and as she listened to whomever was on the other end of the line her face paled even whiter than usual. A look of shock and then relief washed over her as she hung up the receiver.

I regarded her with curiosity, but didn't ask. I didn't have to she was eager to explain.

"Come with me," She said all but dragging me into the throne room with her. I wondered what had her so animated. She'd been in a bad way since we found Rose. It was like a black cloud had descended upon her. She'd tried everything to heal Rose and yet she hadn't woken. If I thought I was frustrated and sick over my wife being in a coma, it was nothing compared to the guilt Lissa was holding onto. She and I had both realized that Rose's behavior was not just because of Viktor's death. We believe that Spirit had played a major role in her suicide attempt.

We'd surmised that she had been consumed by more darkness than ever before as Lissa had used her magic numerous times in quick succession that day. First to shield herself and our daughter from Tasha, then to undo the spells that had been put on Tasha, she'd then healed me and Viktor. It was a wonder Rose held it together as long as she did.

Lissa blamed herself for bleeding her darkness into Rose and of course I blamed myself for not seeing what was going to happen sooner.

Lissa's voice broke me out of my reverie.

"Dimitri? Did you hear what I just said?" She asked impatiently glowering at me.

"What's that sorry. Can you say it again?" I responded with a heavy sigh.

"I said that was the coroner's office. They did an autopsy on Viktor Dashkov and he didn't die from the injuries Rose inflicted on him," She blurted out excitedly. "Rose didn't kill him!"

Although the news that Rose had not taken the life or a Moroi was music to my ears, I wondered what prompted an autopsy in the first place.

"Why did they do an autopsy? I thought the case was closed?" I was very confused, but somewhat elated by this new information.

"I had them do one because I knew I'd healed enough of his injuries to where he shouldn't have died from them. There had to be another reason and I was right."

"What was his cause of death?" I asked.

"Suffocation," She responded.

"Wait suffocation? Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Yep! Someone came in and murdered him." She stated. "I'm relieved that Rose didn't actually kill him, but I'm concerned that now we have another murder on the loose." She said dejectedly flopping into the regal throne chair and folding her feet underneath her Indian style. She sure was a far cry from the last Queen who'd sat upon that throne.

"Well that complicates things. Do you have any suspects?"

"More than a few. Let's see. You and Rose and Christian were with me when it happened. Tasha was under supervision. Adrian was unconscious. Jesse and Ralph had been taken to the dungeons by then, but Jesse is an air user so you never know. So that leaves Avery as my first choice, but there are a few others unaccounted for," She responded.

"Meaning?" I knew where she was going with this. I had my suspicions as well, but I waited for her to voice them first.

"Well there are a lot of people who wanted him dead. Let's start with the obvious. Abe Mazur or one of his Guardians. There's Janine Hathaway, Viktoria, and like I said let's not forget Avery Lazar. She could have compelled her way past her Guards, killed him and then returned to her bed without anyone even noticing."

"You really think my sister could have done it?" I asked wondering exactly the same thing myself. I mean sure she was protective of Roza and Adrian, but I couldn't believe my little sister as a murderer.

"I don't know, like I said. It's tough to rule anyone out. They all had their reasons. Some more than others, but their whereabouts are in question at the time of the murder."

"I see," Was all I could respond. If I had to take bets on who killed him mine was on Abe Mazur. He would have the motive and also the resources to get it done. The only problem with that scenario was that if he were the murder and he'd seen what it had done to his daughter wouldn't he have at least confessed to us to ease her pain? He loved her and I couldn't see him watching his daughter suffer like that thinking she had taken a life when it wasn't true.

"No I don't think it could have been Abe or Janine for that matter," I told her shaking my head.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure about that as well," She sighed. "I'm getting a headache," She moaned massaging her temples and scrunching her face up in frustration.

"How's Rose?" She asked even though she and I would both be aware the minute something changed.

"Same,"I responded curtly.

"I just don't get why she's not waking up. There's nothing physically wrong with her," She cried in exasperation.

"I don't know Lissa. I wish I did."

"In light of this new information will you be launching an investigation?" I asked.

She seemed to mull it over in her head before responding.

"Not openly. We all had our reasons and I don't want to draw more attention to the matter than necessary. I'd like to wait and see what my Royal Guard can find out before we go public with the news. As far as everyone knows Rose killed him in self defense case closed. That should give us time to smoke out whoever did it and why." I think she was wondering the same thing as I was. What if it was one of our own? Would we really hold them accountable after all the nasty things Viktor had done?

I nodded. I had to hand it to her she was quite the mastermind and very adept at running things when she wanted to be.

"You are wise beyond your years," I told her.

"I wish I didn't have to be," She responded sadly. I knew exactly what she meant. Rose had often felt that way during her first year of being a Guardian. She'd eventually made peace with it, but every once in a while there's be a glimmer of what it would be like to be a normal young twenty-something without the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Several more days passed and we were still no closer to solving the mystery surrounding Viktor's death. It was turning out to be one of those nights for Alisa and I as well. She was screaming as usual and I couldn't sleep.

"You miss your mommy don't you? So do I. Do you want to go see mommy?" I tickled her tummy hoping for a small smile or giggle. I packed her diaper bag and strapped her to my chest in her harness and started off towards the infirmary.

When we arrived the door to her room was ajar and I grabbed my stake just in case. I peered around the side of the door cautiously and was relieved to see Ivashkov slumped over her body with his head resting on her lap.

"I'm so sorry Little Dhampir," He kept muttering as he slept fitfully.

I called Viktoria to come and get him. She might have still been angry with him, but he was still her charge.

She came reluctantly and hauled his body off of her. He was too intoxicated to fight her.

"Come on Adrian. Let's go home and I'll pour you an ice cold bath," She grinned devilishly as she said it.

"Sounds good," He mumbled having no idea what he was in store for.

After they left I took a seat in the chair next to Rose and clasped her small, cold hand in mine.

"Roza, please come back to us. We need you. I need you. Ya tebya lyublyu Milaya," I whispered gently brushing my lips over her forehead.

I hadn't been to visit her yesterday and I felt guilty. The day before I'd gone into a rage and accused her of being selfish and a whole lot of other things I'd come to regret. I couldn't help it and I knew it wasn't completely her fault, but suicide is about the most selfish act a person can commit. They may be gone and out of pain, but the family is left to suffer the horrible consequences of their actions.

I put my head in my hands and allowed my emotions to take over me. I had nearly fallen asleep when I felt it. The bond was back. She was awake.

I sprung from my chair in time to see her beautiful brown eyes flutter open. She blinked from the brightness and slowly took in her surroundings.

"Oh Roza, thank God," I cried throwing myself at her.

Regret flooded through the bond as she held onto me for dear life.

"I'm so so sorry," She sobbed into my chest gripping my shirt in her hands.

"I know you are Roza," I told her.

She quieted down some after a while. I was still clutching her tightly to my body when she raised her head to look into my eyes.

"Where's our daughter?" She asked. I pointed to the chair I'd been sitting on. I laid out a blanket and Alisa was nestled into it snuggly with pillows surrounding her in case she squirmed.

Rose held out her arms and I complied by picking up our girl and putting her into her mother's waiting arms.

She held Alisa up in front of her peppering her face and little hands and feet with kisses.

"I'm so sorry baby. Mommy was stupid and selfish and I promise I will never ever do anything to hurt you ever again. I won't leave you alone. Either of you," She said meeting my eyes with hers. I could feel the sincerity in her words.

"There was no excuse for what I did," She said with remorse.

"It wasn't all you Roza," I told her trying to console her.  
"I know, but I should have been stronger and resisted the darkness."

"Tell me what happened," I prompted hoping she would share some of what she'd been feeling with me.

"Are you sure you want to know?" She asked.

I nodded. She placed Alisa on her lap and then took both of my hands in hers. Images and feelings flowed through the bond. I struggled to breathe at times. It was like I was spiraling down a dark tunnel with no hope for survival. Viktor and Tatiana's images floated past me taunting and growling. My head spun as she released my hands.

A sob caught in my throat at the mere thought of what had been going on in her mind.

"Don't you ever leave us," I told her fiercely.

"I'll never leave you or my sweet baby girl. I promise," She whispered tears still slipping silently down her rouged cheeks.

I knew we had a long road ahead of us, but this was a good start. I wrapped my arms around my wife and daughter seeking solace in the warmth of their bodies cuddled next to mine.

"Let's get some sleep. We can talk more tomorrow." I told her softly caressing her cheek with my fingertips.

"I love you Comrade," She murmured on the verge of sleep.

"I love you too Roza."

**Okay so who do you think killed Viktor? Let me know and reviews will get to kiss the Russian under the Mistletoe! **


	48. Chapter 48: The Bottom of the Bottle

**Chapter 48: Bottom of the Bottle **

**Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

**Sorry for the delay, but Christmas festivities have prevented me from writing. This chapter reveals a few things. Enjoy! **

APOV

After the rocks fell on me in the cave I slipped into what I now realized was the in between. It was peaceful, very serene just like it had been when Rose and I had been here together the last time after the trolley had crashed. At least I'd had her for company then. Now I was alone. I wanted to wake up. I could feel the pull of the real world on me. I knew I should go back , but something was keeping me here. I wondered how severe my injuries were and briefly worried about what had happened to Lissa. Surely she would have healed me by now. Something bad must have happened to her. I wandered around aimlessly for a while waiting to see if anyone else was here, but alas it seemed as if I were truly all alone.

"Story of my life," I muttered trying my hardest to conjure up a bottle of Vodka. Much to my surprise I found that I had some control over this dream world. I couldn't wake myself from it, but I could change the atmosphere. I'd just seen proof of that with the bottle of Staraya that had suddenly made it's appearance in my hand. I smiled as I uncorked the bottle.

"Well if I've gotta go this is surely not the worst way."

I'd drunk half the bottle before realizing it had no effect on my state of mind.

"Well that was a waste of time." I threw the half empty bottle as far as I could which I must say wasn't too far. Now what do I do? I was beginning to get bored.

I lay down in the middle of the grassy meadow and waited for something to happen. After a while, a long while might I add I realized that nothing was going to happen. At least nothing would happen until my fate was decided. Then I would either wake up or move on to the afterlife I supposed.

"How long am I going to be here?" I yelled to no one in particular. It was utterly frustrating to be in a constant dream of perfection, but without anyone to share it, not that I'd wish for any of my friends to be on the brink of death to satisfy my own selfish need for entertainment. The sky was continuously blue, the birds chirped the weather was sunny and warm as a gentle breeze blew the blades of grass slightly as it came by.

I sighed in exasperation. "I am so bored," I called out. What I wasn't expecting was to hear a response.

"Well well looks like I wasn't the only near fatality in this battle," Came a voice that sounded eerily familiar and awfully smug for someone who was hanging on by a thread like myself.

I sat up and looked in the direction the voice had come from.

"Oh for the love of God," I muttered. "Why is it that you are everywhere?"

"I guess I just like you is all. Besides it isn't my fault I am here. You have your dear friend Rosemarie to thank for that," He said with a smirk.

"Well it's about time someone kicked your sorry ass," I responded taking a defensive position. "I'm sure Rose was all too happy to do the honors after what you put her through."

He made no move to advance towards me, but studied me intensely, his gaze beginning to make me ill at ease.

"What is it you want?" I asked watching him closely. I didn't trust him one bit.

"Just to pass the time, you were right when you said it was boring here. How would you like to spice things up a little?"

I snorted. "If it's all the same to you I'd just as well be on my way." I began walking away.

"What fun would that be?" He taunted coming closer.

"This is a dream world. You can't really do anything to me," I stuttered unsure of what I was claiming.

"Oh pity, I can tell you really believe that," He drawled inching closer by the minute.

Oh shit! He knows way more about this stuff that I do. If he's this confident then I'm in big trouble. I began to back away faster.

"Look, let's just forget about all of this and go our separate ways. I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone." I tried reasoning with him. Of course I knew this was futile as I was trying to reason with a madman.

"What has become of Royals today? You're all such little pansies hiding behind your Guardians. Be a man and duke it out with me," He said letting out a sardonic laugh.

I began backing up as fast as I could until I my back hit a stone wall. Shit Shit Shit! He was now inches from me. I knew this wouldn't end well for one of us. Rose had taught me the basics of fighting, but I hadn't had to use much of those skills since the major battle nearly five years ago. I'd watched Rose and Viktoria fight many times. I tried frantically to remember some of their moves.

Why couldn't I remember any of them? Oh yea probably because I was too busy ogling the two hot Dhampirs who were getting all hot and sweaty fighting each other in skimpy workout attire. Why didn't I pay more attention to Rose's lessons?

Just as he drew his fist back to smash my face in I remembered the bottle of Vodka I had conjured. I ducked his punch and was able to summon a baseball bat. I looked at it in awe. Yup I had thought up a baseball bat. Why couldn't I have thought up a gun? I chastised myself as I began to swing the bat wildly in the direction of Viktor.

He began to cackle. "I wondered how long it would take you to figure out you could bring things into this world. I just didn't think you'd be so unimaginative." As he spoke a sword appeared in his hands. My eyes widened as he launched himself at me with the speed of a rocket. I was hardpressed, but was able to whip up an old fashioned shield to hasten the blow of his sword.

Even though I was able to block his joust the force of his thrust knocked me to the ground. He was on me in two seconds flat. I was able to get in a few feeble attempts at punching him, wheras I was absorbing the majority of the hits with my face. He hesitated for a second and I was able to roll myself out from under his grasp throwing him to the ground in the process.

I propelled myself with everything I had and dove at him. Just as I did he manipulated the scenery so that we were not in the meadow anymore. We were in a house. It was more of a castle. I imagined it was some place he'd been or the Dashkov family owned. Either way it was full of medieval weaponry.

I was barely able to catch my breath when He grabbed a large studded mase off the wall and swung it at me with might. I managed to evade his first attempt and I'd be damned if I allowed him a second.

I grabbed the first thing I could see and heaved it at him with a surprising agility. He went down like a ton of bricks as the heavy book end I'd grabbed hit him in the shoulder. I didn't waste any time as I scrambled away. He was on his feet in no time and tackled me onto a large davenport. He wrapped his hands around my neck and began to throttle me. I gasped for air and my arms flailed wildly about. I somehow managed to wrap my hand around a large brass candlestick and whack him over the head with it.

He fell backwards and I used this opportunity to grab the large cushion from the couch and positioned it over his face. He struggled as I continued to press down firmly with my entire body weight obstructing his airways until he went still beneath me.

I slumped down off his limp body and crawled over him. I held his wrist in my hand checking for a pulse. It was gone. I heaved a sigh of relief and quickly changed the scenery so I was back in my grandmother's garden where I felt safe. I sat and waited what seemed like an eternity before I slowly drifted off this plane of existence and back into the real world. The beeping of a hospital monitor brought me out of my coma and I sat upright in my bed.

I winced in pain as I was still connected to the IV and a bunch of other monitors.

"Adrian! Oh honey don't try to get up," Cried Viktoria. I was so happy to hear her voice that I threw myself into her waiting arms. I relaxed into her embrace being grateful to have survived another of these appauling experiences.

"How is everyone else?" I asked truly unconcerned with my own injuries. I was far more worried about Lissa. She hadn't healed me completely.

"Is Lissa alright?" I asked.

It was then that I took in Viktoria's appearance. She looked ragged and extremely run down. Her clothing was rumpled and her hair was a mess. Her eyes were rimmed with red and puffy from crying.

"Hey what happened? Are you alright? I'm fine honey don't worry about me," I tried reassuring her, but to no avail.

"Adrian I am so happy that you are back, but that isn't it at all. I was worried for you, but while you were out something terrible happened," She said biting her lip.

"What is it? Did something happen to Lissa?" I asked again concerned for my friend.

"No, Not Lissa," She stuttered.

"Your brother?" I questioned.

"No, it's Roza."

My heart leapt into my throat at her words. "What happened to Rose?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"She's tried to kill herself."

"Wait what?" I roared. "That's a lie! Rose would never do that!"

"She's right over there," She said pointing to where Belikov was huddled over Rose's lifeless body. She looked pale and was hooked up to more machines than I had been.

"What why?" I sputtered. My Little Dhampir would never do something like that. She had far too much to live for.

"I don't really know. I think it has to do with her guilt over killing Viktor Dashkov."

My head snapped up. "Dashkov is dead?"

She nodded. "The darkness got the better of Rose a few days ago when she came to rescue you guys from the caves. The Queen had used far too much magic healing me, fending off attacks, then healing my brother. Rose went nuts and beat him badly. Lissa healed him to the best of her ability, but he died shortly after from complications. That's why Lissa couldn't heal you. She's used far too much magic already. It was eating Roza alive," She explained.

"Roza blames herself and she let the darkness consume her. Dimka and Lissa found her in a puddle of blood in their bathroom. She's been in a coma for nearly a day now. Lissa healed her physical injuries. We don't know why she isn't waking up. Dimka and Lissa are so upset." She kept talking, but I didn't hear her.

She didn't kill Viktor, I did and now she was paying the price for my mistake. I hadn't meant to kill him, but it was either me or him and I didn't want to die. He'd instigated the whole thing. I didn't know that killing him in the in between would mean that he died in real life too.

I couldn't even begin to process what had happened. I'd taken a life, granted I didn't really care too much about that, he deserved it, but the fact that Rose was feeling unnecessary guilt and could very well die because of what I did was not something I could handle.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I lost control of myself sobbing hysterically out of nowhere.

"Adrian it's okay. Don't cry baby. I'm here for you. She'll pull through this," Viktoria tried to soothe me, but it was in vain.

"I need a drink," I groaned ripping the IV and tubes out of my arm.

"Adrian! No where are you going?" Viktoria cried putting her hands on me to hold me down.

"I can't stay here. I have to do something. This is all my fault. Why do these things keep happening to us? What did we do to deserve all this horror?"

I managed to get out of Vicktoria's stronghold and push my way out of the room.

I was weak and things were fuzzy, but I could make out Belikov's tall form still bent over Rose's bed. I threw myself at her. "Little Dhampir, I'm so sorry I didn't mean it, please you have to wake up or I'll never forgive myself. Please you have to believe me. I didn't want this to happen."

I could hear Belikov in the background yelling at me to get off of Rose and others were shouting as well, but I was too far gone to care. I then felt someone restraining me from her bedside. I struggled out of their grasp and took off out of the infirmary. I needed to get out of here away from the pain and the guilt.

I succeeded in making it back to our townhouse, not even caring that I'd just streaked across the Royal Court with the back of my hospital gown wide open. I grabbed the first bottle I could find and took a few long slugs.

"Ugh cheap swill how I've missed you," I groaned reveling in the burn of the cheap whisky down my throat.

"Adrian what are you doing? What's gotten into you?" I vaguely registered Viktoria's voice as she had joined me in our bedroom.

She made a move to swipe the bottle from my hand. "Give me that."

"No! Leave me alone," I growled swatting her hand away, clutching the bottle tightly against my chest.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Just leave me alone!" I moaned downing another slug of whiskey.

After a few days she stopped trying to intervene. I'd lost track of time and lost count of how many empty bottles lay next to me on the floor of our room.

I didn't remember much about what happened in the past few days, but I did sort of remember Viktoria giving me the whole it's me or the booze speech. I wanted so much to choose her. She was the best thing to happen to me in a long long time and I loved her so much.

"You deserve better," I croaked before passing out in the middle of the room.

**Well now we know who killed Viktor! Poor Adrian. Will he be able to pull himself out of the bottle? Next time I post will probably be in 2011 so if I don't before then Happy New Year everyone! **

**Please review for the last time in 2010. The best review wins a kiss from Dimka at midnight on New Years Eve=)**

**Hey last year one of my new years resolutions was to complete and post one entire fanfic! I posted 3. Well this one is not finished, but I will. Yay! **


	49. Chapter 49: Mortality & Jealousy

**Chapter 49: Mortality & Jealousy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**So here's what's going on with Tasha and some other stuff you're sure to like. Enjoy=) Happy 2011 Everyone! **

TPOV

The past week has been a nightmare to say the least. The last thing I remembered was fighting in the alley on our mission, feeling a sharp pain in my head and then nothing. The next thing I know I'm strapped to a chair in Rose and Dimitri's kitchen with Lissa leaning over me. I was so disoriented that I thought I was dreaming. In fact I'd been so in and out of it for the past few days that I was having difficulty distinguishing dreams from reality.

Lissa had told me to stay calm and that everything was going to be okay. She said she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt me. No offense to the Queen, but how in the world did she think she was going to protect me? I was the one with the fire power and the combat skills. I wouldn't have laughed at her if only I'd known what she'd meant by that.

I was then transferred quite rudely to what I'd realized several days later was the psychiatric ward at the court's infirmary. I was in and out of it for a while and many doctors, psychiatrists and the head of the Royal Guard had been to see me. They had all kinds of mind boggling questions that I hadn't the faintest idea of what they were getting at.

"For the last time I don't remember," I huffed in exasperation. Guardian Rustikov was interrogating me for the third time this week. They had my arms and legs restrained to my hospital bed and would not allow me to change into my regular clothing. It had been the same questions every time they came in here.

"What do you remember about the caves? What did Avery Lazar have against the Queen and how I had managed to conceal my appearance?" He barked at me.

I sighed and gave them my typical responses. "I don't remember being in a cave. I have heard of the last name Lazar, but no Avery, and I have no idea how to conceal my physical appearance."

Guardian Rustikov regarded me closely, but accepted my answers none the less. I heard arguing coming from the hallway.

"Are they in there again harassing my Aunt? What is it going to take for them to back off! They already have official orders from the Queen to leave her alone," my nephew bellowed.

My darling nephew, I felt like I hadn't seen him in months. He had been with me briefly during my spells of consciousness, but I'd yet to speak with him directly.

He entered the room giving Rustikov a death glare as they passed each other. I'd never been so happy to see someone in my entire life.

"Aunt Tasha, I'm so happy to see you awake," He said rushing over and hugging me tightly. I could see tears glistning his eyes.

"Hey Chris, what's the matter? Everything is fine honey," I tried reassuring him, although I was lying through my teeth. I may not recollect the events they were questioning me about, but I had been having some strange thoughts and emotions since I'd woken up.

Sometimes I felt angry for no reason at all. Other times I could feel pain or numbness course through me for no apparent reason. I also found that I wasn't always in the right state of mind. I found my mind wandering so much sometimes that I was convinced I wasn't in the same room I was in now. I could have sworn the other day I was locked up in a jail cell rattling the bars for them to let me out. When I'd screamed about it someone had come in and given me an injection to calm me down. It had happened several other times, but I was afraid that if I said anything their next move would be to give ma a lobotomy like that guy in One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest.

"I'm just really happy to see you," He replied still holding me in a death grip.

"How are you feeling?" He asked pulling back slightly.

"Physically I feel fine. I would be more comfortable at home with my own clothes and without these restraints though. I twisted my wrists in their cuffs, but it was no use they didn't budge a centimeter.

"I'm sorry about hose. Lissa will be down here soon to sort things out. She's just worked up right now about Rose," he explained.

"It's okay. I hope nothing is wrong. Is Rose having a difficult time with her pregnancy?" I asked. I hoped that wasn't the case. Poor Dimka would be worried out of his mind.

Christian gave me a funny look. "Ugh, well no," He stuttered letting out a deep breath and rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"I know there's something that no one is telling me," I blurted out. His head snapped up and I couldn't miss the look of surprise on his face. I had a sinking feeling that whatever it was had to be big.

"Please Christian just tell me. I'm a big girl. I can handle whatever it is. I've faced worse I'm sure," I said with a chuckle trying to lighten his mood.

He shook his head. "I want to tell you, but I just don't know how." He looked truly sick about whatever he was hiding.

"Oh come on just tell me already. All I know is that it involves a cave, some Lazar girl and Lissa."

"That's not even the half of it," He muttered. "Okay here it goes, but before I tell you just try not to freak out okay?"

I nodded. It couldn't be that bad could it?

As I listened to him explain the events of the last four months I realized how wrong I was.

Tears fell from his eyes as he held my hand explaining how I had died and they'd had a funeral for me, how Rose was assaulted by Jesse Zeklos and went into early labor, how the council had voted to revoke the offensive magic program, and how Rose had gone insane and tried to kill Lissa.

I gasped as he recounted how I'd attacked Lissa and Rose and Rose and Dimka's baby girl. He explained that no charges were being brought against me because I'd been compelled to do these things by this Avery girl whom he told me was in jail. She had brought me back from the dead and I was now bonded to her. Well that explains the strange emotions and the flashes of the jail cell. Not that being bonded to someone who was mentally unstable was much of a comfort.

I was experiencing what Rose does because she is shadow kissed and I guess so am I now. Going into that mission I'd feared for Christian's life and for Dimitri's life, but never in a million years had I feared my own mortality. I don't know if it was cockiness on my part or just plain naivety, but I hadn't thought for a second that I'd be the one to lose my life that day.

When Christian finished talking we were clinging to each other and sobbing. I was trying so hard not to fall apart. Even though he was in his twenties, I still felt the overwhelming desire to protect Christian. If I let him see how upset I was it would only cause him to worry so I put on my best brave face and took a deep cleansing breath.

He dabbed my eyes shakily with a tissue.

"How is Clay?" I asked wondering if my now former boyfriend had been informed of all this insanity. If he had I was afraid of what he might think. I was so in love with him. I truly thought he could be the one, but chances are even if he hadn't moved on to another woman yet he still wouldn't want someone as screwed up as me.

"He's a mess. He still thinks you're dead,"Christian croaked.

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

Christian raised his eyebrow at me in shock. "Uh no. He's still too upset over your death," He explained quietly still staring at me with his mouth agape.

"Close your mouth you'll let the flies in," I told him with a small smile.

That did it he finally cracked and let out a small chuckle. "Sorry it's just that only you would ask me something like that in a situation like this."

"Sure beats the hell out of asking who showed up for my funeral," I joked.

"Touche," he acquiesced.

He spent the rest of the afternoon filling me in on the horrific events that had transpired since the mission. I could only hope that things would get better from here.

RPOV

They'd released me from the hospital on Lissa's orders, but with strict instructions that I not be left alone. Dimitri and Lissa both knew that I hadn't been myself and that my actions were heavily influenced by the darkness I'd consumed, but the doctors had no way of knowing that as they were not privy to my inner thoughts.

Dimitri had left Alisa with Viktoria and had come to the hospital to escort me home. I felt like a prisoner in shackles. I heard Dimitri let out a laugh beside me.

"Hey don't laugh. You're not the one who has to have an escort to the potty," I huffed.

He held me tight against his body. "Oh like that bothers you. You leave the door open anyways," he said rolling his eyes.

"That's so not the point," I whined.

"I know it isn't and that is why I'm willing to make you a deal," he said turning the key in the lock of our house and escorting me through the doorway and into our living room.

"What's the deal?" I asked eagerly.

"I will agree to try and let you go through your usual routines, but you have to promise to keep the bond wide open to me one hundred percent of the time. No exceptions Roza," He said in his serious Guardian tone.

"I promise Comrade," I told him sincerely.  
"If at any time I can't get a hold on your feelings your freedom ends," He warned. Normally his bossiness would bother me, but I owed him this. He had every right to keep tabs on me after what I did.

"Thank you for putting your faith in me," I said lifting my face so that I could kiss him softly on the lips.

"I always have faith in you Roza," He whispered lifting me off my feet and carrying me upstairs to our bedroom.

He lay me gently on our bed and hovered over me.

"I've missed you so much Milaya." He pressed his lips to mine and then slowly grazed them across my neck making my heart race.

I opened up the bond flooding his mind with thoughts of love and passion. He did the same and I groaned in pleasure as he began to rid me of my clothing running his large calloused hands across the sensitive parts of my body.

He took his time caressing every single part of my body before slowly and sweetly making love to me. He held me tightly in his arms after. There was no doubt in my mind that this was where I was meant to be.

"Do you know what it would have done to me if I'd lost you?" He asked his voice thick with emotion.

I swallowed the bile that rose in my throat as I thought about the little trip Mason had taken me on.

"I'm so sorry," I cried holding onto him with everything I had in me.

"I couldn't sleep in here without you. It was too lonely. Alisa was a mess too."

My heart broke at his words. I began to cry harder as images of him trying to comfort our screaming daughter in the middle of the night without me fluttered through his mind.

"Shh Roza, I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty. I just missed you and I just wanted you to know how thankful I am to have you here in my arms."

I let myself relax in his embrace. We lay there for a little while just reconnecting through the bond.

"Hey we should go get Alisa so Vivie and Adrian can have some alone time."

He stiffened. "I'm not sure that's possible right now."

"Why not? He did wake up didn't he?" I asked panicked that he was still in the hospital.

"Calm down Milaya," He said stroking my hair softly. "He is awake, but since he found out about you he's been drunk out of his mind."

I remembered what Mason had said about him being wasted every night since I'd passed away.

"Go and find him," Dimitri told me. He knew I needed to do that to have piece of mind.

"Thank you," I told him kissing him softly. "I'll pick up Alisa and then find him. You should get some sleep."

He nodded in agreement. "Remember what I said about the bond," He warned.

"I know. Keep it open."

I kissed him goodbye and got dressed.

VPOV

"You're such a good baby Alisa. Dimka and Roza are so lucky to have you." I said rocking my little niece back and forth. She'd just taken her bottle and was sleeping peacefully.

If only she knew how much I longed for a baby of my own. Even though I was young I wanted so much to become a mother like my sisters. All of my siblings had children even Dimka and that was almost unheard of for a male Guardian to have children. I loved Adrian with everything in me and I couldn't help but want what most women wanted. I wanted to get married and raise a family with the man I loved. Unfortunately I feared that it would never happen for me. To tell the truth even if Adrian wasn't currently on a bender we probably would never get married or have babies anyways. Not that he wouldn't want Dhampir children, I think he'd just prefer them from a different Dhampir mother.

As much as I loved my sister in law I had to come to terms with the fact that Adrian was and still is in love with her. He was always so concerned for her. I know they dream walk all the time which he rarely does with me. Sometimes I wondered if they made love in their dreams. Dimka would go insane if he ever found out. Okay slow down girl before you go and make false accusations.

They have some sort of strange attachment to each other and I couldn't help, but be miserably jealous. If she said jump, he said how high. If she was in trouble, he'd jump in and save her. He'd die for her. I would never understand how my brother put up with another man being in love with his wife. I knew I was being unreasonable and that it wasn't her fault, but I couldn't help but be annoyed at Roza right now. She had everything I wanted including the love of the man I wanted to love me.

Speak of the devil.

"Hey Vivie, how are you holding up?" She asked entering our kitchen through the Narnia doors. Damn she was so nice I couldn't hate her properly and feel good about it.

"I'm okay. I'm so glad you're well and home," I told her giving her one of my bright smiles and a one armed hug.

She held out her arms and I gently handed over her sleeping daughter. She smiled down at her baby and kissed her rosy little cheek lovingly.

"Mommy missed her pretty little girl," She cooed. Again jealously swept through me, but I managed to hold it at bay.

"Hey I'm sorry about Adrian. I'm going to try and find him and slap some sense into him," She told me.

"He's actually right upstairs. I carried him home the other day and he's been holed up in there ever since. I've been sleeping in the guest room," I admitted.

"You mind if I go up there?" She asked.

"Enter at your own risk. He's really cranky and wasted," I warned her. Although I had a feeling that as soon as he saw her he'd go back to his normal self damn him and his stupid obsession with her. I felt bad for having mean thoughts. She was only trying to help. Dimka would be so mad at me if he knew how much animosity I held towards his wife. Ugh! Fuck my life! I took the baby from her as she went upstairs to help the love of my life.

APOV

I don't know how long it had been since Viktoria had carried me home from the hospital and I didn't care. I'd run out of booze yesterday and hadn't had the energy to go out and get anymore. I was sobering up and it was hell. Getting more liquor was on my list of to do's along with apologizing to Viktoria and confessing to killing Viktor Dashkov. Neither of which I was looking forward to.

There was a knock at the door. My head was pounding and I just wanted to be left alone.

"Go away!" I shouted at who I thought was Viktoria. I'd be lucky if she ever spoke to me again the way I was acting.

The door was locked and I hoped she'd take the hint and beat it. Instead I was so startled that I fell off the bed when there was a loud crack and the door came flying off its hinges. Someone had kicked it in.

Oh crap I must really have pissed her off now. I cowered behind the bed waiting for her wrath to descend upon me.

"Get up from behind that bed or I'm going to come over there and kick your ass!"

"Rose?" I questioned jumping to my feet.

"Of course it's me. Quit acting like a coward and get over here."

Tears of relief spilled down my cheeks as I threw myself at her. She caught me and held me tight as cried into her hair.

After I'd stopped sobbing like the crybaby I am, she led me over to the bed and sat down next to me.

"You have to stop doing this to yourself," She started.  
"I could say to the same to you," I shot back.

She looked down for a minute. "You're right. We both suffer from the side effects of Spirit and we have got to figure out a way to stop it from interfering in our lives."

"It wasn't just Spirit," I told her softly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

I looked her in the eye and took a deep breath.

"I killed Viktor Dashkov," I confessed. Her eyes went wide and she gasped audibly.

**So who thinks Viktoria and Adrian are going to break up? Who thinks Viktoria and Rose are going to have a smackdown? Do you think Adrian and Rose make love in their dream walks? Be the 1000****th**** reviewer and I'll send you a teaser for the next chapter=)**


	50. Chapter 50: I am a Murderer

**Chapter 50: I am a Murderer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

RPOV

"I killed Viktor Dashkov." Adrian's voice echoed in my ears and I felt myself gasp at his words.

"What?" I managed. "But you were unconscious." I was utterly confused by the look of anguish on his face.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he grasped my hands tightly.

"I am so sorry Little Dhampir. I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. I'm not a murderer." His eyes pleaded with me to forgive him.

"I still don't get it," I replied as calmly as I could. "How did you kill him if you were unconscious?"

He gulped and looked me in the eyes. "We were in the in between and he attacked me. I fought him and ended up smothering him with a couch cushion. I thought it was a dream. I didn't know he'd really die. I had to. He would have killed me," He sobbed begging for understanding.

So I hadn't been responsible after all. No wonder he had gotten so drunk and went on a bender. I now understood why his life had gone down the road it had in my fake future. The guilt must have been eating him alive. I felt sick at his admission. I didn't like the thought of having had killed Viktor myself, but I would never wish the guilt of taking the life of another on anyone especially Adrian. He was already too unstable from the effects of Spirit.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard his voice break.

"Please say you forgive me Rose. You're my best friend. I would never have wanted you to take the blame for what I did. I'm so so sorry," he apologized profusely.

"Adrian you have nothing to be sorry for," I told him pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"But you almost died because of what I did." He shook harder as he spoke.

"Shhh! It's okay. It wasn't me. It was the darkness I took from Lissa. I should have been able to handle it, but I let it take over. It was not your fault. I was too weak to fight it." I cradled him in my arms.

"No you're so strong. You're amazing," He responded back. "I was so scared you were going to die and I'd never get to tell you the truth. I tried telling you while you were asleep, but you couldn't hear me," He cried.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but you have to forgive yourself. It was him or you and in my book it's no contest. You had to do what you had to do and I'm so proud of you for remembering how to defend yourself," I said stroking his hair soothingly. His breathing had calmed and he'd stopped shaking.

"You really don't hate me?" He asked pulling away and looking at my face for clarification.

"Of course I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you too much," I told him with a smile.

"I love you too Little Dhampir. You're the best friend anyone could ever have."

"Besides he had it coming for all the trouble he caused," I said with a wink.

He managed a small smile.

"So are we going to go turn me in now?" he asked looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"What? No of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because I am guilty," He replied sadly. "I'm a murderer."  
"No you're not! Stop saying that!" I yelled at him.

"We're just going to stick to the story that I killed him in self defense and no one will have to know," I told him.

"I can't let you take the blame for me Rose," he argued.

"Yes you can and you will or I'll kick your ass," I told him.

"Okay okay why does it always have to come down to you threatening to pummel me?" he relented. I knew he'd give in if I threatened him with violence. That always worked. Moroi had little or no tolerance for pain.

"So no one will know but you?" He asked.

"No not exactly. Dimitri and Lissa got pulled in when you told me. They heard everything, but they agree with me that we should just leave things alone," I informed him.

"I could feel Lissa and Dimitri's sympathy for Adrian through the bond. He wasn't nearly as mentally capable as I was and there was a good chance that this would eat at him for the rest of his life. I mean look what it had done to me when I thought I was the one who killed Viktor.

"Tell them thanks for me."

"Don't worry I will. Now I need to go get Alisa and go home and you need to sleep off the rest of your booze and then go apologize to your girlfriend who might I say is not too happy with you right now."

He sighed heavily. "I don't know why she put up with me so long? It's probably too late for apologies."

"What makes you think that?"

"She gave me an ultimatum the other day. Either I stopped drinking or she'd ask to be reassigned," He said miserably.

"Just come clean with her about Viktor and beg her forgiveness. It might take some heavy groveling, but that girl loves you and given time I'm sure she'll take you back," I tried reassuring him.

"I don't deserve it."

"Stop saying that. You deserve to be happy and I know beyond a reasonable doubt that Viktoria makes you the happiest you've ever been,"

"She does," he confirmed.

"Well then tell her that you dufus," I said shoving him playfully.  
"I will tomorrow. I promise."

"Good, now get some sleep." He nodded.

"Sorry about the door. Dimitri says he'll replace it tomorrow," I said as I was leaving.

VPOV

"You're amazing." I heard Adrian tell her as I hovered outside the door to our bedroom that Rose had broken down just a few minutes ago.

I peeked my head around the corner peering into the room and they were sitting on the bed wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Gah!" I cried softly putting my arms up in surrender. I can't win! How can Dimka stand this? It's driving me mad. It was just as I thought. He wouldn't open up to me this whole week and five minutes with her and he was baring his soul.

The most frustrating thing was that I knew my brother could see and hear what went on between them and he didn't do anything to stop it. I'd never understand his patience. I loved Roza and Adrian so much, but there was a limit as to how much I could handle.

I went back downstairs to tend to Alisa. She cooed happily from her pack and play. I sighed as I realized that it was probably over between Adrian and I and that as much as I wanted it, I would never have his baby. Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched the rise and fall of my niece's tiny chest. She was such a miracle.

"Hey Vik, he's calmed down and he'd going to try and sleep the rest of the alcohol off," Said Rose coming up behind me. I casually swept my hand across my eyes wiping away my tears.

"Thanks for talking to him Roza," I told her picking up Alisa and putting her into Roza's waiting arms.

"No problem," She said heading for the doors leading into her own house.

"Hey Viv, don't be too hard on him tomorrow," She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Right," I added as I climbed the stairs to the guest room. I had moved all my stuff out of our room a few days ago. He'd been so drunk he'd been mumbling Roza's name in his sleep. It had been my undoing. I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore and I'd given him an ultimatum and packed up my stuff.

I showered, changed into my sweats and climbed beneath the cold sheets going to sleep alone for the fourth time this week.

RPOV

Dimitri, Lissa and Christian were waiting for me when I returned home. I placed Alisa into her father's waiting arms and plopped down on the couch.

"I can't believe it," exclaimed Lissa. I mean I knew he'd been murdered, but by Adrian? That's unbelievable."

"Yea unbelievable that a drunk like him could actually defend himself," muttered Christian. Lissa socked him in the ribs and he grunted.

"Wait what do you mean you knew he'd been murdered?" I could feel the guilt rolling off Lissa and Dimitri.

"Comrade?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at my husband. I knew that he wasn't telling me something. He and Lissa both were hiding something from me.  
"Lissa had an autopsy run and it showed that the cause of death was suffocation. It wasn't consistent with the injuries you caused," He told me sitting down next to me and taking my hand in his.

I could feel the anger swell inside me. "Just when exactly were you going to tell me I wasn't a murderer?"

"We were going to tell you after you got released from the hospital," said Lissa. "But then that one over there decided to…"

"I get the picture," I said cutting her off.

_I'm sorry Roza, I just really needed to be close to you. I couldn't wait. _

_It's okay Comrade. I needed to be close to you too!_

He held our daughter in one hand and put the other one around my shoulders pulling me into his side. I rested my head against his shoulder contently.

"How's Tasha Sparky?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"She's doing pretty well considering what's she's been through. She's nervous to see Clay though."

"I'll bet. Does he know what happened?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go over there and tell him tomorrow."

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know. I hope he takes it well. She needs him. He loves her so much. I'm hoping he can get past it and they can rekindle their relationship."

"Can she have other visitors?" asked Dimitri.

"Sure. I know she'd enjoy seeing you," Christian replied.

"I'll probably stop by tomorrow," He said.

"You should bring Alisa. Tasha will be so excited to meet her," I suggested.

"She'd really love that. She asked about all of you and I told her about Alisa and how cute and perfect she is,"

"Aww Sparky, you're so sweet," I teased him getting up and pinching his cheek.

He turned red with embarrassment. "Quit it," he warned.

"You gonna make me?"

"You're not pregnant anymore and I still owe you a few good tricks," he responded with an evil grin.

"Only if you can catch me," I egged him on with a wink before I tore off in the direction of the kitchen.

I could hear him right behind me.

"Hey guys not in the house," cried Lissa. "And no fire!"

We both laughed and rolled our eyes before taking our little squabble outside.

"Payback is going to be sweet," called Sparky.

"That's what you think," I called back.

I could feel Dimitri's amusement as he watched us from the window.

VPOV

"Adrian I'm home," I called out placing my shopping bags on the counter. I'd brought home some steaks for a nice dinner so we could reconnect after everything that had happened.

The house was quiet. He must be upstairs. I put the steaks in the fridge and the rest of the groceries away and decided to go upstairs and find him.

I could hear the shower running in the bedroom. I laughed to myself as I decided to surprise him in the shower. He loved it when I did that.

I discarded my clothes on the bed and crept quietly to the bathroom in just my lacy blue bra and panties. The door was closed and when I walked in I was met with a cloud of steam in my face.

I heard noises coming from the shower stall. It sounded like moaning. In fact it was Adrian moaning.

I stifled a laugh. He was so busted. I'd always thought it would be funny to catch him pleasuring himself and this was going to be so good.

I crept closer with stealth and flung open the shower door. I was about to say gotcha when I stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw would be forever burned into my memory.

Adrian had Rose pressed up against the shower wall. They were both buck naked, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was inside of her.

I screamed bloody murder as the pain coursed through my entire body tearing my heart in two.

**Oh no! What's a girl to do when she catches her boyfriend and her brother's wife having sex in her shower? Which Russian is going to kill them first Dimka or Vicktoria? Oh yea and how much do you hate me right now? I think I might have to go into the witness protection program for this one=)**


	51. Chapter 51: Nightmare

**Chapter 51: Nightmare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

**Wow you guys were like an angry mob of reviewers. LOL I knew that would happen. Hey have a little faith in me. I know the last few chapters have been dismal to say the least, but believe me when I say it's all going to be bright and sunshiny from this point forward so don't worry so much. My husband was relieved that you don't use your real name or address on FF or that I'd have people breaking down my door with axes ready to kill me after the last chapter! Yikes=) Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

VPOV

I woke up screaming and gasping for air in a cold sweat. My heart was racing and tears were streaming down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. It had only been a dream or in this case a nightmare.

Just a dream I reminded myself as my breathing and heartbeat slowly began to return to normal. I immediately felt guilty for having such awful thoughts about Roza and for distrusting Adrian so much. IN all the years we'd been together he'd never once given me a reason to distrust him.

Deep down I knew neither of them would ever do something so awful to me or my brother. I just wished I understood what drew them to each other. Their bond was so close and I had to admit I was absolutely green with envy that I wasn't the person he was closest to. I also knew that if anything had been going on that Dimka would feel it or see it through the bond. I was just worrying myself over my own insecurities and jealousy.

I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at the clock. It was barely five. No one would be up yet, not even my crazy brother who usually got up at the crack of dawn. I threw off the covers I was tangled up in and grabbed my robe and slippers from where they hung on the back of the door.

I crept silently down the hallway to our bedroom where Adrian was asleep. I slipped into the room quietly stepping over the broken door. I sat down gently next to him on the bed. He was a very heavy sleeper so I wasn't too worried about waking him up.

I stroked the side of his face gently with the back of my hand. I watched the steady rise and fall of his chest in silence for several minutes.

"How did things get so complicated my love?" I whispered to him in Russian, a lone tear slipped slowly down my cheek.

I stayed a few more minutes just watching him sleep and then kissed his forehead softly before leaving the room. I needed to pull myself together before he woke up. Today was the day our fate would be decided. I knew we needed to get some things out in the open and that it may be too late to save our already floundering relationship.

I showered in the guest bath, too overwhelmed by my dream to use the one off the master bedroom. I knew I was being silly, but I was still a little shaken by my nightmare. I changed into my cutest pair of jeans and my favorite pink sweater that Adrian had picked out for me one day while we were shopping. He said it made me look like a princess. I had to hold back my tears as I thought about some of the other highlights of our relationship like the time he took me to St. Petersburg for my birthday.

After blowing my hair dry it was nearing seven. I made my way down to the kitchen to start a fresh pot of coffee. I decided it would be best if I made a good breakfast as well that way we'd have something else to occupy us while we talked. Maybe it would lessen the awkwardness.

I'd just finished scrambling the eggs and I was putting the pancakes on the table when I heard Adrian walk into the kitchen.

I turned around to face what could be the last day with the man I loved.

APOV

I woke earlier than usual. I blinked and looked at the clock. It was only seven. I could hear that Viktoria was already awake and downstairs. I sighed as I looked down at the rumpled clothes I'd fallen asleep in. To be truthful I don't remember getting dressed after my mad dash from the infirmary. I figured she had dressed me at some point. I took a good look at myself in the mirror.

My hair was shaggy and matted to my head. I had at least a week's worth of scruff on my face. My eyes were bloodshot and my skin was sallow. I couldn't remember the last time I'd fed properly. I knew I'd been to the feeders at least twice. Viktoria had dragged me the whole way there and back. I sat back down on the edge of the bed putting my head in my hands.

She was so good to me and all I'd done was treat her like yesterday's garbage. She'd basically given up her life in Russia to come here to be with me and to guard me. All the things she'd sacrificed to be with me and for what? I was a lousy excuse for a charge and a boyfriend. She cooked for me, cleaned my house, kept me safe, and carried my drunk ass home more times than I could count. She'd given me her whole heart, her body and her life. What had I done for her besides cause her grief and heartache?

I thought back to the first time we'd made love. It had been a struggle to wait until she was eighteen, but we'd made it, probably only because she lived in Russia and I didn't see her for months at a time. I'd flown to Baia to visit her for her eighteenth birthday. We'd spent the entire week together. She was on break from St. Basils for the Easter holiday and I'd taken her to St. Petersburg so she could show me the sights.

The night of her birthday we got all dressed up and I took her out for a fancy dinner. She'd laughed and winked at me seductively on the way back to our hotel and told me I hadn't needed to buy her a new dress and a fancy dinner to get her in the sack. She said she was already mine and she wanted me to be her one and only.

I'd selfishly taken everything she had to give me that night making slow passionate love to her. It was the best night of my life. It was the first time that I'd made love to a woman. In the past it was all about the physical act for me. I'd never loved a woman I'd slept with before. In fact most of the time I'd been intoxicated or mad with Spirit. Viktoria was the first and only woman I'd allowed to conquer my heart. The only woman I'd ever loved was Rose and that was a different type of love. Viktoria Belikova was and still is the true love of my life and the most exquisite creature I'd ever laid eyes on. She was everything to me and I'd taken her for granted.

Well that was about to change. She was the woman of my dreams and I was not letting her go without a fight. I strutted to the bathroom with purpose. I shaved off my weeks worth of stubble, showered the stench off of myself and brushed away and trace of alcohol in my mouth. I put on a clean black button down shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, sprayed on a touch of the cologne she liked and grabbed some stuff from the top drawer of my dresser. I stuffed a few things like my wallet, keys and phone in my pocket, gelled my hair and went downstairs.

She was standing in the kitchen in front of the stove with a spatula in her hand. She turned around to face me giving me a tentative smile. She was wearing my favorite pink sweater and damn she looked hot in those jeans. I pulled my mind out of the gutter long enough to greet her.

"Hey," I said softly. I didn't move from where I stood. She'd been pretty angry with me and I didn't want to risk her taking off on me if I overstepped my bounds.

"Hey," She responded. The silence was awkward.

"There's fresh coffee if you want and I made pancakes and eggs," She said pointing to the table. She'd set two place settings. There was also a pitcher of orange juice and a carton of milk as well.

"Thanks," I told her and pulled out a chair so she could join me. She sat cautiously and I sat across from her.

I didn't know how famished I'd been until I got a whiff of the delicious food she's set in front of me.

"Do you want syrup?" she asked.

I nodded and took it from her outstretched hand. Our eyes met briefly and I could tell she'd been crying. She'd tried to hide it with make-up but my enhanced vision allowed me to see beyond that. I grimaced and immediately felt like a heel for causing her so much pain and suffering.

We ate for several minutes in silence.

"I knew you'd be hungry. You haven't eaten anything in almost a week," she said breaking the silence. It was then I realized I'd scarfed down six pancakes and half the pan of eggs rivaling Rose's eating habits.

I wiped my face with a napkin while she cleared our plates.

"We need to talk," we both blurted out at the same time causing a slightly uncomfortable laugh to escape my throat.

As I lead her over to the living room I tried to get a fix on her aura. It was difficult because she was feeling so many different things right now. I could see sorrow, anger, pain, and love, but the two most dominant emotions were fear and jealousy. I was confused to say the least. We sat on opposite ends of the couch. I missed how usually she'd sit so close to me that she was nearly in my lap. The distance between us was palpable. This was it. Do or die. I was going to tell her exactly what she meant to me, confess to murder, apologize profusely, lay my heart on the table and chance that she wouldn't shatter it to pieces.

VPOV

Eating breakfast was pure torture. I barely registered hunger, but managed to choke down two pancakes and some eggs. Adrian on the other hand shoveled his food into his mouth quicker than I'd ever seen him eat. I laughed internally knowing he hadn't eaten any real food in almost a week.

As he led me over to the couch I realized that this would be the moment of truth. I had to tell him how much he was hurting me and how insecure I was about his relationship with Roza. He would probably end up leaving me and I didn't know what I would do if that happened.

I took a deep breath. "You go first," I told him bravely. Really I just wanted a chance to see how he was feeling before I revealed anything.

He looked at me with regret in his eyes. Oh no maybe I hadn't been too far off in my assumption about him being with Roza. My heart began to beat rapidly in anticipation of what he might say.

He cleared his throat. "There are no excuses for my behavior, however I really hope that you will hear me out before you make your final decision," he began nervously. He was fidgeting with the buttons on his sleeves.

I nodded for him to continue. I would listen to him thoroughly. I only hoped he wasn't about to break my heart.

"This past week has been a nightmare for me, but even before that I haven't been the kind of man you deserve. Please don't interrupt me because what I am going to say is not easy for me," he pleaded.

"Okay," I agreed. He was really starting to worry me now.

"The reason I've been so detached and well drunk this week is not just because of Rose's attempted suicide. There's more to it than that. When I was unconscious, I was in the in between and Viktor was there. He tried to kill me and instead I ended up killing him. I didn't know he would die in real life, but he did. When I woke up and found out what Rose had done because she thought she'd killed him I couldn't handle it. It was all my fault and if she had died I would have been the one to blame. I'm a murderer," he choked out.

I blinked a few times and even pinched myself to make sure I was awake. Of all the things he could have said I was definitely not expecting a confession of murder. Poor Roza thought this whole time that she'd murdered Dashkov when it had been Adrian all along. The guilt he must have felt for what had happened must have been eating him alive this whole time.

It was hard for me to believe that he was capable of defending himself against a trained fighter like Viktor Dashkov, but the guilt in his eyes revealed that he was being truthful.

I felt like the worst girlfriend in the world right now for walking out on him and giving him an ultimatum when he was hurting so badly. It also explained why I'd found him slumped over Roza's hospital bed mumbling I'm sorry more than once. I also realized that was what he'd been mumbling in his sleep. Oh how stupid I have been.

"Adrian I…"

"No don't, I have to keep talking or I'll lose my nerve," he said cutting me off.

"The first time I saw you in Baia, I knew there was something about you that was different. I wanted to know you and for you to know me, the real me. It pained men not to be with you all the time. I felt so good whenever you were around. From the day I met you you've done everything but show how much you love me, taken care of me, and been there for me and I have been nothing but rotten to you. I've treated you poorly, taken you for granted and caused you pain. I am so incredibly sorry for everything I've put you through because you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I keep fucking it up," he continued until he was practically in tears.

"I know that I am screwed up beyond repair. I am a drunk, a coward, and a murderer and I will never be good enough for you. I do not deserve your love and I will probably go insane from Spirit someday, but the fact is; I love you more than anything. You mean everything to me and I cannot survive this world without you. You are the only woman who has ever captured my heart, body and soul. I know I will never live up to your expectations, but I am begging you to see past all of my faults and to give me a chance to try and make it up to you. I promise that I will always love you, respect you and I will try to be worthy of your love."

I gasped as he lowered himself off the couch and onto one knee. He took my hands in his and pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket laying it on the table.

"Viktoria Belikova you already have my heart. Will you trust me with yours for the rest of our lives?" he asked his hands shaking over my own. His eyes brimming with hope.

Oh my God! This is absolutely unbelievable. This is not happening. My mind began to race. Okay so this is happening, but still. I've wanted this for so long. Of course I'd never outwardly admit it to anyone. Never the less here he was baring his soul to me in our living room offering me everything I've ever wanted.

"I can't," I told him softly looking into his eyes.

**Okay okay I know you all want to kill me again. Hey have a little faith! Stick with me I always have a reason for what I do. Tell me why you think she can't say yes. Do you think she ever will? Is this the end for Viktoria and Adrian? Next chapter will tell all if you review. Also more about what's going on with the rest of the gang next chapter. Show me some love after all that hate please=)**


	52. Chapter 52: Engaged!

**Chapter 52: Engaged**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy**

**Here we go onto a fun chapter! Yay! Thanks for all the reviews! Enjoy=)**

APOV

"I can't," she said looking into my eyes. That was all it took to cause my heart to shatter into a million pieces.

I moved to stand. "It's okay. I knew it was a long shot that anyone would ever love me that way," I told her in utter defeat.

"Oh Adrian no! That isn't what I meant!" she cried jumping to her feet and grabbing me by the arm.

"It's okay. I've hurt you so much. I understand," I told her. "Really I do. You don't have to worry about me. You feel how you feel." I didn't want her to stay out of obligation or out of fear that I would hurt myself if she said no.

"I do love you. I love you so much Adrian. You're the only man I will ever love," she cried out.

My heart swelled at her admission only to deflate back to reality.

"But not enough to marry me?" I questioned sadly. "Is it because I am a drunk or a murderer? Is it because I'm a Royal Moroi?" I knew sadly that all of these things were stacked against me with her. Marrying me would open her up to ridicule by other dhampirs and by the royals and regular moroi as well. Maybe she didn't want to be labeled my blood whore. Maybe she couldn't handle me killing Viktor. Whatever the case it broke my heart to hear her rejection.

"No Adrian. It isn't that at all. You know none of that matters to me. I want to be with you so much, but I've been keeping things from you too and after I tell you about them you may not want to be with me any longer. I can't say yes only to have you reject me. It would break my heart." Her eyes showed fear and sadness.

"Nothing you could ever say to me would make me love you any less baby," I told her pulling her back down onto the couch beside me. This time we faced each other and our knees touched as I clasped her hands in mine. I was relieved that it was her own issues and not my faults that were holding her back.

She cast her eyes down at the floor. "I'm so jealous Adrian," she blurted out suddenly.

"I can see that love, but of what?" I asked still confused by the red swirls of jealousy that plagued her aura.

"What do you mean you can see it?"

"Your aura," I told her.

She blushed and tried to cover her face.

"Hey don't," I told her pulling her hands back down to rest in mine.

"Tell me," I prodded eagerly. Whatever it was I knew we could get past this.

"I can't I'm so embarrassed," she said.

"Vik, I just told you I murdered someone. It can't be as bad as you're making it out to be."

"I thought you were having an affair with Roza," she confessed closing her eyes as she said it.

My eyes widened in surprise. That was definitely not what I was expecting her to say.

"That's an interesting theory," I managed.

She opened her eyes to see the reaction on my face.

"What makes you say that? And for heaven's sake why didn't you just ask me about it?"

"I was so afraid that it was true. I didn't want to know."

"You think I am sleeping with Rose?" I asked suppressing my urge to laugh. The idea of that was so ridiculous I don't even know how she came up with it.

"Vik, if I had slept with Rose you'd know," I told her seriously.

"How would I know, you don't tell me things," she shot back.

"Well you'd know because your big bad Russian brother would have killed me with his bare hands for sleeping with his wife," I said with a slight smirk.

She looked put out for a minute, but recovered quickly.

"He wouldn't have seen it if you were with her in your dreams," she said indignantly.

I didn't see that one coming and I had to think of some way to convince her that I had never ever betrayed her like that not with Rose and not with anyone else.

I sighed. "You are right. He wouldn't know, but I would and Rose would and she wouldn't be able to keep it from him."

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but I hate that you're still in love with her," she cried pulling away from me.

Okay this obviously didn't come out of nowhere.

"How long have you thought that I am still in love with Rose?" I asked cautiously.

"Since you agreed to passing off her baby as your own," she responded. "Just admit it you wish she was your baby." Tears sprung from her eyes at this accusation.

This was far worse than I expected. Her words stung. How could she think that? I tried to remain calmer than I actually felt.

"I have never betrayed you and it really hurts me that you would think I would want a baby with anyone other than you," I told her slightly irritated that she had so little faith in me, then berated myself because I was the one who had shut her out of my life.

"I'm sorry. I can't help thinking that you still love her." She bit her bottom lip nervously.

I let out a breath of air. "You are right. I still love Rose," I told her.

The look of devastation on her face was undeniable.

"But I am not in love with her," I finished grabbing her arm and pulling her to face me.

"I have been in love with you since the day I met you. Remember that night you wanted to sleep on the couch, but I told you that you'd have to sleep with me because that was my bed?" She smiled a little at that. She seemed to have calmed and retook her position with me on the couch.

"What made you think that I'd ever do such a thing to you or that Rose would do that to you or to Dimitri?" I asked curious as to her reasoning.

"I don't know," She groaned putting her hand to her head.

"It's just that you two are thick as thieves. You're always together. You dream walk with her all the time. You confide things in her that you don't trust me with."

"You're right. I do that. I am close to her. I spend a lot of time with her and I tell her everything. Vik, she's my best friend. I would do anything for her. I would die for her. We understand each other because we both suffer from the darkness and the effects of Spirit. That does not mean that I am in love with her or that I am having an affair with her. I would do all of the same for you and more.

With you I want to build a life and raise a family. Rose is always going to be my best friend, but I want you to be my wife, my lover and the mother of my children. I have made my mistakes with you and I can't promise I won't make more, but one thing I know is that I cannot live my life without you by my side."

I had barely gotten the last word out of my mouth before she threw her arms around me and crashed her lips against mine.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you baby and for not being there for you while you were going through everything this past week," she said between kisses. "I am such a bad girlfriend."

"No you are wonderful. I'm sorry for not confiding in you about what happened this time and all the others. I promise no more secrets," I reassured her. I reveled in the feeling of having her back in my arms holding her as tight as I could.

"Oh Dimka's going to kill you," she cried pulling away from me.

"What why? I didn't sleep with her I swear," I cried exasperated.

"No, but you did propose to his sestra without his permission," she said with a huge grin.

Damn she was right and he was going to kick my ass.

"Well to make it worth getting killed over you'd have to say yes," I teased her playfully.

"Yes!" She squealed. "I can't wait to be your wife Adrian!"

I couldn't help but show my fangs with the huge smile that broke out across my face.

"Well then my dear you better put on that ring," I told her opening the box.

"Oh my God! Did you rob the Queen's jewels for that rock?" she gasped.

"Hardly, this ring belonged to my grandmother. She gave it to me before she died and told me to give it to the one who stole my heart, and that my dear would be you," I said taking the ring and slipping it easily onto her left ring finger.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm so lucky I'm engaged ," She screamed throwing herself at me once again.

"I'm the lucky one," I said sweeping her off her feet and rushing up the stairs to our bedroom.

"You are never sleeping anywhere, but in my arms," I growled before tearing off her clothes and showing her how much I loved her.

RPOV

My little play fight with Christian had been fun, but after a long day my brain was on overload and all I wanted to do was fall asleep in my husband's arms. He on the other hand had other ideas. I fed Alisa, rocked her to sleep, put her into her crib, and grabbed the baby monitor. As I entered our room I found that Dimitri had lit candles and poured us a hot bath in our Jacuzzi. He was waiting for me in there wearing nothing but bubbles and a smile.

"I thought we could use a little relaxation," he said with a grin his arms stretched out along the sides of the tub.

"Oh yes I can see this being very relaxing Comrade," I teased slowly stripping off my clothes on purpose to make him wait. I knew it drove him crazy when I did that.

"You are not being nice Roza,"he chided as I pulled my shirt over my head agonizingly slow.

I threw it on the floor and was about to do the same with my undergarments when my husband got a little over eager and jumped out of the tub grabbing me around the waist.

"Get your hot little ass in here right now," he growled lifting me off the ground. We both tumbled into the tub with a splash me still in my bra and panties.

"Someone's impatient." I teased.

"You bet I am when my wife is practically naked and I'm not inside of her," he said ripping my panties clean off my body.

I quickly removed my bra before it met a similar fate.

Before I could move a muscle he'd sat down, positioned me in front of him and with one hand grasping my now bare breast and the other positioned on my hip, thrust into me from behind.

"Ugh so good," I moaned. He knew exactly how to turn me on. He brought his lips down and sucked gently on the pulse point in my neck, which further fueled my pleasure.

"Вы очень красивы моя любовь," he whispered in my ear. I of course had no clue what he was saying, but I'd heard it many times before. It wasn't long before we both reached our climaxes within moments of each other.

When we were finished we washed every inch of each other's bodies and he washed my hair which now hung about a foot below my waist.

"I was thinking about getting a haircut tomorrow," I mused as he wrung the last of the water from my hair.

"No," he growled wrapping me in a fluffy towel.

"Comrade, I've let this obsession with my hair go on long enough. I'm sitting on it and it just isn't practical, especially with a baby pulling on it," I griped.

"How short?" he asked me with a grimace.

"I dunno," I said with a yawn. "I'll think about it."

"Mmm," he murmured climbing into bed and pulling me down with him.

He pulled the covers up over our still naked bodies, shut off the lamp and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"How are you feeling today Milaya?" he asked snuggling his nose into my neck.

"Overwhelmed," I responded. I knew he already knew that from the bond and it frustrated me that he still asked, but it was sweet though so I let it go.

"We'll get through this Roza. I promise."

"I love you Comrade," I told him before drifting off to sleep.

DPOV

We'd just gotten back from seeing Tasha and taking Alisa for a walk through the park, when Adrian and Viktoria walked into our kitchen from theirs.

I gave Adrian a sympathetic smile and hugged my sister tightly. They were smiling and holding hands so I guess that meant they'd worked out their issues.

"What's up guys?" Rose asked. She'd unstrapped Alisa from her stroller and handed her to Adrian.

"Did baby dhampir miss her uncle Adrian?" he cooed at her tickling her stomach. I had to hand it to the man he was crazy half the time and drunk the other half, but he was so sweet with our daughter. My sister had lucked out in finding him, although I would never admit that to anyone.

I almost ate my words as I saw the glint of what looked to be a five carat diamond ring on my baby sister's left ring finger.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me sister?" I hissed in Russian as I felt my blood begin to boil.

Her face paled as did Adrian's. Damn I forgot he spoke Russian and he could probably read the anger in my aura.

"Calm down Dimka," she said advancing towards me.

"You're engaged?" Roza screamed excitedly picking up on my murderous thoughts.

"How did you know?" asked Adrian. He looked tense.

Roza looked at me.

"Oh that's how."

_Calm down Comrade. This is really good news. Be happy for them. They've been through a lot. _

_The cad didn't even have the courtesy to ask me for her hand! _

_Oh give it a rest. That's very old fashioned._

_Some people would call it polite._

_You're just pissed because you had to get through Janine and Abe to get to me. _She smirked mischievously.

Damn I hate it when she is right. I was terrified that one or both would have my head on a silver platter, but I still managed to work up the courage to ask.

_A little heads up would have been nice. Did you know about this?_

_I knew he had a ring, but I didn't know it would be this soon._

I shook my head. It was then that I noticed that Adrian and Viktoria were just staring at us.

"Are you done?" Viktoria asked rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, got carried away," Rose apologized.

"We are so happy for you guys," she cried throwing her arms around both of them simultaneously which was hard seeing that Adrian was still holding the baby. I think he was holding onto her on purpose because he knew I wouldn't kill him while he was holding my daughter, sneaky bastard.

Roza shot me a look of disapproval.

"Dimka aren't you happy for us?" Asked my sestra giving me her best puppy dog eyes that I've never been able to resist.

Rose elbowed quite hard in the side.

_Now now Comrade remember what I told you about playing nice. _She scolded me.

"Yes, I am happy for you two," I grunted allowing my sister to hug me.

_See now was that so hard?_

_It will be hard not to kill him if he hurts her again._

**Sadly only one more chapter and an Epliogue remain. Next up Lissa & Christian's Wedding=) As always I appreciate the reviews so hit that button please. **


	53. Chapter 53: Raise Your Glass

**Chapter 53: Raise Your Glass**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Vampire Academy**

**Sadly this is the last chapter of Rose Colored Glasses. I have however decided to start working on another project. It will not be posted for a few weeks since it is in the very beginning stages of planning. I will send out a post through this story when it is ready to go. There will be a short Epilogue following this chapter. It should be out by the end of the week. Thanks so much for sticking with me. I can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing. You're my inspiration=)**

LPOV

I woke up so early that the sun was just setting. I jumped up and down on the bed screaming.

"I'm getting married today!" at the top of my lungs. I was so excited that I'd barely slept all night.

Rose peeped her head out from underneath the covers. "Yes I know. You woke me up three times last night because you were too excited to sleep," she groaned pulling the blanket back over her face and snuggling deeper into the comforter. She'd stayed over last night along with Mia, Jill, Viktoria, and Tasha, who were all asleep in the guest rooms. We'd had a girls day complete with massages, mani-pedi's and facials. We'd stayed up half the night watching girly movies, eating junk and drinking margaritas. I'd asked Rose to stay with me like old time. While we were here doing our girly stuff Christian, Adrian, Dimitri and Eddie were over at Rose's having a guys night and taking care of Alisa.

I'd been upset that Rose hadn't brought Alisa with her at first, but then she'd told me she'd left her with them on purpose so they'd behave themselves. I had to laugh at her logic. She sure was trusting. Although I knew she'd know instantly if they weren't doing their job, besides Dimitri was a very attentive father. I couldn't wait for tonight when I'd finally be Mrs. Christian Ozera. I of course wouldn't be able to take his name formally due to my status as the last Dragomir and the Queen, but at home and to our future children I would always be Mrs. Ozera.

That was another thing I couldn't wait for. I'd been keeping a little secret from my fiancé these past few weeks. Adrian had seen it first like always and I had confirmed to him and then to Rose that I was indeed eight weeks pregnant. I couldn't wait to tell Christian, but I wanted to wait until after the wedding. I just hoped he was as happy about it as I was. We hadn't planned on it happening this soon, but now that it had I was overjoyed at the thought of holding a little bundle of joy seven months from now. I hoped he wasn't mad that I told Rose before him, but I wasn't like her. I couldn't hold in my happiness. She'd known something was up from the minute I found out. I ended up spilling it to her a few days later unable to contain my excitement any longer. She'd promised to keep it a secret even from Dimitri. She said that she'd be able to do that because although she was happy for me and excited, that it wasn't the same as actually being pregnant herself.

Alisa was just about four months old and that meant that our child would only be a year younger. They could go to school together just like Rose and I did. Maybe Alisa would even be our son or daughter's guardian someday.

"Get up with me Rose. I can't sleep," I pleaded with her. She grunted, but reluctantly forced herself to get up.

"It's so cold. I just want to stay under the covers," she complained grabbing my fluffy robe and slippers from the back of the door and slipping them on.

"Hey what am I supposed to wear?" I complained.

She shrugged and tossed me a silky robe she pulled out of her bag.

"Yea this will keep me warm," I snorted pulling on the cold silk.  
"That's what you get before waking me up before it was time."

She was right. Waking her was like waking a sleeping grizzly from hibernation.

"Rose?"

"Yea?" she yawned.

"Thanks for staying with me last night."

"What are sisters for?" she asked with a smile.

I hugged her tight before we headed downstairs.

"What would your highness like to eat for breakfast on her wedding day?" Rose asked as she started the coffee brewing.

"French toast and bacon extra crispy," I responded plopping down on a stool quite ungracefully.

"French toast and bacon extra crispy it is," she parroted back getting to work.

By the time the rest of the gang mosied into the kitchen Rose had cooked up enough French toast to feed a small army.

"I knew I smelled breakfast," Viktoria exclaimed jumping in quickly to help Rose set the plates of hot food on the table. She'd been extra nice to Rose lately and I couldn't quite figure out why, but who was I to comment.

"How are you?" asked Tasha rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She'd been slowly trying to get her life back on track and today was the first time she was going to be seen in public since her death. I knew it was going to be hard on her, but she seemed to be handling things pretty well. She was seeing a counselor twice a week and she had been reunited with Clay, the love of her life last week.

He'd been shocked to say the least, but had wept with joy pulling her into his arms when he'd seen her. Christian had told him the whole story prior to him seeing her, but it was a lot different seeing it first hand than it was being told that his girlfriend was no longer dead.

RPOV

"This is it Liss, your last few minutes as a single woman. How do you feel?" I asked as I pinned her veil in place. She'd chosen a cathedral length veil as well as a dress that had a very long train. Lucky me was in charge of bustling her dress all night and being her bathroom buddy. I groaned internally remembering how many times a day I'd had to urinate during my own pregnancy.

"I'm excited," she responded fidgeting with the delicate lace that ran the entire length of the bodice of her dress.

"So no cold feet? You're not nervous at all?" I asked. I could feel her anxiety through the bond. She was wired like a cat to a stick of dynamite that had already been lit.

"It's just all those people. I thought having a big wedding would be fun at first, but now I'm wishing for what you and Dimitri had. I just want my friends and family not the entire royal court watching my most intimate moments," she said with a scowl.

"How long have you felt like this?" I finished attaching her veil and motioned for her to stand up.

"A while," she gulped nervously.

"So you really wouldn't be disappointed with a small intimate affair?" I questioned skeptically.

"Not at all, but I guess it's too late for that now. No wonder Christian tried to light my wedding binder on fire," she said with a laugh.

"Oh honey it wasn't just him. I think we all had just about had it with that thing," I told her.

"Was I really that bad?" she cringed.

"You made the word Bridezilla seem like a term of endearment."

"Oops," she giggled.

"Anyways I figured out what you were feeling right before the invitations went out and I sort of accidentally forgot to mail these," I told her trying to sound sheepish as I held up a huge stack of invitations.

Her eyes widened at my admission. "Who did you invite?" she asked carefully eyeing the huge stack of unmailed invitations I held in my hands.

"Just the wedding party, my mother, Alberta and Kirova, the royal council, your royal guard and the Belikovs." I braced myself for a royal meltdown if I'd made the wrong decision. In an instant though I knew that I hadn't as a huge grin broke out across her face. She couldn't even hide her fangs.

"You're the best sister a girl could ask for," she cried throwing her arms around me.

I sighed in relief that she wasn't angry with me for going behind her back.

"Well your highness. This is it," I told her handing her a bouquet of pink roses. I grabbed my own bouquet and the bottom of her veil and train and opened the doors to the suite we were sharing with the other girls.

"You are absolutely stunning," Tasha gushed tears in her eyes.

"The most beautiful woman in royal court," Mia added and Jill nodded in agreement.

"Ahem," Abe cleared his throat as he entered the room.

"You majesty, I am here to escort you down the aisle. You look magnificent I might add. Rosemarie you look beautiful as well," he said kissing my cheek softly before offering his arm to Lissa.

She smiled radiantly as we all took our places. Viktoria walked down first met by Adrian of course, Tasha was met by Clay, then Mia met by Eddie and finally it was my turn to walk down only I had to walk alone. Dimitri stood next to a very dashing Christian as any good best man would. My eyes met his as I slowly made my way down the aisle.

_You never cease to take my breath away Roza. _I smiled at his words.

_You clean up nice yourself Comrade. _

I was finally at the front and I took my place next to Mia. Trumpet Voluntary began to play and the small gathering of people stood and turned to face the back of the room awaiting Lissa's grand entrance.

She didn't disappoint looking absolutely regal in her designer gown. Who would expect anything less of her royal highness? She smiled brightly at Christian and I could feel her nerves dissipate as he beamed back at her showing her without a doubt that he was madly in love with her.

"Attention everyone," I called out clinking my knife against my crystal champagne glass trying to get the attention of the entire room.

"As Lissa's matron of honor I'd like to say a few words."

_Be nice Rose! _She warned still smiling on the outside.

_Who me? I'm always nice? _Dimitri snorted and I gave him as polite a glare as I could.

"I've known Lissa since I was four years old. We bonded instantly over having names that no four year old on earth could possibly be expected to spell. Since then our bond has grown. We've been through thick and thin. She gave me a second chance at life, has stuck by me through all of our crazy schemes and has been a true confidant. She's the Thelma to my Louise, the Mary to my Rhoda, the Ethel to my Lucy and I love her with all my heart. That being said..Sparky you better take care of my best friend or I'm going to hunt you down. I mean it one minute of unhappiness and your ass is mine," I told him ruffling his hair in the process.

" When Christian and Lissa first got together I'll have to admit that I wasn't his biggest supporter. However as I've gotten to know him and his relationship with Lissa and believe me I know a lot," I said winking at Lissa. She blushed as our friends let out giggles knowing exactly what I meant by that. "No really in all seriousness Christian has proven to be one of the kindest, most loving individuals I've ever known. In their walk through life I can think of no better partner for Lissa than Christian and vice versa. I'll leave you with these parting words: Never Lie, Steal, Cheat, or Drink. But If You Must Lie, Lie in the Arms of the One You Love. If You Must Steal, Steal Away from Bad Company. If You Must Cheat, Cheat Death. and If You Must Drink, Drink in the Moments That Take Your Breath Away. I hope this is one of those moments. To the bride and groom," I said raising my glass.

"To the bride and groom," the entire room echoed lifting their glasses in celebration.

Later on as I danced in my husband's arms I felt blissfully content.

"You are happy Milaya?" he whispered kissing my cheek softly as we swayed along to The Time of my Life by David Cook.

"That I am," I told him. "I have everything I've ever wanted." Viktor Dashkov was dead, Jesse and Ralph had been sentenced to life in Tarasov for crimes too many to count. Avery Lazar had been sent to an insane asylum after having a complete mental breakdown and all was again right in the world.

"As do I my love," he responded.

"Me too," Lissa chimed in causing all three of us to bust up into hysterics on the dance floor. As usual the entire room stopped to stare at us only causing us to laugh harder.

A few minutes later thousands of balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling as the clock struck midnight.

"Happy New Year Roza," Dimitri said before capturing my lips sweetly with his own.

"Happy New Year Comrade," I responded melting into his strong embrace. Champagne was circulating and we all took a glass.

"Here's to hoping that 2011 is as good as this past year without all the chaos and drama," said Adrian raising his glass.

"Here here," we all chimed in.

**Tears for it being over, but cheers for those who review this last chapter. Please give me any thoughts on the story favorite parts etc… I hope you'll stick around for the eplilogue.**


	54. Epilogue Alisa's 1st Birthday

**Epilogue : Alisa's 1****st**** Birthday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, but I once had a care bear birthday cake when I was 2.**

**Here it is the end. Be sad, be happy, please review!**

RPOV

_Roza where are you? Your parents just arrived. The party is starting now. _

_Hold on I'll be right down. I am just wrapping one last present. _

I laughed to myself excitedly as I finished wrapping Dimitri's birthday present. Today is September 7th. It is Alisa's first birthday and Dimitri's 31st. I can't believe how much my sweet little baby has grown in the past year. She'd begun to crawl around Valentine's day and then three short months later she'd taken her first steps.

I wiped a tear from my eye as I thought of her first word.

**Flashback**

We were sitting in the kitchen. Alisa was in her high chair with her sippy cup of apple juice and a fistful of cheerios while Dimitri and Christian were making breakfast. I was sitting at the counter reading over the latest concepts proposed to the royal council when Alisa started to fuss.

"What's the matter baby? What do you want?" I asked her putting down my proposals to smile at my beautiful little girl. "Daddy!" she squealed clapping her little hands together excitedly. I nearly dropped my coffee cup I was so shocked.

At the sound her voice and my gasp Dimitri turned away from the stove. I couldn't miss the huge smile on his face.

"Did she just say Daddy?" he asked awestruck.

"She did," I said sort of disappointed that she hadn't said Mommy first.

_Aww Roza don't be sad. She'll say mommy soon I'm sure of it. _

_Don't worry about me. I always knew she was a daddy's girl. _I responded wiping a tear from my eyes.

"Why are you crying Roza?" Dimitri asked putting down his spatula, coming to stand next to me.

"Our baby is growing up!" I cried.

"Oh Roza it was bound to happen. We just have to enjoy these precious moments while we can," he said wrapping his arms around me kissing the top of my head.

Alisa began to babble again. "Can you say Daddy again?" I cooed at her tickling her tummy. She squirmed and made all kinds of funny noises.

"It's okay if she doesn't say it Roza. It is a little early for her to be talking anyway," he said. He was trying hard to hide his disappointment.

"Hey as cute as it is that the little rugrat is talking I could use a little help over here," called Sparky impatiently.

Dimitri laughed, kissed Alisa on the cheek and returned to help Christian at the stove. Lissa was due any day now and was on bed rest. She was stir crazy and her cravings were absolutely out of control, hence why Sparky was so uptight this morning.

"Daddy Donut!" Alisa cried excitedly throwing her little hands up in the air.

"It figures one of her first words would be donut," commented Adrian entering the kitchen with Viktoria. I shot him a dirty look and he just smiled at me knowing I wasn't really mad.

"Oh my God Dimka she said her first words? Why didn't you call us over?" cried Viktoria rushing over to Alisa eagerly awaiting her next move.

**End Flashback**

Adrian and Viktoria had gotten married on Valentine's day. It had been a simple, but elegant ceremony her at the royal court, just family and friends. Then he'd whisked her off to Paris for a month long European honeymoon. I'd have to say marriage agreed with Adrian. I'd never seen him as calm and happy as he'd been since the wedding. Although Dimitri had made it clear in no uncertain terms that he'd beat him senseless if he caused his sestra any unhappiness.

I put the finishing touches on my hair and make-up, checked my reflection in the mirror and hurried downstairs to join the party.

Dimitri was right everyone was already there. My parents were entertaining Alisa along with Olena. Paul who was now twelve was chasing Sonya's daughter Yelena who was six around the house pretending to be a Strigoi.

Adrian and Viktoria were chatting with a very tired Lissa who had give birth to twins six weeks ago. Andrei Ozera Dragomir and Rosalie Christina Dragomir were the cutest little babies I'd ever seen with the exception of my own little munchkin. I was surely not as big of a wimp as Lissa was when I had to go through Lissa's labor pains with her, even though it was twins. She still couldn't handle the pain and had to have an epidural. I'd laughed at her for being a wuss. Let's just say never laugh at Lissa when she's in pain. The twins were propped up in a double stroller fast asleep. They looked like angels.

Christian had been thrilled when Lissa told him she was pregnant on their wedding night. They'd honeymooned at home for fear of leaving the wards during her pregnancy. They were planning a real honeymoon when the twins were old enough to travel.

"There you are. What took so long? I thought you were ready hours ago?" Dimitri said coming up behind me planting a kiss on my neck.

"Have I mentioned how beautiful you look Milaya?" he asked appraising my clingy black dress.

"Not since this morning," I groaned remembering how he'd woken me up this morning.

**Flashback**

"Roza wake up!" I could hear Dimitri's voice as he slid his hands underneath my nighty. He was teasing me. I feigned sleep lying as still as I could trying to keep my breathing as even as possible. It was quite difficult once he began assaulting my neck with kisses. He slid he nose down between the valley of my breasts and began to use his teeth to try and remove my clothing.

"I know you are awake Roza. You are not playing nice. It is my birthday and it's only fair that you participate in my birthday fantasy," he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Oh yeah and what would that be?" I teased skillfully evading his grasp and burrowing back under the covers.

"That would be making love to my beautiful wife."

"Hmm I don't know you're getting old. Do you think you can handle it old man?" I suppressed the urge to laugh.

"I'll show you who's an old man." He grunted as he tried to wrestle me out from under the covers.

"Roza I am not amused. You come out from under there," he ordered.

"Or what?" I giggled.

"Or I'm coming in there."

I squealed as he tore the covers off of me. "I love it when you play hard to get," he growled pressing his body against mine and pinning my hands above my head. His eyes bore lustfully into mine.

"Now you have ten seconds to take off that sexy little nighty before I rip it off."

I complied dutifully knowing full well he meant what he said. I had lost most of my good lingere that way.

"Damn you're so sexy Roza," he said raking his eyes over my completely naked body.

We'd celebrated his birthday exactly how he wanted for nearly two hours before I heard Alisa begin to stir on the baby monitor.

**End Flashback**

The party was in full swing. We all talked and laughed and had a great time watching Alisa attempt to open her gifts. In reality it consisted of her trying to rip the present open for a minute and then getting bored and starting to chew on the edges of the paper. Abe had hired caterers and the food was delicious. We took a lot of photos and soon it was time for cake.

Christian had outdone himself this year. He'd made a huge cake decorated like a care bear. On its tummy it had a heart that said Happy 1st Birthday Alisa.

We sang and Dimitri and I helped her blow out the candles. Christian had even thought to make a smaller smash cake so Alisa could stick her hands in it and mush it around. She had a great time and ended up with more frosting in her dark mop of curls than she did in her mouth. She looked more and more like her father everyday.

"Cake!" she squealed happily. Everyone laughed at the sight of her covered from head to toe in frosting. Lissa staying true to form had been videoing the whole party.

After everyone had left and the kitchen had been cleaned, Olena, who was staying next door with Adrian and Viktoria said she would take Alisa upstairs to get cleaned and changed into her PJ's.

"I love you my little cake monster," I told her kissing her frosting covered cheek. She giggled in response.

Dimitri did the same and then we were alone.

"She's growing so fast," he sighed. Soon she'll be in school and then she'll be dating and…" I could feel Dimitri getting worked up at the thought of our daughter slipping away from us.

"Relax Comrade she's only one," I laughed trying to ease his nerves.

He sighed and we sat down on the sofa tired from a long day.

"Hey in all the excitement I think everyone forgot that today is your birthday too," I told him.

"That's okay Roza. I am perfectly happy celebrating my birthday quietly with you. Besides I already have everything I want," he said kissing me softly.

"Everything?" I asked.

"Yep, I'm the luckiest man in the world," he replied and I could tell he truly felt that way.

"Well there's one thing you don't have," I told him pulling a small box from under the coffee table where I'd hidden it earlier.

"You already gave me my present earlier Milaya," he chastised.

"Well this one is extra special," I told him handing him the box.

He pulled off the ribbon and took off the lid on the box. He looked slightly bewildered at the contents until he pulled it out. He looked at it in awe.

"Really?" he asked truly shocked. I smiled slightly smug at having been able to surprise him this time.

"Yep," I beamed. "Just found out this morning."

He smiled widely at me and put his hand over my stomach.

"This is the best birthday ever," he said pulling me into his lap.

Eight months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, Ibrahim Alexandr Belikov.

And we all lived happily ever after….=)

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Sad to see it end, but all good things must come to an end. A special thanks to all of my regular reviewers.**

**Jshagan, Jelly Babes 101, Valvr04, Chimney101,Gracefish21, Talkygirl, Tumarishima, deliciouse, LittleMissDisaster, Hanuel, Snowdrop0504, Puppylover1821, Vaena, Megpie93, Katie, the Jesterandmakapuno,Teambelikovgasp,readingaddict16,Larajade17,lovelylavern, brittani1213, loveinthesun1996,lulubelle09, dimitriandrosehathaway and many many others for being loyal reviewers. Please review one last time!**

**Stay tuned for an update on what I'm writing next. Hopefully I will have it up by Valentine's Day.**

**XOXO **

**MadameRozaBelikova**


	55. Attention New Story Posted

Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and all of your wonderful reviews.

My new story is up**. It is called Bound by Destiny: A Continuation of Last Sacrifice**. It takes place right after the end of Last Sacrifice. I hope you'll try it out and recommend it to your friends.

Thanks,

~MadameRozaBelikova


End file.
